Nirn Reborn - The Empire Rebuilt
by hiddenwarrior29
Summary: After centuries of boredom, Naruko is given the chance to experience a new world. She soon discovers that whereever you are, war, intrigue and manipulation are present and doing their work. Follow her, as she learns, teaches, fights and empowers the last of a powerful bloodline. Naruko is taken from my own story Naruko Uzumaki Namikaze Musume no Kyuubi Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

 **Alright guys, here's a little teaser to an idea I've been working on over the past few months whenever I had writer's block. So enjoy.**

 **Once Again, a New World Awaits**

"[Aldmeri Tongue]"

"/Japanese/"

"Tamrielic; Common Tongue"

"Dovahzul (Translation)"

Uzushiogakure no Sato

Naruko awoke from her sleep. Stretching, she got up and let her blond, red hair slide down her back. Careful not to wake her slaves, she walked onto the balcony of her room in the Uzukage Tower. The sun was just beginning to rise in the East. Naruko loved the sun, while counterproductive for her line of work, she felt more energized after letting its rays warm her. The village of Uzushio, her home, her responsibility. Over the centuries she had made it the single most powerful military force in the Elemental Nations. Which was proven when the Children of the Holy Cross had finally made their move. Somehow, they had managed to gather armies of followers all throughout the Nations, and even had the audacity to break out all the likeminded people from the Hunting Realm. And while Shinigami-sama had said that even he had thought it impossible to break out of his domain, Naruko gave herself no small part of the fault. As the main huntress in the realm, as well as His chosen, she thought herself just as responsible, if not more as Him. After that battle though, all of the Children were sent to the realm to be hunted for eternity.

Once the sun had cleared the walls surrounding her village, Naruko returned inside and dressed. She had stuck with the basic look of the Crimson Huntress. Her boots were still the same Spartan style, Draconian Steel Reinforced Draconian Leather combat boots, they were black with crimson striped highlights. She had changed her Shinobi Pants, with Cargo Pants, the many pockets were a definite boon, as well as the fact that they were looser and more comfortable was also beneficial. They too had the same crimson striped pattern. She wore a belly free top with the Uzumaki Crest on her back. Her Trench Coat hung to her ankles the same pattern, with the Crimson Huntress in Kanji down the center of her back. She put her Draconian Metal battle mask on the side of her head. She walked out of the room and into the village. She walked to the Uzumaki Clan compound and entered the caverns used for the archives of the scribes. She browsed through the latest findings and sighed. As usual the status quo was still in effect. The Great Five were still in a standoff, there hadn't been a battle for decades, but there was a cold silence between them.

"They never learn, do they?" she muttered.

She left the archives and walked to the beach. Laying down in the sand she closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the waves. She often did this, to focus or center herself. Lately there had been little excitement for her. The occasional spy that was interrogated and then released after a memory swipe and a mind break, but nothing truly fun. She needed something new. A new frontier so to speak. Something that had her quivering in excitement. Something to save her from this boredom.

"I hope you are willing to face the consequences, when you are caught, little one," Naruko said calmly.

"Put down the bucket, turn around and walk away."

/SPLASH/

"Run, before I string you up by your feet."

She slowly got up drenched. The cold saltwater was dripping down her. She sighed and looked in the direction the young one had run. Slowly counting to five, she leapt into action with a dash. Racing after the tracks she quickly caught sight of the rascal. It appeared to be a young girl. Brown, shoulder length hair, slender frame, add to that the pink qipao dress, and she was certain it was a girl. She paced herself to let her have some fun and after ten minutes of running, the girl was exhausted. Calmly Naruko walked up to her and knelt down to eyelevel.

"Are you ready for your punishment, or do you want to continue running?" she asked with a friendly tone.

The girl was too out of breath to answer, so Naruko picked her up and hoisted her over her shoulder. Two minutes later the girl was hang three feet over the ground by her feet. Naruko unsealed an orange flavored Popsicle. She broke it apart and handed one half of it to the girl.

"So what is your name, young one?" she asked.

"Akira, Lady Naruko," came the answer.

"That is a name commonly used for boys, isn't it?"

"Yes, Lady Naruko."

"But you're a girl?"

"No Lady Naruko, not technically ´."

"So you're a boy?"

"Yes, Lady Naruko."

"So you dress in girl clothes, why?" her curiosity piqued.

"I just like the look of them, and the feel, and the colors."

Naruko chuckled. She started to like this boy, girl, this kid. She'd have to talk with the parents, maybe have the kid put into the Seduction Corps. A few tweaks here and there in his personality and antics and Akira would pass as an average girl.

"Say Akira-chan… Have you ever considered joining the Corps?" she asked.

"Yes… I'm actually in the academy;" Akira said proudly.

"Really. If you want, I could have a word with a section commander of your choice. The Seduction Corps for instance. Only if you want to though."

"Yes, please. I talked with my instructors, but they said only girls are allowed into the Seduction Corps."

"Don't worry Akira-chan. I know the commander of the Seduction Corps. She'll let you in, maybe take you on as her protégé, if you can impress her. I'll contact her when your punishment is over."

"Thank you, so much. By the way, what about this is punishment?" Akira asked.

"You'll see."

The grin on Naruko's face sent shivers down Akira's spine.

"Heads up."

Naruko cut the rope and Akira flipped to his feet.

"Now RUN!"

Jumping, Akira set off in a sprint, only to collapse five steps later, unconscious. Naruko grinned. Most of his blood had gathered in his head, flipping him back around and forcing him to utilize his muscles in extreme speed caused the blood to flow back out of his head to fast, causing him to fall into unconsciousness. She picked him up and jogged back to the beach. Time to get some payback. Wading into the water until it was at her waist, she dropped him in. With a choked yelp, Akira woke up, immediately sucking in deep gulps of air.

"Don't get mad," Naruko said.

"Get even. We're even now. Aren't we Akira-chan?"

"Yes Lady Naruko."

"Good girl. Now hurry along to the academy. Classes should be starting soon."

Akira raced off. Naruko was about to follow, when she was dropped onto the floor of the Elder Council Cave. She looked around and saw Kruziik Dovah Jun standing in a corner talking to a spectral projection. He turned and walked over to her.

"Drem yol lok, Shulmah Kulaas. Zu'u hind hi los gut Pruzah. Zu'u lost bel hi het, nau aan trun do lot nizraadom. Dreh hi mulhaan dahmaan goraan Alduin? (Greetings, Sunset Princess. I hope you are faring well. I have summoned you here, on a matter of great importance. Do you still remember young Alduin?)"

Alduin, that name struck a chord in her. He was one of the first hatchlings she had looked after during her time here at the mountain during her training. If she remembered correctly, a deity from another world had asked permission to house a few batches of hatchlings in its plain of existence.

"Geh, laat Zu'u worax, rok ahrk dopaan do vorey lost rinik frin wah rovit. Lost atruk koros wah mok? (Yes, last I saw, he and a group of others were very eager to explore. Has something happened to him?)" she asked concerned.

"Geh, nii fon tol peh osos tiid lost rahn ko tol vonum. Ahrk nii fund fon rok los ko ahkon. Zu'u tinvaak voth zok lok deity, nii fund fon til los mun daring wah faan okmaar dovah. Daar joor ahk lost koven ofaal vosmaar wah krii dovah, du niist sil. (Yes, it seems that quite some time has passed in that plain. And it would seem he is in trouble. I talked with the highest deity, it would seem there is a human daring to call himself a dragon. This mortal also has somehow gained the ability to kill dragons, by devouring their souls.)"

Naruko's eyes widened. There was only one way to really extinguish the existence of a dragon, at that was by killing it and then somehow destroying the soul. If this mortal could devour a dragon's soul, then she had an obligation to eliminate him.

"Fos los Zu'u wah dreh? Fent Zu'u oblaan daar faazrot wah mii? (What am I to do? Shall I end this insult to us?)"

"Geh, krii mok. Zu'u laan hi wah wundun wah daar lein ahrk mindos pah nii kopiraak. tet do Alduin ko daar lein los 'Lein Naakin'. Ok nuft los wah yolir lein enook nu ahrk ruz. laat tiid rok unt wah dreh daar, rok lost sizaan ko klo do tiid. Nu vutharaak, til los rinik saad rut wah ok rinik eexistence naal daar ful faan 'Dovahkiin'. Siiv piraan wah kos dovah, krii niin ahrk mindos. Zu'u ahk laan wah mindok do Alduin. (Yes, kill him. I want you to travel to this world and learn all it contains. The title of Alduin in this world is 'World Eater'. His purpose is to renew the world every now and then. The last time he tried to do this, he was lost in the sands of time. Now however, there is a very real threat to his very eexistence by this so called 'Dragonborn'. Find the one claiming to be a dragon, kill them and learn. I also want to know of Alduin's health.)"

"Do rahlo. Fod dreh Zu'u lif? (Of course. When do I leave?)"

"Zu'u fent bolaav hi gein sul. Kos het mindinsul ahst krein zok lok zahd. (I shall grant you one day. Be here tomorrow at the suns highest point.)"

After that she found herself back on the beach. She raced to the Uzukage Tower. After a brief discussion she put Yagura in charge until she returned. After that she sent a clone to fetch Kurama. The scribes were informed that a few weeks from now, a group of them would be summoned to another world to catalogue and archive all the existing knowledge of that world. After that she walked to the armory and cleaned her equipment. Her bow, Ma Shotto, was in perfect condition. The forest spirits truly knew how to make a weapon. Her Tanto, Horobi and Kiyomeru, were polished stainless. Her Hidden Blades were oiled, sharpened and polished, the black blades glinting along the edges. As was her hunting knife. She put on her black Draconian Steel ANBU body armor and polished her black Draconian Steel ANBU face mask. The crimson fox design flashing up in the light. Once she had done that she grabbed a pack of scrolls and other sealing supplies. After that she spent the rest of the day training and meditating.

The next day came and the sun rose and Naruko was preparing herself mentally for the trip. Noon arrived and she was summoned to the Elder Council Cave. There was a large glowing hole in a wall. Kruziik Dovah Jun nodded to her and she jumped through it.

The New World

Cold. So cold. When she landed, she had used her Chakra to create a shell around her. It imploded on impact, but she had landed safely. Then the pain hit her. Excruciating pain, like her entire body was melting layer by layer. At some point she had passed out. When she woke up she was buried in a snow pile. She dragged herself out of it and looked around. It was night. Looking to the sky she gasped, two moons. This world had two moons. Interesting. Sealing away her mask, she decided to look for a road or a path. She walked South, if the planet's rotation and orbit of its moon were the same as hers. She soon found a path. She followed it and ended up looking at a fenced in mansion. She spotted a guard at the only seeable entrance. She circled around and jumped over the back fence, as soon as she hit the ground she collapsed, paralyzed. Cursing she slipped into unconsciousness. Seals, and she hadn't sensed them.

Translations:

Misc:

Ma Shotto = True Shot

Horobi = Perish

Kiyomeru = Cleanse

 **A/N:**

 **Alright, I hope I could arouse your interest, if you like leave a review.**

 **There's a poll up now to see which of my stories is going to be my primary focus to update in the next couple of months after my exam period.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

 **Howdy y'all, real life has slowed down some, allowing me some free time** **. If all of you could do me a favor and drop by my profile and vote on the poll, I'd greatly appreciate it.**

 **You Are Now Owned, Slave**

"[Aldmeri Tongue]"

"/Japanese/"

"Tamrielic"

"Dovahzul (Translation)"

"( _Other Languages_ )"

She awoke slowly. She was naked, she could feel the cold air brushing against her… Fur? Had she unknowingly transformed into her blood bond. She tried to look around but her eyes were blindfolded. Activating her Orion'aigan she saw past it and gasped. She was in a humanoid body that could be described only as amazonic. She was about seven foot tall, with a slender yet much defined body. Her features were that of a fox. Her coat was a dark crimson with golden highlights, not unlike Kurama's coat. Her other bodily characteristics had also become more animalistic, sharp claws protruding from her digits, a snout as well as ears. She even had similar black patterns around her eyes and ears. Looking around the room she spotted her gear spread across a table, being examined by a humanoid figure with yellowish skin and pointed ears. She tried to channel her chakra, only to writhe in pain as electricity shot through her body.

"[Ah… You're finally awake. I must say, it is quite brave to enter the Thalmor Embassy in a manner such as yours. Very stupid, but brave nonetheless. Of course, we have had precautions in place for such an occasion. So, tell me, who are you, Fox?]" the figure said, in a language she could not understand.

"/Shodaime Uzukage, Registration number 00001, Sage/," she replied in an emotionless tone, falling back on her counter interrogation training.

"So you do not speak the Aldmeri Tongue. Interesting seeing as your people were around when we were rightfully ruling all of Tamriel. Can you understand me now, Fox?" the figure said.

"/Shodaime Uzukage, Registration number 00001, Sage/," she replied in the same tone.

"Nothing again, eh? So you don't speak the common tongue Tamrielic as well. Well maybe I can find a spell that will help…"

With that the figure left, leaving her to her own devices. She tried channeling chakra once more only for the shocks to become a lot stronger. She struggled to get free, focusing her full strength into her arms. Nothing. The shackles didn't budge. Sighing she entered her mindscape and made sure everything was safe. Transforming it into a huge Jungle with the cabin of Kurama in the center in a clearing. The cabin was secured by endless trapping seals, and backup seals if the first set had been dismantled. The jungle itself was filled with traps and other securities. No one would be able to extract any information from her through a mind link. Satisfied with the security in her mind, she left it and thought about how to get out of her current predicament. Seduction could work, you didn't need words to convey that message. Or maybe lure him in and then kill him. She could use her feet to loot the key to her shackles.

A few more hours later Naruko had been meditating. She could now feel the seals they had put on her, but she was still far from understanding them. She needed to know the inner workings of these seals, and to do that, she had to send a focused blast of chakra into them to find out. Bracing herself for the pain she sent a few bursts of chakra through the seals. With each burst the pain increased. Gritting her teeth, she focused on the feedback. The seals were forming in her mind. And as she was analyzing them, looking for a weakness, the key. Another few hours later her captor returned with another presence.

"So it is true…" the other figure said, clearly a female by the voice.

"And you say she can't understand neither Aldmeri nor Tamrielic? Fascinating. I will enjoy breaking her. Maybe make her a slave as well… Such an exotic creature should be kept at heel, on a leash, paraded around like a show horse… And the money I could make… Such a rare and exotic creature, the only one of its kind… No price would be too high to pay for a night… Yes… I am going to enjoy this very much. Aronalin, tell my secretary I am not to be disturbed until further notice, she is to take care of everything not of vital importance. I will break this one personally."

Naruko felt the first figure leave, the female had stayed.

"Now to take care of the language barrier," the female muttered.

Naruko tensed as she felt strange energy entering her and rushing to her head.

"There, now you can understand me."

Naruko's ears shot up, her head snapping to the voice.

"Good, now that I have your attention, I want you to answer a few questions. If I am pleased with your answers, I may spare you from the headman's block. Do you understand this?" the female spoke in a calm and friendly tone.

Naruko was tempted to ignore her and wait for a chance to kill her and free herself. But she was here to do a job and being held in a dungeon. Cooperation seemed to be the fastest means of escape. After a few seconds she nodded slowly.

"Good, now, from this point on, you will either address me as Lady Elenwen or Mistress. Do you understand this?"

Again Naruko nodded. As much as it made her want to skin the female alive for such insolence of being forced to acknowledge someone above her. But she had to control herself. This insult would be paid back with interest when the time was right.

"Say it."

"Yes, this one understands," Naruko said, then added, "Lady Elenwen."

It wasn't exactly what she had wanted to say, but it came out by itself naturally, so she decided to stick with it.

"Very good. Now tell me, what do they call you?"

"This one is called, Shulmah, by her guardians. Slave, Animal, Fox, Beast, Pest, Worthless Garbage and other things," Naruko said, quickly making up a backstory for her interrogator, falling back on some aspects of her early childhood.

"A slave? And where did this slave run from?" asked Elenwen curiously.

"This one did not run. This earned her freedom by being obedient and useful to her owners. The items this one was carrying are parting gifts from them. This one begs Mistress for the return of the items. It is all this one has to remember."

"I see. Where did you come from?"

"The ship that this one had boarded was attacked and this one was thrown into the deep waters. The only thing keeping her alive were pieces of floating wood from the ship. This one cannot remember where she has started her journey, only that she ended on a shore surrounded by walls if frozen air. She travelled along paths and ended up at Lady Elenwen's property. She was starving and hadn't had water pass her lips for more than a week. This one was desperate and decided to steal a bit of food and drink. This one apologizes to Lady Elenwen."

"I see. And your owners, were they Mer?"

"This one does not know what Mistress is asking of her?"

"Were your owners' humans or elves?"

"Humans, Mistress. This one remembers their gleeful expressions when they had her tied down to be there for the other slaves and animals' amusement."

"I see… And the items you were travelling with, why are they so important to you?"

"This one was given them by her owners… They used to belong to this one's mother."

Naruko heard the short, but sharp, intake of breath. She was getting to her captor. That was good.

"And your mother, is she still with those people?"

Naruko inwardly grinned. Elenwen was getting to attached to the story, she sounded almost afraid of asking.

"No, when this one was fourteen cycles old, one of her female owners gave her a choice. Spend the night with a bear, or kill this one's own mother. This one chose the bear. During that night, she was tied down and covered in foul smelling oil, a short while later, the bear came. But it did not attack this one, it did far worse. All the while this one's owners were torturing and abusing her mother and father. When the sun finally freed this one from the bear, she was given a knife and blindfolded. This none did not think about it, it was a normal game for her owners. See how long it takes for this slave to impale herself on the blade. This one does not remember the time spent blind but eventually she was pushed and fell to the ground. She heard a sharp scream, but before this one could react her female owner sat down on her back and removed the blindfold. This one was staring into the dying eyes of her mother, dying because the blade this one was holding had impaled her in the back. This one was forced to sit under her mother as she slowly bled out, all the while being reminded that this one was responsible."

Elenwen gasped, forget breaking this creature, she had to mold her into a submissive plaything for her in her private chambers and a strong guard in the lands outside of these walls. She took out a collar and attached it around the broken creature's neck.

Naruko tensed when she felt the stiff leather around her neck. She had planned to be sealed into slavery, this was way more apparent. It did the job of conveying the claim and under normal circumstances, with a normal prisoner, it would have worked, but not with her. She would go along with everything, but at the first chance of a clean get away, she would be gone. She bowed her head and thanked her Mistress.

And so the days and nights blended together, the spell had worn off and she was 'trained' to follow simple one word commands. As demeaning as it was to be led around like a little pup, she had a mission, and she would make sure she completed it. If this insulting humiliation was a way for her to do so, so be it.

It would seem that her new owner was very pleased with her efforts. Naruko listened and obeyed without question. In the embassy, she was to be dressed in only the absolute necessities, a bra and underwear. Outside, she was allowed her armor and gear. Naruko made it a point to use only very simple attacks, she was still deadly, but it made her seem more believable. So Naruko listened and obeyed and performed. At any time, at any place. If her Mistress demanded it, she would do it. Nothing was out of the question.

And so one day she was led into the private chambers of her Mistress and felt a wave of doom rolling over her. Her Mistress had returned from a very long diplomatic trip to the capital and since Naruko's or better now Shulmah's existence was to be kept a secret away from the Emperor, Shulmah was forced to stay behind.

When her Mistress had entered the room, she was naked. Not unusual, since she seemed to prefer sleeping nude, what set of her bells were the fact she was chained spread eagle to the bed and her mistress was carrying an assortment of whips, needles and other superficially damaging torture equipment. Her Mistress seemed stressed and pulled out a bullwhip. As soon as the first shot landed on her body she retreated into her mind, letting her body go to auto pilot, whimpering pleading, crying and obeying. Her screams could be heard all throughout the night and well into the next day. In the end, everyone was convinced she was broken and had accepted her status as property, as she made sure to thank her Mistress for the loving treatment she was getting from her. Officially, she had been broken and owned, but in reality, she was just biding her time, waiting to retake control and get away.

A/N:

And there you have it, review, drop by and vote. Next chapter should be out in two weeks depending on the poll. Cheers and have a great day.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**

There you go, as promised. The poll decided and I shall follow that decision. So from today, every two weeks for the next 8 weeks, I will give you four chapters each above 15k – 20k words.

 **Free at Last**

"[Aldmeri Tongue]"

"/Japanese/"

"Tamrielic"

"Dovahzul (Translation)"

"( _Other Languages_ )"

" **Jutsu** ; **Shout!** "

The slave was happy, its Mistress was kind, never demanding too much, always praising her when she did good at a task. She didn't remember anything from before her time with her Mistress. And honestly, she couldn't care less. She was where she belonged. It was always warm, she was always of use, she was truly happy. She was currently lying in a basket at the foot of her Mistress' bed. She was always awake long before her Mistress, as she didn't need as much sleep as her.

After a few more minutes, her mistress stirred awake. She jumped up and walked over to the dresser and got out her Mistress' clothes. She brought them over and laid them out.

"Good morning, Mistress. This one hopes you had a pleasant sleep. Here are the clothes you requested for today."

"Yes I did, Slave, prepare the food, I'll be down shortly."

The slave bowed and left. She made her way to the kitchen on all fours, her physique making it natural for her. She prepared a lavish meal, with pies, meats and other foods and drinks. Minutes later her Mistress came down and sat at the table. She was given some venison in a bowl and ate.

"Slave, we have urgent business in the town of Helgen, in the Hold of Falkreath. I wish for you to accompany me. Unfortunately this means that your existence will now be known. If asked, you will tell them you are a mercenary from shores across the sea and are in my service. Do you understand?" Elenwen said between bites.

"Yes, Mistress, this one understands. May this one ask a question?"

"Of course. What is your question?"

"What reason is there, for this one to accompany Mistress? Normally you only bring your guards and have this one tied up from the ceiling in the dungeons."

"The Legion has managed to ambush and capture the usurper Ulfric Stormcloak. He is to be executed in Helgen. I want to speak with General Tulius and see, if i can't get the rebels transported to Northwatch Keep and have them interrogated before they die. And while the Thalmor soldiers are strong, I would like to have the assurance that, if Helgen were to be ransacked by the rebels, I will be protected by a force more powerful than any of my soldiers. After all, you have yet to be defeated in combat. Of course, this means that you will have to listen to the commands I taught you, as the spell will dissipate the moment you step out of the gate of the embassy."

"This one begins to understand the situation. This one is there to kill any who threaten Mistress. Will this one be given her items for this task?"

"Yes, in a broad sense, that will be your task. And yes, I will allow you to wear your gear for this. I want you to finish eating and clean up here. Once you are done with that, dress in your gear and wait for me at the gate. We will take the carriage."

"At once, Mistress."

The slave gulped down the last bites of meat and put the dishes away for cleaning. After that she walked into a small room next to that of her Mistress. She put on her top and the trousers. Mistress had been kind enough to return everything to her, so she had scrolls and writing supplies in the many pockets of her trouser. She slipped into her boots and checked to see if her blades were still present. One of the soldiers had once tried to take them from her, Mistress was kind enough to let her kill the female for such behavior. Stealing from her, was stealing from Mistress. In other words, it was treason. Next she put on her body armor. The black metal giving her a comforting feeling. After that she put on her bracers, flicking her wrists the two hidden blades slipped out. They were one of a handful of things Mistress didn't know about, she had never asked. Finally she put on her coat, letting it cover her form. She looked into a mirror and let herself slip into an animalistic grin. Her form was completely black with stripes of crimson.

The slave walked out of the embassy and waited at the gate. It didn't take long for her Mistress to walk outside. The carriage pull up and her Mistress got on. A slave like her was not allowed such luxury, she would be walking alongside. When they started moving, a group of for horse mounted soldiers accompanied them.

The trip was wonderful, the slave enjoyed the wonderful views and smells. Making note of everything she saw, the slave hoped Mistress would let her out more often after this, now that her existence would be known. Maybe she would even be allowed to hunt more than rabbits in the garden. The trip took them past the snow into lush forests. They crossed high over a river on a very old looking bridge. They followed a road along a stretch of river, before passing through a small settlement. It consisted of mostly farms, if the slave had to guess. Then the road snaked around a large lake. It took some time for them to circle around it and passed through a large city. Once that had been left behind them, the slave could make out walls. Walls of a settlement. One of the guards noticed as well.

"Lady Elenwen, Helgen is up ahead. We should arrive in a few minutes."

The slave only understood a few words. Her Mistress had been addressed, and a name was mentioned. Perhaps the name of the settlement up head. They continued the trot and soon the stood in front the gates. They were let inside the village. Once inside the carriage was parked and they were given a room at the inn.

"Shulmah, Heel!" Elenwen said.

The slave rushed to her side. They started walking through the town and looked through the markets. A few hours later, a man gave her Mistress a message. She seemed pleased by its contents and nodded. She walked back into the inn and went to bed, it had been a long day.

"Stay! Guard!"

The slave stood in front of the room's door and looked around the inn, making note of everyone with a weapon. It was going to be a long night. After a few hours, the innkeeper came over and asked her for an order. With the limited vocabulary the slave communicated.

"In morning… one venison… one apple… cake… milk… water… Now… Water."

The female looked confused, but nodded. A few minutes later the female came back and gave her a jug of water. Nodding her thanks, the slave nodded.

Morning finally came and the food had been served and eaten. The slave and her Mistress walked outside. Elenwen got on a horse and greeted a man in golden armor.

"First Emissary Elenwen. I did not expect to see you here today," the man said.

"That is a peculiar Khajiit you have in your employ? If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's a Lilmothiit. But that is beside the point, what are you and your soldiers doing here?"

"I want the rebels interrogated for information," Elenwen said.

"Impossible, we have finally caught him, and now we are going to execute him."

"Dammit, I want those prisoners interrogated."

While they were talking, the slave noticed the caravan arrive. It were a total three carriages. Two were filled with men, wearing the same clothes, so she presumed she were soldiers. The middle carriage had one more soldier, a man wearing black robes, who was gagged. A man wearing rags. The Last one was a female, she also was wearing rags. The carts lined up and the captives were herded into a group in front of a block in front of a square.

"Lady Elenwen, me… go?" she asked, pointing to the square.

Mistress nodded and waved her off. She walked off and watched from a distance. The man who had talked with Mistress had walked up to the group and started talking to them, the gagged one in particular. One of them had tried to run. He failed after being shot in the back. A woman wearing orange garbs started saying something when a prisoner cut her off. Fearlessly he strode to the block in the center and knelt down. A few seconds later his head fell into a basket. A guard exclaimed something. She looked around and saw a large form flying through the sky. She hurried to her Mistress and warned her.

"Lady Elenwen, danger…"

Just then an enormous shout echoed through the village and a boulder came crashing down between them. The slave was blown away and Elenwen and her guards made a hasty retreat leaving most of their belongings behind. For the slave, the world just went black.

Shulmah woke with a start. She had left her body on autopilot for a couple of months and was thrown around in her mindscape a mere moment ago. She exited her mindscape and woke to, what could only be described as carnage. She had passively been watching every now and again to check her body and saw what she now knew were prisoners escaping. Elenwen, the woman foolishly believing herself, her Mistress, had fled leaving her behind. Shulmah saw them escape into a tower. She however had a bigger problem.

"He's gotten bigger," Shulmah muttered.

She ran up to him and jumped onto his back, making sure he didn't notice her until he was done with his fun. It took all of twenty minutes for him to destroy the settlement. His voice had grown strong indeed. He flew off and landed a few minutes later. Shulmah jumped off from his back and looked him in the eyes. He looked back becoming tense, agitated.

"Hi lost naram saak, Mal Gein. Hin zul los suleykaar. (You've grown big, Little One. Your voice is powerful,)" she complimented.

Out of some drive the black dragon charged at her.

" **Vuth! Stiildus! Thaar!** "

Waves of energy erupted from her mouth with each word.

"Nuz dii los zos suleykaar tul. Fun zey, Mal Gein, fos drun hi het? Ahrk kolos daar faan nimaar 'Dovahkiin'? (But mine is more powerful still. Tell me, Little One, what brings you here? And where is this insect calling itself 'Dragonborn'?)"

Her tone was even, her body relaxed, yet she displayed a dominating aura.

"Wo re hi, Ilit, wah tinvaak dii tinvok ahrk brah niil suleyk voth grik forveyk? (Who re you, Fox, to speak my language and use its powers with such ease)?"

"Dii mal yolos lost vodahmin zey. Vir tiiraaz. (My little flame has forgotten me. How sad.)"

This got a reaction from the large black dragon. His red eyes lit up with recognition, then the horror settled in of what he had tried to do.

"Nunon gein lost alun faan zey tol. Saak briinah, los tol hi? (Only one has ever called me that. Big sister, is that you?)"

Despite the obvious size difference, Alduin seemed afraid.

"Geh, Mal Gein. Nii los zey, Shulmah. Nu fund hi lig fahraal dii laan ahrk Zu'u fent vodahmaan fos hi unt wah dreh, (Yes, Little One. It is me, Shulmah. Now would you please answer my questions and I shall forget what you tried to do,)" her tone said that it was not a suggestion.

"Geh, ahst ont. feymahorun lost sent jul wah krii ragnavir do, krii pah do niin orin dokraas. Zu'u dreh ni mindok kolos faal Dovahkiin los, nuz Zu'u felt zurun donth wah punah do wah kos voklov. (Yes, at once. The settlement had sent humans to kill a family of wolves, killing all of them even the pups. I do not know where the Dovahkiin is, but I felt a strange pull to the female about to be beheaded.)"

"Zu'u koraav. Vust hi lig drun zey vok wah nelom nau fos los lorfonaar wah koros? (I see. Could you please bring me up to speed on what is supposed to happen?)"

"Stahdim Bormah, gein wo komeyk zey ahrk vorey het, lost ofan mii ahsod, zey suranmiik. Mu los lorfonaar wah jaaril daar himdah mindok ol Keizaal ahrk ni kropah voth rahn do joor. Mu lost sonaak tol rot un fen, nuz osos lost gejahrii voth tarvok. Mu lost sonaak tol rot un fen, nuz osos lost gejahrii voth tarvok. Nust straag nau niist zeymah, ahrk nau mii. Nust lost aanwo voth niin tol sul, mu faan mok Dovahkiin, ol rok nir mii ol waan mu lost vonum niraat. Ahrk ruz rok du un sil. Fod mu sizaan lot grah, Zu'u krif niist kinbok atop faal Ruus do faal Lein, zok lok strunmah um. Nust lost, krif pahvoth, sinon do nau gein, wah zey. Nust mii Zaan Zu'u vust ni orin mindoraan wah gesahlo zey. Ahrk ruz sent zey wah kos sizaan ko tiid voth ofan nol faal Rah do Onikaan ahrk Gahziin. Nust faan nii Kel. Zu'u inkoraav wah kren stin ahrk Zu'u mein bo naal dii ahsod ahrk reestablish rel do dovah. (The divine Akatosh, the one who invited me and the others here, has given us a task, me specifically. We are supposed to protect these lands known as Skyrim and not interfere with the passing of mortals. We had priests that worded our will, but some were filled with greed. They turned on their brothers, and on us. They had someone with them that day, we call him Dovahkiin, as he hunts us as if we were common prey. And then he devours our souls. When we lost the great battle, I was fighting their leaders atop the Throat of the World, the highest mountain around. They were dishonorable, fighting together, instead of ono on one, against me. They used a Shout I could not even comprehend to weaken me. And then sent me to be lost in time with a gift from the God of Wisdom and Logic. They called it an Elder Scroll. I managed to break free and I plan on going by my task and reestablish the reign of the dragons.)"

Shulmah began to see the picture. She knew her task and now also knew the broad spectrum of Alduin's as well. A plan started forming. But she still had one question.

"Druv los joor faas do hi, waan hi los lorfonaar wah jaaril niin? (Why are the mortals afraid of you, if you are supposed to protect them?)"

"Fod lot grah gon osos do joor wo lost mindos un tinvok straag nau mii. Nust went zeim priidah . Fun tey do lorfonaar pogaankrii wah un amusement. joor grew alun zofaas ahrk lor nii pruzaan wah krii ont stiildus niist faas. Fod nust iidah, mu daalnos. Mu neh drey folaas wah daar wo lost stahraal, nuz joor korah niist meyar zos, wey vahzen. Nunon tir do curiosity, druv los hi Lilmothiit? Waan Zu'u dahmaan correctly nust lost vognun(When the great battle started some of the mortals who had learned our language turned on us. They went through the lands spreading lies. Telling stories of supposed massacres to our amusement. The mortals grew ever fearful and thought it best to kill us to calm their fears. When they attacked, we retaliated. We never did wrong to those who were innocent, but mortals believe their own more, than the truth. Just out of curiosity, why are you a Lilmothiit? If I remember correctly they had disappeared.)"

"Zu'u jahfir kotin nii, fod Zu'u ofaal het. lorfonaar nii lost wah dreh voth zey nahlii ilit naal sos, ahst jok ko malur. (I evolved into it, when I got here. I'm guessing it has to do with me being a fox by blood, at least in part.)"

Alduin nodded.

"Ful, fos los mu wah dreh? (So, what are we to do?)" he asked.

"Zey, Zu'u lost kusah nir amvit do zey. Hi, hi dreh ol hi fend. Nuz waan hi alun unt wah naak zey ontzos, Zu'u fen wahl daalnos do hin bodzah faan sul frolok rez. (Me, I have an interesting hunt ahead of me. You, you do as you should. But if you ever try to eat me again, I will make the retaliation of your tenth name day look like petting.)"

Alduin gulped and flew off. Shulmah chuckled and trekked down the small mountain. She walked down a goat path and dove into shrubs. There was a patrol coming, escorting a prisoner. Not wanting to attract attention, she let the men in brown leather armor pass. She studied them. They seemed to favor shields with onehanded weaponry. Smirking to herself she decided a change in clothes was in order. Once the guards were gone, she did a few hand seals and stood in her Spartan armor.

She had repainted it some time ago to fit her new look as Uzukage, black with crimson design. The body armor was sleek, having been enlarged to fit her generous assets, seals made sure that the armor was perfectly adjusted to her size. Her combat boots had stayed, being heavily influenced by the Spartan design and offered more protection than sandals. She also kept her bracers, not wanting to give up her Hidden Blades. The helmet had morphed to accompany her elongated snout, seals on the inside making sure she still had a full field of vision and that her hearing wasn't negatively influenced. Her cape, with the same design as her trench coat went down to her ankles and could cover her entire body. Lastly was her shield. She had changed the design to match that of her mask, the seals carved into it so small that the bare eye could barely make them out as more than random lines in a pattern, could absorb the chakra of any Jutsu she blocked with it. All of the gear had seals to make them pretty much unbreakable and lightweight, so she wouldn't be held down by it. And finally her weapons. Her sword was the same sword she made, when she first learned the Spartan combat style. She had painted it black along with the rest of her weaponry. A black quiver was strapped to her back with the opening over her right shoulder. Ma Shotto fastened over it for easy access. Her sword, which she had named Joogi no Ha was sheathed on her left hip. Her hunting knife was in its usual place, on the small of her back. Lastly her spear. It along with her shield would spend most of the time in a storage seal on her forearm, other than that, it would be in her right hand.

She sealed her spear and shield away and walked towards a small settlement close to a river. The travel there was no problem, she had dispatched a small pack of three wolves in a few seconds and cleaned her kills. She disliked killing wolves, but it had to be done. If nothing else, their meat would feed her, and she could sell the pelts and bones, once she had dried them out. She walked into the settlement and looked around.

The main road seemed to cut right through town, to her left was what she presumed was a sawmill. She walked along the street and encountered a young man, a civilian. He stopped and greeted her.

"Greetings traveler, what brings you here to Riverwood?" he asked with a friendly smile.

"This one is looking for a place to stay. Does this settlement have some rooms for rent?" she replied.

"The Sleeping Giant Inn is the place to go. Ask for Delphine. Anything else you need?"

"Yes, this one is in need of a map and wants to sell supplies."

"Talk to Lucan Valerius in the Riverwood Trader, he'll have what you need."

"Thank you, may your feet carry you to worthy prey."

She walked along the road and entered the Riverwood Trader.

"And I am telling you for the last time Camilla, you are not going after those thieves. Even that adventurer that came through here a few hours ago, didn't want anything to do with it. Leave it be," a male said, Lucan Valerius, she presumed, to a female.

"No, Lucan. That was the most valuable piece we had in store. We have to get it back," said the female, Camilla, if she heard the name correctly.

"Oh, a customer. Sorry you had to hear that," the male said to her.

"I don't know what you overheard, but the Riverwood Trader is still open, feel free to shop."

Shulmah walked over to him and unsealed the wolf pelts and meat.

"What can you give this one for this?"

"Mmhh… These pelts are of excellent quality, and this meat is very fresh. I'll take the pelts, but you should sell the meat at the Sleeping Giant. I'll give you twenty three Septims each, so sixty nine Septims?"

Shulmah nodded and sealed the meat again. Lucan took the pelts and counted out the coins. Shulmah took them and placed them in a seal.

"Anything else you need?" Lucan asked.

"Yes, this one requires a map. Will this be enough?"

"I apologize, but no. However if you are willing to help with a small situation, I'll give you the map for free, with a bonus. What do you say?"

Shulmah's interest was aroused.

"Has something happened?"

"Yes, we had a bit of a break in. we still have plenty in stock, the thieves were only after one thing. A claw shaped ornament, made from solid gold."

"And the task would be to retrieve the ornament?"

"Exactly, I have some coin coming in from my last shipment, it is yours, along with the map you want. What say you?"

"This one will retrieve the claw. Where should she go?"

"Head for Bleak Falls Barrow, northeast of town. It's the giant structure near the peak of the mountain."

Shulmah nodded and turned to the door.

"You're sending her?" Camilla exclaimed.

"Yes, so you won't have to go," Lucan said.

"Really? Well I think your new helper needs a guide,"

"Fine," Lucan sighed.

"But only to the edge of town."

Shulmah waited for Camilla to lead the way. Ducking out of the door she followed the small woman to the edge of town.

"You can see Bleak Falls Barrow from here," Camilla said, pointing to the top of a mountain.

"Those thieves must be crazy to hide out there. Those old crypts are with nothing but traps, trolls and who knows what else. I wonder why they only stole the claw. The store is filled with plenty of things worth just as much. Lucan found the claw about year after he opened the store. Claimed it was his lucky charge."

They stopped at a bridge.

"This is the bridge out of town. Follow the path up the mountain and the crypt should be at the top of the mountain. Guess I should get back to my brother. He's a little overprotective of me."

"This one thanks you for your aid. She will return with your prize."

Shulmah started over the bridge. She followed the directions and soon reached an old watchtower. Scoping it out with her Orion'aigan, she saw sentries. Deciding diplomacy was not worth the time and took them out swiftly with her bow. She quickly took all the corpses' possessions, and sealed away the bodies in a Preservation and Storage Seal. Sealing weapons and armor, food, potions and poisons, as well as money and other things into separate scrolls, she investigated the tower.

It was in very poor condition and had to have been abandoned long ago. The roof was gone and the floors were less than comforting. At the top of the tower she found a chest filled with some coins and a couple of lock picks. Jumping down to the ground she continued her way up the mountain.

The crypt stood proudly against the wind and snow. As old as it was, the crypt was still in good condition. Sure a few pillars and arcs had collapsed but the main structure seem intact. As she walked to the main gates she was charged be a handful of what had to be part of the group of thieves that had stolen the ornament. She pulled out her sword and waited for their move. Rushing in, a green skinned human swung two axes at her head. She ducked under the swing and rammed her left palm up under his chin, her Hidden Blade going into his brain. The body collapsed and she turned her attention to a tan woman with a sword. She swung at the neck and the woman attempted to block, but Joogi no Ha cut through the inferior blade with ease. The next two were wielding battle hammers. She rolled to the side to dodge and cut the hands off the closest one. He yelled staring at his arms. Shulmah ended his misery by splitting his head in two. The other battle hammer came flying towards her side, narrowly dodging the swing by hitting the floor. She rolled to the side and evaded the follow-up swing. The hammer crashed to the ground and Shulmah got to her feet. Quickly cutting open her opponent's midsection, she let her gut spill to the ground. She heard the arrow in the air tilting her head to the side, she let it fly past her. She walked to the archer, letting her notch another arrow. The archer fired, the arrow being cut just before it pierced its target. Shulmah kept her pace, letting the panic in her enemy grow. The next arrow missed, the third bounced pointlessly off of her chest. The archer had started to back away. She stumbled and fell on her back. She started to beg for her life. Shulmah ended her with her sword through the heart. Licking some of the blood from her sword, she sheathed it and went about looting and sealing the bodies. Once that was done, she silently entered the crypt.

Bleak Falls Temple

The inside of the ample was dark, light from the sun shining down through the broken parts of the roof. She could see the wind picking up fine powder snow. In the back Shulmah saw at least two more thieves, notching two arrows she took aim and fired. The arrows flew silently through the air, piercing their necks. She walked closer and found more dead thieves, killed by what seemed to be large rats, sealing everything in the appropriate scrolls, she went about mapping this first area. Once she was done with that she picked the lock on the chest the thieves were guarding.

Shulmah followed the stairs down, deeper into the temple. Her senses sharp, her bow at the ready. The passage was dark and showing obvious signs of neglect, the spider webs covered the entire diameter of the path. Continuing, Shulmah walked up to an altar, illuminated by a fire. She emptied the urn of its contents and sealed the found coins away. After that, she continued on, looting every chest and container she came across. The passageway was covered in vines and roots, she wondered how magnificent these temples must have looked when they were still used for worship and being maintained. She snuck down another flight of stairs, checking each off turning passage til it's end. Even with the neglect these ruins had suffered, the fires illuminating these walls were all still lit. Shulmah knew it was a sign for the return of the old ways. Continuing down the passage further, Shulmah came to the opening of a room. She saw a thief standing in it with his back to her. She snuck behind him, forcing him to his knees with a kick to the back of his left knee and her left hand pressing down on his left shoulder. Her right palm came down, stabbing him in the neck. A clean kill. She sent a Kage Bushin back to map the passage. She was going to make a complete map of the region, with a map of every unique location.

The room was big. It had a flight of stairs going out to a platform above a closed get, most likely the continuation of her route. In the center of the room was a lever, she let another Bushin activate it. As soon as it did, it was bombarded with darts, seconds later it dispelled, the feedback telling her the darts were poisoned. She looked around the room once again, she noticed pillars displaying animals on the west side of the room. She inspected them and saw that the could be rotated. Having another look around the room, she saw depictions of the animals on the pillars above the gate. Looking at them and then the pillars, she concluded that the pillars, must match the wall. Turning the pillars accordingly, she sent another Bushin to activate. The gate opened and the Bushin stood under it, in case the gate closed before the original passed. A minute later the first Bushin returned and handed the original the scroll with the Bleak Falls Barrow map. Shulmah quickly added the room she was in, as well as sketching the puzzle. After that she walked through the gate and dispelled the Bushin holding it up, letting the gate slam shut behind her. At least that was the plan until she spied a lever. Tilting it down the gate shut. The way lead to a circular staircase. She walked down, stomping on the heads of the few rats in her way. The stairs ended in yet another corridor, at its beginning stood a table with a scroll. She picked it up and sealed it for later examination. She followed the corridor down a flight of stairs. She stopped when she heard someone calling out.

"Is someone coming?" the male voice shouted out.

"Is that you Hakvir?"

Hakvir must have been the thief she had executed in the puzzle room. She slowly snuck further along and ended up just outside a large room. It was covered in thick clusters of spider web; the entrance was inaccessible true to the quantity of the threads. She silently cut them away and took a cautious step in. As soon as she did, a giant spider fell down from the ceiling and rushed towards her. Instantly rolling back outside she hid in the shadows, observing the large creature. As soon as it turned its attention to the screaming man, she shot forwards and burnt it dead with a Katon Jutsu. Unfortunate the body was in no condition to be analyzed, so Shulmah left it where it was. Straightening herself she looked at the screaming man. His skin was very dark, almost black, and his eyes were red as fire. His pointed ears were a clear indicator that he was of elven descent. Was this what Elenwen called a Dunmer? Maybe she could find out later. She walked up to him and stared tilting her head to the side. Even with him suspended in midair by spider threads, she still had to look down.

"You did it. You killed it. Now cut me down before anything else shows up," the Dunmer said impatiently.

"One should be more grateful for one's rescue. Had this one not come along when she did, you may as well be dead," Shulmah replied calmly, still looking at him.

"Yeah well, thanking people or even beasts isn't on my list of priorities."

Shulmah scowled, she did not like this male's attitude.

"This one suggests that you should watch your tone."

"Are you threatening me beast?"

"No, this one was suggesting a betterment in your attitude."

"Cut me down now!" the elf yelled enraged.

"This one is in search of an ornament, a golden claw." Shulmah said, ignoring the outburst.

"Oh yes, the claw," he said, completely forgetting his rage.

"I know how it all works. The claw, the markings, the door in the Hall of Stories. I know how it all fits together. Cut me down, and I'll show you."

"And as soon as this one does so, you will leave her behind. This one is no fool. But as you cannot move, she will do as you wish."

With a swing of her sword the elf was free and just as she had predicted, her ran, leaving her behind. Shulmah wasn't worried however, if such a weak opponent as the spider could capture him, he would likely fall victim to similar traps. She mapped out the room and followed the elf casually further into the temple. The corridor led through a storage room and continued though another room to a wide passage, filled with beds for the dead.

She looked around and spotted a few skeletons, lying in their places. As she walked along the path she instinctively dodged to the left, letting an arrow fly past her with barely any room between it and her. She spun around and saw a truly terrifying sight. The bodies she had past, were reanimating and attacking her. Further down the way she heard more combat, seemed like the elf had run into trouble as well. She charged, with swift strikes she decapitated them. Sealing the weapons and other possessions, she made a few Bushin to return the bodies to their resting places.

She continued down the passage, avoiding the pressure plate and systematically mapping the entirety of the burial room. She reached the end where a flight of stairs led deeper into the temple. At the bottom of the stairs she found the elf lying in a pool of blood. From what she saw, he had been cut deeply across the chest and then the throat, letting him drown in his own blood. The arisen dead were true warriors, brutal and efficient. She sealed the elf and his things in the according scrolls and continued. At the end of the burial chamber, was a small corridor with swinging axes. A quick Shunshin and she was past them. Making a notification on her map, she continued her mission. The way winded back around, going down further she had to dispatch a few more undead, which were swiftly decapitated and returned to their resting places. Along the way she discovered a pool of oil beneath clay jar holding flames. She set up a bit of string to act as a tripwire in the middle of the pool and connected the mechanism to the front and back of the oil pool, which had both conveniently hung fire jars. Happy with her trap, she marked the area secured, she had noticed the wind carried the scent of a female human, one with way too much scented fragrances.

She continued her hike along the passage and soon found herself standing on a very large room. The roof had been invaded by roots and water was creating a fall and a small stream right through the center down a closed off corridor. She spotted a chest and sealed its contents. Then she pulled the chain next to the gate, opening the corridor. She mapped the room and the waterfall, the stream, as well as the gate and the chain. Just as she walked through the gate, she heard the fire jars fall, seconds later agonized screams. Chuckling, she continued. If her follower could not even evade such an obvious trap, then Shulmah would do nothing to help. If she survived good, if not she would back track and loot the body. Either way, it was not her problem.

She walked along the way and was amazed by the amount of erosion she saw. The stream from the room she was just in, seemed to have created a rather large tunnel right through the rock. She followed the water and came across an oddly glowing fungus. Harvesting a few of the mushroom caps for later research, she continued on and came to a rather steep drop. She had had enough of killing undead warriors. Activating a sealing array in her gear, she turned invisible. Let her follower deal with them, with any luck, they would end her.

Silently making her way past the patrolling undead, she found the path to the rest of the temple. Travelling invisibly, saved her a lot of time and Shulmah pushed through the rest of the tunnels and passages, with no resistance. The final room for now was a large hall, with pillars and carvings and a heavy reinforced wooden door. Shulmah looked over her map and was satisfied with it, she pressed on and walked through the door, shutting it behind her.

Bleak Falls Sanctum

The sanctum was illuminated by a large the fire. She walked around it made her way down some more stairs. Following the path she by passed another corridor of swinging blades. She was in a large room, with a flight of wooden stairs leading up to a second floor. She sensed five undead, not wanting to put up with sneaking she rushed through them, leaving them halved on the ground. She sealed the weaponry and other items and laid their remains to rest. After mapping the room, she continued. The path led to a door. She opened it and stood in an empty hall.

She looked at the walls and saw depictions on them. Making a Bushin for each, she had the sketch the carvings for later research. She walked to the end of the hall and stood in front of a large circular door. There were clear circles on it. She touched one of them and it moved slightly. Shulmah surmised it was a similar puzzle as the room. She looked around for a clue to the right combination. When she found none, she thought again. The elf had stolen the claw, so the answer had to be on the claw. She unsealed the claw, as well as the elf's journal.

Quickly skimming through the pages, she found her answer. The claw held the combination in its palm and was the key. Fascinating. If she could replicate such a locking mechanism, with perhaps the claw of a Mountain Dragon, she would have the securest vault in this plain of existence. She noted down the idea in her field journal. She looked at the claw and found the combination. Spinning the circles into position. She put the claw into position and turned it. The circles spun and the door jolted. Jumping back she readied her sword. The door slid down and nothing happened.

Behind the door stairs carried her up and a corridor led her to an open space. Pillars that once stood proudly, lay on the ground in rubble she moved further into the cavern. There was a waterfall and a large platform. On the platform stood a massive wall, with the stylized depiction of a dragon skull on it. She walked over to it and read the wall.

"Het nok faal vahlok, Deinmaar do Dovahgohlz, ahrk aan FUS do unslaad Rahgol ahrk vulom. (Here lies the guardian, Keeper of Dragonstone, and a FORCE of unending rage and darkness.) Strange, this word sticks out… **Fus!** "

A blast of energy erupted from her mouth, pushing her back slightly.

"Interesting, it seem to be connected to a Thu'um (Dragon Shout) otherwise it should not be standing out like it is. A dragon can make any word a power, it is our innate ability, to understand not just the word itself, but also the concept, the idea of the word, giving us our superior voice. This must have been erected for humans, chosen to learn our language. I better leave it standing."

(CRACK)

She spun around and saw the tomb in front of her open. Another undead had risen and was now ready to fight her. Readying herself she waited.

" **Fus!** "

The force pushed her back, this warrior was fighting as if he were a dragon. That Thu'um had power, she looked at the warrior and sighed.

"Hi los jur los eim. Zu'u fent krif hi ol dovah. (You're challenge is accepted. I shall fight you as a dragon.)"

She exploded into action, ramming her shoulder into him, launching him over the coffin and into the stream. She jumped after him, aiming to drive her sword through his head. The warrior avoided it and got back up. He struck, swinging his sword at her limbs. Shulmah was amazed by the ease the warrior seemed to wield his twohanded sword. She sidestepped an overhead strike and cut deeply into the warrior's left arm. Amazingly, the warrior swung the sword at her again with just one hand. Shulmah blocked and countered. Her strike was blocked and she jumped over her opponent to avoid the counter. She threw her sword at him, which her blocked with a swing. Shulmah shot forwards kicking his chest with enough force to break the Sternum from its ribs compressing the heart. The warrior was still not defeated, however the end was drawing near. The warrior swung his sword at her with a wide swing. She stepped inside his guard and drove her left palm to his heart and her right under the chin, her Hidden Blades finishing the job.

"You fought well, Warrior. Maybe if you had been alive, you might have actually cut this one. Thank you for the battle."

She withdrew her hands, letting the body fall on her shoulder. She carried it up the platform and laid it back into its coffin. Laying the sword over the chest, she folded the hands over the hilt. She quickly looted the fallen warrior of everything, but his sword. After that she put the lid back on and sealed it again. Then she turned her attention back to the wall. She got out her field journal and sketched the wall. Just as she finished, the calmness of the after battle atmosphere was disturbed.

"My, when you clean house, you really clean house. Not bad for an overgrown pet."

Shulmah turned and saw the female from the headman's block. She was human, with pale skin, blond hair, and blue eyes. She stood at about five foot ten. She was blessed with quite a generous body; however, it was ruined by the condescending scowl on her face. Her Iron armor showed obvious signs of recent battling. Her shield had a few cuts and her whole armor was covered in scorch marks. Forcing herself to remain calm, she turned her attention back to stowing away her supplies.

"What, got nothing to say? Oh right, you're a pet right? You probably can't talk."

Shulmah was ignoring her, however the pet comment struck her. She still wore the collar, she had forgotten to take it off. Ignoring the fact for a later date, she finished packing everything away and got up. The female had in that time climbed the stairs to the platform and now stood in front of her.

"So, Pet, what are you doing here? Answer me!"

Sighing she showed her the claw and quickly put it away. The female looked around and saw the wall. Walking up to it, she seemed in a trance, Shulmah saw the knowledge of the word FUS pass into her. So this was her target. She decided against cutting her down where she stood, prey such as that was unworthy of a battle. She would die a more subtle way, and when she had passed, she would give the body to Alduin as a gift. Maybe she could seal away her higher brain functions. Mentally break her down. And give her as a maid to Alduin. The possibilities were as numerous as they were effective. She waited, obviously, this insect, calling herself Hunter of Dragon Kind, was here for a reason, she didn't need a wannabe huntress following her everywhere she went. The female walked back to her.

"So, you find anything interesting, Pet?" the female said, not noticing the twitch in Shulmah's hand.

"Are you referring to a specific something, this one, might have picked up?" Shulmah replied calmly.

"Oh! So the Pet does talk. Yes, I'm looking for a stone tablet. The information I got, said it's supposed to be here."

Shulmah knew what she meant, the Dragon Stone.

"Why are you looking here for a stone? There are plenty outside."

"Look, in case your little pea brain hasn't understood it yet, but there are dragons out there. And they are going to destroy this world. I don't expect much from a dumb animal like you, but even you should understand saving the world from certain doom."

Shulmah was about to punch her, but caught herself. Unsealing the Dragon Stone she handed it to her.

"Is this what you are looking for?"

She let it drop into the females hands, nearly laughing when she struggled to hold it. With a condescending sneer still plastered on her face, she left. Shulmah took a deep breath and waited another few minutes. Then she left as well. Following the female to the outside along a path at the top of the platform. She walked outside and found herself standing on a cliff overlooking a lake. She tried to orientate herself. She was pretty high up, as was the lake. Riverwood was next to a river, maybe this lake fed the river. She jumped down to the ground and ran along the shoreline. After a few minutes, she found a river flowing away from the lake. Looking around, she spied a group of spires. She remembered walking passed them on her way to Riverwood. She followed the path and finally got to the settlement. She looked around, but all the stores were closed. Still she wanted to finish her mission. She knocked on the door and waited. It didn't take long for her to get an answer. The door opened and Lucan greeted her.

"Well ain't you a sight for sore eyes. Come in, come in," he said, ushering her inside.

"So… Have you found the claw?"

"Yes, this one managed to retrieve it. Here."

She handed the claw to him.

"Perfect. And here is your map and your payment. So... anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes, this one has procured quite a bit of loot during the exploration of Bleak Falls Barrow. Could this one sell any of it to you?"

"Certainly, lay out what you have and I'll point you where to go, if I won't buy."

Shulmah first unsealed all the weapons. A total of forty eight different pieces. Lucan looked them over and gave her a sack with money. Then she unsealed the armor. Again, Lucan examined the items and handed her a sack. Shulmah kept the potions, scrolls and books she found. And put the few gemstones she had found in the ruins. She walked away with a map, her reward of four hundred Septims and her revenues of her looting, another seven hundred Septims.

"This one has one more question. Where can she sell bodies?"

That startled the man.

"Sell bodies?"

"Yes, in this one's homeland, the fallen a regarded as hunted prey, where does this one have to go to sell them."

"Err… Listen, lass. Here in Skyrim we don't eat the dead, best you can do is bury them. Sorry."

Shulmah nodded and left. She walked to the Sleeping Giant Inn. She entered the inn and instantly all eyes were on her. She walked calmly up to the bar and talked with the man behind it.

"Greetings, this one is looking for a room and a bed."

"Talk to Delphine. The price is ten Septims."

"Thank you. These lands are quite fascinating. But this one wishes to experience more, Have there been any rumors going about?"

"There's been whisperings of a boy up in Windhelm by the name of Aventus Arentino, trying to contact the Dark Brotherhood. Assassins. There's also the Shrine of Azura, rumor has it, the Dark Elves built it when the fled Morrowind. Other than that there's only our local love triangle, Sven and Faendal are both after Camilla, the girl from the Riverwood trader."

Shulmah nodded and walked to the female standing close to the door.

"Greetings, this one is searching for Delphine. Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm Delphine, what can I do for you?"

"This one is in need of a room for a week, here is the money."

Delphine pointed her to a room and took the money. Shulmah shut the door and unclipped the collar. Sealing it for later use, she went and took out her notes on the dragon door. She'd most likely have to dismantle one to know how it really worked, but right now all she had were sketches. She also started designing seals, that would automatically map all she saw. The seal would be complex, it would have to be able discern between outside of a location and inside, as well as mark things of interest like traps. On top of that, with each new location a new scroll had to be used for each new location. A seal started to form in her mind and she immediately started to put it to paper. A few hours later she had the first rough draft finished. She placed a few security seals in the room and went to sleep.

The next day Shulmah went back to the crypt She walked to the Hall of Stories and was delighted to see that the door had closed again. She looked at it, moved the rings around. She would have to study its innards back in Riverwood. She pulled out her sword and her right arm sparked to life as she channeled Raiton Chakra into it.

" **Raiton: Joogi no Ha: Chidorigatana!** "

Her sword started glowing a bright blue, cracking like lightning. She rammed the blade into the stone around the door and slowly cut the door free. The lightning in her sword melting the rock. After half an hour she was done. She had discovered the secret of the door disappearing into o the ground. A shaft, with treads and weights. As well as a trigger system for it. She sealed everything in a scroll and left. Stopping only once to chant a prayer for her first real battle opponent.

She entered Riverwood and walked to the Riverwood Trader. She saw Lucan outside catching some fresh air. She walked up to him.

"Greetings, Trader. This one has a favor to ask of you."

"Call me Lucan, lass. By the way, I never caught your name," Lucan replied with a friendly tone.

"This one is called, Shulmah, Lucan-san."

"Nice to officially meet you, Shulmah. So what can I do for you?"

"The claw, this one retrieved the day before, she wishes to borrow it for an hour or two."

"Really. What do you need it for?"

"It is a key for my research."

"Of course, but I have a condition. Whatever you're doing with the claw, will be done in the back yard of my shop."

"Of course. This one will begin right away."

Shulmah walked around the store and unsealed the door. She had already sketched the lowering mechanism, it was quite ingenious. But her main problem was the lock. She laid in on the floor and pulsed chakra through it. Sketching what she found, she repeated the process a few times and soon understood the basics. Camilla had brought the claw and watched. It took another four hours of grueling labor to finally dissect the complete mechanism. It took another four hours to put it back together again. Once the door was rebuilt Shulmah returned it to its rightful place.

When she returned to the town she saw the local Wood Elf and the Bard arguing. As she passed, it had escalated into a brawl. One punch was dodged and hit her instead. Growling, she grabbed the offending hand and through it along with its body into the river rapids. After that, she continued on her way to her room. She needed to complete that seal.

It had taken a while, but she had finally completed it. It worked perfectly, she had tested it around Riverwood and now had mapped out the entire town. After spending a week in Riverwood, and somehow being responsible for Feandal's courtship of Camilla, she decided to move to fresher pastures. She was going to head to the west, Windhelm. She had talked with a soldier, or rather, Stormcloak, that had escaped from Helgen. He told her about the war and that her skills would be much appreciated in their ranks. She had snorted at that, saying that it was not her fight, however she would lend her strength to the cause, if compensation was adequate. She had also made herself quite the reputation, defending the town from a local group of bandits. Needless to say, they were terminated. She said her farewells and made her way to the west.

Translations:

Vuth = Stop

Stiildus = Calm

Thaar = Obey

Ma Shotto = True shot

Joogi no Ha = Blade of Rulers

Kage Bushin = Shadow Clone

Katon = Fire Release

Shunshin = Bodyflicker

Fus = Force (Unrelenting Force)

Raiton = Lightning Release

Raiton: Joogi no Ha: Chidorigatana = Lightning Release: Sword of Rulers: One Thousand Birds Katana

A/N:

There you have it guys. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Those who know the game, will know that the action and story will pick up from this point on.

Review, favorite, alert, you know the deal. Cheers.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**

 **Howdy y'all, as promised here's the next chapter, sorry for the little delay, real life is such a pain. Anyway, read, enjoy, review, you know the drill.**

 **More Than Human, The Companions**

As she walked along the road she spotted a large city in the distance. She looked over the fields and saw three large figures standing around something. She got closer and saw it was another figure, only that one was dead. She stuck to the path, and saw a farmer run for their house. From the large city, she saw three warriors charging.

"Fools," she muttered, unsealing her shield and spear.

The figures noticed them and charged, bringing their clubs down. Shulmah jogged up to the battle, hurling her spear at the one closest. The impact sent the figure flying over the warriors. Taking out her sword she swung at the figures knee, cutting the tendons. Her opponent buckled and fell to one knee. Acting quickly, she used the bent leg as a stepping stone and launched herself into the air above him and decapitated him with one swing. She spun around and dove away, avoiding the stomp that was to crush her. One of the warriors was hit by the club of their opponent. She blocked another swing of the club and charged. She rammed her blade into its knee, applying Raiton chakra to the blade, she cut straight through the bone. The next step the opponent took the leg split off under him. Falling to the ground, Shulmah rammed her sword into the neck, separating the vertebrae. Shulmah retrieved her spear and sealed her shield and spear. She walked over to the fallen warrior and checked them up.

"Do not move. You have a few broken ribs, and possibly a concussion. This one can heal you, but she suggests you don't battle for a couple of weeks."

She started healing the female as it turned out. She seemed young, but she saw her muscles were strong. Her palms started glowing green as she activated her **Shoosen Jutsu**. Her chakra infiltrating the warriors body and carefully rearranging the ribs and sealing them together again. It took all of five minutes, after which Shulmah got up and reviewed her kills.

"Strange, you appear human, but you are not. This one's spear pierced this one's heart, first going through the spine and then the heart. Decapitation was clean, even though she did struggle in the last bit. The leg is a lot thicker than she anticipated and the bones are denser…"

"That is quite the arm you have there, fox," one of the warriors said.

She was a female as well, with slash like war paint and a boy. Her red hair was flowing over her shoulders.

"This one would suggest, you watch for signs of hostility before charging into a battle you might not win."

"We were paid to kill those giants. Companions don't ask questions, they just do the job."

"Yes, but some battles can be avoided through diplomacy."

"Talking is for those who can't wield a blade."

"Yet it would have helped your young friend there."

The woman looked at her and started laughing.

"I like you, Fox. The names Aela, the Huntress. We should hunt sometime."

"This one is called Shulmah. And she would look forward to such a hunt."

"So, let me introduce you to the rest of the party. The big guy is Farkas, he's a bit slow, but knows how to wield a blade like few others. The whelp you healed with your bizarre magic is Ria Strongarm. Shield Siblings this is Shulmah. So, what brings you to Whiterun?"

"This one was on her way to Windhelm, but this latest battle has held her up from getting to a place of resting before the setting of the sun."

"Well why don't you join us at Jorrvaskr. The old man probably won't have anything against it. We still have beds free and we still need to repay the debt we owe you for healing the whelp. It would be an honor if we could house you for the night."

"This one would be grateful."

"Then it's decided."

They made their way to the big city. On the way, Farkas started talking with her.

"So, Fox, where do you hail from?" the question was innocent enough, so Shulmah decided to answer.

"A land across the deep waters. Lush forests and jungles cover most of the lands. There are also swamps in which this one's people commune with the spirits."

"I see and are all of you so huge or just you?"

"Are you calling this one overweight? This one is a bit taller than most females of her kind and naturally bigger than the males. Are you sure, you are not just small?"

The man laughed.

"You should join the Companions. With you around, things should liven up a bit."

"This one will think on it."

They passed through the gates and walked the streets. Shulmah was sure there were many big words out there to describe the city, she only needed one. Weak. Most of the people she saw shied away into their houses seeing her. The guards gave her a wide berth and the thief she had spotted trying to break into a house stopped frozen at the sight of her. They continued and soon made it to the building her escorts called Jorrvaskr. It was a wooden building, a longhouse, if she remembered correctly. They entered and she was greeted by the sight of food. Food and people eating.

"Aela," an old man said.

"We were wondering where you were. Vilkas was worried you might have bitten of more than you could chew."

"We did," Aela answered respectfully.

"We were engaging three Giants."

Everyone looked at them.

"And who is your friend?" said an old man.

He had a white mane and an empty left eye. He carried himself like a warrior.

"Harbinger, this is the one who helped us with the Giants. She also healed the whelp when she was injured. However, the situation put her behind her schedule, I suggested she stayed at Jorrvaskr, since we owed her for her help."

"Of course. Please eat. Aela will show you to the rooms."

Shulmah ate to her hearts content, and went to bed a few hours later.

The next day, Shulmah awoke late, and with a start. The walls shook and she could hear the distinct whisper of the Dragon Tongue.

(DOVAHKIIN)

Paying it no mind for now she walked up to the main hall. She sat down and ate some food. A few minutes later, the old man, Harbinger, Aela had called him, sat down next to her.

"So, Aela tells me you killed those Giants alone. And that you may be interested in joining our small band of siblings."

"Yes, this one would not mind the support of a, what do you call them… Shield Siblings? Could give to her. She is also quite interested, why your scent is that of a wolf."

"We all hold secrets. If you prove yourself to the circle, we may tell you. But until then, I'll have Vilkas test your metal at noon in the training yard. Then we may see if you are worthy of calling yourself, Companion."

Shulmah nodded and got up. She walked outside and walked to the market square. She still had the bodies of her fallen foes sealed away, the least she could do is see to it that they got their last rights. A few of them had been eaten, others had been sent to her summons. But still, there had been too many. She walked through the street and noticed a woman behind a stand furiously kicking it.

"Is there something troubling you?" she asked.

"Yes. The constant proposals are bad enough, but that bard, Mikael, is truly asking for a dagger against his neck," the woman snarled.

"Should this one talk with the bard."

The woman looked at her, having to crane her neck to see her completely.

"He won't listen. I heard him proclaim in the Bannered Mare that he would 'tame me like a true Nord would tame any beast'."

"Shall this one break a leg then?"

"What? No! Just make sure he gets the message and leaves me alone. Tell him Carlotta Valentia is sick and tired of his constant annoyance."

Shulmah nodded and turned to the pointed-out building. Entering the inn, she instantly spotted the bard. He was singing. Shulmah marched up to him.

"This one suggests you leave Carlotta Valentia alone. She does not want to be disturbed by you anymore."

"And what is this one going to do about it. Are you going to hit me, or maybe I should tame you first?"

The lecherous grin that had formed on the bard's face was gone instantly when he was picked up by the large beast. Trying to free himself from the merciless grip he froze when he felt the tip of a blade brushing against his manhood.

"No, this one would simply unman you. Keep your distance from her and this one will not return."

She dropped the shivering male and left.

"The bard will leave you alone, if he is smart. If not, let this one know."

With that she explored the city. She still had a few hours before noon. As she walked through the streets, she came across a severely burnt tree. Feeling the bark, she sighed in relief that the tree was healing.

"It is good to see that there are others who are as concerned about the Gildergreen as I am," said a female voice behind her.

"This one comes from a land where nature is worshipped and protected. It pains her to see a friend in such condition," Shulmah answered, turning around.

"A friend?"

"Yes, in this one's faith, all of nature is connected. Every blade of grass and every leaf are one. Understand one, we understand all. Is there a way this one can help?"

"There is, I heard rumors about a hidden grove where the Eldergleam resides. It's the oldest living thing in Skyrim, maybe all Tamriel. Our tree is a cutting from that tree. If I could have some sap from the parent tree, I could wake it up again. But even if you could reach the Eldergleam, you couldn't cut it. Not with any normal metal. I heard about a weapon made by Hagravens. They use it to sacrifice Spriggans. It's called 'Nettlebane', its name alone terrifies me. And the Hags are quite bloodthirsty as well, or I would have gone after the blade myself."

"This one does not need a weapon to gain the sap. She will commune with the tree and get it. However, such a weapon, one that can harm an Elder Tree, must be found and kept out of the hands of those who would misuse it. Where can this one find the blade and the Elder Tree?"

"I'll mark them on your map. And thank you. Kynareth's winds will guide you."

"This one will return with the sap and the blade. Does the Priest know of any abandoned caves?"

"East of Rorikstead. There is a hill side with large mines that have collapsed into a large cave. It was abandoned before the Great War. It should still be."

"This one thanks you."

She turned and kept walking when a man stopped right in front of her. He was your typical Nord as she had learnt. Blond hair, tall, by their standards, blue eyes. Shulmah straitened herself under his agitated gaze, making him look up to look into her eyes.

"You, fox, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?" came his irritated voice.

"This one is sorry, what is it this one can help you with?"

"Got stones in your ears? I asked, whose side you're on. Gray-Mane or Battle-Born."

"This one is still confused."

"Stupid, Fox. New in town and already walking over everyone's feet."

"This one would suggest you pick your next words carefully."

"Are you threatening me, Beast? The Battle-Born have close connections to the Empire. The Battle-Born are one of the two major clans in Whiterun. Both are old and respected. Difference is, the Gray-Mane chose to turn their backs to the Empire, while we Battle-Born stayed loyal. So, I'll ask again, Gray-Mane or Battle-Born?"

"You said the Battle-Born stayed loyal to the Empire. Is that the same empire that lost control over at least three of its provinces? the same empire that enforces a faith on others that they do not wish to have? The same Empire that allows the enslavement of two entire people within its borders? The same Empire that is now being ruled over by a now autonomous group of former provinces? The same Empire that thinks tradition can be sold out with gold? If the Gray-Mane stay with their traditions and customs, and the Battle-Born depend on coin, then this one will side with the Gray-Mane. Coin can only buy certain things, but once the flame of life has died, all that coin is meaningless. Those, who rely on anything, but their own strength, are weak."

"I should bash your face in for that comment," said the enraged Battle-Born.

"This one welcomes you to try, or do you want to pay for men to do it for you?"

He charged fists raised and slammed into a wall. Everyone looked to see Shulmah slowly returning to her standing position from her side kick. Letting out a deep breath she picked the unconscious fool up and dragged him to the healer. It was the same woman she had spoken to about the Gildergreen Tree. She knocked on the door to the temple and entered dumping the man on an empty bed, she bowed and left. Walking back to the tree.

Sitting under the tree she saw a couple argue. From what she gathered, thieves had stolen the male's sword and the male wanted it back, however the female did not let him. Walking over to the male when the female had left, she spoke.

"This one could retrieve the blade, if you wish."

"Thank you, I tracked the thieves to an old tower. Please if you find the sword, I'll be in your debt."

Shulmah nodded and started up the stairs to Jorrvaskr. She walked to the back and saw smoke coming from the top of some stairs. Sating her curiosity, she climbed them and whistled. What she saw was a forge, but more than that, the flames roared with knowledge of the Elder Days. Its aura was overwhelming.

"Quite the forge am I right?" came an old male voice.

"This here is the Skyforge, my forefathers have worked it since the first Gray-Mane came to Whiterun. Best steel in all of Skyrim, only thing the Companions use, for a reason."

Shulmah felt challenged.

"Could this one propose a wager? This one is to fight the one named Vilkas at noon. Give him your best blade and she will fight with hers," she said pulling Joogi no Ha out of its sheath.

"The victor will be granted the knowledge of the defeated one's craft. This one is a huntress of all prey. You are a blacksmith. With this one's knowledge you could design and make weapons specifically for the hunt. This one could learn the numerous was to shape metal your ancestors used since the Elder Days. Do you agree?"

She could see the sparkle in the old mans' eyes.

"Aye, let us shake hands to make it official."

And so, when noon came around, all the Companions were standing outside. Vilkas had a brand-new sword from the Skyforge. Shulmah unsealed her shield and waited. Vilkas struck his sword bouncing off her shield. Shulmah stepped into his guard and kicked him in the chest. She started attacking with her sword. Up, Down, Left, Right, In Front, Behind. She was moving like the wind, not letting her opponent regain his footing. With a final strike, she split her opponents shield in to, stopping just before the arm. Vilkas threw the shield away and waited, observing her. Shulmah sealed her shield away, confusing the man when she pulled out her hunting knife. She charged again. Striking with her sword, blocking and countering with her hunting knife. Vilkas was losing ground fast. With one final kick, he was slammed into the wall surrounding the yard. Looking up he lifted his sword just in time to block an overhead strike. To his horrified fascination, Shulmah's blade cut through it like it wasn't there. Shulmah stopped just before the head, spun around and rammed her knife into the wall right next to Vilkas' neck. Retrieving her blade and sheathing it along with her sword she bowed.

"Well fought, Warrior, but you rely too heavily on your shield, that is how this one won this match."

She turned to see everyone standing, staring at her, mouth agape.

"has this one shown skill worthy of joining your ranks?" she asked.

Still stunned everyone nodded. She walked over to the blacksmith.

"It seems this one has been victorious with our wager. She has a few errands to run, but would like to start her lessons as soon as she is back."

"Of course, Lass, of course."

Shulmah nodded and left, she had a few things she needed to do and was not going to let them linger. Windhelm had to wait, Whiterun was offering a number of entertainments. She walked through the main gates and headed east. Walking along the river, she enjoyed the view. The road passed a cave called Graywinter Watch, killing the two strange three eyed creatures in it. She sealed one away for later research and harvested the other. She exited the cave and was greeted by two living skeletons. As surprising as it was, a firm kick to the sternum was enough to separate the torso from their limbs. She walked on top of the hill of the cave, and saw another of those stones, Guardian Stones, they were called. She already knew the locations of the Mage, Thief and Warrior Stones. She now had found the Ritual Stone. After she killed the crazy man reanimating bones she sketched the stone and continued her way.

She continued down the road and soon neared the tower. She dove behind a boulder as an arrow flew by her head. They had archers. She quickly judged the approximate position of the archer that fired at her and notched an arrow. Pulling the arrow back she, jumped out and let it fly. The arrow was true and pierced the opposing archer in the chest. She put back her bow and unsealed her shield. Crouching behind it, she slowly made her way up to the tower. Once she was inside, she was pushed against a wall. Activating a seal, the entire surface had ten inch spikes coming out of it. She pushed back with all her force, exploding forwards. Seconds later she heard the gurgling gasps for breath, as her attacker drowned in her own blood. She made a Bushin, and had it start sealing everything away, Shulmah made her way up the stairs, her shield having returned to normal when she released the pressure. Clearing the tower was easy. Decapitating the guard at the top of the tower, snipe the guards patrolling the bridge, the archer on top of the other tower across the river. Then dash over the bridge, disembowel the guard investigating his dead friends, storm up another set of stairs and finally bash the bandit chief with her shield until his helmet was disfigured. After that she went and picked the lock on the chest, sealing away its contents. After that she waited for her Bushin to bring her the sealed loot. It didn't take long. Shulmah checked her Field Journal, to see if there were any other tasks she had in the area, there wasn't so she left the tower.

She walked across the bridge and jumped into the river to wash of the blood no her body. Soaking, she walked up the shore, letting the high noon sun dry her. She checked her map. She was currently at the Valtheim Towers. The blade 'Nettlebane' was in a Hagraven nest called Orphan Rock. It was in the south, a few miles away from Riverwood. Using her chakra, she ran on top of the water until she reached Riverwood. She took the path west out of the town. Walking up the road she thought about how she should handle this 'Hagraven', whatever it may be. She was sure to find out. She arrived at the Orphan's Rock and circled around it, killing four witches around the rock. She jumped on top of the rock and instantly jumped back down. The Hagraven was some kind of blend between a human female and a raven. And was in a word annoying. After taking cover behind a tree stump for five minutes, while being continuously blasted with fire, unsealed her spear and nailed the Hagraven in the chest. Walking up to the fallen figure, she pulled the spear out hearing the Hagraven groan. Putting the creature out of its misery, she stomped onto the head, crushing it. She retrieved the blade Nettlebane and made her way to the sanctuary of the Eldergleam.

Some ways west she found the Eldergleam Sanctuary. A colossal cave with a hole in the roof. The Elder Tree stood proudly atop of s cliff, its massive roots stretching down to the river below. The way was made clear through banisters and a bridge. Shulmah looked around and saw two more people sitting on a plateau.

"Hello there, friend. Have you come to enjoy the sights and sounds of this beautiful sanctuary, as I have? Truly remarkable, isn't it?" said a man.

"This one agrees, the Elder Tree is truly a sight to behold. However, this one is here to commune with it, in hopes of gaining some sap for a sapling. It is ill and this one was tasked to gather some sap to heal it."

Shulmah continued up the path and was stopped by a female wielding a knife.

"You are not welcome here. I will not let you harm the Eldergleam Tree. Leave now!"

"You misunderstand. This one will not harm the Elder Tree. She will ask for the sap. You are free to observe if you wish."

She walked past the woman and followed the path up to the tree. The path was blocked by roots, which were each cleared with a quick chant. Soon they reached the tree. Shulmah looked around and sensed a few sentient beings.

"This one suggests you show some submissive behavior. While she was not lying, the Elder Tree has guardians that will come and investigate, as soon as I touch the tree. If you show signs of submission, they will not attack you."

Shulmah walked up to the tree and chanted. She put her hand on the bark and held out a bowl. Pushing her chakra into the tree and slowly pulling it out. A slow spinning **Rasengan** filled with the tree sap. She held it over the bowl and let the technique fade. The tree sap flowed into the bowl and was sealed away. Shulmah bowed before the tree and soon heard angry buzzing. Shulmah was on her knees, eyes to the floor and waiting for the judgement. She sensed the guardians walk to the tree and inspect it. Then they left. Shulmah got up, bowed to the tree once more, then she turned to the female.

"As you can see, this one did not mean harm to the tree."

After that she left the sanctuary and headed back to Whiterun, after clearing out a group of bandits. The loot was not impressive and she continued.

She entered Whiterun and made a Bushin to start learning from the blacksmith at the Skyforge. After that she pulsed her chakra into the ground. A few seconds later the pulse returned and she knew where Amren, the male who had asked her to return his family sword, was. She walked into the market square and up the stairs to the Gildergreen, seeing the priestess outside, she gave her the sap tree sap.

"Wonderful! I'll use it to repair the tree. Thank you so much for this."

After being generously rewarded by the priestess, she continued to Amren. The man was on his way down from the castle, Dragonsreach, they called it. He saw her and waved. She stopped in front of the stairs and unsealed his Iron Sword. He was quite ecstatic about it.

"You found it?" he cried.

"I've been looking for that blade for months. And you took on those bandits all by yourself! Please, my father had a shield and sword technique he favored, let me teach it to you."

Shulmah nodded and followed the man to his home. The technique was fairly basic, but quite effective. She already knew the steps but she still appreciated the gesture. She thanked the man and decided to head up to the castle. If anything, maybe their leader would be up for a nice spar. She walked up the stairs and across the outdoor pond and into the keep. She walked up to the throne and a Dark Elf walked up to her, sword drawn. Feeling the need to show she was not impressed, Shulmah returned the favor, pulling out her sword and her hunting knife.

"What is the meaning of this? Jarl Balgruuf is not taking any visitors. Especially after that dragon attack."

This caught Shulmah's attention. They had been attacked by a dragon, and seeing as she didn't sense anything when she was outside of the walls, either the dragon won and flew for new prey, or had been defeated. For the sake of these ignorant humans, that it was not one of the little ones she had raised.

"A dragon? This one is intrigued."

She walked past the Dark Elf and up to the old man sitting in the throne. She saw above it, the skull of a dragon. She tensed, she recognized the subtle things, marking the skull. It was a young one she had raised.

"You have slain a dragon it seems," she commented tensely.

"What? No… This above me is Numinex, the beast that was slain atop of Mount Anthor during the first era by Olaf One-Eye. He fought the dragon in an epic battle and managed to defeat him with the power of the Thu'um. Olaf kept Numinex in a cell built in the back of the keep, which is why this keep is known as Dragonsreach. The only place in Skyrim, if not all Tamriel, capable of holding a dragon. When Numinex died, Olaf mounted his head over the throne, it's been here ever since," Jarl Balgruuf explained.

Snorting, Shulmah looked at the dragon sadly.

"You do realize, that dragons are eternal creatures, do you not? A dragon does not die so easily…"

"Of course, however, it is said that the dragon was weak and possibly dying."

Growing angry she pointed her blade to the 'Jarl'.

"/Dragons don't die of old age. They are timeless. If this Olaf One-Eye truly defeated that dragon in open combat, alone, he would have died. This one shall not stand here and listen to you insulting a young one like such./ Ready your weapon, this one will teach you manners on how to treat the dead."

Standing in the center of the room, Shulmah waited with her back to the fire.

"While I do not claim to understand, what upset you, I do know a challenge when I hear one. State your rules and we shall fight."

The old man had a guard bring him a Steel Greatsword and Steel Plate Armor, Gauntlets and Boots. It all looked quite bulky. Shulmah guessed from the size of the sword, as well as the armor, that her opponent focused more on damage, than speed. She would humiliate this insect, she owed her dead young one that much. Even if it was not him who killed Numiinnix, he was a successor and as such, eligible as a target for justice. She unsealed her shield and spear, she was going to make this last, maybe even break some bones.

"We fight until one gives in or loses consciousness. Magics and other weapons are allowed, if you wish, you may also call upon the Dunmer trying to sneak up behind me. She seems to think herself your protector. No killing blows. And no repercussions for any and all injuries after the fight is over. Do those terms seem agreeable to you, if not please add to them."

"I agree with them. Irileth, join me, if our opponent wishes for a challenge, we shall deliver."

The two stood opposite from her. Shulmah had her shield raised and her spear ready. She spun her spear around swinging at the legs, making them jump back. She rolled to the side as Balgruuf swung his blade over his head. She rolled away again avoiding the blade of the Dunmer. Now going on the offensive, she forced the two to back away. Her stabs were precise, aimed at weak points in their armors. With a swift swipe to the ankles, Shulmah managed to bring the Dunmer to the ground. Spinning her spear over her head, she brought the tip of her spear down next neck.

"Dead!" Shulmah said, turning her attention to the Jarl, pulling out her sword.

The Jarl swung at her she blocked. Again, and again, he struck, his swings becoming more and more inaccurate, as well as weaker. She struck battering the sword away with her shield. She continued to bash him with her shield until she got bored. With a final kick to the chest, she dented the armor and sent him flying into the throne. Walking over to the still prone Dunmer and grabbed her spear, she spun around and hurled it at the Jarl. The spear embedded itself inches next to his neck.

"Dead!" Shulmah declared.

"You have fought valiantly, however this one did not feel threatened by you. This one was not impressed. However, it was enjoyable, she hopes you might be able to answer some questions. And in return, this one will heal you and your subordinate. Do we have an agreement?"

"Very well… What is it, you wish to know?"

"The Dunmer mentioned a dragon attack. And seeing as how she is still alive, that must mean that the dragon was defeated. And seeing as how there was a roar from the mountains calling for a dragon hunter, where is this hunter?"

"You mean the Dragonborn? What could a fox possibly want from her?"

"This one wishes for a challenge. Where can this one find the Dovahkiin?"

"She went to High Hrothgar atop the Throat of the World, to speak with the Grey Beards."

"This one thanks you. Drink this and all your injuries will be healed within the next few minutes."

Shulmah turned to leave, but was stopped by a handful of guards. She sealed away her shield and spear and sheathed her sword.

" **Bonu!** "

With the force of her voice, the guards were flung against the walls and suspended until the doors closed once again. Against her expectations, the Jarl was a pushover. Very disappointing. She walked to Jorrvaskr and decided to do some work. Her clones were doing a decent job at learning the Nordic art of Smithing.

She entered Jorrvaskr and walked to Skjor, he was currently talking with Aela. Their scents were saturated with the smell of a wolf.

"We need to go hunting again soon, I feel the itch growing," Aela said.

"Agreed, but maybe we should take someone with us, the Silver Hand has been slowly moving in on Jorrvaskr," Skjor replied.

"And who, we are the only two moon born, who still use our gift. The old man and the brothers, are suppressing their powers."

Shulmah walked up to them, silent as the night.

"So that is why this one smells wolf in your scents. Fascinating, but while you may only use your power sporadically with the cycles of the moon, this one has similar powers at her own will. May this one accompany you on a hunt?" Shulmah said.

"You're moon born as well?" Aela said curiously.

"No, this one has had abilities beyond your comprehension from birth. One of those abilities is the blood of a beast."

"So, what, you turn into a bigger fox?" Skjor said sarcastically.

"Quite right, but not completely, this one can decide how big or small she gets. And also, this one was wondering, if there was a task for her to do?"

"Yeah… We have some bandits in Whiterun. Cowards. Just flush'em out and kill'em, that'll take care of things. Here's where you need to go."

Shulmah bowed and let the two wolves discuss their options.

She exited Jorrvaskr and made her way down to the market. She stopped when she heard Fralia Gray-Mane argue with Olfrid and Idolaf Battle-Born. From the snippets she heard, it concerned the disappearance and a disappearance. Nothing she wasn't unfamiliar with such tactics, during her time under First Emissary Elenwen she had witnessed them quite often. So, if the Thalmor had a Gray-Mane, it was most likely due to them siding against the empire. As matters stood, Shulmah had more than enough incentive to be a pain in the Thalmor's backside on principle. She was going to help the Gray-Mane, even if it was to spite the woman who had used her for certain things. She walked over to the woman and smiled.

"Hail, Gray-Mane Matriarch! This one sees that you are being treated as fairly as she is by Clan Battle-Born…" Shulmah said, loud enough for the two men to stop, as well as the entire market place to stop and watch them.

"What did you say, Fox? We Battle-Born are both honorable and respected. If these uncivilized axe draggers chose to turn traitor, they should not be surprised by the consequences," the old man, Olfrid, said.

"Speaking of consequences," Shulmah cut in.

"This one suggests you watch your tone. Your son can tell you what seeds disrespect sows."

"So, you are responsible for Idolaf's stay at the healer? Who do you think you are beast? You should not be allowed into the city, same with those thieving Khajiit pests. Mark my words, you'll be removed from the city by the end of the day."

"Typical for a weak man. Resorting to use others to resolve his own problems. If you have a problem with this one, deal with her yourself, instead of calling for guards. Isn't that the Nord way? To deal with problems on your own?"

"What did you just say? Are you insulting me, filthy beast?"

"Is she? You tell her…"

That was all it needed. The old man rushed at her, fists raised. He struck, she dodged. Again, and again the punches went wide. Around them a crowd had formed and Idolaf had joined his father. Shulmah stood between them just shifting her weight in order to avoid contact. A few more minutes later a group of guards joined the crowd. To say Shulmah was bored would be an accurate assessment, the two men were panting, and she hadn't even been forced to move from her spot. She saw Idolaf pulling out his sword and charge at her again. She blocked the sword with her bracer and grabbed the arm, pivoting her weight, she stepped under him and threw him over her shoulder into the other Battle-Born. Shulmah relaxed and turned back to Fralia.

"Shall we continue this conversation in private? This one will listen to the problem you are having…"

The old woman nodded and left, Shulmah followed into the Gray-Mane home. When she walked into the house, a man stalked towards her, a battleax drawn.

"Avulstein, put that axe away. Can't you see she's here to help. No more weapons, please, let's just talk."

Avulstein, put his weapon away.

"Alright, mother."

He walked over to her and looked her in the eyes.

"So, you're here to help?" he asked.

"Yes, this one has suffered at the hands of First Emissary Elenwen personally. Being forced to live like a common dog, while that woman did all kinds of unspeakable things to her. If this one can have a chance to make her feel pressure, this one will do all that is necessary."

"How do you know the Thalmor are behind this?" Avulstein asked, reaching for his axe.

"Quite simply, this one was forced into slavery under First Emissary Elenwen for a few months, and she witnessed this happening numerous times. The Thalmor Justiciers, would abduct a person from somewhere, send a letter to the man in golden armor and then send them to a location. For what purpose, this one can only assume."

"I'll accept this insight. I know those damned Battle-Born have something to do with Thorald not returning home. If not, they know about it. All we need is some kind of proof. I don't dare leave my home, so if you could do this, the Gray-Mane would be in your debt."

"Of course, this one will find what you need. As for the favor, when the time to choose arises, side with this one, and our debt shall be even."

"Of course."

Shulmah exited the house and waited for nightfall.

A couple of hours later, the moons were rising. Shulmah walked up the Battle-Born House. She picked the lock and quickly knocked the bard Jon out. He and she had had a few bottles of mead in the Bannered Mare, but right now, he was a threat. Continuing she first checked the upper floor, eliminating Idolaf with a stomp to the head, making sure he was asleep. She checked the cupboards and chests, but found nothing, except a few gold coins and some jewelry. She went to the main room and the ground floor, taking all the food, as well as valuables she could find, making a false trail to lead away from the actual purpose for the break in. She continued into the bedroom of the young one, Lars, if she was not mistaken. A quick chop to the neck and he was sure to sleep another day. She entered the master bedroom and saw Olfrid and Bergritte Battle-Born sleeping. She was tempted to let them pass to the next life, but decided it was too risky, as it would cause an entire investigation, and possibly more military presence. No what she needed was less military presence, she might have to join the skirmishes, so that more focus was on the civil war and away from the dragons. Alduin had promised her that he would keep his kin away from the roads and not engage in the skirmishes. But back to the mission, she was currently picking the lock when the old man woke up. Quick as lightning, she dragged him into the main room and suspended him bound, gagged and blindfolded from the rafters. With a quick punch the face she broke his nose and knocked him out cold. She went back to the lock and seconds later walked into the study. She looked around quickly and found an Imperial Missive, skimming it over, she found Thorald's name, the Thalmor and Northwatch Keep in the text. She had her next target. She locked the study again and left, punching the old man one last time for his insult and made her way back to the Gray-Mane house. She was let in and showed Avulstein the missive.

"By the Nine! You were right, the Thalmor are holding him prisoner in Northwatch Keep. Then we know now were to strike. Let me gather some men and we can march there at once."

Avulstein was too emotional. He was thinking about an assault, but this needed to be handled by someone with experience in working as a shadow.

"As much as this one admires your courage, this matter should be handled by someone more versed in the Arts of Stealth, Speed and Invisibility. This one suggests she go there alone and bring him back. She knows how the Thalmor operate, and she is dyeing to spill some of their blood, seeing as how hers was spilled for their entertainment."

Shulmah left and decided to take care of the bandit problem first. It wasn't too difficult, travel to a dried-up mine, Redoran's Retreat, kill the bandits with a healthy dose of arrow and scavenged what was needed, i.e. everything. She moved through the countryside heading north. Northwatch Keep was her next destination, and she was going to enjoy the hunt. Northwatch Keep was as its name suggested, in the north. On her way, she came across a crypt. Rannveig's Fast, stood in an inscription. She dispatched many bound spirits, forced to fight against their will. She decided to investigate.

Rannveig's Fast

The crypt was quite large. The roof was damaged and there was flora growing along the ground, but other than that the crypt was mostly intact. She headed deeper into the crypt, silently dispatching the bound spirits in a moment. She was making appropriate time, she thought to herself. The deeper she walked into the crypt the stronger her opponents got. She entered a large open room. In the back, she saw a Dragon Wall, stepping up to it, she noticed the obvious trap in the center of the path. Stepping onto the side stone she walked over to the wall.

"Het nok kopraan do Hela; fahdon wah pah sivaas; aar do **Kaan** ; Aal rek siiv unahzaal praan ko Feykro do hahnu… (Here lies the body of Hela, friend to all beasts, servant of **Kyne**. May she find rest in the Forest of Dreams…)Interesting… It seems to be another shout. These walls must have been erected for teaching the dragon tongue to mortals."

Having sketched the wall, she continued down the stairs, leaving a pair of clones to spar. If there was a trap, there was a trapper. She was going to have a source of noise to grab his attention, while she went for the kill. She followed the passages and finally entered the room with the trapper.

"Come on… I know you two are up there. Just step on the door…"

She rushed in and rammed her Hidden Blades into his back. The trapper was a male human, an Imperial, if she remembered her brief study of the Tamrielic races correctly. Piercing both of his lungs, she let him drown in his own blood. She sealed away everything and came upon a very peculiar looking gemstone. She sealed it as well and decided to see if the Gray-Mane Matriarch knew it. After the little detour, she continued to Northwatch Keep. Taking a shortcut through the Cold Rock Pass she wound up finding herself atop of Eldersblood Peak. After having fried the local Frost Trolls with a **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu** , she walked up to the Dragon Wall and sketched it.

'Nonvul Bron dahmaan daar (Noble Nords remember these)  
rot do finFodiiz Bormah; (words of the Hoar Father;)  
Pruzaan **ZUN** ko Keizaal los (the best **WEAPON** of Skyrim is)  
hahdrim do dwiin-sil kendov (the mind of a steel-souled warrior)'

Having written down the wisdom of the wall, Shulmah continued onwards. If her mapping skills hadn't let her down she was quite close to her destination. Running at an average of twenty-five miles an hour she covered the distance in a lot less time than it took by horseback, even with her frequent excursions to crypts, tombs, caves and bandit caves. On her way down the mountain, she came across a hunter. She sold the meat she gained from the Frost Trolls, she gained some information on local game trails. She used the information to traverse the area undiscovered. Her path led her to another Nordic Ruin. The inscription calling this one, Dead Men's Respite. Entering it, she readied herself for battle.

Dead Men's Respite

The crypt was in remarkable condition. The halls were illuminated by fire. From the entrance, she saw a room with a table. Standing behind it was a spirit. Slowly she moved towards it, into the room. The spirit walked off, deeper into the crypt. On the table, she spotted a Ruby Clawed dragon foot. The reddish metal gleaming in the firelight. Turning it over she memorized the pictures and sealed it away. Taking care of the reawakened dead, Draugr they were called she had learnt. Sealing everything of use, she continued. Stepping over the pressure plate she avoided being skewered by spears. Not wanting to compromise the security of the crypt, she didn't disarm the plate. At the end of the hall, she discovered a door, pulling the chain next to it, saw the spirit move through the stone of a gate. She would have to take the long way, through the doors until she found the right chain. Killing the two Frost Spiders in the next room, she was stumped. The path had collapsed, looking around the room she spotted a chain and pulled it. An iron cover for a tunnel opened in the floor. Shulmah walked over to it and jumped down. Landing on top of the water, she silently continued onwards. The next room was guarded by a handful of Draugr, which were quickly eliminated. She followed the likely path, she raced across the walkway, avoiding the swinging blades. Walking through the iron door she followed the path and came to another door. This one shimmered with a purple aura. Pushing at the door, Shulmah discovered it was sealed. Focusing, she clenched her fist and punched, with all her strength. The door shook, debris fell from the ceiling, but the door held. Sighing she turned to the right and continued deeper into the crypt, hoping for a way passed the barrier. What bugged her the most about the door was that the barrier, while seal based, it was inaccessible to her. She walked into the depths and entered another room. Instantly tensing as the gate slammed shut behind her. A minute later, she had decapitated the last of the Draugr ambush. Looking around, she found another hole in the floor and a chain on the wall. Pulling the chain, she gained access to the lower floor. Dropping down, she saw nothing. A dead end. She walked to the beginning of the tunnel and saw a handle, using it she saw the spirit sitting next to a body, holding a book. The spirit motioned to the book and disappeared. Sighing Shulmah picked it up and read it, well parts of it, as most of it was blackened.

"Censorship of the arts…" Shulmah muttered.

Sealing the tome away, she walked back. She found the spirit standing in front of the sealed door. She was stunned into shock, when the spirit released the barrier with a simple spell. It then walked through the door. Following, she soon stood in the Hall of Stories. Sketching the walls, she then opened the dragon door. She walked into a council chamber. The spirit drew its sword.

"Olaf, it is time!" it called out.

Shulmah was startled, she was in the tomb of the one who had supposedly slain Numiinix. She was going to slaughter all of them. She drew her twin Tanto and started to slash away, cutting the tendons of the limbs, before killing them. It was a swift confrontation; the spirit having crossed swords with the deceased High King. In the end, Shulmah was satisfied with burning the remains till not even ash remained. Behind the tomb stood another Dragon Wall, which she quickly sketched. After she did that, she put Olaf's weapons into his sarcophagus and sealed it. Then she read the wall.

'Het nok kopraan do (Here lies the body of)  
Wynjuulf faal **WULD** wen (Wynjuulf the **Whirlwind** whose)  
viintaas tuz vey zeim lahvu (shining blade cut through an army)  
do Rahgrol Ogiim (from Ragrn the Orc)'

Writing down its wisdom, Shulmah raided the treasure room and left the crypt. Numiinix was avenged, she would have to see, if she could locate his remains, at the very least return his skull. She exited the tomb and made her way further north. The Thalmor were within a few more hours reach, and she would paint the snow red with their blood. She walked along the river and a few miles later she came across a bandit camp. She decided to clear it out, and see if there was something of value in it.

Robber's Gorge

It was not worth the time. She had assassinated children that were harder to kill. Throwing kunai and shuriken, she had severed most of the bandits Carotid Artery. They didn't even know they were dead before they fell to the ground. The spellcaster was an annoyance, her spells having alerted the bandit chief. But even with the protective shield the mage cast, Joogi no Ha still decapitated her with little difficulty. The bandit chief was strong and even managed to connect her axe with her shoulder. Her armor protected her, but her shoulder froze. She felt ice inside her armor. On instinct, she used a defensive **Katon** Jutsu.

"You will burn. **Katon: Fureminguama!** "

Instantly her armor was ablaze, flames covering every bit of it. She charged and soon had disarmed the opponent. Then a quick stab though the neck and it was over. She quickly sealed everything and continued her way, after clearing put the treasure cave. She found the bandit chiefs journal and discovered the woman had her own personal stash hidden on an island just outside the cave. That was raided as well. Once she was done sealing everything, she continued alongside the river.

On her way, she crossed paths with an elf with green skin. Shulmah could see the muscles under the skin. Walking up to him, she greeted him.

"Hail, fellow traveler. What destination are you traveling to?" she said with a smile.

"A good death!" the Mer replied.

"A good death?" this was not what she had expected.

"Yes, if I were to simply lay down and die, it would not please Malacath."

"You wish to die?"

"Yes, I am old. Too old to become chief. It would be wrong for me to takes wives, so I will die. Malacath has given me a vision of a glorious death. I am to wait here until it finds me. As you can see, it has not yet arrived."

"If you wish, this one could help you to the other side. She has just cleared out a group of bandits and was severely disappointed with their skill. You seem like a warrior capable of wielding a blade. This one would be honored to give you a glorious death."

"It would mean a great deal to this old warrior. Tell me your name, fox. So that I may tell my fellow orcs in Ashpit about the warrior that has slain me in glorious battle. That is, if you do manage to beat me."

"This one is called Shulmah, and she will give you a good death."

Shulmah drew her sword and waited. The orc drew his blade. He charged, swinging at her head, arms and legs. Shulmah dodged and weaved around the swings and cut her opponent a few times. They crossed blades again and again, Shulmah was really enjoying the fight. She charged again and again and soon, Joogi no Ha cut through the blade of her opponent, leaving a deep gash across his torso. To his credit, her opponent did not flinch in the least. He threw his blade to the ground and raised his fists. Shulmah also sheathed her blade and got into a stance. With a dash, she kicked him sound and kicked him again, catapulting him through the air. As soon as he hit the ground, she was on top of him and pummeled away, systematically breaking every single bone in his arm. With a final kick to the knee, she brought him down, twisted around to his back and poised her Hidden Blade to his neck.

"This one has defeated you. She will bury you and what is on your person, when she has found her home, until then your body will be preserved."

"Why did you not finish?"

"It is disgraceful to this one, to kill such a valiant warrior from behind. She will stab you eight times. You will not feel a thing. But before that, allow her the honor of your name, so that she may put it on the monument."

"I am called Grusnarz Noldush, thank you, for the fight."

Suddenly the life drained from his eyes, and blood started to flow out of his chest, neck, back, abdomen. The Silent Kill, once one of the signature moves of the Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū, she had trained under one of the best with the technique. The green skinned Mer was dead instantly. And as she had promised, Shulmah gathered the broken blade and sealed it away with the body in a separate scroll. As she made her way along the road, she smelt smoke in the air. Hoping to find someone to sell a few things to, she jumped over the river and landed in the camp. The fire was out, but still smoking. She looked around and found a journal. Skimming through it, it seemed these people were here to investigate disappearing merchants, apparently, evidence led them to believe they were dead. Feeling a slight bit curious, she followed them into a cave.

Chillwind Depths

As soon as she entered, Shulmah smelt death. She walked deeper into the caves and soon found the body of a man. He was severely carved up, killed while he was asleep. Shulmah notched an arrow and slowly made her way forwards, choosing to move along the left path, she crouched, keeping her eyes down range. The first creatures to fall were Frostbite Spiders. She harvested their poison and fangs, then moved on. As she moved through the tunnels she came across a new enemy. They were definitely Mer, but the seemed disfigured, not to mention blind. But despite that, they were excellent marksmen. Pushing on she soon came across a prison, she found more of the strange elves, as well as prisoners and a new type of animal. She sealed a specimen away and pushed on. A few more minutes later she was back at the entrance. Sighing out of disappointment, she continued.

After a dozen or so miles, she came to a village she recognized. It was the one with the ancient bridge. Her map stated it was called, Dragon Bridge. After selling much of the food she had collected in the inn, she continued north and soon passed into the snow. She kept walking up the hill and after a few hours came across a bandit hideout. The bandit she interrogated called it Ironback Hideout. And it was located near the crest of the ridge about two hours away from shore. She kept heading north until she reached the Sea of Ghosts. On her way, she discovered the Steed Stone. That put her on five of thirteen. According to legend, the stones represented gifts from the stars, and by praying in front of one, one would gain the blessing of the symbol, or in other words a gift.

After sketching the stone, she stood at the edge of the platform, Shulmah took a few steps back and ran. Jumping, she catapulted herself far over the edge and down to the water. She landed hard on the road below, causing a small crater to appear. A few more minutes later, Shulmah jumped to the beach, landing on a Saber-toothed Cat, killing it with her Hidden Blades. She now stood before another cave. If the bandit's memories were to be believed, it was called Ravenscar Hollow.

Ravenscar Hollow

Shulmah entered the cave cautiously. She saw torches, bones suspended by rope and a trip alarm also made from bone. Avoiding the obstacles, she kept her senses sharp. She caught a glimpse of movement in the back and cursed. There was a Hagraven in the cave. Readying her bow, she shot a series of arrows at it in quick succession. After three arrows to the head, the creature finally collapsed. Looking around the cave, she found a switch. Activating it, revealed a hidden tunnel. Walking through it she saw a cage, which made sense, since she had looted a key from the corpse. She also saw a few more of the strange beings and killed them before doing anything else. Once that was done, she turned her attention to the first cage. In it stood a man, dressed in rags. He was a Nord, tall even for his kind, the blond hair was also a giveaway. Looking down at him, she could smell his fear. She must look quite terrifying, her height, and her skill must be both a relief and a feeling of doom.

"Who are you, Nord?" she asked in a monotone voice.

"Hulrod Bold-Banner. May I ask to be released?"

This Nord was strangely polite. Unlocking the door, she kept a close eye on him. After unsealing some food and handing it to him Shulmah continued to talk.

"So, what happened to have you caged and waiting to be made into a meal?" she asked curiously.

"I was on my way to Winterhold… I use the beach to avoid bandits… They came out of nowhere and when I awoke, I was in the cage. Thank you for letting me out, fox."

"Shulmah, this one is called Shulmah. Do you have anyone in Winterhold? Or do you plan on travelling further?"

"To be honest, I was planning on travelling east to Windhelm, join the fight to free Skyrim… But this latest adventure has proven to me, that I am not meant for fighting."

"This one is planning on settling down and start her archiving. She will start searching for a decent spot in a few weeks. If you wish for a home, wait for her in Rorikstead."

With that she handed him a set of Iron Armor a Branded Iron Shield, as well as an Iron Sword. Once she did that, she left.

She headed west along the shore and a few miles later came across the wreck of a ship. Its name was Orphan's Tear. There were bandits, who had made camp in her. She eliminated them in the cover of the fading light. Night fall was coming and that would make her job even easier. She cleared the wreck out and moved on. After another couple of miles, she came across a cave. Having nothing better to do, she decided to explore it. The bandits she had killed called it Steepfall Burrow.

Steepfall Burrow

As soon as she entered, she had to kill a wolf. She walked up the path and was disappointed to find it a dead end. She scavenged the dead hunter and turned back. To her left was a tunnel, filled with water. In an iced over cave. Sighing she dove. Once she could breach the surface, she cursed. She now saw why the cave was called steep fall. Sighing she started to get onto the water and wall walk up to the next level. She hung upside down from the wall and killed the troll that was feasting on the remains of a dear. She did not have the patience to deal with him. She dropped onto solid ground and looked down. Whistling she surmised that, while survivable, jumping or falling would be rather painful for a mortal. She scavenged all she could from the troll and followed the path it was standing in front of. Dismembering the second Frost Troll that came rushing at her, she cautiously continued. At the end of the tunnel, she found a chest, emptying it of its contents, she returned to the beach.

After another mile, Shulmah had finally reached her destination. Northwatch Keep was standing in front of her. She could see the guards, her body coming with eyes which had excellent night vision. She walked up to the main gate.

"Hail… Sent… By… Lady Elenwen… Help… Prisoner… Talk…" she said in the broken common tongue she had used under the First Emissary.

The Thalmor soldiers knew her and let her in. She was lead through the keep straight to the torture chamber.

"Lady Elenwen sent her pet to help loosen this one's tongue. From what I've been told, the beast knows how to torture effectively, even with its incoherentness in language," one of the guards said.

"Alright, I was going to take a break anyway. If the beast doesn't kill him, I do not care what it does."

The guard and the torturer left the room. Casting a quick Genjutsu, to let any passersby think the poor man was slowly being eaten from the feet up, she looked at Thorald. The poor man was malnourished, battered, beaten, exhausted and severely stressed. He had been here quite a while. He also was barely conscious. She unsealed a few bottles of water and some meat. With a quick burst of chakra, she had momentarily revitalized his body, long enough for him to eat and gain strength. He awoke with a gasp.

"Who are you?" asked the man.

"this one is a friend. Eat, drink. You need the energy."

She fed the man some bread and water. Soon the color returned to his skin. He looked at her.

"You… You're no elf. What's a beast like you doing here. Without injuries, or bonds?" the man asked.

"You are cautious, that is good. Too many are broken by such simple deceptions. Here eat some more."

"You did not answer the question, beast woman. Now tell me… Who are you?"

"I am a friend of Clan Gray-Mane. I was tasked with your retrieval by one Avulstein of the Gray-Mane Clan."

"My brother? Of course, … So, friend… Do you have a name?"

"This one is called Shulmah. She will free you, and supply you with a set of armors, as well as food, drink, potions and a couple of weapons. But she suggests that you not return to Whiterun. Go to the hills near Rorikstead, I shall provide you with food rations to last a few months, but this one swears that she will join you quite soon. There are other captives this one wishes you take them with you. She is planning to build a haven for those who seek it. In time, some of her kind shall join… She asks, will you stand by her side?"

"I will. And I am sure the rest of my family will also. But how are we going to get out of here?"

Shulmah smirked. She clicked with her tongue and twelve Bushin appeared out of thin air, covered in blood.

"We walk. While you and this one were talking, she had other parts of herself clear the keep. None of those who guarded this place are still breathing. They were sent to the Hunting Realm, to be punished for their crimes."

"Hunting Realm?" Thorald asked surprised.

"So, you worship the Deadra Hircine?"

"This one does not know of Hircine… She worships the Shinigami, which means in your language, the Reaper Death God. He has a plain of existence called the Hunting Realms, where those that follow him punish all those who are not worthy of passing to the afterlife, which ever it may be for them."

Thorald looked surprised but accepted it. Donning on the Steel Armor, he took the items handed to him and followed the fox out to the cells.

"Prisoners…" Shulmah began.

"Your captivity is at an end, but it comes with a price. This one will set you free. After that you are free to leave. However, if you wish to follow her, follow the Nord beside her and wait with him."

A few minutes later, only a Nord Woman stood in front of them.

"I thank you for your offer. For saving my life, I shall follow. My name is Hilda Iron-Hand, I am a blacksmith from Helgen. I was caught on my way to Windhelm and then brought here."

Shulmah nodded and handed her armor, food and weapons. With that she left.

"Wait, before you go, I have a favor to ask," Thorald said.

"And what would this favor entail?" Shulmah inquired.

"Tell my mother to suffer the winter's cold, for it bears loft the next summers seed. She'll know what it means."

"This one will do so. Stay away from the roads, this one will find you when the time comes."

With those words her Bushin dispelled and she was gone as well. Shulmah was currently flying through the sky, using her ability of camouflage to be invisible, she made it to Alduin's hiding spot. She informed him of the allies that were not to be harmed and then left for Whiterun. She landed a few miles away and sprinted the rest of the way. Entering the city, she raced to the Gray-Mane residence. Seeing as it was night, she picked the lock and slept in the rafters, waiting for morning.

The next morning, Shulmah awoke with the sun, waiting for the Gray-Mane Clan to wake up. It took another hour or so, when they finally gathered for breakfast. She dropped down and greeted them.

"Hail… This one returns with grand news of battle."

Everyone turned to her. She sat down and took a swig of Nord Mead.

"How did you get in here? And where is Thorald?" Fralia asked.

"This one used the door… Thorald is safe, he is currently hiding out in the wildlands. This one is planning on building a haven for herself… He has agreed to stay there for the time being…"

"How do I know you are not telling me what I want to hear?" Fralia said stiffly.

"He beckoned this one to tell you to suffer the winter's cold…"

"For it bears aloft the next summer's seeds. So, it's true, he is alive and so I can rest now. If there is ever anything my family can do for you, you tell us right away."

Shulmah nodded and got up. Bowing she left and walked to Jorrvaskr. She walked up to Skjor and reported the bandit's dead.

"Good job. Here's the money. And seeing as you are here already, you can do something more important. Last week, a scholar came to us with news of a fragment of Wuuthrad. This is your trial. Prove your honor to us and yourself. Farkas will be your shield brother for this quest. He will answer all of the questions you may have."

Shulmah bowed and found Farkas waiting for her in front of the door.

"I hope you've readied yourself…" Farkas said.

"So, you shall be this one's partner for this mission? What exactly will we be retrieving?"

"Yes, I will. We are to retrieve the blade piece. I am supposed to watch you, and see if you are honorable during this quest."

"Understood. What can you tell this one of Wuuthrad?"

"Ysgramor was the hero who led the companions and killed all of the elves. Well not all of them, seeing as some are still here. Wuuthrad was his weapon."

"Shall we get going then?"

"Yes… We're headed to a crypt called Dustman's Cairn. Let us make haste."

"If you think you can keep up. We shall move as the wind."

With that, Shulmah disappeared. Running at her top speed without chakra of nearly sixty miles an hour, she raced through town and the countryside, reaching the crypt in just under half an hour. She came to a stop and unsealed a large tent. She made a small group of Bushin and ordered them to make a perimeter and keep it secure. The clones nodded and disappeared into thin air. The Active Camouflage Seals she had integrated into her equipment proving more useful with each use. In Skyrim, it seemed, battles were waged on open plains rather than in the dark. The better for her, Shulmah knew the benefits of the shadows. Shimura Danzo had taught her that the best wars were held when no one knew they happen. That truth was the main reason why his ROOT operation was not shut down. She decided to send a clone in and gather some information, while she set up a meal for the undoubtable exhausted Farkas, when he arrived. When Farkas did finally arrive, he was indeed exhausted. Shulmah offered him the food and brought him drinks.

"You are too fast for any ordinary mortal your size…" the man said, eyeing her cautiously.

"Relax yourself, man of the wolf," Shulmah said, making Farkas tense.

"This one comes from a land far different than yours. What she does not understand is why, you did not use your gifts to keep up. However, she understands that it is not her place to question your choices. Now that you are rested, shall we delve into the unknown?"

Farkas nodded and beckoned her to lead.

"Act as if I were not here. Fight as if we were in your homeland."

"Then you may not find this one very honorable. In this one's homeland, battles are fought in shadows, away from the eyes of those who need not witness. We honor the enemy by fighting with our full strength no matter how puny they may be. Her kind possesses abilities that leave your mages quivering in fear. This one shall fight as she would at home, but she asks that she be evaluated on her terms as well. The only honor the dead receive, is the knowledge they were slain by a warrior's full might and that they were too weak to stand against them. There are similarities in our ways to yours, but they are limited to the way we view combat, not how we do combat."

"I understand. I will honor your request."

At that moment, her clone dispelled. Farkas noticed her tense briefly and gave her a questioning look.

"I have sent a sentry to scout ahead. The crypt is filled with Draugr and bandits, with silver weapons. The loot shall be very profitable. Stay behind five paces and do not make a sound. This one will use surprise to kill."

Dustman's Cairn

She stepped into the crypt and walked into a room. She saw a passage and judging by the color of the dirt, it was dug out recently. Scavenging all she found useful, she made her way deeper into the crypt. Throwing a rock against a wall she baited the Draugr her Bushin had noticed into her line of sight. Jumping to the ceiling, she activated her Active Camouflage Seals. As the Draugr came to investigate, she picked them off, one by one with an arrow through the left eye. Dropping down, she set them back to their resting place and looted all that had worth. Then she continued. This crypt was in better conditions that the ones she had previously been to. There were of course signs of neglect a few collapsed pillars and paths, but overall the crypt was very much still intact. She walked through an iron doo and walked down it. At the end of the path was a large room. A strange device mounted on a table. The next passage was shut by an iron gate. Looking around, she found the lever. It was in a dug-out part of the room, looking at it, she saw the iron gate hidden in the stone. Signaling Farkas to go into the room she waited.

"Use the lever, this one senses an ambush. She will take care of it. Make sure you do not blink, or you will miss it."

Farkas did and the gate shut. Activating the AC Seal, she waited to stand on the ceiling. As soon as the gate of the lever room closed the other gat opened. A group of ten bandits stormed into the room.

"It's time to die dog!"

"We knew that you would be coming!"

"Your mistake, Companion."

"Which one is this?" one of them asked.

"It doesn't matter, if he wears that armor, he dies," said another.

"Killing you will make for an excellent story."

"Only you will not be alive to tell it," Farkas replied calmly.

"Open the gate, so we may kill him."

One of them turned to the open gate and started walking, only to fall to the ground, screaming. His knees had been pierced by an arrow respectively. The bandits started to shout, looking for a source. Suddenly, his screams silenced and a gash across his neck was visible. Again, panic started to rise in them. They looked at the Companion, but he had just sat down, propping his back against the backwall of the room.

"What did you do, dog?" one of them asked.

"Me, nothing, though my shield-sister. It looks like she just killed one of yours. And you will be next…" came Farkas' calm reply.

All the while the group was talking, none of them noticed that the room had started to fill with read smoke.

"Do you smell that? It's smoke."

"Of course, you'll be smelling smoke, ice for brain. How else do you think the fires that light this place would smell? Lavender?"

"I smell blood…"

"Why in oblivion is this red smoke coming from?"

"So, you notice at last…" Shulmah whispered, her voice echoing through the room.

"Blood and fire… Two things that have a deep route in a being's psyche… A deep fear… It forces us to act rashly… To act without reason…"

"Show yourself!"

"Fine, let us begin…"

A scream sounded throughout the room, the bandits were in panic.

"The rest of you will die in silence."

One by one the bandits fell, Shulmah did not mock them, killing them quickly and efficiently, slicing through their necks, piercing their hearts or stabbing their lungs. In `mere seconds, they were all dead and the smoke receded. Shulmah deactivated the seals and opened the iron gate holding Farkas. Farkas walked out and calmly surveyed the area. Examining the bodies, he whistled.

"You are no ordinary mortal, are you? Each of these wounds are deadly, but from what I see, the blade shouldn't be more than a mere knife."

Pulling out the still bloody Kunai, she tossed it to him.

"That is the blade which sent these men to the Hunting Realm. It is far deadlier than the knives you know."

"Yes, the wounds prove that much and the craftsmanship is something I have never seen before. Where does this blade come from?"

"This one's homeland. She crafts all her weapons herself."

"Impressive."

"This one thanks you. Shall we continue."

Shulmah looted the corpses and continued. The path was lit and clearly marked. Shulmah stuck to the ceiling, preferring it over the traps, which she deactivated and reactivated when Farkas had passed. The ceiling also had the advantage of her being unseen by the enemy. They called themselves the Silver Hand. She guessed it was because they carried silver weapons into battle. They also had a severe dislike to those gifted with the blood of the shapeshifter. In front of her stood to of them, she dropped from the ceiling and rammed her Hidden Blades into their necks. After another few minutes, she arrived in a large room. It had been a hall once but a section of the ceiling collapsed, forcing them into a side room with resting Draugr. Moving silently, she slit their throats and looted their corpses. Walking through the door of that room, they had gone around the obstruction. It had indeed once been a hall, after killing the lone guard, Shulmah scavenged all there was and continued. The way ahead was littered with the dead and dying. She looted the bodies and killed those who were still alive, after which she again pushed on. Walking through a door, she tensed seeing another corridor of resting Draugr ahead. She silently slit the throats and moved on after taking the loot she found to be profitable. After a set of stairs, she walked into another hall, this one more damaged but still standing. Moving to a fallen platform, climbing onto it, she threw a rock and lured her prey into position. Once the line of sight she killed them with an arrow to the skull. After scavenging through the area, she continued through another door and down a set of stairs. She killed another two of the Silver Hand and moved on.

Dustman's Crypt

She walked through the door and killed the guard. After looting him she followed the corridor, killing all the sleeping Draugr. She watched some of the Silver Hand and the Draugr battle, killing the survivors and looting the bodies, she eventually walked into a brightly lit room. Looking around and scavenging all worth taking, Shulmah walked through the door into an enormous hall. The door was locked, she had killed the Silver Hand in it and was now searching for the key. After a few minutes, she found it in a chest. She unlocked the door and sighed. More hallways. She kicked the Skeevers against the wall and kept walking on into a room with more Skeevers. She killed the m and moved on, following a dug-out path, which led to a cave, filled with a nest of Frostbite Spiders. Getting impatient she flooded the nest with a wave of flames, curtesy of **Katon: Zukokku**. The flame raced along the ground and killed the spiders, as well as the Draugr that were patrolling the other end of the cave. She walked through the hallways and soon found a door. She walked through it and instantly jumped to the ceiling. She could feel the ambush. After waiting for a few minutes, she dropped down. She walked up to the Dragon Wall. Sketching it and the room.

'Qethsegol vahrukiy kiir (This stone commemorates the child)  
Jun Jafnhar wo los ag (King Jafnhar who was burned)  
nahlaas nall **JOL** do (alive by the **FIRE** of)  
lot dovah Lodunost (the great dragon Lodunost)

She wrote down the wisdom of the wall and sighed. She did not know of a dragon by that name. So, she knew that Alduin and the others had mated, which was good. Sighing again, she took the piece of Wuuthrad and jumped to the ceiling. The Draugr stormed from the coffins and were eliminated by arrows. Shulmah was out of their reach and they were not fast enough to reach Farkas. After a few minutes the last Draugr fell. She scavenged all she thought valuable and left through the secret tunnel that had opened after she killed the last Draugr. After a few minutes, they stepped outside into the wildlands. After a relaxing walk, they finally made it to Whiterun.

Whiterun

She entered the city and the first thing she did was go to the local vendors and sell all she had in her scrolls, keeping only, what Farkas had called, enchanted weapons, flawless gemstones, arrows, scrolls and books. After that Farkas walked up to her.

"We need to get back to Jorrvaskr."

Shulmah nodded and headed up to the mead hall. At the top of the stairs, Vilkas was waiting for them.

"We have been awaiting your return," he said,

"Did this one do something to displease you?" Shulmah asked calmly.

"No, not tall. Come, follow me."

Shulmah nodded and started walking to the training yard. In the yard stood all the circle. Kodlak in the center, to his left, Skjor and Aela, to his right, Farkas and Vilkas. He looked at her and nodded. She stood before them and waited.

"Brothers and Sister of the Circle," Kodlak began.

"Today we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endured, has challenged, and has shown her valor. Who will speak for her?"

"I stand witness to the courage of the soul before us. And while her ways diverge from our own, she has shown her honor clearly," Farkas said.

"Would you raise your shield in her defense?" Kodlak asked.

"I would stand at her back, that the world might never overtake us."

"And would you raise your sword in her honor?"

"It stands ready to meet the blood of her foes."

"And would you raise a mug in her name?"

"I would lead the song of triumph as our mead hall reveled in her stories."

"Then the judgement of this circle is complete. Her heart beats with the fury and courage that have united the Companions since the days of the distant green summers. Let it beat with ours, that the mountains may echo and our enemies may tremble at the call."

With that everyone joined in.

"It shall be so!"

Kodlak walked up to her, having to look up to see her eyes.

"Well girl, you're one of us now. I trust you will honor that position."

"This one will. This one thanks you."

She bowed and Kodlak left. As she headed to the sleeping quarters, she was stopped by Skjor.

"Whelp. There is work for you, if you are bored. Eastmarsh is too busy with the war, they can't even take care of their prisoners anymore. At this point, no one cares what happens to them so better kill them and get it over with. Be careful, they are extremely dangerous."

Shulmah nodded and sighed. Walking out of the hall she passed by the Hall of the Dead to drop of some of the bodies she had slain. She entered and found the priest in distress.

"This is horrible. The dead are restless, and I can't do anything because my amulet is in the catacombs."

"Is there a problem, priest?"

"Yes, I misplaced my amulet, without it, I can't perform the rites of Arkay."

"This one will find it."

She turned and entered the catacombs. To say it was surprising would be accurate. She walked down a flight of stairs and ducked to avoid an arrow lodging itself in her head. She spun around and saw a group of five skeletons walk towards her. She rushed them and with a couple of powerful kicks sent their skulls flying away. She searched the catacombs and found the amulet, as well as another of those peculiar gemstones. Sealing the stone, she returned to the priest.

"Thank you. Here takes this gold as payment. Arkay will watch over you for your services"

Shulmah bowed and left. She was curious about the stones so she sent an army of clones to track down any more, if there were more- She was heading east to Eastmarsh, and While she was there, she was going to visit the Arentino boy while she was there. Maybe even get some information on the war.

The journey east was uneventful she walked through some of the Giant camps but was left alone. She even was invited to some Skeever meat and Mammoth Cheese. Guldun Rock was an old ruin that the Giants had used as a camp for what she could deduce a few decades. She enjoyed the company and the information on the land and other camps. After a nice meal, she continued and came across a crypt. The inscription on the side stated it as Hillgrund's Tomb.

Hillgrund's Tomb

She entered the outer door and was surprised that someone was there.

"Greetings traveler. I was not expecting a fellow traveler here to explore an old crypt."

"What no! This here is my family's crypt and there is a necromancer in there. Can you help me? Gods only know what he is doing in there!"

"A necromancer? Who is he?"

"Vals Veran. My family has never seen eye to eye with him. And now it seems he's finally gone off the deep end. He's gone into my family's tomb and defile the bodies of my ancestors with his filthy Dark Elf Necromancy. My aunt went in after him, but she hasn't come out yet. And I don't think I can make it alone. Will you aid me?"

"This one will, on one condition. You do as she says."

"Then let's go."

They entered the tomb and Walked down the passage. The tomb was in extraordinary condition from what she could see at first glance. She put two Draugr out of commission by firing an arrow into their throats. Following the passage, she came across a chest, after killing another four Draugr. She opened it and took out the gems and the coins.

"Hey, those belong to my family!" the man yelled.

"Is this one to be compensated otherwise?" Shulmah asked calmly.

"Fine… Just make sure Vals is a dead elf before you leave."

She nodded and started clearing each room one by one. After a few minutes, they reached a large room. She killed the Draugr in the room, and then spied the blood pooling on the floor.

"Aunt Agna! Gods, no!"

The man was distraught and rammed his full weight against the door. Which, did not move.

"Damn, he barred the door. Come along, Agna once told me there is a secret room deeper in where they buried disgraced members of the family. Maybe that will get us to the main chamber…"

Shulmah nodded and searched the room. She spotted the door and followed the passage, killing another ten Draugr. These were far more skilled the ones she fought at the beginning. One even came close to touching her with her blade.

"Your ancestor may have disgraced themselves once, but they are true warriors."

Shulmah was enjoying the small skirmishes, it gave her the opportunity to analyze the ancient fighting styles of the Ancient Nord. From what she could see, it was rather basic, meant to maim and injure. Basic, but effective none the less. She continued, signaling the man to follow her. She avoided the traps and killed the Draugr all the while making sure no harm befell the man behind her. She killed the Frostbite Spider with a quick shower of arrows. Another couple of minutes later the path ended.

"I remember Agna telling me something about the tomb… She said the bear will lead the way. No idea what it means though," said the man.

Shulmah sighed and swiftly found the switch with the bear panel. Activating it, she stepped through the now open passage and moved through it until she finally reached the door to the main chamber.

"When we enter, you stay behind cover, this one will kill."

She charged in and sliced through the Draugr. Racing up the stairs she reached the Dunmer before he could bring up his shield spell. After cutting down the remaining Draugr, she made her way out into the wildlands just as she stepped out, one of her Bushin had made and dispelled a Bushin of her own. The Bushin had found another of the strange stones, this one in Jarl Balgruuf's personal bed chamber in Whiterun. Performing a quick **Kawarimi no Jutsu** she swapped places with her and swiftly snatched the gem from his bedside table. Switching places again, the Bushin dispelled and Shulmah continued her way. She next came to an old castle. From the plaque on the outside she could only make out the word 'prison'. Up above the sky was black, angry clouds painted pictures with white lightning. Then the rain began. It poured, heavy raindrops had soon pelted the land. Shulmah entered the prison, getting out of the rain. And who knew, maybe there was some interesting information could be gained.

Abandoned Prison

She entered the prison and sighed. As destroyed as it was, it was at least dry. She walked along the halls and soon came across a storage room. On a table, she found orders for the guards. It seemed that the prison was abandoned because of a storm. The orders said to evacuate and either leave or kill the prisoners. She was intrigued, apparently, it was more profitable to keep prisoners locked up, instead of having them work for their lives. She shrugged and kept moving. A few minutes later she came to the cells. On the floor, she found the plan of a prisoner. It seemed that they were planning to escape through the drainage tunnels from one of the cells. A stupid idea. If the storm had been as bad as the letters described, they would have been safer to stay inside of a cell. Going outside, they would have been washed away as soon as the flash flood hit the prison. She hoped some had survived, there were few ways worse to die than drowning. Moving on she raided the supplies, as well as the armory and the personal chests. With any luck, she could track down a few of the old guards, or their descendants. Acting on instinct she spun around and plunged her Hidden Blades up. To her surprise, she felt resistance, looking up she saw a blue glowing specter.

"Ghosts…" she muttered.

"Most likely the guards and prisoners who died during the great escape plan."

Sharpening her senses, she cautiously made her way forward. Killing a few more Ghosts she had cleared and cleaned out all accessible parts of the prison. After that, she dropped into the drainage tunnel. It was a tight fit but she only had minor problems moving. Following the tunnel, she eventually came to a ladder that led to the outside. She got out and found a few skeletons. Sighing she got back onto the road, the rain had stopped and she was getting rather impatient. She hoped these prisoners provided with a decent hunt, otherwise she might have to play an active part in this useless war.

As she walked down the street, an idiot of a thief tried to rob her.

"Hand over your money," the Woodelf said.

"Listen, Bosmer… Walk away… And you shall be unharmed…" Shulmah said calmly, letting go a small amount of Killing Intent.

"O… Of course, my mistake… Have a wonderful day."

With that she ran away. Shulmah shook her head and continued to walk along the road. A few miles later, she walked passed a mill. Mixwater Mill, the owner said it was called. After selling her a few axes and saws she moved on. A few more miles down the road she passed across a shack by the river. The owner was female, going by the hip bone, other than that, she was only a pile of bones. A few miles later she reached Kynesgrove. From the note Skjor gave her, the criminals were in the area. She looked around the town and an hour later she found foot prints leading in and out of the town. She walked along them and came to a pair of tents. The two of them were talking. They looked afraid, not like horrible criminals.

"Hail!" she said, announcing her presence.

"This one thinks you might be hungry. May this one join you by your fire?"

She sat down and unsealed all the food she had and offered it to them. The two jumped at it. They were Argonians, their scales dark as moss. From what she had learnt, her people, the Lilmothiit and the Argonians once shared the territories that are now known as Blackmarsh. The two were definitely no killers. She wondered why they were wanted.

"This one was sent here to find you. This one knows you are Runs-Along-Rivers and Knows-Many-Trees… Do not run… This one cares little for the goings of prisoners, but tell her, why is it, that you are both wanted dead?"

"As you know us, Landstrider, we would first like to know you… It is very surprising to see one of the Foxfolk of legend walking among the living," the larger one, Knows-Many-Trees, said.

"This one is called, Shulmah. So why are you wanted with gold on your heads?" she was genuinely curious.

"We avenged the death of our sister…" Runs-Along-Rivers said quietly.

"Yes… Some drunk soldiers from Windhelm stormed into the workers houses and took her and us. Punching and beating us otherwise. The guards saw nothing and heard nothing, but we saw, and we heard. We saw how our sister was bound and thrown into a tub filled with oil and then set aflame. We were forced to watch her as she died in agony, knowing we could do nothing to save her. Later that night we awoke in the gutters and killed the ones responsible. The Jarl would hear none of his men's wrong doings, he cared not for our sister, only for his own. We were put into the smallest cell and given the smallest portion. When we escaped, we did it unseen and unheard. We are no murderers, we delivered justice when none was given to us."

Shulmah nodded. It reminded her of her early years in her home village. Sighing she said.

"This one is sorry for your loss. She will not kill you, she will report you dead, killed by a Frost Troll. She offers you a chance for a safe home, if you accept, she will tell you more."

The two siblings looked at each other and nodded.

"We accept."

"Head to a settlement called Rorikstead. There are hills to the west of there. Find a man named Avulstein Gray-Mane. Tell him Shulmah sent you. I shall join you after my visit to the Jarl to report your deaths."

The two nodded and started packing things up. Shulmah sealed what was left again and walked away. Windhelm was not far away from Kynesgrove. Just a dozen or so miles to the north. She walked up to the gates and was unimpressed. The guards were little more than children. Weak, pathetic. She walked through the gates and bore witness to something that made her want to kill.

"This is ridiculous. The Dunmer have no place in this war," a Dunmer Woman said.

"Maybe the reason these Gray-Skins don't help in the war, is because they're Imperial spies!" one of the men said.

"Imperial spies? You can't be serious!"

"Maybe we'll pay you a visit tonight, little spy. We got ways of finding out what you really are."

That went too far for Shulmah. She walked up to the two men and threw them out of the city over the wall into the ocean.

"Greetings, this one hopes the fools did not harm you with more than just words."

"No, I thank you. My name is Suvaris Atheron. Why did you do that anyway? Want to have the Dark Elf for yourself to insult? Tell me do you hate the Dunmer people as well?"

The contempt in her voice was evident.

"Why would this one hate your people. She herself is subjected to stares and insults. This one is called Shulmah, and she does not bare any ill will against any people, unless people start baring ill will towards her. Be sure to secure your home tonight. The fools might come back."

She walked away and jumped to the roofs. She walked along looking to see any sign of Aventus Arentino. After an hour of searching she found nothing, she sat down on the roof of an old house and contemplated on what to do. Just then she saw a boy run up to the house she was sitting on, followed by a Dunmer. After a brief conversation, it turned out that the whole city believed the Arentino boy cursed. And that she was sitting on his house. Smiling at her luck she waited for them to leave before silently dropping to the ground and picking the lock of the front door. Entering the home, she was overcome by a feeling of dread.

The house was empty she heard chanting. She silently walked up the stairs.

"… Baptized in blood and fear. Sweet Mother, sweet Mother, send your child unto me, for the sins of the unworthy must be baptized in blood and fear. Sweet Mother, sweet Mother…"

She walked up to the boy and stared at him. He seemed distressed. Stepping back out of the room, she found a letter from thee steward, stating that the Arentino boy's mother and the fact that he had no other living relatives, he was sent to Honorhall Orphanage in Riften. She returned to the room. This time the boy noticed.

"Finally! My prayers have been answered!" the boy exclaimed.

"Are you all right?" Shulmah asked in a monotone voice.

"It worded. I knew you'd come, I just knew it! I did the Black Sacrament over and over… With the body and the… the things. And then you came! An assassin from the Dark Brotherhood!"

She remained silent, signaling the boy to continue.

"There's no need to say anything. You're here, and that means you're going to accept the contract."

"Contract?" Shulmah asked.

"My mother… She died… I'm all alone now. So, they sent me to that terrible orphanage in Riften. Honorhall. The Headmistress is an evil, cruel woman. They call her Grelod, the Kind. But she's not kind. She's terrible! To all of us! So, I ran away, and came home. I performed the Black Sacrament. Now you're here! And you can kill Grelod, the Kind."

His tone had gotten exceedingly more excited. Shulmah didn't know if that was a good thing or a sad thing. She bowed and turned away to leave.

"Please hurry. To be honest, I'm kind of lonely here. As much as I hated getting sent to Honorhall, I really miss my friends there…"

She left the home and made her way to the Jarl. The Jarl of Eastmarsh was in the Palace of Kings. What sort of overblown ego gave a building that name. She was already starting to dislike the Eastmarsh people already. She entered the palace and was greeted by two guards.

"Halt! State your business in the Palace of Kings!" one of them said, both had drawn their swords, getting way too close to her.

" **Bonu!** "

The guards flew away and stuck to the walls next to the throne. More guards charged at her.

" **Bonu!** "

She could keep this up for days on end. Suddenly a man clothed with a wolf pelt wielding an Iron Battleaxe, along with another two soldiers.

" **Bonu!** "

They flew away and then the Jarl himself got up. Rushing at her, he took a deep breath.

" **Fus Roh Da!** " the Jarl shouted.

Seeing the energy, Shulmah channeled Chakra to her feet, sticking to the stone, letting the force of the shout wash over her.

" **Hah! Fiikath! Dinok!** "

The man stopped in his tracks and fell to his knees. A second later the man regurgitated his previews meals. She knew who the man was. He was the leader of the rebels. Ulfric Storm-Cloak.

"This one is disappointed. If First Emissary Elenwen is truly incapable of overcoming you, the Thalmor and the Empire are too weak to rule. You can barely stand after seeing an illusion of your death, pathetic. Your two Argonian prisoners are dead, this one is leaving, maybe next time she visits, she will be received with more welcome. She turned and left. After beating some more sense into the two fools harassing yet another Dunmer she left the city, heading south for Riften.

Bonu! = Begone!

 **Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!** **= Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique**

 **Kaan! = Kyne! (Kyne's Peace)**

Zun! = Weapon! (Disarm)

Wuld! = Whirlwind (Whirlwind Sprint)

 **Katon: Fureminguama!** = **Fire Release: Cloak of the Raging Inferno!**

Kiri no Shinobigatana Shichinin Shū = Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist

 **Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**

 **Kawarimi no Jutsu = Substitution Technique**

 **Fus Roh Da = Force Balance Push (Unrelenting Force)**

 **Hah! = Mind!**

 **Fiikath! = Illusion!**

 **Dinok! = Death**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sup, y'all? I know I am way over my own deadline, and I aplogize for that. I went and got my laptop infected with a virus and it took me three weeks to have it removed. You know how it is, send it in, fill out paper work, wait and get it back, only to find it completely wiped and having to wait for them to send your data back as well. Real life sucks sometime. anyway, here's chapter 5, I hope it's length will better the mood of those of you who enjoy the story and did not like to wait for this long.**

 **You know the drill, R &R.**

* * *

 **Thieves, Assassins, Wolves and other Crazies**

"[Aldmeri Tongue]"

"/Japanese/"

"Tamrielic"

"Dovahzul (Translation)"

"( _Other Languages_ )"

" **Jutsu** ; **Shout!** "

* * *

Shulmah had just passed the Windhelm Stables when another of her Bushin summoned her. She looked around and found herself in Jorrvaskr, looking at the face of a very displeased Harbinger. She looked back at him, then at her Bushin. It dispelled and she sighed.

"This one apologizes for whatever the Bushin may have done. Once they have completed the task they were summoned for, they normally disperse, however they have free will and sometimes wish to enjoy their existence a little while longer…"

She bowed, straightening up she looked back down at him. The old man was still quite agitated.

"What has the Bunshin done?"

"She tried to steal something," the man said sternly.

"What did she try to take?"

"A curiosity I found a long time ago," he said.

"A glowing gem, in a golden casket, about the size of my palm. She seemed quite interested in it."

"Really? May this one see it?"

The Harbinger nodded and led her to his room. He brought her the gem and she lifted an eyebrow. How many more of those stones were there? It had the same energy as the ones she already had. She needed to have it.

"Could this one persuade you to part with it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I might be persuaded yes. Farkas told me quite a tale about your abilities… Would you mind explaining them to me?"

She nodded and beckoned him outside. She sat down and took a breath.

"How to explain it… Let this one think… This one uses what her people call Chakra… The lifeforce of the world… Your mages use a primitive method to control it, but the essence is very similar… This one can manipulate her chakra with her will… With the help of her Chakra, she can control the elements, walk up walls, along the water's surface…"

She casually formed a **Rasengan** in her right hand. Kodlak stared at her and at the spinning ball of chakra. He sighed and handed her the gem.

"I do not claim to have understood all you have told me, but at least you have shown that it is your own strength."

She got up and was greeted by Skjor.

"So, Fox, are they dead?"

"Yes, they are dead…"

"Good."

"Do you have some more work for her to do?"

"Yes, meet me at the Underforge tonight. I trust you'll know how to find it."

Shulmah nodded. Leaning back in her chair she slept for a few hours. Midnight came around and she woke to the scent of Skjor and Aela. She got up and followed. The Underforge was a cave under the Skyforge. In its center stood a bowl, from which she could smell blood. She looked at Aela and Skjor expectantly.

"You said you had the blood of a beast. Now it is time to prove it. Transform so we can hunt."

Shulmah did and relaxed, sealing away all her equipment she dropped to all fours and a few seconds later she was done. Standing the size of a large horse, her dark crimson fur gleamed like freshly fallen blood. Her eyes were in the center of two large black stripes going all the way to her ears. What shocked her two companions the most were the nine tails swinging lazily around her.

"Now that you know this one's form, it is only right to show her yours."

The two did, they seemed in pain, swaying slightly. Then with a roar they were transformed. Wolves, standing on two legs, with long arms. Very interesting. They ran off and she followed. The hunt was fun, two mammoths and a Sabre Cat. They ate and enjoyed the night. Skjor left after he transformed back, said he heard whispers of a werewolf hunter camp in the area. Aela turned back about half an hour later. Shulmah stayed in her form, but shrunk to the size of a wolf. Aela just stared at her.

"That is quite an ability you have there, Fox. But why the nine tails?" she asked curiously.

"In her homeland, this one is called Kyuubi no Kitsune, which in the common tongue means Nine Tailed Fox, it is a title passed down from parent to offspring. This one got the title from her mother on the day she fully matured and gained her ninth tail. At home, she is considered a goddess, one of the most powerful beings to ever walk the lands."

"Great… So, should I start praising you like a Jarl?" came the annoyed remark.

"If you wish… This one prefers actions over words, honestly… So, where are these supposed hunters of hunters?"

"Gallows Rock, it's one of a few known locations from which the Silver Hand operates. I believe you are familiar with them?"

"Yes, and if they pose that much of a threat, perhaps this one should hunt them down… All she needs is their blood."

With that she stalked off, following Skjor's scent. Gallows Rock was an old keep. It was in ruins, the central building was intact, the tower on top was damaged, but the outer wall was down. At the entrance were two heads of wolves, werewolves. She heard Aela scoff. She had killed the three guards quickly with an arrow each. Shulmah had sealed the belongings away and now they stood in front of the door.

* * *

Gallows Rock

They walked through the door and found the next path was locked. Aela pulled the chain and Shulmah made her way down silently. After a turn, she raced towards a sitting man and bit his throat out. The other guard in the room got up and pulled out a sword, but dropped dead after he received an arrow to the lungs. The room had a cooking station and a chest, as well as the body of another werewolf. Sighing she transformed back and sealed everything. She personally took the werewolf down and put him to rest. After that she drew her bow. There were two doors, one was barred from the other side, so the far door it was. The path led up a set of stairs. Shulmah threw two kunai at the guards and jumped to the ceiling. She signaled Aela to stick to the right of the holding block, while she stuck to the left. Aela killed the guards at the other side of the room. Shulmah dropped to the ground and looked into the cells. All of them were occupied by werewolves. She unsealed a few bodies and gave them to the wolves. They started to feed instantly. A few minutes later, she had them released from the cells. They stared at her, curiosity shown brightly in their eyes. She spoke slowly.

"Greetings… This one is called Shulmah… She hopes the vermin you ate were not too bad tasting… Yes… They were from the Silver Hand…"

She stopped when she heard growling. Aela stood back and tensed. Normally werewolves who had lost themselves to the blood of the beast were mindless, but Shulmah seemed to be able to control them.

"Yes… They deserve to be prey… This one understands… This one wants you to focus on her voice… Relax… Let go of your fear… Of your anger… Relax your mind… Let her inside…"

The werewolves stood still and a few minutes later they left. Aela turned to her.

"What did you do?" she asked.

"This one offered them a chance for a safe haven, they took it. Shall we continue?"

She kept following the corridor until she came to a dead end. To her right was a door, she opened it and barely dodged an arrow flying for her head. Activating her AC Seals, she swiftly killed of the four fools believing themselves hunters. It took all of two minutes for her to clear the room and move on through the next corridor to another room. Slicing through the neck of another guard, sealing everything, she moved on.

"We're getting close," Aela said.

"The leader is here, they call him the Skinner. I doubt I need to explain why."

"Then he shall die just the same."

She activated her seals again, she killed the guards, ignoring the dead body of Skjor. She knocked the leader out and strung him up, after liberating him from his armor. She woke him with a few slaps across the face. He awoke with a yelp, then the screams began as Shulmah skinned him, and cleaned his body. She made sure her chakra was keeping him alive throughout the entire procedure. Then she killed him. Aela was done cursing, she saw Shulmah do something with her hands and a white cloud of smoke. When the smoke cleared, the body was gone. Having seen the beast woman walk upside down on the ceiling, she decided not to question it. She walked up to her, barely containing her rage.

"They must have overpowered him with numbers. He should have brought a shield sibling. Did you find anything amongst the bodies? We will make them pay… The Silver hand will tremble at our sight…"

"This one found this."

Shulmah handed her a paper. Aela's eyes widened.

"Where are we striking?"

Shulmah's tone was calm and calculated.

"Going by this… A plan maker of the Silver Hand is holed up in the Rift. Kill them and steal their plans. That should give us some more leads…"

Shulmah nodded. She sealed Skjor away and left, leaving Aela to grieve. She had business in the Rift anyway, this would just be another stop.

* * *

She left the keep and headed south. She came across a pond with an island. She was just about to walk by it, when she spotted something gleaming in the morning sun. On closer inspection, it was a door. Going inside she found it was a large cave. She found a dead man on a sleeping mat and quickly felt something tugging at her lifeforce. Turning around, she saw two women standing there, daggers drawn, and their left hands pulsing red. Seconds later they started screaming. A little later, they dropped to the floor flailing in agony. Smirking she cut their throats.

"Foolish to believe you could steal the lifeforce of a Biju. It must have been painful feeling your bodies being eaten away from the inside…"

She found a journal and found the name of her location. Mara's Eye Den, in Mara's Eye Pond. It was the nest of a rather successful smuggler. The vampires had killed him and now that they were dead, Shulmah had a place where she could start leaving things, like valuables. She secured the den with Seals, traps and other security systems and cleared out the cave completely. She would build it up in time. Leaving a Hiraishin Marker, so she could teleport there instantly. Once she was done, she headed back to the surface and walked on south.

* * *

Cronvangr Cave

As she crossed the river and came across a cave. Surrounded by egg sacs from Frostbite Spiders. Being curious as she was, she entered the cave prepared to bathe the entire area in fire. Five arrows later she walked through yet another tunnel into yet another cave. This one was deep. She fired arrow after arrow, killing each spider she saw. Arriving at the bottom, she followed the tunnel.

Cronvangr Broodlair

She kept following the tunnel and entered a very large cave. Dozens and dozens of spiders, of all sizes were there. Shulmah made quick work of them, with the **Katon: Zukokku**. In seconds, they were all dead. She checked through the egg sacks and found a shield. There were faint engravings on the inside of the Iron Shield. Knot-Beard, was the only thing she could decipher. Her mind raced, she had heard the name in passing hunting down the two Argonians. A man named Roggi had complained about it being lost, when she passed the Steamscorch Mine in Kynesgrove. She would return it to him, when she had the chance.

She walked up the mountain, having need to get a better sense of where she was. The landscape was very fascinating and she enjoyed travelling it. And sketching it. Her field journal was filled with drawings and sketches of the landscape, ruins, crypts, animals, people, weapons, armor and of course the Dragon Walls. When she reached the peak, she sighed. Atop the peak stood another Dragon Wall. Skeletons patrolled the area, she stepped out of the shade and into plain view. The skeletons charged and were cut down with ease. She sketched the wall and wrote down its wisdom.

'Pah werid Sonaan Lunerio (All praise Bard Lunerio)  
wen yuvon lovaas meyz (whose golden music became)  
 **FO** het ko vulon ( **FROST** here in night)

After that, she kept heading south. After the trek down the mountain, she spied another Guardian Stone. This one was called the Aptronics Stone. She sketched it and moved through the pond fields. She sketched some of the geysers. She saw some bad weather move in and a keep. Sighing she made her way there. The bandits were killed off swiftly and after a few licks of blood, she knew where she was, Mistwatch. She entered the keep through the North Tower.

* * *

Mistwatch

She walked into the corridor, of the North Tower and dodged a lousy swing. Out of instinct, she stabbed the offender three times in the chest. The man was no bandit, she sighed but continued forwards. She walked up some stairs and shot two guards. Continuing she moved out of the tower along the walkway into the next tower. She was now in the West Tower. She walked through along the corridor and was greeted by a blade. She blocked it and rammed the assailant to the floor.

"Who are you, fox?" the woman said, having calmed down.

"This one is Shulmah… May she know your name?"

"Fjola. So, what are you doing here?"

"Escaping the rain, but she was attacked by guards and acted in self-defense. This one apologizes."

"No worries, most of them were no good anyway. So, what can I do for you?"

"This one proposes an alliance. This one can guarantee the safety of you and any under your command. In return, absolute loyalty. This one will leave you be to do what you wish, but when she comes to ask for aid, she wants it given to her."

"And how can you guarantee that?" came the curious question.

"This…"

She disappeared in a flash of crimson.

"This one has abilities unseen in these lands… And she has sway in very high places. Do you accept?"

The woman slowly nodded, still in shock. Shulmah bowed and left. She left a Bushin there so that the woman could ask questions. Shulmah kept on moving south. Following the road around the mountain to enjoy the view. After a couple of hours, she reached the Northwind Summit. She saw some skeletons which were quickly cut down and saw the Dragon Wall.

'Nau daar revak golt drey Fredo (On this sacred ground did Fredo)  
zahrahmiik ek **LAAS** ful tol ek (sacrifice her **LIFE** so that her)  
pogaan kiir filok ahrk osos (many children could escape and some)  
sul qahnaar ek hokoron (day vanquish her enemy)'

Sketching it along with its wisdom, she searched the area. Looting the chest, she found she moved down the mountain towards the south. An hour or so later she made it to a small settlement. Shor's Stone, it was called. It also had a mine, filled with Ebony Ore. She sold some of the ore she had and moved on. An hour down the road she came across an old Fort. Killing the bandits on the outside she found a name plaque and decided to enter the fort.

* * *

Fort Greenwall

In the courtyard, she found a well. Smelling something foul she jumped down and landed in the water, right next to a corps. Diving she gathered all the food, gold and the chest, after that she dragged herself out of the water and walked up to the gate she found. It was locked, not having the patience to pick the lock, she gave it a firm kick and launched it out of the fastenings. It landed noisily on the floor and woke the guard, who was quickly killed with a kunai to the eye socket. She followed the tunnel and it led outside, short distance east of the fort. She walked back to the fort and entered the fort.

Silently killing the two guards in the first room she had the sudden urge to mutilate them. On the floor were two Khajiit merchants, they had started to skin them. Burning the Khajiit, she sent the bandits bodies to the dragons. They would take care of them. She looted the room and moved on, throwing a kunai as soon as she entered the next room. She raided the storage room and the room she had just entered, after which she sighed. She had to back track to the first room. She forgot to open the cage and lute the Dunmer Alchemist, as well as find another way as she had reaches a dead end. She found it and killed another four bandits. After looting them, she stepped back outside. Moving along the roof she came to a door leading through the roof into, what she deduced from the sketching she made in the yard, the captain's quarters. The bandit chief was a Breton, and he was sleeping, a quick swipe, and he bled out, she looted everything and crept out of the room. Slicing the neck of the guards. Looting him as well, she made her way into the prison. Entering the prison, she immediately dispatched two more guards and looted all she could. After that she delved deeper, cutting through spider webs. She reached the next room and sighed. More spiders. Killing them all, she looted everything and made her way outside.

* * *

Back on the surface, she started veering to the west, the knowledge she gained from the bandits, told her that the lair of the Silver Hand was in the area. She passed a clearing filled with wild animals and a Spriggan Matron. The watchers of nature were formidable opponents, known for attacking humanoids on sight, but as the Uzumaki belief went, know one thing in nature, you know all of nature. And so far, it was true. The Spriggan Matron, did not attack, she watched her from a distance and let Shulmah pass. Shulmah took the chance to loot the two hunters, but then kept on movin. Faldar's Tooth, her destination, was not far now. It took another ten or so miles for her to reach the keep, but she had arrived.

Firing one arrow into the sky, she watched as it multiplied and the thousand arrows split into groups, killing all in the surrounding area within the keep. She walked into the yard and surveyed the damage. Ten dead, no survivors. She looted everything and dispelled the arrows. After that she walked inside. She killed the Silver Hand without mercy, freeing the werewolves they had captured and sent them into the hills near Rorikstead. After a few turns she had reached another room. She killed the two Bosmer that were carving up a werewolf. She freed the remaining ones and sent them to the hills. After looting everything, she continued. She came into a large hall, in the center stood a ring where currently half a dozen werewolves were fighting. She quickly eliminated the guards she unleashed a dose of killing intent, gaining the attention from the wolves. She healed their injuries and sent them to the others, she looted the room and moved on, coming to a section of the keep that was flooded. She saw a barred door and walked to the platform above her. Stomping on the two Skeever, she found the switch that activated the barring. She stepped through the door and walked through a partially collapsed corridor. She cut through the Silver Hand and soon managed to make her way outside again. Once outside she walked up the walls and found the plans inside of the tower. Making sure she had killed everyone, she sketched the keep and the view of Riften.

When she was done she walked to Riften. On her way, she walked passed a farm. After talking with one of the farmers, she was asked to retrieve a stolen bow. She accepted and sold all the food she had on her. Then she continued.

* * *

She reached the Northern Gates and was about to enter when she was stopped by the pair of guards.

"Hold there, Traveler," one of them said.

"Before I can let you into Riften, you need to pay the visitor's tax."

Shulmah looked at them.

"Let this one pass… And you will be able to return to your families."

The guards were smart and let her into the city. Riften was a quaint city. Easily overlookable, easy to navigate and most importantly home to some of the most influential people in Skyrim. Shulmah took in everything and walked up to the palace. Overhearing a warrior talking with a man about an encounter with the Thieves Guild and how it was being backed by a woman named Maven Black-Briar. She was stopped by a man named Maul, who tried to intimidate her. She blatantly ignored him. An in debt a stable boy owed to a woman named Sapphire. After a few minutes, she had finally reached the palace. Entering it, she saw the Jarl was female. A welcome change to what she had observed in Whiterun and Windhelm. She walked up to the throne and stood in front of the Jarl.

"Bow before Laila Law-Giver, Jarl of the Rift," said a man in Elven Armor.

Shulmah stood still, her hand slowly reaching for her Hunting Knife.

"Unmid, please refrain from trying to insult guests of the Palace," a High Elf said.

"You should listen to the Altmer, this one is not afraid to put you into your place."

"What was that?" the man said reaching for his sword.

In mere moments, Shulmah had dashed up to him, planted her palm under his chin and swiped his legs away. The man came crashing to the floor. Shulmah straightened herself and looked at the Jarl.

"Greetings Jarl Laila Law-Giver. This one is here to seek out a thief. Where would she find one of his kind?"

The Jarl seemed startled. She looked from Shulmah to the man she had floored, then back to her.

"The Rat Way under the city."

Shulmah nodded and grabbed the man by the back of his armor and yanked him to his feet. With that she left. Walking around town she entered the inn. As she walked in, she saw a priest talking about his Goddess. Mara, her name was. Apparently, she was the Goddess of Love and fulfilled the role of a mother. She listened to him for a while, before blending him out. She did learn somethings however. If she were looking for a mate, she would have to wear an Amulet of Mara to signify her availability. She turned to the bar maid and sold most of her food. She had developed quite the taste for the local alcohol, mead. She took out some Nord Mead and drank in silence, letting her senses spread out throughout the inn and the city. She saw Sapphire leaning against a wall. She stood up and walked to the door, only to stop because of a comment of one of the guests.

"You're not from around here. Imperial spy perhaps?"

"And why would this one spy for an empire too weak to hold its lands?" she said coldly, sitting down at the table, making the chair creak under the stress. She channeled some chakra into it, to make it hold.

"Hmpf…" the man said.

"We have spies everywhere, Pet. I know you belong to that Elf Elenwen."

"That is very sensitive information… While it is correct that this one was in service of First Emissary Elenwen, it was by no means, of her free will. She was forced, and harbors as much hatred for her and those who follow her as the next person. However, if you ever insinuate that this one works for such an insect ever again, this one will make you meet your ancestors very quickly…"

"I apologize… Ever since my daughter was killed I've been quite bitter. I guess I let my sadness cloud my judgement."

"This one understands… She is here to see the Rat Way… There is also the orphanage, this one has heard rumors of young ones of her kind…"

"Honorhall… Its next to Mistveil Keep and the Rat Way is down by the sewers. Though why you would ever want to go there, is beyond me… That place is crawling with thieves."

"This one thanks you."

She got up and left. She had felt a very familiar energy signature coming from Mistveil Keep. She entered the palace once again, this time however her AC seals were active and she could move freely without being spotted. She swiftly moved along the ceiling to the Jarls private chambers. And there it was, another of those gems. She dropped down and took it. Leaving the same way, she came she quickly was back outside.

She deactivated the seals and walked to the orphanage. It was very close by. She entered it and was greeted by the sight of children standing in a circle.

"We Love you, Grelod."

Those voices were filled with sadness, despair and fear. She walked up to a caretaker and asked about adoptions.

"I'm sorry, but you will have to talk with Grelod, the Head Attendant of the orphanage about that. But feel free to mingle and talk with the children."

Shulmah nodded and followed the kids outside. The children were enjoying the sun, Shulmah pulsed her chakra into the ground to act as a sonar so she could keep track of them. What surprised her were to children that didn't move. She moved to the far back of the garden and nearly exploded in rage. There were two Khajiit young ones in a small cage, dressed in rags with more holes than fabric. She swiftly unsealed some food and gave it to them. The two Khajiit girls were twins. Both white as freshly fallen snow. Their deep blue eyes were filled with fear. Shulmah was going to adopt these two, but first, she was going to make sure the one responsible was going to pay.

"Stay strong, young ones… This one will return in a few days. If you need help, put some blood on this, this one will have a guard watch you from the shadows for now."

She walked back into the orphanage and went to talk with Grelod, she found her currently beating a poor girl into unconsciousness. The old woman turned and stared at her.

"What do you want, beast?" came the question.

Shulmah could feel the contempt in the woman's voice.

"This one wishes to adopt the two younglings, you have in the cage," she said friendly.

"No, they're not up for adoption. Those two beasts will stay in that cage until they are of age and then I'll sell them to the Gray Skins. They pay good money for slaves."

"Of course," Shulmah said with a smile.

"This one will leave now."

She turned and left, discreetly making a Bushin to watch over the two. Shulmah had a plan but she needed to wait for night time. So, she walked to the stables to see what she could learn about the debt. Apparently, the boy, Shadr, had lent some money of Sapphire for a shipment, only for it to be stolen. Naturally Sapphire wishes for the return of her money, and the boy fears if he can't bring her the money, he might lose his life. Shulmah walked back to the inn and confronted Sapphire. After a brief confrontation, she had managed to convince the woman to drop the debt, for being responsible for the shipment being stolen. She sent a Bushin to deliver the news and indulged in exploring the markets.

She walked to the forge and sold the weapons she had gathered. She felt the forge and asked about it. It was fascinating, the forge consumed Fire Salt. A mineral she had used to make incendiary bombs. Unfortunately, it was dying. Shulmah had promised to bring him all the Fire Salt she found and handed him twenty-three pinches. He was very grateful. He showed her a few tricks to use Fire Salt while forging and gave her a discount on all her purchases. She nodded and left.

Walking to the well she noticed a vendor walk up to her.

"Never done an honest day's work in your life for all that coin you're carrying. Eh, Lass?" the vendor said.

"And how would you know how this one came about her coin, or for the matter, how much she is carrying?"

"You have a certain air about you, lass. And I can tell things like that with people. You haven't made a single Septim honestly."

"This one suggests you get to the point before she throws you over the walls. How this one makes her coin is of no concern to you."

"Whoa lass. Calm down… But since you're so eager to get started, I have a little scheme planned, if you're interested. So, are you in?"

Shulmah looked at the man and sighed. He didn't seem like the type to accept an answer he didn't want, so she went ahead with it.

"Good. I will cause a distraction. And while that is going on I want you to steal Madesi's silver ring from the strongbox under his stand and place it in Brand-Shei's pocket."

"Framing a competitor for theft to get him out of business? This one will do it."

Brynjolf started to yell about some thing or other. While she activated her AC Seals. Picking the locks was easy, she swiped the ring and the gold. Moving to the Dunmer Brand-Shei, she swiftly planted the ring in his satchel and left. She deactivated the seals and nodded to Brynjolf. The man seemed astounded and finished the presentation of his wares.

"Looks like I chose the right person for the job… And here you go, your payment, just as I promised… Your payment. The way things've been goin' around here, it's a relief our plan went on without a hitch."

"You and your associates hit a rough patch?" Shulmah asked amused.

"You could say that. But never mind that. You did the job and you did it well. Best of all, there's more where that came from… If you think you can handle it," the man challenged.

"Tell this one the task and she will do it."

"The group I represent is found in the Ragged Flagon down in the Rat Way. Make it there in one piece and we'll see if you can handle it…"

With that the man left, leaving Shulmah in her thoughts of whether the hassle would be too great if she killed the man. Deciding against it, she walked to the food vendor and found the wares to be just as fresh as they were in her scrolls.

"What method are you using to keep your foods fresh?" Shulmah enquired.

"Ice Wraith Teeth… A friend of mine showed me how, but I'm running low on them…"

Shulmah unsealed thirteen teeth and promised to bring by more. Looking at the sun, she sighed. There were at least ten more hours of sun light. Sighing she rented a room at the inn and slept.

When she awoke, the twin moons of Mundus, Masser and Secunda, were high in the sky. Sighing she got out of bed and walked outside. She activated her AC Seals and entered the orphanage. She found her target sleeping in her bed. She put one hand over her mouth and brought out a vial with clear liquid. With the other. She uncorked it and trickled some of the liquid onto the skin of her targets neck. The target convulsed in pain for a few seconds and then stopped. Shulmah left and returned to the inn.

The next day started off with a healthy breakfast. She paid for another night as well as for an extra bedroll. She walked through town and heard about the death of Grelod the Kind. As there were no signs of a forced entry, nor of any violence, the death was ruled a natural cause, which, in essence, it was. It was a heart attack, caused by a special Uzumaki poison that is untraceable. She walked through town and headed to the Rat Way, which she now knew, was under the city.

* * *

The Rat Way

She entered the tunnels and swiftly cut down the two fools that attacked her. She continued, killing the Skeevers as well as the fools that tried to kill her. Granted, she did little to hide herself, she just walked along the tunnels with her sword. She finally arrived at a door after a few minutes. She was annoyed. She should tear into Brynjolf for bringing her here. No amount of coin was worth this level of annoyance. She entered the Ragged Flagon and saw Brynjolf standing at the bar in the back. Walking over to him, she was fully prepared to beat him through a wall for her annoyance. When she was within earshot of the man, she waited for her presence to be noticed.

"Give it up, Brynjolf… Those days are over," the bartender said.

"I'm telling you, this one is different…" Brynjolf said.

"We've all heard that one before, Bryn! Quit kidding yourself," said a man next to him.

"It's time to face the truth, old friend," a man on the other side said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"You, Vex, Mercer… You're all part of a dying breed. Things are changing."

"Dying breed, eh?" Brynjolf scoffed.

"Well, what do you call that?"

He pointed to her over his shoulder.

"This one has tricks up her sleeve, tricks that'll make you just stare clueless at what happened."

Shulmah walked up to the bar and sat down on the stool. She unsealed all the Ale she had and pushed it over the counter. In total, it was a few hundred bottles of Ale.

"Exchange these with Nord Mead, Black-Briar Mead, Black-Briar Reserve and Honningbrew Mead. If you have it Argonian Bloodwine, Argonian Ale, Surilie Brothers Wine, Ashfire Mead, Colovian Brandy, Balmora Blue, Cyrodilic Brandy, Dragon's Breath Mead, Emberbrand Wine, Firebrand Wine, Mead with Juniper Berry and Stros M'Kai Rum. What's left is to be sold."

Her tone was cold and even. She sensed the men tense, but the bartender acted quickly. Sadly, most of what she hoped to get, was not in stock. On the positive end, she did get a nice batch of coin. She turned to the man who got her here and started sipping on a bottle of Nord Mead.

"Well, well… Color me impressed, lass. I wasn't certain I'd ever see you again!"

"This one should kill you for wasting her time with such pathetic prey, on principle alone. However, you only promised her coin, so she will forgive you for her waste of time with those weaklings."

"Reliable and Headstrong? You're turning out to be quite the prize!"

"Make no mistake, this one is here for work, as long as you provide, she will stay. She is no prize."

"Fine then… If you're so interested in work, how about you handle some deadbeats for us. They owe the organization some serious coin and they've decided not to pay. I want you to explain to them the error of their ways."

"Who are they?"

"Keerava, Bersi Honey-Hand and Healga. Do this right, and I can promise you a permanent place in our organization."

Shulmah nodded.

"This one will do it. However, the Argonian has grown on her, if she does not wish to pay, she will pay for her as for the other two… As long as the targets do not die, all is allowed, correct?"

Brynjolf nodded. Shulmah finished her mead and walked back outside.

* * *

She followed the canal and found a young female gathering water. She looked stressed, maybe guilty. Shulmah walked over to her and greeted the woman.

"Hail! This one is wondering, what has you troubled? Maybe she could help… In exchange for some information or favors. What say you?"

Shulmah smiled at the shocked expression on her face. The woman sighed and sat down.

"My name is Ingun Black-Briar. I am the eldest child of the Black-Briar family. I work here at Elgrim's Elixirs as an apprentice. I did a few experiments and dried up Master Elgrim's stock of rare ingredients."

"Which ones are you in need of, this one has a large collection of ingredients from her travels. She could part with the ones you need, if she has them…"

Ingun seemed to be ecstatic.

"I need twenty Nirnroot, Deathbell and Nightshade."

Shulmah went through her scrolls and murmured.

"Deathbell… Nightshade… Nirnroot… There you go, twenty of each. In return, tell your mother this one is working for an organization she supports and employs. This one has business to attend to. See you around."

Shulmah got up and left. She walked first to Bersi Honey-Hand. After a quick talk and a firm boot to the face, as well as emptying his pockets, she got the money, as well as a strange gem. Knowing her luck with such things she made an army of Bushin and had them pick the pockets of every person in the city. A few minutes later they came back with a handful of the stones. Pocketing them she continued to the Bunkhouse. In the Bunkhouse, she dodged a dagger thrown to her head and sighed. Flicking her wrists, she nailed the perpetrator to the wall with Kunai. She turned to the girl that had just come in. She stared at her in amazement.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"This one is called Shulmah. Are you Healga?"

"No… She is."

Shulmah looked back and sighed, handing the girl the pack of gems she had stolen. With a wink, she turned back to Healga.

"The Thieves Guild wishes for its money back. Pay up, in coin or in blood. This one does not care."

The woman pointed to a drawer and fell unconscious. She took the money out of the drawer and left. Her last target was Keerava. The Argonian was quite kind to her, even telling her about Blackmarsh, as well as the Argonian culture and history. To be honest, she liked the Argonian bar maid and she would be damned, if she was extorted. She entered the Bee and Barb Inn and sat down at the bar counter.

"Greetings Landstrider. Your extra bedroll has been placed in your room, though I do admit being curious as to why you need it," Keerava said with a smile.

"This one thanks you… The reason is simple, she wishes to adopt two young ones. She found two Khajiit young ones in Honorhall. However, this one is here on rather sour business… She was sent here to collect on a few coins you owe an acquaintance. This one knows that you two are about to start a new chapter. She will spare the coin for you, just promise her, that you do not lend money from them again… Please have a buffet ready for tonight… This should cover it."

She put down a handful of gems and left. Keerava nodded. Shulmah ran into the male Argonian of the inn on her way out.

"Talen-Jei, what troubles you?" Shulmah said grinning.

"I have been thinking on our conversations Landstrider… And I have decided to ask for Keerava's heart in marriage. I already have the gold band, but I still need three Flawless Amethysts to make it complete. I would be very grateful, if you were to help me in this endeavor."

"Of course, friend… This one doesn't have any on her right now, but she shall bring them when she finds them."

Shulmah smiled and continued. A brief walk later and she found herself back in the Ragged Flagon.

* * *

Sighing she walked up to Brynjolf and threw him the pouch with the money.

"So… Jobs done, and the golds here… Good… There's your cut."

"This one thanks you… So, what's next?"

"Judging from the way you handled those shopkeepers, there is always more coin to be made, if you are interested."

"More coin, is more reserves… This one is interested…"

"Good, it seems you are a practiced thief. You'll fit in well around here… Follow me, I'd like you to meet someone."

The man got up and led her through a fake closet and into another hall. Sighing she walked up to the two men and stared.

"Welcome to the Cistern. This here is Mercer Frey. Our leader… Mercer, this is the one I was telling you about."

Shulmah looked at him and narrowed her eyes. This man was surrounded by a dark aura. She would stay with the guild for now.

"This better not be another waste of the guilds resources, Brynjolf," he said to Brynjolf, then turning to her he said.

"Before we continue, I want to make one thing perfectly clear. If you play by our rules, you walk away rich. If not, you won't get paid. Do I make myself clear?"

"Of course. Now this one has plans for the day and wishes to see them through. Do you have a job for her, or is she wasting her time?"

"I think it's time to test your expertise…"

"Wait a moment," Brynjolf interrupted.

"You're not talking about Goldenglow, are you? Even our little Vex couldn't get in."

"You claim this recruit possesses an aptitude for our line of work. If so, let her prove it," Mercer retorted.

"Goldenglow Estate is critically important to one of our largest clients. However, the owner has suddenly decided to take matters into his own hands and shut us out. He needs to be taught a lesson. Brynjolf will provide you with the details."

"Mercer, aren't you forgetting something?" Brynjolf asked.

"Mmhh? Oh yeah. Since Brynjolf assures me you'll be nothing but a benefit to us, you're in. Welcome to the Thieves Guild."

"This one will play along, as long as you keep her entertained. But be warned… Mess with this one in any way, directly or indirectly, this one swears by her tails, she will lay death and destruction to all you hold dear. Now does this one have an understanding with you?"

The Killing Intent she let out was a great help to motivate an agreement. The two men nodded. Mercer left, and she turned to Brynjolf, staring coldly at him.

"Now what is the target?"

"Goldenglow Estate is a bee farm. They raise the wretched little things to make honey. It's owned by some smartass Wood Elf. We need you to teach him a lesson by burning down three of the bee hives on the grounds and clearing out the safe in the main house."

"Anything else?"

"The catch is, that you can't just burn the whole place to the ground. That important client Mercer mentioned, would be furious, if you did."

"And crossing the client is bad for business… It's like being back in the Elemental Nations as a Shinobi…" Shulmah muttered.

"So, what about the rules of engagement?"

"Maven, our client, prefers the owner, Aringoth, to be left alive… But if he tries to stop you from completing the mission, kill him. The guild has a lot riding on this. Don't make me look foolish by mucking this up."

"Any additional information you can provide?"

"Goldenglow Estate brought in a mountain of gold for the guild. You could almost call it our sweetest deal. Then, out of the blue, Aringoth stops sending us our cut. Mercer was… angry, to put it kindly. So, we sent Vex and find out he hired a bunch of mercenaries to guard the place."

"Strange, this one would think the Riften Guard would be cheaper… Are the mercenaries free game?"

"Aringoth sent the Riften Guard packing and fortified the entire place. In fact, Vex barely made it out of there alive. You should talk to her, before you head out. And speak to Tonilia to get yourself some armor."

Shulmah nodded and left for the bar again. When she walked through the bar she walked up to the bar keeper and asked for Tonilia. The Redguard was the guild's fence, she bought goods that were stolen and couldn't be sold to local vendors. She walked over to the woman and was handed her armor. Shulmah took the chance, to sell some of the things she had acquired. She was eyed with curiosity, but she ignored it. Taking her gear, she quickly applied a handful of seals and put it on. It was different, but she made it work. Checking the seals, she activated them for a couple of seconds to see if they worked how they were supposed to and nodded, walking to the white-haired Nord, Vex.

"Greetings… This one is tasked with the infiltration of the honey farm. She heard you ran into trouble. Do you have any information this one could use?"

"Let me get two things straight. I am the best damned infiltrator in this rat hole… And two, you do as I say, no questions asked," the white-haired woman said.

"There's at least eight guards There is also an old sewer tunnel that can be reached from the north east of the lake, it should still be unguarded."

"This one thanks you."

Shulmah sat down at a table and unsealed another bottle of Nord Mead. She was quickly joined by a man.

"So, I heard you're heading out to Goldenglow… Watch yourself out there. The mercenaries Aringoth hired are trained killers."

Shulmah smirked.

"So is this one…"

She emptied the bottle and sealed it away. Getting up, she calmly walked out to the city and towards the orphanage.

* * *

Entering the orphanage, the first thing she did was dispel her clone. The two were set free of their cage at dawn and were now sleeping soundly in a bed. Shulmah walked up to them and woke them up softly.

"Hello to you, young ones…" she said, carefully shaking them awake.

The two woke up and looked up at her. However, the two of them didn't speak and cocked their heads to the side. Shulmah sighed she thought back on the memories of the Khajiit she had slain and their language.

"( _Do you understand this one now_?)" she asked, speaking the Khajiit language, Ta'agra.

The two young ones perked up and started talking in quiet, shy voices.

"( _Yes… Khajiit understand you now…_ )" they said in unison.

"( _So young ones, may this one ask for your names?_ )"

The two Khajiit looked downtrodden.

"( _You don't have names, do you_?) she asked slowly.

The two nodded slowly, short of crying.

"( _There is no need to cry young ones… This one has an offer for you… She could adopt you as her own daughters… Following her on her travels… Do you accept_?)"

Her answer was a hug from both girls. Walking to the new head attendant, Constance Michel, who was delighted to see the two Khajiit talking and smiling. While wary of the monster of a woman wanting to adopt the two, she really did not want to crush the two. There weren't many people in Skyrim who talked a language other than their native tongue, as well as the common tongue. And here was a person who not only spoke the common tongue, but also the native tongue of the Khajiit. She put the paperwork in front of the woman and smiled when it was signed.

The two girls packed their belonging and walked outside. Shulmah sighed as the two chatted with her. From her personal experiences as an orphan, who was treated like dirt, the two were certainly less damaged than her. Probably because when she grew up she had literally no one. These two had each other, and it showed. She entered the Bee and Barb and walked into her room. Giving the girls the bed. She packed away the girls' belongings, which were very few, two sets of rags and some flowers. She would start teaching them soon, but first, she needed to make them family. She sat down on the floor with two wooden bowls and cut open her arm, filling the two bowls with her blood. The two girls were mortified and rushed to her. When they looked at her arm, they were astonished to see, it had already healed. The girls sat down and looked at her.

"( _Drink… It will make us kin and allow us to communicate with each other_.)"

Hesitantly the two girls drank and emptied the bowls. Gagging when they were finished, Shulmah smiled at them.

"Now that we really are mother and daughters, it is time I give you two your names… How does Mayumi sound for you…? And you… How does Miyuki sound?"

Shulmah smiled as the two girls started to shed tears. It took a few minutes for them to calm down, but when they did, they smiled more happily than Shulmah had ever seen a child. She hugged the two and waited for them to stop.

"Your names have a meaning, they come from my native tongue. Mayumi-chan, your name means True Bow. Miyuki-chan, your name means Deep Snow. Now… Shall we go and get some new clothes for you?"

The two were jumping up and down around her. As they walked down the stairs, they bumped into Keerava.

"So, these are the two you adopted, Landstrider… They fit you. Hello young ones, I am Keerava."

"Miyuki, thank you for having us."

"Mayumi, pleasure to meet you."

"Alright young ones… Please decide on anything you would like for food when we come back. Anything you want. This one hopes this won't throw the meal into disorder, Keerava."

"Not at all, Landstrider. So, what would you like, little ones?" Keerava said, taking out her notepad.

"Mayumi would love to have Venison Stew, please," Mayumi said.

"Miyuki would love to have some Garlic Bread, please," said Miyuki.

"Of course,… I'll have the things added to the meal. It'll be on the corner table at nine."

Shulmah nodded and left with her two daughters. She walked to the Scorched Hammer. It took Shulmah a little time, to make the two Leather Armor, Leather Bracers and Leather Boots. She colored them black, as well as putting on the Uzumaki crest onto the back. The two girls were ecstatic. Shulmah added the same seals she had in her gear. After that, she made some weapons for the two. She had come across some very peculiar weapons design. From what Eorlund told her, it was Nordic. The designs were sleek with runic carvings. She made two Nordic Swords one the normal size and the other slightly smaller. Of course, she had downsized them to fit the girls' heights. Carefully the girls took them and put the swords onto their backs, with the hilts by their hips. The two girls were grinning widely.

"Remember, those are no toys… This one will train you, to protect yourselves… And kill when necessary. She will teach you, how she was taught. You two are no older than six years old, the same age she was, when she started… And be sure to understand that this one will not be easy on you just because you are her daughters, or because you are young. This one has an obligation to make sure you are safe, that you can protect yourself. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mama!" the two said in unison.

Shulmah nodded and walked back to the inn. Food wasn't going to be set for another four hours. The girls were staring at their weapons. Shulmah grinned, she would start training them now. She walked back outside and towards the keep.

* * *

The keep had a training ground on the grounds. It was currently empty, so she entered. She sat down and signaled her daughters to do the same.

"Listen, this one will teach you a style of fighting, that is quite advanced, but easy enough to learn. It requires both your swords. On top of that, she will have you read through the scroll describing the style, so that you may progress at your own pace. This one also wants you to read a book from someone she met a long time ago. He was a master with the sword and invented it. Read it, learn it, live it. Now show this one how good you already are."

She got up and stood at the ready, watching the two girls. They slowly got out their weapons, unsure of what to do.

"Do not hesitate. Every second you wait, is an opportunity for your opponent to strike. Attack only with the intent to kill. Any less will lead to failure. If you wish to succeed, win by any means necessary. Fight to win, not for some delusion of grandeur."

That was all the girls needed and the two launched themselves at her with reckless abandonment. Shulmah dodged, weaved and deflected the blows away from her. All the while she was giving hints and pointers. After a while the girls were exhausted. Their weapons at their sides, the two were panting heavily on the ground. Chuckling, she stood on the same spot as when they had started.

"You did very well for being fresh to the blade. Here are the book and scroll. There's a copy for the both of you. Read it while you regain your strength."

She threw them both the two items and sealed away her sword. In her boots, she still had her Tanto, and she also still had her Hunting Knife and her bow. Putting Ma Shotto and the quiver away, she started going through the katas of some of her Taijutsu. It didn't take long however, before she was interrupted by a very annoying man.

"So, the guards weren't lying when they said beasts had the audacity to use the keeps training area, let alone walk freely in the city," the man said, sneering at the girls, then at her.

Shulmah stopped and moved between the man and her daughters. She slowly moved her right hand to the grip of her Hunting Knife, resting it there while she eyed him up.

"This one asks you to watch your tone around her daughters," Shulmah said with a smile.

"Pah, you should be thanking me for not killing you on sight. You don't deserve to be in this city, thieving cutthroats, the lot of you."

"Would you care to repeat that, this one must have misheard you, when you called her, and hers, thieves…"

The man was slowly grating away at her patience.

"You heard me beast. You have no right to talk to me like that."

"Girls, please gather your things, we are leaving."

She didn't feel like beating a fool through the city.

"This one apologizes, we will leave."

As the started to walk she was stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"I didn't give you permission to leave, beast. I am the son of the Jarl and as such, I decide when you are leaving."

Instantly Shulmah's demeanor changed. Sighing she looked at him, then at her daughters.

"Watch closely now," she said, then turning her head to the fool daring to command her.

"You have five seconds to let go, before this one teaches you to respect your betters."

Her tone was cold and even.

"My betters?"

"Five!"

"You're the one…"

"Four!"

"Who should respect…"

"Three!"

"I am the eldest son…"

"Two!"

"Of the Jarl…"

"One!"

"I am your better!"

"ZERO!"

Shulmah turned around and grabbed the offending hand. Turning it up, the man was on his knees in an instant.

"Listen, and listen well… This one is the single most superior fighter here… She is your better… If you wish to prove her wrong, do so directly… Don't hide behind your mother… She won't save you from this one…"

She let him go and turned back. A step later, she squatted down tightening the strap for her boot, ignoring the blade swinging over her head. As the three walked she was talking to her two daughters, all the while dodging the blade wielded by the fool of a royal. As the entered the market square, Mayumi and Miyuki climbed atop of the well and watched their mother make a fool of the unfriendly man. Shulmah meanwhile was talking with the vendors, inspecting the wares and walking to and fro', from vendor to vendor. All the while the son of the Jarl was trying to stab her with his dagger. The spectacle had drawn quite a crowd, including Maven Black-Briar, the Riften Guard, Jarl Layla Law-Giver, Brynjolf and of course all the vendors. When she stood in front of Grelka's booth, she examined an Imperial Sword, each movement deflected a strike from the dagger. After giving it back, she unsealed some Long Taffy Treats and handed them two Mayumi and Miyuki. For herself she made a bread with butter, using the knife to deflect and counter the fool, all the while eating. When she was done, she sealed everything away and turned to the man.

"Surely you must have more productive things to do than annoy this one to the point of her driving her foot between your legs so hard, that whatever is down there comes out through your nose."

The man continued to attack her. She was growing rather annoyed. Then the man did something that made her see red. The man threw his dagger at Mayumi. Shulmah shunshined to her and caught the blade between her fingers. She then jumped down and proceeded to pummel him. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she threw him over her shoulder, neck first into the ground. She got back up grabbed him by the throat, lifted him high into the air and slammed him back to the ground. She waited for him to stagger back to his feet, she did five quick steps and clotheslined him back to the floor. He got back up, albeit a lot slower than at the beginning. She took his left arm, twisted it and then proceeded to knock her shoulder into his a few times. After that, he staggered back a few steps, allowing her to pounce onto his shoulders, her weight bringing him crashing to the ground once more. From her position, she then started to beat his face into a swollen mess. Once she was certain he was unconscious, she picked him up and threw him over the wall into the lake. Mayumi and Miyuki jumped down from the well and followed her to their room. Food was served soon after and once they were done, they retired to bed.

* * *

A few hours later, Shulmah woke up… Looking out of the window, she saw the moons high in the sky. She woke the two girls and had them dress. She walked outside and walked towards the lake.

"Aright girls… This is going to be a little demonstration on what this one expects from you…"

Shulmah made two Bushin. The Bushin immediately activated the AC Seals.

"Those two will watch over you… This one wants you to activate the seals in your armor. Watch how this one goes about on the island. This one expects you to not be caught, seen nor heard. Now, last thing. This one does not care how you do it, but she wants you to take different routes than her. Now follow…"

She jumped into the lake and dove under the surface and soon reached the shores. She traversed around the island and soon found the sewer entrance Vex had talked about, on the north-western shore.

* * *

Goldenglow Estate

She entered the sewers and silently made her way along, killing the Skeevers with a quick jab of her Hunting Knife. She came across a trip wire, cutting it, she saw a wave of flames running along a carpet of oil, killing the handful of Skeevers. She waited a few minutes for the flames to die down and continued. A minute later she walked passed a door. Picking the lock, she found a book, laying in front of a skeleton. She picked the book up and sealed it away. She then turned to the chest in the back. She picked the lock and sealed its contents away. Exiting the room, she heard the shift of the bones, it would seem her daughters were following her step for step, killing the two Skeevers in the next section, she disarmed the trip wire and rolled away from the falling Morning Star. A few minutes later, she climbed out of the sewers.

She now stood in front of the main door to the estate, seconds later, the door opened. She silently made her way inside and turned to the right. It was an eating room. Grinning Shulmah emptied it all. Continuing, she made her way into the next room, it was a storage room, which was also emptied all out. Continuing, she moved on, coming to another entrance. She found a locked room, filled with some more food, as well as a Strong Box. She emptied the box and the supplies and moved to the next room. Swiftly picking the lock she found more food, as well as two chests. Cleaning them out she moved along the corridors. she encountered one of the mercenaries. A quick swipe with her Hunting Knife, the guard dropped dead. She silently lowered him to the ground and moved on. She continued and found two more guards. She threw her knife at the closest and rushed the other, ramming her Hidden Blades into his chest. Looting the bodies, she moved on and looted the rest of the estates ground floor. When she was done, she hid the bodies under the stairs, using a potion, she cleaned away the blood and moved to the second floor.

Walking through the door, she instantly cleared the room of food, valuables and other supplies. She killed the three guards on the floor and hid them in a storage room. A few minutes later, she walked up to the master bedroom. She activated her AC Seals and snuck into the room. Aringoth was sleeping in his bed. She swiftly knocked him out and cleared out the room, looking for the deed to the estate. She didn't find it. What she did find however were two keys, one labeled 'Safe' the other labeled 'Cellar'. She crept out of the room and quickly made her way to the cellar.

She entered the basement and snuck up to the two guards. A quick snap of her wrists the two necks were broken. She looted them and hid them next to a hay bale in a dark corner in the basement. She cleaned out the room and then moved to the next room. She killed the next guard with a knife throw, looted and hid him. She moved on and soon found a safe. Using the labeled key, she opened it and found something that was not going to make her employers happy. She cleaned out the safe and moved on. She found another sewer entrance and exited outside.

Outside, she cleaned out the docks and continued to the beehives. She made quick work of the remaining eight guards, mostly by sneaking up on them and utilizing a blood choke the guards fell one by one. She looted them all and dumped their bodies in the water. She walked up to the beehives and looted the area around them. She placed an incendiary bomb with a Remote Trigger Seal on three of the hives. She made her way to the main gate and walked out. With a slow-paced jog, she made her way back to Riften. She passed a farm and sold all the food she carried on her.

A few minutes later she snuck into the city and entered her room at the inn. She laid down and sensed her daughters enter the room. Her clones dispelled, making her smile.

"You did well, young ones. Now let us sleep."

* * *

The next morning, she entered the cistern and walked up to Brynjolf. The man stared at her annoyed and was about to yell, when she motioned him to follow her. She linked up with her daughters and walked outside the walls. A swift single-handed hand seal, and there was a large pillar of smoke. She made a Bushin and gave her daughters a small sack of money. They ran off and left her with Brynjolf.

"Well talk about a clear message. I was right about you, Lass. Now what did you find?" Brynjolf said with a smirk.

"Here is what was in the safe."

She handed him the piece of paper and watched his expression.

"Aringoth sold Goldenglow? What's that idiot thinking?" he asked in shock.

"He has no idea of the extent of Maven's fury when she's been cut out of a deal, but I'm certain he'll find out. If only this parchment had the buyers name instead of this odd symbol. Any idea what it might be?"

Shulmah looked at the piece of paper and shook her head.

"Blast. Well, I'll check my sources and speak with Mercer. But for now, you're off to speak with Maven Black-Briar. She asked for you by name."

"Really? This one is looking forward to meeting her."

"Don't sound so eager, this is not a social visit. It's business."

"Of course. What does she want from this one?"

"That is between you and Maven. And I prefer to keep it that way. Don't worry 'bout it. Maven's business dealings usually involve quite a lot of coin."

"Speaking of coin…" Shulmah said, holding her hand out.

"Of course, your pay… Hehe, you're smart as a whip, Lass. Keep doing right by us, and there's plenty more where that came from."

He handed her a sack of coin. She sealed it away and entered the Bee and Barb and sold all the beverages she did not like and started to walk out. She noticed a man displaying a very troubled aura. She unsealed to bottles of Nord Mead and handed him one.

"So, what is troubling you, friend?" she asked.

"Luis Letrush's the name. And yes, I need a message delivered to Sibbi Black-Briar. It's about his stallion, Frost. I approached him some time ago, and he has agreed to sell. I paid half up front, but before he could deliver, Maven had him locked up. Sibbi believes that exempts him from our deal. It does not. I want you to talk to Sibbi for me. Then I want you to bring me the horse's deed and lineage papers to prove the horse's worth."

"This one will do it; however, she expects good payment."

Shulmah left and headed up to the prison. Entering it, she was let in by the guard, Mayumi and Miyuki were being silent as ghosts. Shulmah walked up to the cell with Sibbi Black-Briar. It would seem even in prison, the Black-Briar name still garnered special treatment. With a pleasant smile, she walked up the man.

"Hail, Sibbi Black-Briar. This one comes bearing a message from one Louis Letrush."

"Let me guess. He wants his horse. Well that's going to be a bit of a problem. You see, I don't outright own the horse."

"You don't own the horse you already sold to Letrush?" Shulmah asked.

"That is correct. The horse, Frost, belongs to the Black-Briar Estate. Technically, everything in that estate is owned by my mother Maven. My plan was to take him away from the lodge and meet Letrush behind the Riften Stables. Obviously, that didn't turn out as well as I had hoped," the man said.

"Still I don't want to cross Letrush. Tell you what, steal the horse and deliver it to Letrush and you can keep the other half of the payment."

"This one is sure that if Maven were to find out about this piece of information, this one would be rewarded handsomely…"

"Sure! Take advantage of the guy in jail. Okay, fine. I can make the deal sweeter. Obviously, I don't have anything on me… But there is a hidden stash and I did manage to hold onto the key. Take it."

The man threw her a key. Shulmah caught it with ease and turned away. She smiled, and quickly jumped down the railing to the bottom floor. She walked up to the cell and smiled.

"Greetings Brand-Shei, this one apologizes for your inconvenience. This one was too late to stop the thief. She will pay the bail. Is there anything else she can do to make up for it?"

"Yes, there is actually. Many years ago, my Argonian family found me and took me in, in Black Marsh. My Argonian father told me he found me wrapped in a blanket of the House Telvanni. I had learnt of a maid that had served House Telvanni and escaped on a ship. Records show her buying passage aboard the 'The Pride of Tel Vos'. I spent years tracking her down. She ran ashore somewhere in the Sea of Ghosts."

Shulmah nodded.

"This one will track down the ship. And find out what she can."

With that she walked back up the stairs and into the guard room. ^+

"Here is the bail for one Brand-Shei. And this is so you forget who paid it."

She handed the guard a handful of large coin sacks and left. She walked through town and smiled at the waving passersby. After having so thoroughly humiliated the Jarl's eldest son, the entire city had opened quite considerably towards her and her two specks of sunshine. Right now, the two were bouncing behind her on the way to the Bee and Barb. Entering it, she asked Keerava to watch the two bundles of energy, while she talked with Maven Black-Briar. The woman was in a room on the top floor. Shulmah sat down across from her.

"So, you're the one," Maven Black-Briar said. She wore a brown red robe, her black hair flowing freely down her back.

"Mmhh… You don't look that impressive."

Shulmah grinned.

"Appearances are often deceiving, that little display yesterday was mere Childs play to what this one can truly do. But let's skip the pleasantries and cut straight to the chase. Why is this one needed?"

"You are a firebrand, aren't you? About time Brynjolf sent me someone with business sense. I was beginning to think Mercer was running some sort of Beggars Guild down there."

"You do not have faith in the Guild?" Shulmah asked curiously.

"Faith? I have faith in no one. All I care about is cause and effect. Did the job get done correctly? There is no grey area."

Shulmah liked this woman. Direct and straightforward, much like Senju Tsunade when Shulmah had apprenticed under her.

"That won't be a problem with this one, she assures you."

"I hope so. This is an important job. I have a competitor called Honningbrew Meadery that I want, put out of business. I also want to know how that place managed to get up and running so quickly."

"Where shall this one start?"

"Head to the Bannered Mare in Whiterun, ask for Mallus Maccius. He'll fill you in."

"This one understands. However, there are other things that should be brought to your attention. The wind whispers that Frost is to be sold."

"Don't tell me. Sibbi and Luis Letrush. Well Sibbi's in jail and Letrush is welcome to try. My hired help is more than a match for him."

"Yes, but is it enough to stand against this one. Letrush wants this one to steal Frost."

"Really? Now that is interesting… Then you should know that Letrush and I share a certain history together. Tell you what. Go along with his plans, I will keep an eye on you both. and when the time comes, I will deal with Letrush."

"May this one propose a clean kill? This one can give you Letrush's head on a spike. As you don't seem too attached to the horse, she would like to have him. It would make travelling a lot easier with her young ones."

Maven seemed to be in thought for a few minutes, but then nodded.

"Fine, you present me his head, and Frost is yours."

"This one thanks you, Lady Black-Briar."

"But answer me this. Why turn on your employer?" Maven asked.

"This one is tied to the Guild. If you tie her to the theft, the Guild suffers. This way, she is employed by you to take care of a thief and the Guild has no part in any of it."

Maven nodded and Shulmah left. Walking down to the ground floor, she thanked Keerava for looking after the two. As she walked outside, she told her she'd be back. Shulmah walked to the North Gate and exited the city.

* * *

She immediately made her way east. The forest was bathed in golden leaves. Creeks snaked through the ground and trees. Shulmah took the chance to teach her protégés all about survival in the forest terrain. A few hours later, the three came across an abandoned mine. Using the opportunity to give the girls experience, they entered the mine and Shulmah started demonstrating ways of being silent.

The mine was empty and barren. Mayumi and Miyuki were doing their best to move without sound. Shulmah had found a journal, giving the mine a name, the Lost Prospect Mine. They spent a few hours in the mine, practicing walking, hiding and stalking. Shulmah also started to teach them the basics of Niten Ichi-ryu. A sword style developed by one of her ancestors, he had written a book as well, a book she had now given the two girls. She was pleased to see that the girls were very talented with blades. After a few hours, they left the mine. The girls were a little tired, Shulmah picked them up and sat them on her shoulders.

After traversing a few stony hills, she walked to the lodge. A few minutes later, she had cleared the guards, saving Maven the costs of hiring new guards by knocking them out. She looted a key and left the rest where it was. She jumped into the second story and swiftly knocked out the mercenaries in the rooms. She checked for the Lineage Papers and for the hidden stash. After clearing the top floor, she walked down the stairs and cleared the ground floor. After that saw done, the cellar was cleared and searched. It took the three of them a few minutes to find the safe and the lockbox. What surprised Shulmah the most was another strange gem. After they found the items, the three walked back outside. Frost stood in his stable. He whinnied as he saw them approach. Shulmah stopped, Mayumi and Miyuki doing the same. Shulmah held out her hand and waited for Frost to accept it. A minute later the horse stepped towards her. Shulmah lifted the girls onto the horses back and started walking away. The trip to the meeting spot was short. Frost picked up quite quickly, that he could canter without worry of leaving the large beast woman behind.

It was getting late when they arrived. As soon as she saw the man, raced towards the man. A second later, Louis Letrush was bleeding out on the floor. Taking out her knife, she decapitated the man with a sharp yank. Once that was done, she grabbed a branch and in a flurry of swipes with her knife, turning it into a crude but large spear. She rammed it through Letrush's body and head. Then she made a Bushin and sent her to the gates of Riften. Mayumi and Miyuki were shocked, both girls looked as if they were short of crying. Shulmah picked them off from the horse's back and hugged the two.

"This one apologizes. She had forgotten that you two are not used to the sight of death. She wishes you to remember a phrase from her own cubhood. It is not in life, but in death that we are truly judged fairly. The man this one killed, was a thief and this one was asked to judge him."

She hugged the two.

"This one is very sorry. She should have remembered that she grew up in a very different world than you. But at least now Death won't surprise you into shock."

"Mama?" Mayumi asked.

"Will we have to kill someone too?"

Shulmah had quickly figured out that Mayumi was the more vocal of the two twins. She also had a very caring streak to her.

"At some point on our journey this one will ask you to end an existence, the first kill is always the hardest. But you will only have to if you want, this one will not force you."

The small feline girls noticeably relaxed in her arms.

"Now then, this one will show you how to make a fire."

A few minutes later, the materials needed were gathered. Shulmah explained in detail how to prepare a tinder nest and the start of a fire. She prepared the stone ring and then she picked up a black stone. She took out her hunting knife and struck the stone.

"Metal on stone like this causes a spark. A spark of high temperature."

She struck the stone again and the spark flew into the tinder nest. Shulmah placed the flaming ball into the sticks, once they caught, Shulmah piled some larger sticks onto it. After a few more minutes she put logs onto the flames. With the fire going, Shulmah unsealed an array of meats, a grill with metal legs and all the salt she had. She picked up six twigs and a few seconds later the three of them had a pair of chopsticks. It was quite amusing to watch the two young girls trying to eat with the strange tools, but eventually they figured it out. Shulmah sent a few Bushin into the brush as guards. Once they were fed, Shulmah packed everything away and went to sleep.

At the mornings light, Shulmah lifted the two girls onto Frost's back, careful not to wake them. Frost seemed to understand as well, as the stallion was walking very carefully through the forest. Moving through the trees, she came across a cave, the blood of Letrush telling her the cave was called Fallowstone Cave. The guards she had posted last night were still in the area. Grinning, she walked into it, leaving Frost outside. The cave was a large bear den, fifteen or so. Shulmah swiftly cleard it and harvested all she could. With the bear pelts, Shulmah could make a couple of coats and sleeping bags. She had cleared the cave of all the things there, mushrooms some flint, moss, the bears and some fresh water. Once she was done, she walked back outside. The girls were still out. Shulmah smiled and made her way north west. There was a settlement, Shor's Stone, there she would sell some of the things she had. The travel there was uneventful, she had made sure that the girls were safe, by having her Bushin clear away any hostilities.

In the settlement, a quick sell later, Shulmah made her way to her girls and Frost. Whispering to the horse, they disappeared in a splash of water. A second later they appeared in front of the Whiterun Stables.

* * *

Shulmah left Frost in the stables and entered the city. At the gates, she was halted by two Redguard warriors looking for a woman. She told them she would keep an eye out, but emphasized that she was looking for generous compensation. She sighed, the girls were still asleep. Creating two Bushin, that carried them. She walked up to Jorrvaskr. Aela was onto her as soon as she entered.

"I've been running interference for you, while you were out. Have you retrieved the item?"

"Of course. Along with the treasures of a very disappointing hunt."

Shulmah handed over the sealed envelope. Mayumi and Miyuki slowly came out from behind her, looking cautiously up at the woman.

"Oh, who do we have here? I would have thought you were more of a lone hunter than a pack hunter. But the whelps are quite the snacks, so there's that I guess."

She grinned, making the two jumps. Shulmah broadened her shoulders a little, and stared down at the woman.

"This one wishes, you do not scare the young ones. She hopes that she could teach them here in Jorrvaskr. She has started teaching them the basics, but she wants to ensure a solid foundation, before she heads out with them again."

"Of course. Feel free to use to use the equipment in the yard."

"Come on little ones. Demonstrate how far you have come."

They walked into the yard. Shulmah pulled out her two Ninja-to and readied herself. Mayumi and Miyuki took out their Nordic Swords. They circled their mother and attacked. Keeping Shulmah in between them, the two struck viciously, but with little accuracy. Shulmah was in a very low stance, taking away maneuverability on her end and allowing the two to reach her head and body. The shin guards of her boots were doing a marvelous job at blocking many of the strikes. Half an hour later, the two girls were exhausted and panting heavily.

"Very good young ones. This one is very proud of the two of you. In just a few short days, you have started to grasp the beginnings of the Niten Ichi-ryu. Soon you should be ready for your first blood. But right now, she will teach you how this one fights."

Shulmah looked to the porch and saw Ria Strongarm sitting there watching them. She waved her over.

"Would you like to help this one demonstrate?"

"Sure, I appreciate the chance to learn."

She took out a Steel War Axe and lifted her Steel Shield. Banging on it a few times she charged. Shulmah dodged and weaved between the strikes, tapping at openings with her Hunting Knife. Then Shulmah gave her an opening. And it was taken expertly, a shield bash staggered her and a swing of the axe, embedded the blade deep into her neck. Ria looked shocked as did Mayumi and Miyuki.

"You take too much time switching from your shield to your axe. It leaves an opening for an enemy who knows what they are doing."

The body went up in smoke, reveal a wooden log, with the axe buried in it. Everyone turned to the source of the voice. On the porch, drinking from a mug, sat Shulmah, grinning widely.

"What? Was this one supposed to be hit by such a slow attack?"

"MAMA!"

Shulmah had barely enough time to put down her drink before she was tackled by twin white blurs. She chuckled at them.

"You thought this one was going to be hit? No, while Ria Strongarm is an experienced warrior, she lacks a few dozen years of experience to beat this one. But did you see what this one did?"

Puff! Suddenly the girls were hugging another log. Shulmah stood back in front of Ria.

"This one uses what her people call Chakra."

She waved the two over and sat down tapping her snout.

"How to explain it… Well Chakra is the energy that surrounds everything. It is in us, and in all the nature around. Those who can sense this energy, can utilize it, to fight at a greater level. With Chakra things like the disappearing this one's armor does are possible. This one is hoping to teach you how to use it. You share her blood, so in theory, you two should be able to use Chakra as well. Of course, this is your choice, if you wish to learn or not, this one will still love you?"

"MAMA! KHAJIIT WANT TO LEARN!" the two yelled extatically.

"Alright. Calm down and relax. Sit like this one. Crossed legs, straight back, and hands on your knees and eyes closed. Take slow, deep breaths, relax your body completely… Breathe in through the nose… And slowly out with your mouth… In… And out… Now, clear your mind of all distractions… Focus only on breathing… In… And out… With every breath, you relax more… Now… Imagine, floating in the air… Everything is white… You are calm… Breathe… In… And out… Picture a drop of water… Calmly float towards it… Try to feel it… To sense it… Now… The more you reach out with your senses, the clearer the water feels… Feel it… Take it in… What does it look like…? How does it feel in your mind…? Now imagine another drop… And another… A slow trickle… Breathe… Follow the trickle… Breathe… The trickle is now a stream… Follow it… Breathe… You are now at a lake… Feel it with your senses… Sight, Sound, Smell, Taste, Touch… Everything you can find in the water… Watch it… Now… Dive into the water… Breathe… You won't drown… You can still breathe… Breathe… Feel the water around you… Understand it… Learn it… Guide it… When you feel completely one with it… Breathe… Deeply… In… And out… Now… slowly pull all the water there is towards you… Breathe… Then push it back… Breathe… Pull it towards you… Breathe… And push it back… Breathe… Pull it back to you… Pull it inside you… Make it be one with you… Breathe… Now focus all the water into a small drop… Then let it go… All the water is now yours to control… Temperature, Volume, Everything… The water is you… You are the water… Breathe… Now slowly make the lake again… Breathe… And now make the water rise in drops…Feel every single drop… Breathe… And then… Return to the one drop at the beginning…"

Shulmah looked at the two. They were sitting calmly. She sensed their Chakra moving, but it was impulsive. It would take some time for the two feel their Chakra, but they could move it, at least subconsciously. A few hours later, the sun had set an hour ago, Shulmah called it a day. She was very proud of her two daughters. And the two were grinning from ear to ear. They went to bed immediately, Ria having volunteered to show them their bed. Shulmah had sent a hidden Bushin as well, just in case. She sat down and started to eat some meat. A few minutes later she was joined by Ria.

"I thank you for the advice, Shulmah."

"It is no problem. This one thanks you for helping in the demonstration."

"Yeah, you scared me with that one, I really thought I had you there."

"If it had been a real battle, you would have had the knife in the back of your neck. That technique is there to trick the enemy into a false sense of security and then strike in their blind spot. In these lands, warriors fight on open plains, one army facing another. In this one's homeland, battles are fought in the shadows, away from eyes that do not need to see. The abilities her people have, are rooted deep within the world and nature. We as a people have strong ties to nature and as such, nature has ties with us, granting us these abilities."

"I see… Do you think I could learn?" Ria asked curiously.

"In theory, it is possible. But you are too old and your Chakra Network is already developed, so this one would advise against it."

"Oh… Well still, I would be thankful, if you could help with my fighting skills, when you have the time."

"Of course."

Just then Aela sat down next her.

"I have your next target," she said in a low voice.

"The Silver Hand has found another piece of Wuuthrad in Hjaalmarsh. Go to a place called Orotheim and bring honor to the companions."

"It shall be done. This one will return by morning."

Shulmah got up and walked outside. In a burst of speed, she was off, running through the city and the gates. She sped up to her maximum speed and reached Orotheim an hour later. Orotheim was a cave, Shulmah instantly felt something off. Cautiously, she made her way in. She didn't have a lot of time so she decided to forgo any stealth and just took out her shield and spear. The first to fall was an Orc, Shulmah hurled her spear through her chest. The next was an Imperial who had his neck broken by a swing of Shulmah's shield. She retrieved and had a Bushin loot the area behind her while she cleared the cave. The next three were Nord and quickly dispatched with thrusts of the spear. Shulmah swiftly looted everything and retrieved the fragment. After that she raced back to Jorrvaskr. She arrived an hour before dawn, handing Aela the fragment and walking down to the beds and leaned against the one her daughters were sleeping in.

Two and a half hours later, Shulmah heard Mayumi yawn. She was quickly followed by her sister.

"Good morning, daughters. Do your exercises, this one will prepare some food for when you are done."

She got up and led them to the yard. A few minutes later she returned and did some stretches as well. The girls were starting to grasp the concept of Chakra feeling. If they continued to make such progress, she could start teaching them control very soon. She smiled seeing the two go through the steps of the Niten Ichi-ryu. After another hour, Shulmah had the two eat their breakfast. After that, they were on their way to the Bannered Mare.

They entered the inn and Shulmah ordered a handful of Apple Pies and Honey Nut Treats for the girls and sat them by the fire pit. Shulmah walked into the side room and found the Bosmer, Mallus Maccius. She leaned against the wall opposite of him, looking at him she began to talk.

"This one is sent by Maven Black-Briar, what do you need this one to do?"

"I'll keep this short, we have a lot to do. Honningrew's owner, Sabjorn, is about to hold a tasting for Whitrun's Captain of the Guard. And you're going to poison him."

"And this one assumes that the poison is not able to be traced back to herself or you or Maven."

"Exactly. The beauty of this plan is, that you will get the poison from Sabjorn himself. You see, there is a slight Skeever infestation in the cellar of the brewery. Pest poison and mead don't mix too well."

"So, you want this one to get the poison, under guise of clearing out the Skeevers, while this one also mixes some of the poison into the breweries."

"Exactly, and with Sabjorn out of the picture, Maven can purchase the brewery and I will turn it into the Black-Briar Mead Whiterun Branch."

Shulmah nodded. She walked back into the main room of the inn and saw Saadia, a Redguard woman. She walked up to her and brought up the warriors at the gate.

"What? Are you sure? Come with me, please. We need to talk privately."

Saadia walked upstairs and Shulmah followed her into a room and immediately batted away the dagger the woman was pointing at her.

"It is unwise to attack an opponent whose abilities you do not know. This one is a friend Saadia. She cares little for why those warriors wish to find you, however your reaction has intrigued her. Tell her, what has you so on edge," Shulmah said calmly.

"Please, don't tell them that I'm here. Please, you're the only one I can trust in this city. I am not who these people think I am- My real name is Iman and I used to belong to the royal house of Suda in Hammerfell. The Alik'r, they are assassins in the employ of the Aldmeri Dominion. They wish to exchange my blood for gold. I need you to find them and drive them out, before they drag me back to Hammerfell for an execution."

"You wish this one to kill on your behalf. Now why should she wage battle against these assassins, when she one, did not get any information on their whereabouts and more importantly, two, only has your word against theirs."

"Their leader is a man named Kematu, kill him and the rest will scatter. As for where he is I do not know, you'll have to ask one of his men. I hear one of them is imprisoned in Dragon's Reach. As for why the Aldmeri Dominion want my head, I was quite vocal of my opinion against them."

Shulmah nodded, deep in thought. She had read up on the Great War as the world called it. At the end of the war, the Empire had seceded Hammerfell from itself. Five years later the Second Treaty of Stros M'Kai was signed which had all Aldmeri forces withdraw from Hammerfell. It would seem, that the Thalmor were looking to establish themselves in the region again. That is, if Saadia was telling the truth.

"If this one is to believe you, convince her and she will kill for you. This one's people can commune with all beings, use this blade, cut your hand and she will see the truth. If she is convinced, the assassins will no longer be a threat and she may even have a proposal for you, you might like it. If this one is not convinced, she will give you one day to cover your trail before she goes to these Alik'r. Do you want to stick to your story, or do you want to change it?"

"Are you calling me a liar?" Saadia asked incredulously.

"No, this one has enough experience to question everything and take nothing at face value," Shulmah replied coolly.

"Give me that knife."

Saadia took the Hunting Knife and cut her palm. She handed the knife back to Shulmah, who licked the blade. Her eyes shot wide as the memories flooded her mind.

'Scorching deserts; Loving Family; Thalmor Justiciers; a public talk; running; chased'

Shulmah took a deep breath. No matter how many times she did this, the experience was always different.

"This one believes you. She will hunt down these assassins and end them. She will let you know when you are safe. Talk only to the necessary people. This one will return in one day."

Shulmah walked outside and made her way to the prison. She entered the cells and broke the mind of the captured Alik'r with a shout. She had the information she needed and walked back to the inn. When she arrived, she saw Saadia, look after Miyuki and Mayumi. She called out to the girls and the three of them walked to the brewery.

* * *

They entered the brewery and sat down at a table in a corner. They were greeted rather unfriendly by the owner Sabjorn.

"What are you gawking at?" the man spat.

"Can't you see I have enough problems right now? I can't waste my time with you beasts."

Shulmah refrained from growling, at the disrespect she was shown, but she had to remain indifferent to these things to set a strong example for her two daughters. She unsealed a few apples and gave them to the two girls. Then she turned to the unfriendly Nord.

"This one heard you might have work for her. Something to do with Skeevers…" she said calmly.

"Yes, normally I would have Mallus do this, but the good for nothing hasn't shown himself the whole week. I'm supposed to hold a tasting for the new Honningbrew Reserve, but with the state this place is in, I'll be ruined. So, if you're going to make yourself useful, take this poison, and put it in the nest. You'll get paid after the tasting. Now get to it."

Shulmah took the poison and glared at the man. He froze and gulped.

"This one will take care of your problem. All she wishes is for you to keep an eye on her daughters. They are well behaved and won't cause any trouble."

"O, Of c, course. What beverages can I give them?"

"Warm milk with honey."

Shulmah leaned down and whispered, "and if you think of doing anything, this one will rip out your spine."

She walked into the storage room and headed into the cellar. The Honningbrew Basement was filled with barrels of mead as well as bear traps and Skeever bodies. She took out her Hunting Knife and made quick work of them. She silently moved along the tunnel the Skeevers came from and killed another group of them. She started to notice thicker webs. Her conclusion was Frostbite Spiders. Putting her knife away she took her bow from her back. Five spiders, five arrows and two shots later, Shulmah was harvesting the venom sacs of the arachnoids. She continued and soon was in a large cavern. Seven Skeevers later, she was cleaning the bodies when she heard a gasp. She turned around and rolled away from an exploding ball of fire. She threw her knife and after two revolutions the blade imbedded itself in the center of the man's chest. Sighting she looted everything and found a journal. Reading through it, she found out the man called himself Hamelyn. He had been an escaped prisoner and had found a way to breed stronger Skeever. She had noticed the difference in tissue density when she was cleaning out the bodies. She sealed the research and a few specimens she had not yet cleaned. Then she put some of the poison into the nest.

After that was done she continued to the boilery. She quickly emptied the rest of the poison into the boiler and left through the door. She calmly walked back to the Meadery and saw the Captain of the guard walking down the road. She entered the Meadery and sat down by her daughters. They were happily sipping away at their milk. Shulmah unsealed a bottle of Nord Mead. She watched the Captain of the Guard enter the Meadery and Sabjorn present the drink. After some fancy speech, she didn't pay attention to, the commander was showing definite signs of poisoning. A few moments later Mallus was put in charge and Sabjorn was escorted to prison. As soon as they left, Mallus walked over to her. She had stood at the bar, away from the ears of her daughters.

"I don't think that could have gone any better," he said quietly.

"Anything else you need before you head back to Riften?"

"Sabjorn's books… And compensation for more than the Skeevers. One escaped prisoner by the name of Hamelyn, as well as five Frostbite Spiders."

"Of course. So, Maven wants to hunt down Sabjorn's anonymous sponsor. You're welcomed to look around Sabjorn's office, he keeps most of his papers in his desk. Here, this should help."

He handed her a key. And opened a bottle of mead. He also got out two more tankards of warm milk and honey and gave it to her daughters. Shulmah walked up the stairs and entered the office. The desk was locked, but with the key that was no problem. She searched the papers and quickly found what she needed. There was also a back room, sadly, the key didn't open it. Fortunately for her, she always carried a pair of keys. A quick kick later the doors flew back and she stepped inside of the room. It was a storage room. She saw a valuable looking trinket and took it, along with some gold and jewelry. After that she went back to Mallus.

"As for this one's payment. She will accept either discounts or recipes. In return, this one will make sure you are no longer an owned Mer."

"Of course. And tell Maven I will have this place up and running immediately. Have a nice day."

He shook her hand and covertly handed her a note. She took it and left.

* * *

After that she checked her map to see where the Alik'r were hiding. The now nearly brain dead Alik'r in Dragon's Reach's Dungeon had generously given up all the information he had on his comrades. They were hiding in a cave called Swindler's Den with a group of bandits. She and her daughters walked off towards the cave. A few hours later the three arrived. Shulmah set up a tent and had the girls wait there. She made a fire and unsealed enough meat that would last the two girls for at least two days. She launched her spear through the chest of the sentry and looted the body. She stepped inside the cave and sealed her spear and took out her bow and started to dispatch the bandits as they came. She walked along the cave and killed the bandits with an arrow to the head. She continued passed a fire with a Skeever over it. She passed through a food hall and continued deeper into the cave system. A few minutes later, she was crouching in knee deep water. She knew that the tunnel in front of her was vulnerable towards an ambush, she also knew that, if she were to walk through it, she would leave herself wide open. However, she had the utmost faith in her armor. She unsealed her spear and her shield and calmly walked along the tunnel. The water grew deeper as she continued. The water now stood at her mid-thigh. As she exited the tunnel, she was fully aware that there were seven men standing on a ridge above her. She walked up the ramp and turned to the men opposite of her.

"Greetings, warriors of the Alik'r, this one was sent to kill you."

And with that she launched her spear through two of the warriors. She charged forward, decapitating one more before they could bring their guard up. After that, Shulmah was dancing around the curved blades of their Scimitars. She occasionally stabbed at a joint or muscle and slowly tired them out. The first fell by the edge of her shield, he was rasping and slowly crumbled to the ground. She kicked back sending the Alik'r trying to capitalize on her blind spot into the water. She blocked a double strike and sent her blade into the head of another. Blocking two more strikes, she jumped back and hurled her shield at a third, killing him by splitting his chest. She ducked under a dual swing and took out her two Tanto. She started spinning and side stepping she dodged and deflected all strikes, cutting at joints and tendons. Four, a slash to the neck. Number five had finally gotten out of the water and was swiftly shoulder thrown to the ground. Shulmah swiftly took advantage of the stunned opponent and rammed both of her Tanto into his chest. A few seconds later blood was trickling from his mouth. Shulmah sealed all usable items away and headed further to the back. There was a breeze coming from there, so she decided to follow it. She found a chest and a few gems of which she would give three to Talen-Jei. She continued and soon she was back outside.

Her daughters were practicing the katas of the Niten Ichi-ryu. They were getting very proficient at it. She wondered if her blood had given them the same affinity towards combat as she had. By what she was seeing, that may very well be the case. She watched her daughters spar and corrected them on the stances and movements.

"You are doing very well, young ones. Now show this one how far your chakra control has gotten."

The two nodded and sheathed their swords. They put their hands together and focused. A few seconds later a light blast of energy blew over her. Shulmah was very impressed. In just a few short weeks, the two had managed to not only build up their reserves, but also their reserves to a level that rivalled hers at that age. These two were truly her daughters. She smiled. It was time to teach them the true meaning of their power.

"Sit, this one will tell you a story. In this one's homeland, many, many years ago, there was harmony and balance. There was a being called the Juubi. It was a peaceful being. For years it watched over the land, saw civilizations rise, prosper and fall. Over time, those civilizations saw the power of the Juubi, they corrupted her. The Juubi grew resentful of how they treated her creation. So angry was she, that she started to rampage. Soon, she was lost in her anger that she became mindless."

Shulmah had sat down by the fire and with her chakra she had used the ember sparks as a medium to make pictures of what she was telling the two astonished girls.

"So great was her anger, that in the end she had to be defeated by a man, who sealed her inside himself, and when he started to pass away, he split her into nine new beings, each with tails, numbering from one to nine… This one, like her mother before her, is the Kyuubi, the Nine Tails. And like her mother, this one will give her title to a daughter in a few hundred generations. But that is not important. What this one wants to show you is why she gave you the ability to use chakra. Remember when you drank her blood. That was what gave you this ability. Chakra is what is, was and will be. It is everywhere. And by harnessing it, can one achieve abilities that shake the very foundation of what the world believes. This one will teach you and train you to harness Chakra. So, in time you can fight like her. This one and her people use chakra to harness the power of nature, we use it to become one with it. We can bend the elements to our will. Fire, Earth, Water, Lightning, Wind. Those five are the very foundation of the world. Are you two willing to learn?"

The two nodded.

"Very good… Now when we get home, this one will start to teach you. Until then keep feeling your Chakra."

* * *

The way back to Whiterun was uneventful and peaceful. They quickly made their way back to the Bannered Mare. She gave the two girls a pouch of coins so they could get some milk with honey. They sat by the fire and sipped away at their milk. Meanwhile she walked back to Saadia. She found the Redguard woman sitting in her room.

"The Alik'r have fallen, they will not bother you anymore," Shulmah said calmly.

"At last, I can rest freely now. You have done me a great service, warrior. As for your reward, take this. I managed to sneak some of my wealth out of Hammerfell when I left. It's yours. For now, I will keep up my ruse in the Bannered Mare, you are welcome to stop by anytime."

Shulmah took the bag of coins and sealed it away.

"This one thanks you. She also wishes to offer you some employ if you wish to leave Whiterun. This one is planning on building a settlement in the hills near Rorikstead. If you wish, you can open your own inn there. She will send you an escort when the time comes. You'll know them when you see them."

* * *

Shulmah left the room and walked back outside, Mayumi and Miyuki following her instantly. The three walked out of the city and headed east. It took them half a day to reach the cave where she had killed the Alik'r. Mayumi and Miyuki were starting to get tired. Another few hours later found her carrying the two sleeping girls. She found herself standing in front of a pillar. Gjukar's Monument said the inscription. Shulmah walked around and found a cave. Going by the memories of the locals the cave was called Broken Fang Cave. She found bones outside. She set the two girls down and used the broken cart to start a fire. She sent out a Bunshin to gather more wood. She set up a tent and started to make some food. Once that was done, she got out a few bear pelts and sowed them together into a pair of sleeping bags with tendons. It took her a few hours, but when she was done, she had three sleeping bags done. While her daughters were still young and together they would share one bag, but when the two grew up and started doing missions, they'd have their own. She stuffed the two into one of the bags and rolled up and sealed away the two others. She sighed as she put another branch onto the fire. Broke Fang Cave gave her an eerie feeling. She heard noises come from the cave and hid. A few seconds a woman stepped out. She laid eyes on her two daughters and snuck closer. She gently tucked the sleeping bag away and uncovered the right side of Miyuki's neck. A few seconds later, the woman bit down.

"Urgh!"

Shulmah was beyond angry. Someone had threatened her kits, they were going to pay dearly. She activated a Silence Seal and threw the woman on the ground. Shulmah saw that she was a vampire. No mercy would be shown. Shulmah grabbed her by the jaw and ripped out every single tooth, one by one. The vampire was in agony. She was bleeding badly from her gums. Shulmah stabbed her, multiple times in non-vital spots. An hour later, the vampire finally died. Shulmah sealed away the body and destroyed the evidence. Massa and Secunda were just setting, morning was breaking. Shulmah sent an army of Bunshin into the cave. At dawn, she started breakfast. As the smell of grilled meat filled the air, Mayumi and Miyuki woke up.

"Good morning, mama," the two said.

"Good morning to you too, young ones. Eat your breakfast, this one will quickly check this cave. If we are lucky, this will be the start of our new home."

Shulmah entered the cave and found that the clones had already cleared it out. They had left a stash of scrolls. Picking it up she surveyed the cave. It had staircases and a tunnel in it, walking around she found a bed an Arcane Enchanter, which she sealed, as well as a cage and dressers. In the spot where the enchanter was, Shulmah activated her Orion'aigan and found the collapsed mines the priestess of Kynareth had mentioned. Using her Chakra, she expanded the entrance to about twice the size of the Hall of Stories. After that she passed through a hall with blank stone panels. The archives would be connected to the original cave with a tunnel and secured with a custom-made Dragon Claw Door. The priestess had spoken the truth, there was a massive underground cavern filled with rocks and debris. Shulmah would even the ground ann then build over them. She could easily fit the Uzukage Tower and the Uzumaki Palace in there and still have room to summon a few armies of clones. This would be a perfect place for her plans. She walked back outside of the cave and sealed it with Uzumaki Barrier Seals. No one would be able to enter the cave and steal it. After that, it was time to design her new village.

She would make it look like a small grouping of houses. Using the natural features of the terrain she outlined the area of a wall, a medium sized guard house, an inn and a large market place, with Food Vendors, Blacksmith and General Goods Store. Once that was done, she lined out a large trench. The real village however, would be underground. She would build a replica of the Uzukage Tower, keep a few training squares free and the rest would be used for houses. She could see it already, an army of elite Uzumaki warriors, ready to storm forth and bring back the order that should be.

She walked to the back of the room, satisfied with the cave she walked back outside and helped the girls pack everything up. After that, they headed north west towards Rorikstead. The town was quaint and not protected. The few guards that were there would die quite quickly, if a dragon were to attack. She walked through the town and entered the inn. She sat down at the bar, her daughters sitting down next to it. Just as she sat down a boy walked up to the bar and talked to the bar keeper. Shulmah unsealed a bottle of Nord Mead and half-heartedly paid attention to the discussion.

* * *

It would seem, that the boy was the bar keeper's son and wanted to be an adventurer. But his father did not want him to leave. She sighed and took out a scroll. She unrolled it and unsealed an Iron, Steel, Elven, Glass, Dwarven, Orcish, Imperial Light and Heavy armor sets. She laid them on the ground and looked at the boy.

"Choose an armor set, this one will give you a matching blade," Shulmah said.

Typical for a Nord the boy chose Iron Armor. Shulmah sealed the other sets and handed him an Iron Shield and let him choose between a War Axe, a Sword and a Mace. The boy chose the axe and thanked her.

"This one has provided the tools, you are responsible for acquiring the skills. Keep your money, this one has too many sets on her anyway."

She turned back to the bar keeper.

"Have you heard of a Nord by the name of Hulrod Bold-Banner in this area? He should have been here for a few weeks."

"Yes, he went into the hills after a patrol of Thalmor arrived. They left a few days ago, but I haven't seen him yet."

"This one thanks you."

Shulmah got up and left the inn. The three made their way back to Broken Fang Cave. Shulmah sent out an army of Bunshin and started to unseal equipment. She set up tents and bedrolls, as well as fill a chest with a number of alcoholic beverages. She also started to design a seal for the werewolves she had freed. It took a few hours, but eventually, the Bunshin came back with, a score of werewolves and a handful of other people. They saw her and instantly paid attention to her.

* * *

"Hail, this one has called you from many different places. This one has chosen this site for our new home. If you wish to stay here, you will help build it. Now, Avulstein Gray-Mane and Hulrod Bold-Banner, you will oversee the building process. This one will provide you with the plans and provide supplies. Creatures of the moon I have a gift for you."

It took her a few minutes, but once she was done, all the werewolves turned back to their original form. Shulmah handed Avulstein the plans and handed him a large pouch full of gems. After that, she left the Nord and walked back to Whiterun. Shulmah and her daughters were doing good time. They had to walk back, to pick up Frost. Shulmah had forgotten to bring him along. At the break of dusk, the three walked to the Whiterun Stables. Frost whinnied at them and Shulmah decided to finally check out the site of the dragon attack. From what she heard, the attack had been at the Western Watchtower. It didn't take them long to reach the tower. Shulmah parked Frost next to the tower and let her two girls sleep inside. The guards saw her and came over.

"You, who are you? What are you doing here?" one of the guards said drawing his sword.

Shulmah stood up, showing her full height. She looked at the offending man and scoffed.

"This one advises you to be quiet, foolishness has already defeated your Jarl. Do not let your ignorance lead to your own downfall. Please let this one stay here overnight. In return, she is willing to part with some supplies."

She unsealed a dozen bottles of Ale and handed them to the guard. He took them and walked back. Shulmah put down a few Perimeter Bomb Tags and climbed to the top of the tower. She looked around and quickly spotted the skeleton of a dragon at the end of a deep skid mark. Jumping down, she walked to it.

"Mirmulnir. It would seem, that this world has already taken two of this one's hatchlings away from her. By the looks of it, this one was killed by losing her soul in defeat. Maybe this one misjudged the Dovahkiin, perhaps she will offer a good battle after all. This one will make sure your remains are sent back to the mountain."

Shulmah sealed the bones and turned to the east. According to the Jarl, that was her target's last known location. She was going go up there and see if there was anything of value to procure. After that she would send a Bunshin to Windhelm to inform Aventus Arentino of the Death of Grelod the Kind, if news had not reached him yet. She would be going back to Riften and report back to the Black-Briar Matriarch.

When morning broke, Shulmah woke her daughters and gave them some bread and milk. After that, they made their way south towards Riverwood. From there, she cut across the mountain side, into Helgen and later into Ivarstead. Luckily, the town was empty. She saw signs of recent habitation; the fresh corpses were an obvious indicator to that. They left the town and headed north. After a while, the three walked passed a tower. The inscription stated Skybound Watch Pass. Shulmah marked it on the map to explore it later on. However, she kept moving on. A few minutes later, she walked past a ruin. They were charged by three bandits. They were weak, all it took was a punch to the throat and they crumbled to the floor. Inside of the room was a fire and a bag of coins. Shulmah returned to the bandits and sealed them away in the respective scrolls. After that, she walked out of the door in the back. She stepped out onto the balcony and sat down. The view, while not the most spectacular, was still awing. The mountain ridges, covered in snow and the valleys below covered in brown and green. Shulmah quickly sketched the scenery and looked down. She saw a door and an inscription. Skybound Watch Pass, the ruin was named North Skybound Watch.

Shulmah was debating with herself, explore the pass and maybe gain some valuable loot, or leave it be. She thought about her daughters as well. She had done analysis on their psychology and style of movement when in combat, she had come up with roles for the two. Mayumi, just like her name, would be an archer, as well as a medic. Miyuki would be much like herself when she was her age. She would be a Samurai. Now of course, Shulmah would train them both as Shinobi, as well as field medics, but they needed to specialize. Mayumi was outspoken, caring and generally knew how to get along with anyone. She also had the ability to quickly bond with animals. Miyuki was quiet, calculating and efficient. She was also kind, but only to people she knew. Shulmah decided to take Miyuki into the pass and see if she was ready to kill. She would give her the choice.

"Mayumi, take Frost back to the tower, this one and your sister will explore the pass. She will meet you there. Take these supplies and the tent. Start a frie and wait for us. Miyuki, it is time to show how far you have come."

Miyuki nodded and unsheathed her swords. Mayumi nodded as well and walked off with Frost. Shulmah summoned an invisible Bunshin to watch over her. She entered the pass and crouched. Miyuki followed her example, crouching and following her line.

* * *

Skybound Watch Pass

The pass was in relative good shape. Sure, there were roots all over the floor and hanging from the roof. Slowly the two made their way forward. A few steps into the pass, Shulmah spotted a bandit sitting on some steps. Shulmah notched an arrow and let it fly. It was a beautiful shot, hitting the spine in the neck. Death was instant. A few seconds later, another bandit came to investigate her dead friend. An arrow through the eye quickly took care of that. They walked down and sealed away the things. Shulmah made sure to point out the pressure plate. She then showed her daughter how to disarm it. As a front-line fighter and scout, she was going to need to know how to get around in enemy held territory without being spotted. After having rearmed the pressure plate, she let Miyuki attempt to disarm it and had to pull her out of the way, as the battering ram swung down from the ceiling.

"The pressure plate is sensitive. When lifting the stone, only lift it high enough for the pick to reach the trigger. Then lock it in place. Try again."

Miyuki carefully lifted the stone and locked the trigger in place, however she did break the lock pick. Shulmah patted her on the back and they moved on. They reached a large Iron Door. They walked through the door and saw it was filled with Frostbite Spiders. Shulmah winked and went through a quick string of hand seals. A moment later, the tunnel was washed over by a wave of flames. **Katon: Zukokku** was quite effective, being able to clear the entire area of spiders. They continued through the pass, harvesting the venom and looting valuables that were in containers. After a few more minutes Shulmah took out three more bandits. Miyuki rushed to a chest and opened it. In an instant, she spun around and started to deflect darts fired from a trap. Shulmah was impressed, Miyuki had razor sharp reflexes and having swords, gave her an unparalleled advantage. A few seconds later the barrage stopped. Shulmah looked proudly at her daughter and started to empty the chest. Once it was empty, she looked at Miyuki. The quiet, snow-white Khajiit had gained weight and her muscle tone had grown quite defined.

"Miyuki, this one is very proud of you. Let's move on."

The two moved further through the pass and after a whil they came across some stairs. They entered the stair case and walked up, gathering the Jazbay Grapes and Hanging Moss that littered the area. After that, the two exited the pass. Mayumi was sitting in front of a fire in the tower. They continued and passed through a Stormcloak Camp. Shulmah took the chance to sell much of the unneeded equipment she had gathered over the time. She heads south through the mountains and stumbled into Fort Neugrad, a fort that was filled with bandits. Shulmah created a small platoon of Bunshin and had them clear the fort. It took about an hour for the Bunshin to clear the fort. Shulmah sent them back and had them loot the place, while she set up the tent near the forge of the fort. Shulmah took the opportunity to start teaching the two, basic weapon maintenance.

* * *

The next morning the three backtracked a little bit to find a path through the mountains. On the way, Shulmah started to teach Miyuki and more importantly Mayumi the basics of first aid in the field. She had also started teaching them the Leaf Exercise, and being the chakra powerhouses, they were, they lit up leaf after leaf with their energy. Right now, they were walking along a mountain pass. Shulmah was sporadically giving off bursts of Killing Intent to dissuade any wildlife from attacking. She was also thinking about hitching Frost up in front of a wagon. In any case, they were making good time and were now in the vast woodlands of the Rift. Amongst the trees, Mayumi spotted a hut, having all the time in the world, the veered off the path and towards the hut.

The hut was home to an alchemist. Shulmah had found a journal. Using the opportunity, she cleared out the entire house. After that, they moved out again.

"Why has Mama taken all of the things in the house?" Mayumi asked.

"Because, little one. When one has the opportunity to gather resources easily, one should always take them. While the situation is peaceful right now, one should always think of life as a series of military engagements. When you are done with the Book of Five Rings, this one will give you another, which will teach you the true nature of warfare."

The three walked on and soon came across a horde of Frostbite Spiders attacking a camp of Imperial Soldiers. Signaling Mayumi, she got out her bow and started shooting. Mayumi quickly followed and Miyuki stood a few feet in front of them ready to defend. It took the two archers four of the ten spiders for the spiders to realize the threat and another one for Miyuki to be forced into action. The little girl was quick, chopping off the eight legs and then plunging her two blades into the spider's abdomen. At that point, the only spider left was a true giant, standing at three times the size. Shulmah took careful aim and let the arrow go. It soared through the air and tore into the abdomen of the spider. It convulsed for a few seconds and dropped dead to the ground. Everyone looked at her in astonishment. She put her bow to her back and walked up to the commander, an Imperial, as he was waving her to him.

"That was quite the shot citizen. With an aim like that, you should consider joining the legion. I'm sure Legate Rikke would be happy to have you," the commander said.

"Sadly, this one must decline. Military duty is not an option at this moment. She is more interested in the safety of her daughters. This one must ask however; do you believe in your cause? This one has researched several documents regarding your empire. She does not wish to offend, but do you still believe in the legitimacy of your empire when your empire is now effectively ruled by traitors, having lost control of four of its nine provinces and currently losing a fifth. Do you really believe that your cause to keep an empire united that no longer is your own?"

"Those are some very dangerous words, citizen. But I do see your point. I do however believe that our cause is just. The empire is good for Tamriel, especially with the rumors of the return of the dragons going about."

"While rumors are just rumors, this one can guarantee you of their truth. She has seen two in these past few months. May this one suggest something. She has heard rumors of the Stormcloaks having recruited someone to boost their morale immensely. She has seen them fight and they are far less likely to rout now. She believes she heard the word Dragonborn as well. Apparently, this person has killed the dragon that attacked Whiterun."

"Are you certain of this?" the man asked shocked.

"Going by the locals, yes."

"I see, that is some grave news. What was that proposal you hinted at?"

"If you are serious in your view of your cause. And think this one would benefit from joining your legion, send this message to your commander. This one will join if certain conditions are met. One, she selects her own assignments. Two, this one is allowed to move across Skyrim without being held down by a garrison. Three, she is not cheap, compensation is to be given in either knowledge or gems. Four, complete anonymity towards all outside of you, she will know if you have betrayed her. And five, if and when your commander agrees to these terms, she will want a written guarantee by him and your emperor that she is not bound to anything other than the contract of service for the legion. Only then, will she not only join, but provide a score of her own warriors."

"You mean to say, that you are part of an armed group, acting independently from the empire?"

"Yes, this one is. We are a group of shunned people. We act independently, yes, but do not act aggressively, unless provoked."

"I see. I have written your offer into my report. How will my commander be able to contact you?"

"We have contacts in all settlements, hold a torch to the string of this device and she will know within a few days. She advises to do so outside however, just some friendly advice."

She handed him a metal tube with a fuse at the end of it.

"By the way, are there any places that have curiosities to them. This one draws places, people and items and is looking for new inspiration."

"Well there are some Nord ruins to the south, and one of those black walls, also there are some Dwemer ruins somewhere near here."

"This one thanks you."

* * *

She left with her two daughters and Frost. She signaled the invisible clone to watch over the signal. She however moved back to the road, and was immediately rushed by bandits. A minute later, she was scavenging through the ruins of Bthalft. The loot was very disappointing. The three moved up a goat path up the mountain. When they peaked out, she saw the ruins and decided to sketch them. Just as she finished a dragon made itself known. She didn't recognize its features so she assumed it to be native to this world. She sighed as the dragon dove towards her and spat out a shout to freeze her in place. Shulmah countered by shouting the pits of hell at it and watched as the scales started to melt. She jumped into the air and sliced through the wings. The dragon roared in pain, and crashed to the ground. She quickly plunged her sword deep into the eye. Seconds later, it was dead and the body disappeared in a bright white light. This dragon would be reborn, good. She walked down to the ruins, killing the skeletons walking around. She found a few things of interest and sketched them quickly. She heard a started yelp from Mayumi and saw how Miyuki plunged her swords into the back of a Draugr. As the dead warrior fell, Miyuki just stared at her swords in his back. She was trembling. Shulmah sighed, the first kill of a being you considered more than mere prey, always hit you the hardest. She walked up to her and took her into her arms.

"It's okay little one. You did nothing wrong… Shh…"

She gently stroked her head and waved Mayumi over as well. The three sat there for a while, during which Shulmah continuously had reassured the distraught girl, and praised her on such a clean kill. Miyuki had finally recovered enough to retrieve her swords and even thank the warrior or the fight. Shulmah smiled and sketched the body. She then remembered the name of the ruins. They were at Arcwind Point. From what she gathered, the ruins were a temple of worship. It must have looked magnificent when it was still maintained. After a few more minutes of exploring, the three moved on. They backtracked a little and move further east. An hour or so later, the sun was quickly setting. They had made it to the Autummwatch Tower. Unfortunately, she had to defeat another dragon.

She sighed, killing the dragon had taken too long. The female was adamant about staying far out of her reach, in the end, a barrage of arrows and finally brought it down. Shulmah set up camp and started to cool some food. Even inside a tower, it was cold. Shulmah had set up the tent and even enlarged the ire of the cooking pit. Shulmah made sure to keep an eye on Miyuki, the girl had been far quieter than usual. She knew from personal experience that she would second guess her every movement in the brief fight. She seemed alright, she definitely did not have any injuries. In the end, Miyuki should be proud of herself. She had not hesitated and saved her sister. Shulmah was very proud of her daughter.

* * *

The next morning Shulmah awoke with Miyuki huddled together in her lap. She smiled at her and carefully tucked her away into the sleeping bag. Shulmah stretched herself and walked up to the word wall. She sat down on top of the tower, letting the morning sun's rays warm her. She looked at the wall and started to sketch it.

'Nonvul Bron dahmaan daar rot do (Noble Nords remember these words of)  
fin Fodiiz Bormah. Vah **KRII** ko (the Hoar Father. To **KILL** in)  
morokei kein los wah zin gelnmaar, wah dir (glorious war to honor oneself, to die)  
ko morokei kein wah zin pah do Keizaal (in glorious war to honor all of Skyrim)'

Shulmah closed her book and sighed. That was another reference to the Hoar-Father. She would have to research him further.

"Mama?" she heard Miyuki ask.

"Yes, little one."

"Did Miyuki really do the right thing, killing that warrior?"

"Yes, little one. Warriors, such as the Draugr, return to the living when they feel the presence of a worthy opponent. By defeating him, you have proven yourself worthy in front of a very experienced warrior. You should be very proud of yourself. You gave him a fine death. Now stand proud, it is dishonorable to regret the result of a fair fight."

Miyuki nodded and stood tall once more. The two walked back to Mayumi and packed everything up. After a short breakfast, the left heading north. They reached Ivarstead after a couple of hours. They reached Vilemyr Inn and sat down at the bar.

* * *

"Mama, Khajiit saw a barrow outside of town. Can we go scavenge it?"

"Of course, little one. Those places always hold great treasures."

"I would stay away from that barrow if I were you," the inn keeper said, "That place is haunted."

"Then this venture should prove most entertaining."

Shulmah and her daughters stood up. They left the inn and walked to the barrow.

* * *

Shroud Hearth Barrow

The three walked in, prepared for anything. Shulmah had suggested the girls explore this one on their own, she would watch and step in if things got out of hand. The two girls silently took out their weapons. Crouching, the slowly walked down the stairs. Shulmah had taught them well, Miyuki would advance while Mayumi covered her. When she was a few dozen feet away, Miyuki would stop and Mayumi would catch up to her. Then it was just rinse and repeat. The barrow itself was in bad shape, walls collapsed and there were little sources of light. Luckily, both the Khajiit and the Lilmothiit people had little problem seeing in the dark. Shulmah smiled and cleaned out the container. She flinched as she heard a shriek. It was Mayumi's voice, she rushed over to them.

Mayumi was staring wide eyed through an iron barred gate. On the other side lay a body, quickly bleeding out, with an arrow in the neck. Shulmah cursed, her second daughter had taken her first higher life. Miyuki was hugging her sister and whispering things in her ears. Shulmah hugged the two of them and asked Miyuki to look after her sister while she cleared the rest of the ruins. She walked into the open room and stared at a set of four levers. She flipped one over and saw a gate shut. She flipped another, and the gat opened, but the exit closed off. She flipped the third, and the gates opened and closed again. After a few switches, she finally had it done. All gates were open. She walked past her daughters, and into the other room. Shulmah glared at the dead Bosmer male. He had suffered good. She looted the body and continued exploring the barrow. In a back room, she found a journal and a bottle full of some weird liquid. She saw a journal and skimmed through it. It would seem the Bosmer knew that the crypts held a deep treasure. However, it would seem, that in his search for the claw, the elf lost himself and decided to haunt the crypt. She shook her head and cleaned out the room. She walked around the crypt, looking for the Door. She found it, and the Hall of Stories. She sketched the walls and walked back to her daughters. Mayumi and Miyuki had ironically fallen asleep. Shulmah smiled and carefully lifted the two up. She walked back outside and back to the inn. She rented a room and laid them down on the bed. After that she sat back down at the bar.

After a brief talk with the bar keeper, Wilhem, she handed him the journal. Unsurprisingly, the man was quite outraged. He gave her back the Journal, as well as a Claw Key made from Sapphire. Shulmah thanked the man and walked into her room. Her daughters were curled up together, she smiled and decided to meditate. If her estimations were correct, by the time they reached Riften. the face of her village would be finished. It should be fortified, by the time she would be able to check on it. Once that was done, she could summon her forces and start to archive everything she had gathered over the past months. Moreover, Kurama would be going ballistic when she found out she had some more grandkits to spoil.

* * *

She was woken from her meditative trance, by her daughters rummaging through on of her many scroll holsters. She observed the two.

"How does Mama do this?" Miyuki asked.

"Mayumi doesn't understand how mama does it. Mama talks about Chakra a lot, so maybe if Khajiit put Chakra into their hands…"

Puff! Clank! Shriek! Rumble! Crash! Shulmah had to suppress her laughter, the two had unsealed absolutely every single item in her armor and weapon scroll. Currently they were trying to drag themselves out of the pile of gear that had suddenly filled the entire room. She saw how the girls were now rummaging through the items, trying to find the scroll. Shulmah used a chakra string to save the scroll and was tucking it away under her bracer. She then Shunshined out of the room and ordered breakfast. After that she walked back and opened the door. She was greeted by the sight of her daughters, frantically searching through the pile of gear.

"Good morning, dear daughters. What seems to be troubling you on this fine morning?" she asked nonchalantly, completely ignoring the state of the room.

"Ma… Mama, wha… what is mama doing here?"

"Mama is the one who paid for this room, Miyuki-chan. Are you looking for something, Mayumi-chan?"

The young Khajiit opened and closed her mouth, but made no sound. Shulmah grinned, pulling out the scroll.

"Looking for this, young ones."

Shulmah laughed and waved the two over. She sat down and explained how the Art of Fuinjutsu worked. After that she sealed away all the gear and enjoyed a wealthy breakfast with the two girls. After eating the food, and sealing the rest, the three went back into the barrow.

* * *

They walked through the Hall of Stories and up to the door. Shulmah unlocked the door, and they stepped through the door and Shulmah let her daughters take point in the exploration. They entered a room with a handful of coffins. Mayumi activated a switch and a gat opened. All of a sudden, the coffins burst open and a Draugr got out of each of them. Miyuki started to cut them down and was holding her own against two and Mayumi was carefully aiming to kill with each arrow. She had killed two and was aiming at a third when Miyuki's shorter sword came flying at her. Mayumi stepped to the side and the blade flew past her, embedding itself into the chest of a Draugr. Miyuki ducked and an arrow tore into one of Miyuki's opponents. Giving her the opportunity to cut down her Draugr. Shulmah was impressed, she was pretty sure that the twins were starting to develop a Kekkai Genkai. The way they knew exactly what the other was thinking, doing and going to do. The way Mayumi hadn't been phased in the least, maybe there was telepathy, or maybe they had developed a premature form of the Orion'aigan. She was going to have to keep an eye on them.

After pulling another lever and looting all they could, the three continued on. There was a trapdoor by the stairs and both of her girls fell in and sank. Shulmah waited a few seconds to see if they would resurface, when they didn't, she dove after them. Five seconds later she rose on a pillar of water. The two girls were coughing.

"When we are done with the Greybeards, this one is going to teach you two how to swim, dive, move submerged in water and walk on water. This one is ashamed of herself and apologizes. This one is sorry, she should have taught you immediately. Let's continue exploring the crypt. We should be close now. After picking a very difficult lock and looting a chest and killing a bunch Draugr and Skeletons, the three arrived at a bridge. Shulmah saw the puzzle pillars and sighed. She would let her daughters figure it out. A few minutes later, the two had figured how to solve the puzzle. And soon the bridge was connected. They continued and they reached another part of the ruins.

Shroud Hearth Depths

A few minutes of walking the three passed through a large area filled with coffins. One step into the room, and a slaughter started. Miyuki and Mayumi took out the skeletons, as Shulmah cut down the Draugr without hesitation. Once all the items were looted, they continued. The three continued on and came by another chest. Miyuki started to pick it, but spotted the trigger for a trap. She stopped picking the lock and cautiously disarmed the trigger. After that, the lock soon opened. Just a few feet behind the chest stood the word wall. The two girls walked up to it curiously. The traced the words with their hands.

"Mama, what does this wall say?" Mayumi asked.

Shulmah looked at the wall and read aloud.

"Nonvul Bron Dahmaan Rot Do Fin Fodiiz Bormah Draal Ni Fah **DREM,** Fah Grik Los Hind Do Sahlo ahrk Nivahriin. In the common tongue it says, Noble Nords, remember these words of the Hoar Father. Pray not for **PEACE** , for such is the wish of the weak and cowardly. Do you know what these words mean?"

The two girls shook their heads. Shulmah sat down and took out her sketchbook and started sketching the wall.

"Do you remember the book this one gave you. The man who wrote it and gave us the fighting style you are using now, had many other works. One of the most important one, is his last work, the Dokkodo, or in the common tongue, The Way of Walking Alone. It is a set of twenty-one precepts to keep a warrior on the One Path. This one will give you the book later, for now she just wishes to quote one of the precepts… Respect Gods, but do not rely on their help… This means, while we must acknowledge and respect the gods, we should never rely on their help for anything. What this means especially with the wisdom of this wall, is that those who only pray for change, will never achieve it. It is only those who act independently of everything, who will leave their mark and create change. Do you understand?"

"Khajiit think so…" her daughters answered.

"It means that Khajiit should rely on themselves first, but still ask for help if Khajiit need it, correct."

"Exactly! Now let's get back to town."

They left the depths via a hidden tunnel and a few minutes later, the three were back outside, in the warm rays of the sun. The sun was now high in the sky and the three Uzumaki were on their way back to the inn. They entered the inn and sat down at the bar

* * *

"What can you tell this one about the Grey Beards?" Shulmah asked the bar keeper.

"Well, they live up on the Throat of the World in High Hrothgar. From what I hear, they are monks and are pretty much cut off from the world. They're pacifists. Apparently, they can use the Thu'um, the Dragon Shout. The sanctuary is shut off to outsiders, very few have had the honor to see the inside of those walls. Well they did talk a few weeks ago, summoning the Dragonborn. She came through here two or so weeks ago. She might even still be up there, I didn't see her in town recently. The journey up is call the seven thousand steps and is a well frequently visited by pilgrims, who are the majority of visitors in the town," Wilhelm said.

Shulmah nodded and thanked the man. She left the inn with her daughters and walked towards the mountain. They were just walking towards the bridge when they saw a Nord and a Bosmer talking. The Bosmer seemed distressed.

"Klimmek are you sure you want to go up the mountain? You are in no shape to make it," the Bosmer said.

"Yes, I have to, these supplies have to go up to them."

"Didn't the girl you asked want to help?"

"No, she said she had more important business with the monks."

Shulmah stepped into the conversation.

"Excuse this one. She couldn't help but overhear that you were planning on going up to the monks. If you are in bad condition, this one is willing to help. She has business with the monks anyway. She is more than willing to help if it is on the way."

"Really? That would be very kind of you. Ever since I broke my leg, the journey has gotten more and more difficult each time I do it."

"Of course. This one is more than happy to help. What is it you want her to do?"

"Thank you. Just bring this pouch of supplies up to the monetary and drop it of at the chest outside of the entrance."

"Of course."

Shulmah took the sack and attached it to her pouches. After that they walked off. The seven thousand steps were easy to maneuver. A couple of trolls and a pack of wolves, but other than that there was little of importance. She did sketch the shrines and their messages, while teaching her daughters a basis of the Uzumaki code. It took a few hours or them to reach the gates of High Hrothgar. The monastery was impressive. Against mortals, it would be a great position to defend. Against Uzumaki, it would be a game balancer. Against dragons, a death trap. She saw the chest for the supplies and dropped them into it. After that, she kicked open the doors. Shulmah walked into the monastery and was quickly faced with our men wearing gray cloaks. Their thick gray beards gave away their position as monks.

* * *

"What is the meaning of this hostility?" one of them asked.

"You harbor the one they call Hunter of Dragon Kind. Where is this insect believing itself this one's equal?"

"You mean the Dragonborn?" the man asked.

"That insect is as much dragon, as the moons shine their own light. While they may have the soul of a Dov, they will never have the power of a Dov. The Dov are returning, and we do not need insects slandering our name. Where is she? Do not look so shocked, this one knows more about the world than you believe. Now, Where, Is, She?" Shulmah said, her tone growing more threatening by the second.

"She is retrieving the Horn of Jurgen Windcaller from his crypt. What do you want from her?"

"The Dov are the apex of this plain, this insect is a disgrace to our name and must be wiped out. Your kind has proven itself faithless to us and you shall be judged accordingly. The next time this one returns, she will want to talk with you."

Shulmah was disappointed. She had expected that her prey had already moved on, however, she did hope to see her again. She walked back and down the mountain. She kept teaching her daughters about the way of the Uzumaki. Her daughters questioned her on many points, which she was happy to discuss. It took them slightly less time to climb down. Once down the mountain, Miyuki notice a cave and asked to check it out with them. Having nothing but time, they walked to it and enter it.

* * *

Pinepeak Cavern

The cavern was quite large, there were two bears sleeping on the cave floor. Shulmah signaled Mayumi to take out one of them, while she took out the other. Shulmah's arrow hit straight into her targets eye. Mayumi shot her target in the ribcage. The bear shot awake and charged. A second arrow flew and hit home in the front leg. The bear stumbled and crashed to the ground. Another shot and an arrow hit the neck. Shulmah walked up to the bear and stomped on its neck, breaking it. Shulmah waved her over to the bear and let her clean the body. She cleaned her target and then searched for Miyuki. She found the girl staring at a chest. In front of her, a handful of lock picks lay broken. She watched the girl take out her shorter sword and ram it through the lock. Crude, yet very effective. She emptied it and brought over what she found. A few gems, a spell book and a pile of coin. Shulmah sealed everything, and ruffled Miyuki's head. She smiled at her daughters and walked back outside.

Back outside, the three made their way back to the settlement. They had numerous options now. Hunt the fake dragon. Return to Riften. Or explore Skyrim and further learn more about the plain. She looked over to the lake and spotted a handful of pillars. Or she could start teaching her daughters how to swim. She sent a Bunshin to report back to Klimmek and then to continue to Windhelm to report to Aventus. She walked along the waterline and found a calm and shallow spot just past Shroud Hearth Barrow. When her daughters figured out what she wanted, they were hardly amused.

* * *

"Has mama lost her mind, Khajiit can't swim!" the two exclaimed.

"And this one promised she would rectify that. Now, get out of your armor and jump into the water."

Over the next few hours, Shulmah amused herself with the efforts of her daughters. It took them a while, but eventually, they were quite proficient at moving through and keeping themselves above the water. Pleased with their level, she walked around the small island. Shulmah noticed the ground feel different. She dug a bit and discovered a collapsed Word Wall. She uncovered the word portion of the wall.

Nonvul Bron Dahmaan Daar (Noble Nords, remember these)  
Rok Do Fin Fodiiz Bormah (words of the Hoar Father)  
Oblivion Loost nid **NAH** Med (Oblivion hath no **FURY** like)  
Spaan Vahdin Beyn ((a) shield maiden scorned)

Shulmah sketched the words and then continuing with their exploration, the three soon found a cave. Entering it, she was pleasantly surprised.

* * *

Geirmund's Hall

The cave was fairly small, with a hole in the back. The two Skeever were quickly cut down by Miyuki. They quickly gathered the ingredients, while Shulmah looted a dead adventurer. After that, they jumped down the hole. And landed in water. Shulmah breached the surface and saw her daughters dragging themselves out of the water.

"Sometimes, Miyuki thinks that mama just likes torturing her daughters," the girl muttered.

"Now, now, Miyuki-chan, being able to move in any terrain, is vital as a scout. If you were unable to move through water, how would you infiltrate a camp on an island like this?"

The girl sighed but nodded. Shulmah dove underwater and quickly searched the ground for valuable loot. She found a sword and a few coins. When she resurface, her daughters were gone. She could still sense them. She got out of the water and saw a door opened and a few dead spiders. The fangs were cut out, so Shulmah knew that her daughters were safe. She followed the trail of water, and found her daughters looting a water covered room. Shulmah saw the puzzle stones and started to sketch the entire room.

A few minutes later, she had figured the puzzle out and quickly solved it. She walked through the tunnel and into a large room. She swiftly cut down and looted the area. After that she walked up the stairs and saw a dead Draugr. On a pedestal in front of him was a note she took it and read through it. The man was an Archmage in Windhelm and a Battlemage to a King Harald, going by the note, he was looking over three traitors. This barrow most definitely held more valuable treasures than just a few coins.

Taking the key in the dead man's hand, she unlocked the door and continued deeper into the crypt. Shulmah cautiously made her way past weaker opponents, leaving them for her daughters. She ran into a strong warrior, whom she was happy to battle. After dismembering him, she looted him and moved on. She moved on and saw a lever. Her daughters came up to her and saw it as well. They rushed up it and activated. Instantly Shulmah pulled them back. A second later a few spears shot out of the wall. Shulmah looked around and found a hidden lever.

"Never take the bait, if the trap is obvious," Shulmah said, quoting one of her old teachers.

She hit the lever and crossed the bridge, quickly killing the Draugr with her Hidden Blades, took out her sword and continued on. Making sure to disable the pressure plate, she decapitated the next Draugr. After that they walked into a hall with two platforms. Shulmah had a very bad feeling about the room. She told her daughters to stay behind and hidden. She jumped down into the hall and walked to the back. She saw a coffin and just as she arrived by it, it burst off the top. Shulmah cut at the figure, leaving a deep cut in the chest. It the Draugr disappeared in a sphere of purple. It reappeared with two copies. Shulmah took out her bow and shot three arrows. One more arrow joined them, and two figures disappeared. The third fell to the ground, a deep gash now showing again and two arrows stuck in the head and neck. Shulmah sighed, Mayumi really took a liking to the bow. Her aim was impeccable. She walked over to the body and searched it. She found a note, stating the Draugr's name was Sigdis. He was a man who betrayed his King and country and was to be banished from the sands of time, sealed here in this tomb. Among his belonging, she found an amulet and a bow, it had a strange energy around it. It had a name etched into the wood 'Gauldur Blackbow'. Shulmah sealed the weapon away and signaled her daughters to join her. After that, the three walked through a now open hidden passage back into the cave, looting the valuables along the way, and then back outside to the fresh air.

* * *

Looking at her map, she saw that a river, the River Treva was directly connected to Riften. Her course chosen, she quickly picked up Frost, who was carrying the tent and the sleeping bags. After that, she and her daughters set out. They passed a bridge and Shulmah's instincts kicked in. Her foot shot back, past Mayumi's head, a mere moment later, an arrow bounced off the armored shin. Shulmah unsealed her shield and spear. She crouched behind it and kept herself between the shooter and her daughters. The one foot seven high and wide area of her Draconian Steel shield, gave them more than enough area to hide from the arrows. Again, another arrow bounced uselessly off the armor. Calmly, Shulmah moved towards the shooter, keeping her shield braced against her shoulder. They moved against the arrows and crossed the bridge. The arrows had subsided, but Shulmah knew that the shooter was still around, most likely relocating for a better shot. She looked around and saw a ridgeline. That was where she would head. The three quickly reached the top of the ridge and looked around. Shulmah raised her shield, in time to block another arrow. She spotted the shooter. Just a little way downstream, they were running towards a fort.

"Oh joy," Shulmah muttered.

They made their way back to the road and towards the fort. The fort was filled with bandits, and they all seemed unaware of an intruder, not surprising, seeing as most of them were already drunk. Shulmah walked to a ridge opposite of the fort.

"Mayumi, this one wants you to stay on this ridge, pick off a few of the bandits. After that, make your way to the forts courtyard, by the well. Stay out of sight, maybe hide inside of it."

Mayumi nodded and took out her bow.

"Miyuki, you will insert with that log and move around to the rear attack from that ridge. Stay out of sight and don't move in, until the gate is open. This one will come and try to open the gate. Both of you, only move when you see the gate open."

Letting the girls move into position, Shulmah made a Bunshin for each of them. After that she dropped down to the riverbank and circled around to the camp just of the side of the fort. When she got there, she was pleasantly surprised. There was a group of men sitting at a fire. They didn't react hostile to her approach.

"Greetings, this one is hunting an assassin , they seem to be held up in the fort. Do you know how to get in?" Shulmah asked politely.

"Stalleo is the name and yes… Treva's Watch is the home of my family. Are you the reinforcements? I was expecting more."

"This one assures you, she can do any job. She also has two more warriors already in position. What is it, you want this one to do?"

"Well, the front gate is locked, so you'll need to use the mine. Get in, open the gate and I'll pay you."

"Understood, are there any friendly people inside?"

"Only the staff, but they're unarmed."

Shulmah nodded.

"This one will clear the fort. Be ready to pay when the gate opens."

With that, she sealed her shield and spear, and taking out her bow. Silence was the best weapon.

* * *

Treva's Watch

Shulmah entered the tunnel and turned the corner. She froze, slowly moving back around the corner. She took a small lightly red pulsing ball from a pouch and tossed it. The bandits didn't react to it and watched it roll a few inches. Then the whole room went up in flames. The heat wave travelled down the tunnel, letting her know that the cost was clear. Shulmah rushed up to them and cleared the room. Then she looted the slightly scorched corpses. Her homemade incendiary bombs were working perfectly. The assassin, unfortunately was not amongst the guards though. She moved in, killing the sleeping guard. Seeing as her services were rather expensive, she looted the area and moved on.

She crept up a flight of stairs and heard a hammer striking an anvil. She snuck around, using the noise to cover hers. She went into a storage room and sighed. There lay three bodies, with slit throats, one of them was wearing a black and red leather armor. So, her assassin was dead, was he? She looked at the man at the anvil and sneered. How delusional was this assassin? She walked up to him, grabbed him by the back of the neck and whispered into his ear.

"It wasn't very nice to shoot at this one's daughters. Who do you work for, assassin? This one can give you a quick death, or one of agony, either way, she will find out."

The assassin didn't answer. Shulmah sighed and ripped out his soul. The only thing that his memories pointed to was an entity known as the black hand. Sounded interesting. She looted the body and found a note signed by a woman named Astrid. So, there was a head to this beast, good. She continued and further into the mine.

Going through the door, she killed another guard and cleared the sleeping chambers. She was making good progress, finding loot that would sell very well. She cleared a storeroom and made her way further through the passage. She snuck up on a fully armored woman and quickly broke her neck. Looting the room, she moved on. The next room was a dining hall with five bandits. She dropped down on the closest on, pulled one in front of her to take four bolts of lightning. Then she shot two arrows and hit the two mages in the chest and finally she tore out the last one throat. The whole situation was dealt with in ten seconds.

After that she moved on, clearing the hallways she cleaned out the kitchen and walked into what she hoped was the way to the entrance. She walked up the stairs and killed the guard sitting at a table. She moved up and killed two more. She was now in the top of the tower. She climbed up the ladder and saw Mayumi taking down another sentry. She signaled Miyuki to engage. She spotted Mayumi, her arrow trained on the door she just came out of. Shulmah brought out a silver plate she had found and used it to signal Mayumi to start sniping. The arrow that hit the stone next to her was all the confirmation she needed. She walked back inside and continued back to the kitchen to reach the path she had primarily ignored. She walked up a set of stairs and raided the shelfs. She kept on and cleared a room with three cells. Empty, but guarded by three bandits. Three shots later, the room was cleared and cleaned. She continued and walked through a door, she was back outside. She jumped back inside and only inched the door open. The courtyard was in disarray, Mayumi was taking care of sentries at the front, and Miyuki was making quick work with the ones in the back. Shulmah fired a few arrows at the men inside of the courtyard and called it clear. She flipped a lever next to the door and the gate opened. With the gate opened, Miyuki rejoined with her. Shulmah watched Mayumi scramble down the ridge and run over the log and through the gate, both girls were grinning.

"You did very well daughters. If you continue like this, this one might star letting you handle smaller missions on your own, within the village."

The girls cheered, just then Stalleo and his to guards arrived. He seemed quite impressed.

"By Shor, you took them on all by yourself. I am impressed. Thank you… Here, your rewards, it is well earned. By the way, I never did get your name."

"Shulmah, and these are her daughters, Miyuki and Mayumi. If you ever need us for anything, send word to Broken Fang Cave. This one and her followers have started to build a camp there."

"I will keep it in mind, thank you again."

* * *

Shulmah nodded and left with her daughters. They continued to follow the river and after a few hours of hiking, they had finally reached Riften's gates. Leaving Frost at the stables. The guards just looked at her and opened the gates with no problems. Shulmah walked in with an air of authority, Mayumi and Miyuki followed swiftly. The first stop they made was in the Bee and Barb. Shulmah had some gems to deliver. She entered the inn and sent her daughters to rent a room and have some milk with honey. Meanwhile, Shulmah walked over to Talen-Jei.

"Talen-Jei, how are you friend?" Shulmah asked with a smile.

"Wonderful, Keerava and I have heard rumors of a new settlement somewhere in the wildlands, a settlement allied to no one and with no known trade routes. We are hoping to find out more and if possible, get a trade agreement. But business aside, what can I do for you, Landstrider?"

"This one has come across some gems, and if she remembers correctly you still needed some. Please accept these as a gift."

She unsealed three Flawless Amethysts and handed them over to the astonished Argonian. He took them in shaky hands, doing his best to hold in his tears. Shulmah gave him a hug and joined, her daughters at the bar. She sold all her Ale and Wines and then split the money and gave it to her daughters.

"So how have things been going, Keerava? Have our mutual associates left you in peace?"

"Things have been going well Landstrider. Your daughters have grown since I last saw them. They seem healthier and happier."

"Yes, they are exercising and eating well. They have even started to do combat. They are very talented."

"It would seem, that you have travelled quite a bit, Landstrider. Have you heard any rumors about a new settlement starting up somewhere in the wildlands?"

"She has, send someone you trust to the Broken Fang Cave, tell them to ask for Thorald Gray-Mane. She guarantees he will agree. Would you be willing to watch over the girls for a bit? This one has business with the Black-Briar Matriarch."

"Of course."

* * *

Shulmah smiled at the woman and stood up. She walked up the stairs and sat at the table where Maven was waiting. She handed her the evidence she found in the brewery. The woman scoffed.

"This doesn't tell me anything. The only thing useful it has, is this weird symbol."

"Yes, the same symbol was on the deed for Goldenglow. This one will take the note to the Guild."

"Yes, do that. As for the matter of payment, I am sure this will suffice."

Shulmah took the coin and walked back down the stairs and signaled her daughters to follow. She walked around town and sold much of the unneeded things in her scrolls. After that, she entered the Cistern. She walked into the center and waited, her presence would be noted and Brynjolf would come. After a few minutes, he came.

"Word on the street is poor Sabjorn found himself on the wrong side of a prison cell. How very unfortunate for him," the man said.

"Yet, it is very fortunate for Lady Black-Briar. Here is what this one retrieved, Maven wants you to look at it. It has the same marking as the deed. Anything else you find unusual?"

"That is more than a coincidence. First Aringoth and now Sabjorn. Someone is trying to force a wedge between Maven and the Guild."

"We deal with someone who knows the Art of War. An army without bases of supply is lost. What shall we do to solve this problem?"

"Mercer thinks he's found a way to identify our hidden adversary. He wants to see you right away. I would hurry if I were you, I've never seen him so angry."

"As long as he is polite and respectful, he can be as angry as he feels need be in this one's presence, she will not throw him across the sewers."

She walked over to the desk and looked at Mercer, handing him the note.

"Took you long enough to return, Fox," the man said, staring at her daughters.

"And you brought gutter rats as well."

Shulmah growled, she put one hand on the hilt of her sword, and the other on the grip of her Hunting Knife.

"This one suggests you be more respectful in the presence of her daughters. Otherwise, she will be leaving, with the Guild in ruins…"

Her obvious threat made the man tense up. He gave her an eerie vibe that she knew not to trust. She was also more than able to go through with her threat. She could exterminate everyone in the sewers and report to Maven, setting up an arrangement with her to utilize Uzumaki instead of a dying Guild.

"Tell her, what is this lead you have found, this one is getting annoyed. Where does she need to go? And who does she need to talk to?"

"Look for an Argonian named Gulum-Ei, he's our inside man in the East Empire Trading Company in Solitude. He should be in the inn there, the Winking Skeever. Now, get out of here."

Shulmah nodded, and walked into the Ragged Flagon. She saw Brynjolf on the way and asked him about the mission.

"Well, he's the most stubborn lizard you'll ever meet. You'll either have to pay him off or follow him and see what that leads to."

Shulmah nodded. She was going to do this with the utmost discretion. She would enjoy this hunt, hopefully. She walked up to Tonila and sold a good portion of her illegally acquired goods. Once that was done, she sat down at a table with Delvin. She unsealed a few bottles of Nord Mead. She sat them down on the table. She pushed one over to the man and unsealed the weird decanter she found in the Honningbrew Meadery. The man instantly had his eyes on it. He offered her quite a bit of coin for it, and she was quite willing to hand it over. After that, she walked back into Riften. The sun was setting and Shulmah decided to rest the night.

* * *

The Bee and Barb was lively Shulmah ushered her daughters to bed. She stayed downstairs and talked with Keerava. The Argonian had prepared the letter and had also hired an Argonian runner from Windhelm. A cousin of hers. Shulmah smiled, Argonians, she knew from experience, were very familial. She sighed and opened her tenth bottle of Nord Mead that evening, not counting the various other alcohols she had to drink, in order to feel its effects.

"You know, Keerava. In all the years this one has wandered the plains, things have finally become exciting again," Shulmah said, swishing her bottle around.

"And how is that Landstrider?" the Argonian replied.

"Dragons, Keerava, dragons… With such wonderful creatures roaming the skies… Oh the things we could learn from them…"

By now Shulmah was vigorously regaling tales of her homeland. The conflicts, the stories, her enemies, her friends. The entire inn was listening, and some even started telling stories of old Skyrim, which Shulmah eagerly wrote down. After a few hours Shulmah walked up the stairs and crashed into her bed.

The next morning Shulmah woke up with her daughters curled up on top of her. She sighed contently, it had been far too long since she had the privilege to be surrounded by her own blood. Not to say that she didn't love her clan, but after a few generations coming and going and outliving them all, she had grown wary of having children and mates. She had never truly found a mate she found worthy, not since her first, and he had been killed. She hugged her daughters and put them back into bed. Shulmah walked downstairs and ordered some breakfast. Just as she was about to walk back upstairs, a courier stopped her.

"Excuse me, I was told to give this to you directly."

He gave her a piece of paper and then walked off. Shulmah opened it up and lifted her brows in confusion she turned back to the bar. There was a black handprint with writing below it. 'We Know!' She sighed and sat down, putting the paper on the bar. Keerava saw the paper and gasped, Shulmah noticed this and waved her over.

"Do you know what this is, Keerava?" she asked tiredly.

"Yes. That Landstrider, is the sign of the Dark Brotherhood. They're assassins. What have you done to irritate them so much that they sent you a warning."

"This one most likely killed a target they claimed. But in any case, she will deal with them, if they do decide to do something stupid. Do you know from where they operate? Their numbers? Abilities? The infrastructure? Leadership? Anything at all can help."

"Sorry, but the group is very secretive. The only thing I know is that back home in Argonia, the Shadow Scales, are trained by the Black Brotherhood. Other than that, I do not know. Be on your guard when dealing with them, they are not the kind of people you want to cross."

Shulmah nodded and threw the paper into the fire. After that she walked back into the room and woke her daughters. She packed her belongings, while her daughters scrambled to get downstairs to be first at breakfast. Shulmah walked downstairs a while later and made their way back into the wilds. Just as she passed the Riften Stables, the clone she had sent after the Imperial Courier dispelled. The signal flare had been activated and she was being called to Solitude. Well she had business there anyway. She also had to return the Ancestral Shield to Kynesgrove. Picking up Frost, she started walking of north.

After a few hours of walking north along the roads and footpaths, Miyuki spotted a cave a few hundred meters off the side of the trail. Not having explored anything in quite a while, Shulmah humored the girl and set up camp just off the cave entrance. Frost was given a trough of water and a pile of hay. Once the camp was fenced off with a few branches and rope, the three entered the cave.

* * *

Tolvad's Cave

As soon as they entered the cave, the three noticed the scent of blood and death. Crouching instantly, they drew their weapons. They heard snoring and found a white bear, sleeping in the back of the cave. Drawing back n arrow, Shulmah took aim and fired. The arrow embedded itself deep within the bear's skull. She cleaned the bear and looked round the cave. She found a journal and skimmed it through. It would seem there were ruins in the back of the cave. Giddily, she called her daughters into position, and had them cover her flanks. Once certain they knew what they were doing, Shulmah moved forwards slowly, crouched low to the ground, she was careful about the ground and wall. She encountered another Snow Bear and was able to pick a handful of different mushrooms. They headed deeper down the tunnel and came across a door, opening it, the entered the ruins. The ruins were in bad condition, but still intact enough to walk in without fear of the place collapsing in on top of them. She opened the chest and rolled way backwards, avoiding the dart trap. She fired an arrow and killed a Falmer. Miyuki killed one from a different entrance and Mayumi shot the third. Quick clean and silent, exactly how is should be. Shulmah looted everything and moved through the left entrance. She found a prison pen, and the dead hunter. She cleared and cleaned out the area, then moved on. A few minutes later, she was slicing through a handful of Falmer. They were cutting apart the body of yet another hunter. She killed a few Frostbite Spiders and cleared and cleaned the area. After that, she moved on sniping a couple more Falmer, after looting them, she walked deeper into the ruins.

Tolvad's Gap

Shulmah entered a large cave filled with Falmer. She set Mayumi up in a shadowy corner to snipe, while she and Miyuki would clean them up with swords. It was a difficult battle, little room to maneuver, outnumbered, and no knowledge of the terrain. After twenty minutes of battle, the last Falmer fell. Both Shulmah and Miyuki had sustained a few injuries. Shulmah waved Mayumi down and took the opportunity to start giving her hand on medical lessons. A few minutes later the cuts were cleaned and bandaged. After that, the three started to clear the remaining rooms. After clearing the rooms and tunnels the three headed even further into the cave system.

Tolvad's Crossing

She walked down the tunnel, killing the Falmer guarding the bridge. She saw an apparition standing over a pile of boned and a faded journal. She kept on walking, ready to strike. She heard her daughters sigh in frustration as they passed through the spray of the waterfall. Chuckling, she continued. She saw another apparition and found that this way had collapsed. She picked it up and looted the area. After that she continued down the other path. After disabling the tripwire, she watched a spring-loaded claw slam into the wall, inches away from her face She found the remains of caravan. She found a handful of books, as well as several gems and other valuables. She moved on and killed the next pair of Falmer. She moved on and soon found another apparition that showed her another body and a ruined Trail Book. She sighed and looted the area and moved on. After two horrendous attempts at an ambush, Shulmah and her daughters were looting and sealing away a dozen or so Falmer and a handful of Chaurus Reapers. The continued through the cave system. They followed the underground river and soon came into another section of the system.

Tolvad's Cave.

The path led back to the bear they had first killed. The had cleared the entire system, and had gained some valuable loot. Shulmah sighed. Walking outside, she saw the sun was just short of setting. She started a fire and laid out the sleeping bags. Once that was done, she made food and kept watch.

It was a few hours after midnight when Shulmah decided she had had enough of being watched. She put another two goat legs on the fire. Then, she looked to a tree.

* * *

"This one knows you are there. This one does not wish battle, sit, eat, drink, talk, or leave her and hers be."

A few minutes later, a shadow stepped out of from behind the tree stepped an Argonian in red and black armor. He sat down and looked at her. After a while, Shulmah took the legs off the fire. She handed the Argonian one of them and bit down on them and bit into the other. After a while, she began to speak.

"So, what do you wish pf this one?" Shulmah asked.

"I am here to retrieve you. You have stolen a contract from me and my family. The contract of the Arentino boy, was a contract of the Dark Brotherhood," the Argonian explained.

"Is this one supposed to feel threatened by that name?" Shulmah asked unimpressed, she shunshined behind the Argonian, her Hunting Knife at his throat.

"This one cares little for your perceived rights to contracts. If you ever come close to her again, this one will wipe your existence from the face of the world. Tell that to your family," she growled.

The Argonian nodded. Finishing the goat, he got up and left. Shulmah sighed and made her way around the fenced area. The Argonian had left the area an hour later, obviously hoping to catch her off guard and try and kidnap her. She stretched her back, she was wondering why there even was an assassin's guild. In her homeland, all the military was trained as an assassin. She flicked her wrists, letting her Hidden Blades slide out of their mechanism. Another flick and the blades retracted. She looked to the sky, and saw the sun rising. She sighed once more, she didn't need sleep, however, she still slept when she could. Once her daughters were awake and fed, she continued North to Kynesgrove. An hour or so later, they had reached Shor's Stone. They explored the watchtower and found three dead watchmen. Scavenging the valuables and sketching the view, Shulmah quickly continued. Another hour later, they came across a set of old stairs. Having nothing better to do, they walked up it to see where it led. What was at the top was a mine, the inscription naming it the Northwind Mine. And it had a wonderful view to boos. Entering the mine, she let her daughters take charge.

* * *

Northwind Mine

It was an abandoned iron mine. Shulmah saw a few collapsed tunnels and her daughters were defeating the walking skeletons in the mine. Shulmah saw some iron ore veins and decided to give the girls some muscle training by handing them each a pickaxe and letting them mine the veins. After an hour, the two girls were drenched in sweat and had carted a load of iron ore back to her. Shulmah sealed the ore and praised her daughters, with a grin she used a minor **Suiton** Jutsu to give them a quick rinse. After that, she combined **Katon** and **Futon** , to create a warm wind to dry them of. The two were staring at her with a mixture of cold shock and warm relief. Shulmah chuckled at their stares. She patted them on their head and moved deeper into the mine. Surprisingly, the mine had a second entrance, walking through it, she was stunned by the view. It was extraordinary. Walking up the stair, she quickly gave off a large amount of Killing Intent, that told the dragon sleeping atop a wooden roof, that she was the bigger dragon, not to be bothered. She gave the dragon one last look and saw her bow her head.

"Zu'u hind hi fen ni aax goraan gein. Fos los hin faan? (I hope you will not harm the young ones. What is your name?)" Shulmah said, her voice radiating authority.

"Zu'u fen ni. Zu'u los faan Sahqofrinsos. Fos vis Zu'u dreh fah hi? (I will not. I am called Sahqofrinsos. What can I do for you?)" the light grey dragon said.

"Zu'u los het wah rovit daar vonum, ahrk Zu'u sketch fahzon, ahrk waan Zu'u siiv naan rot vund med daar Zu'u sketch niin ol pruzah. (I am here to explore this plain, and I sketch the views, and if I find any word walls like these I sketch them as well.)"

"Mama, can Khajiit learn how to draw like you," the two girls asked her, completely ignoring the large reptile.

"Of course, take these books, and the charcoal. Now what could you draw…"

Shulmah looked around, her eyes falling back onto Sahqofrinsos.

"Fund hi vos goraan gein verilir hi wah hahtaar? (Would you mind letting the young ones draw you to practice?)"

"Ni ahst pah. (Not at all.)"

The dragon moved from the roof and laid down on the ground.

"Try drawing Sahqofrinsos. Start with basic shapes. Then put in the outline of what you are drawing. Then add broad features and then the details. After that, add the shading and lighting. After that add surroundings. Do you understand."

Shulmah had demonstrated how to do it, by drawing a fox. The two girls sat down and started drawing. Shulmah in the meantime walked over to the world wall with an inscription of where they were, Atop of the Northwind Summit, and started to sketch it.

'Het Nok Yngnavar Gaaf-Kodaav (Here lies Yngnavar Ghost-Bear)  
Wo Drey **YAH** Moro Nau Frod (who did **SEEK** glory on the battlefield)  
Do Krosis Nuz Sinon (of sorrow, but instead)  
Siiv Dinok ahrk Dukaan (found death and dishonor)'

Shulmah sighed. With all the word walls she had found, there had been many people mentioned. And for them to be but into the walls of wisdom to be remembered for eternity, they must be important. She would focus on them first when her village was built. She turned and sat down at the edge of the cliff, and quickly sketched the view. After another hour, Shulmah walked over to her daughters. Miyuki was doing quite well, proving to have a great eye for detail. Mayumi was doing not so well, but she was also taking her time to be as accurate as possible. The summit was a great place to defend, she quickly led Frost up to it and set up in one of the huts by the word wall. The girls fell asleep quickly, with herself and Sahqofrinsos there to guard the only entrance, there would be no sane being willing to get to her. Shulmah sighed in content, laying down braced against the wall of the hut her daughters were sleeping in.

* * *

The next morning, Shulmah and her daughters got up and walked back down the mountain. Kynesgrove was a distance more away. A way down the road, they saw a cairn. Cairns being used to mark paths, they turned off the road, and followed the path. At the end, they stood in front of an old barrow. They had been attacked by a crazy elf firing lightning at hem. One arrow to each knee and a sword in the guts was enough to kill him. Shulmah hid Frost in the tower, sealing it and leaving him with food and water. After that, they entered the barrow.

* * *

Ansilvund Excavation

The tunnels were well made. Shulmah sniped the Draugr standing at the end of the tunnel. She continued along the wooden structure. She was getting a very bad feeling about this place. The Draugr and the mages were not reacting hostile towards each other, meaning they were working together. Shulmah tried to eliminate all light sources, making sure to kill from the shadows at a distance. She kept moving forwards making quick work of her opposition. As she was making her way through a room lit by a large pot fire, she heard a disembodied voice booming through the halls.

"I am Lu'an Al-Skaven. Who are you to my work? Begone, or I will add you to my army of the dead!" a female voice said.

"Greetings, Lu'an Al-Skaven. This one is called Shulmah. She is interested to know about your work. Why are you here? Why are you so hostile?"

"I don't see the need to tell you. As if you could do anything to help me."

"This one is more powerful than you believe her to be. If she can prove to you her power, will you let her hear you out?" Shulmah tried to reason.

"If you manage to make it through my guards, I will consider it."

Shulmah bowed and kept moving on. She moved silently, having little problem picking off the Draugr now patrolling the halls for her. She kept moving on seeing the unnatural energy flow into the bodies of sleeping Draugr. Moving on dodging the traps she continued along the tunnels. After another round of sniping, she came across a trap and a journal. Leaving her daughter to solve the puzzle, while she skimmed he journal. So that was her motivation. Looking at her two daughters, she saw, they still had no idea of the possible solution. Especially after they had gotten it wrong the first time. Seeing a book on the table, Shulmah sealed the Journal and unsealed on of her Godfather's books. Getting the hint, Miyuki looked around and picked up the book. A swift read through it, she was directing her twin to position the puzzle pillars. After that, Miyuki even disabled the pressure plate on the bridge. After that, the three moved on deeper into the crypt.

Ansilvund Burial Chambers

The path was filled with pressure plates, which she used to supervise the progress of her daughters. Both of them, had perfected the art of disarming these traps, she was very proud of the. After kicking open a door and unlocking the chest and pulling the chain, the three made their way through a narrow passage. She entered a large room with a number coffins. They spread out and looted the area. Miyuki picked up a key and accidentally woke up all the Draugr, with the help of a jumpstart of magic. A quick swirl of blades and a few arrows was all that was needed to make it through. They continued along the trap ridden path and then stood in the final room. Shulmah calmly walked into the room and ushered her daughter into a corner. A woman, Lu'an Al-Skaven, she presumed walked in.

"You have proven yourself quite resilient, this is your last test, defeat these and I will hear you out."

Shulmah had had enough, she was quite annoyed. She summoned a score of invisible Bunshin and had them spread out in the room. It didn't take long for the Draugr to charge. Shulmah quickly dealt with the skeletons by lobbing their skulls off their shoulders with a **Konoha Senpu**. The two flying roundhouse kicks took the woman completely by surprise, the Bunshin noticing the distraction, struck and killed the remaining Draugr by dismembering and decapitating them. The fight was over in a flash and true to her word, the woman looked at Shulmah and motioned for her to speak.

"You stick to your word, this one is surprised. Nevertheless, this one will say what she will. You are grieving the loss of your mate, this one understands very well. However, she does not condone your quest to take over the body of a warrior long deceased. This one can and is willing to reunite you with your mate in this realm, however, such an offer comes at a price. If this one does bring him back to you, you and he will swear absolute loyalty to this one and those under her. The both of you will be expected to fight and if need be, die to protect the village that this one is building away from the prying eyes of the Empire and anyone else. Does this one have an agreement with you?"

The woman was shocked to tears. Quite literally, as she was crying when she heard the offer. She agreed, tears running freely down her face.

"Then we have an accord. This one will start the ritual now. She will need of you a bottle full of your blood, whatever personal affects you have of him, and your memories."

Lu'an quickly drained a mead bottle full of her own blood and took out a Steel Dagger and a pendant. After that she looked at the beast woman, who was drawing symbols in an eight-shaped layout. In one of the circles she had a large bowl, in the other, there were more symbols.

"How are you going to get my memories?" she asked.

"Stand in the free circle, all you have to do is think of him. This one will transfer those pictures into the body and then to prove she is honest and will hold you to your word as well, she will take of the years you spent on this disrespectful scheme."

Lu'an did as she was told and watched the large female scoop handfuls of dirt into the bowl. Shulmah then added water, the dagger and pendant, the blood and finally a strange glowing potion. After that she stood in front of the seal and performed a string of a few scores of hand seals. She slammed both of her hands down on the ground, one hand in each circle and began to chant.

"Born from blood and nature;  
this one calls out to the realm of death;  
Return the one sought by his mate;  
let them reunite in life;  
Betrayed by those he served;  
His mate now swears allegiance;  
to thy servant in life;  
Bound by oath and word and blade;  
both will carry thy will into this plain;  
to fight and to die;  
with thy words in their hearts;"

There was a loud bang, like that of thunder. Lu'an felt her body change, but she didn't care. The woman stared at the bowl. The dirt, water, blood and her affects melt into a single gooey mass, which soon expanded and formed bones, then ligaments, then organs, then muscles, then tendons, then skin, then hair. After that features started to develop. The black her and deep hazel eyes she had fallen in love with, the confident grin and that deeply mischievous yet very perceptive gaze that made her feel wanted and loved. Lu'an couldn't stand anymore, she fell to her knees and sobbed. She couldn't believe it. Her husband, the love of her life, was returning to her. Then she heard a groan from an all too familiar voice. Then a deep breath and then.

"Where in the name of Akatosh am I this time?" a man asked.

Lu'an was now openly crying tears of grief, sadness, relief and joy. That deep bass voice could only belong to one man. Her one true love. She jumped to her feet and buried herself in his chest. She felt his strong, muscular arms rap themselves around her. She took in deep breaths basking in his scent. Shulmah had turned away and walked to her daughter, making sure to cover their eyes. While she cared little for what they should or shouldn't see, she did not want to answer any questions regarding anatomy, mating rituals or the act of coitus at the time. There were lines that should be crossed when the situation called for it and there were lines that should be crossed when reality called for it. And right now, neither was the case.

Occupying the two with a lavish meal and bribing them with the teaching of Tree Walking, she had them promise to look at a wall while she made sure the two were okay. By that point, Lu'an had calmed down considerably and had been telling her mate everything that had happened in the years he was dead. Needless to say, the man was enraged about many things, most notably the fact he now had to swear his allegiance to a party that might stand against the empire he had died to protect. However, Lu'an had assured him that that empire was long since dead. As Shulmah approached, the two turned towards her, she was impressed, the man was quite handsome and definitely built like a warrior.

"Greetings," she said.

"This one is called Shulmah, and she is the one who returned you to the Plain of the Living. I am sure your mate has told you of the conditions of your revival. This one is here to answer any questions you may have."

"Thank you. My name is Saeel Al-Skaven. I can't thank you enough for this most generous favor. I will of course give you my unquestioning loyalty. I do however have a couple of questions," Saeel said, his deep bass voice echoing through the room.

"First, you don't by any chance have some garments for me to wear? Preferably something in the direction of armor. Second, what exactly will you be expecting of us? And lastly, why would you do this for Lu'an and me?"

Shulmah smirked, she unsealed a set of Imperial Armor with matching sword, bow and shield, and handed him a quiver with a few dozen Iron Arrows. She then whistled a sharp note and her daughters rushed to her side, just as the man finished donning on his armor.

"This one helped, because once, long before she adopted these two, she too had a mate that was taken away from her too early. Back then, she was not allowed to bring him back. So, she understands the pain a loss such as that brings. And to answer your second question, she will expect the same dedication to your new home as you had to your last. She will use you to help train warriors to understand Imperial tactics and strategies. And of course, she wants you to enjoy your new life. This one is heading to Solitude after doing a delivery to Kynesgrove, but before that, she will pass by our village. There we will part ways, she will expect you to be productive within the village."

The man nodded and donned the commanders helmet that Shulmah had given him. The journey out of the crypt was easy, after picking up another weird gem, they followed the hidden passage and exited the back the way the entered. The weather had deteriorated, it was snowing heavily. The group moved very slowly, and decided to make shelter not too far from the crypt. They made camp in a cave named Cragslane Cavern. There was a camp outside of the cave. They were charged by a couple of wolves and a bandit. They were quickly killed, Saeel taking care of the bandit with ease. He was grinning, he seemed to be happy with himself. Shulmah decided it would be best to clear the cave, which she did in a few minutes. It seemed the cave was used for pit fights, she found two wolves in cages, that grew attached to her after she healed, fed and freed them She cleared the entire cave, killing the fools trying to fight her. She found a lot of mead, as well as something called Skooma. Sealing it away, she made a note to research it later.

The next day, the weather had calmed down, leaving a fresh blanket of snow that was already starting to melt in the morning's sun. Shulmah and her group, kept moving north, adamant about reaching at least the halfway mark to Kynesgrove. They would be ignoring any other cave for distractions, only marking them for later exploration on the map. They walked back to the road and set a brisk pace. The sun was setting as they reached the small town. Roggi was in the inn and Shulmah happily handed him the shield. As some thanks, he showed her a few shield techniques of his clan and the offer to accompany her. Shulmah agreed to both and offered him to come join her in her home. He declined the offer but assured he would come visit. After that was done the group decided to travel through the night to cover a chunk of the distance to Broken Fang Cave.

Moving through the wilds, they soon came upon a fort. Shulmah decided to use the opportunity, to show her new companions how an Uzumaki fights, and how she expected them to fight in a few months of training. The inscription of the fort stated Morvunskar.

* * *

Being an Uzumaki, she was the embodiment of unpredictable and after having Miyuki guide the group two a spot where they could overlook the courtyard while being away from the battle she charged.

She ran straight through the main entrance, avoiding the flame trap. She rammed her sword through the first neck, moved the body to the right and blocked a stream of flames. Kicking the body loose, she caused the Fire Mage to stumble, she dashed off, avoiding the bombardment of elemental projectiles aimed at her general vicinity. She tic-tac jumped up a wooden façade and rammed an arrow into a Flame Atronarch's head, dropping back down, she avoided the ensuing explosion. She dashed off again, throwing her sword into a mage conjuring up a Frost Atronarch. The mage fell and so did his creature. Rolling backwards she dodged a spike of ice, as soon as she was on her feet again, she zigzag jumped to the offender and viciously tore his throat open with her claws. Jumping to the side, she let a fireball whiz past her and into another mage. Spinning around and preparing to fire an arrow in a fluent motion, she killed a second Flame Atronarch. Stepping to the side and taking another arrow out of her quiver, she avoided a clumsy strike with a dagger. She killed the female mage by shoving the arrow up the head from under the chin. She pulled the arrow back and looked around. The mage she had tripped with her first kill had gotten back up, she saw Shulmah looking at her and ran. Shulmah calmly pulled the arrow back on her bow and let it fly, hitting the mage right in the spine. After that she signaled the all clear and started looting. After she was done, she joined the group at the fire, looking at them with a sense of pride. Not one scratch, decent for not having trained properly in a few months. She gave the wolves that were now following the group a few goat legs and unsealed a buffet for the rest. Needless to say, Saeel was impressed.

"I must say, that is a very unique way of combat. I doubt I will be able to do that, but I look forward to the challenge. If we had had a few of your kind in the legion, the Dominion would have fallen at the Stri River," the man mused.

"With those talents, by the Eight, with those talents the Oblivion Crisis wouldn't have cost the Empire Morrowind and Blackmarsh. But now that the empire is under Thalmor rule, I am happy you aren't with them."

"This one agrees, she does not enjoy being held down by others' leashes. She however is primarily an archivist. If you have the time, she would enjoy writing down your knowledge. It would mean a great deal."

"Sure, I don't mind giving my knowledge, so it can be preserved for others."

"This one thanks you. She will clear the fort and we will continue."

She got up and entered the fort.

Morvunskar

Shulmah prepared to make quick work of the mages inside of the fort. Making use of the fact that none would expect her to be on the ceiling, she would swiftly snipe one mage after the other, aiming for the weak point where the neck met the head, before they knew what hit them. However, it seemed that the interior was deserted, as she found stockpiles of food, but no enemy within the first rooms. She dropped to the ground and quickly worked on sealing everything. After she was done she moved on, coming to a forge. One of the mages was complaining. Shulmah kindly put him out of his misery. She felt a wave of disgust rolling over her. Her prey was drunk, and not just tipsy, flat out drunk. She found more empty bottles than full ones, she was severely disappointed. She moved on, down a flight of stairs and held an arrow at the ready. Shulmah basically ran through the fort, the mages offering very little resistance. She looted what she found valuable and stumbled upon a torture chamber, more specifically a room filled with flames and burnt bodies. Being in a bad mood already, she knocked the elf in front of it out and then activated the pillars of flames. It was a small condolence regarding the disappointment of this hunt. After she was done, she walked back outside.

* * *

After the group finished eating, they continued their way west through the wildlands. An hour of hiking later, they came across a bandit camp. Not wanting to start a fight the group circled around to avoid it. They came across a blood trail and followed it, what they found made Shulmah fall into aa state of rage she rarely experienced. There was a small den, dug through a snowdrift into a large snow-covered shrub. In it she found two snow white Saber-toothed Cat cubs desperately sucking at their dead mothers dried out teats. She found an arrow buried deep within the mother's shoulder, one look at the wound told her all she needed to know. The arrow had been poisoned.

"Miyuki, Mayumi," Shulmah said with a dangerously friendly tone, "start a fire, warm up some milk and mix it with a little water. Take out this one's sleeping bag, and keep them the cubs warm. This one is going to have a talk with those bandits. You two, protect them, or else, she will also return you to the dead."

With that, she ran off. She blasted into the two guards, not even drawing her weapons, using the **Raiton: Rariatto,** which more commonly was known just as the Lariat, to blast through their chests. Blood and gore covered her and enabled her to fall even deeper into her blood fueled killing rage. She started snarling, growing more animalistic by the second, soon she was covered in Youkai, and standing on all fours, her weapons long since forgotten to be in her possession. She charged into the cave, tearing through the worms desperately trying to stop her. A slash with her right, a pounce, her teeth tearing out the throat. A condensed, concussive chakra blade from her mouth, her tails shooting out, grabbing a couple of fools and tearing them limb from limb. More clawing, more biting. More blood, more rage. Shulmah attacked everything that moved, making thoroughly sure it was in pieces before moving on. In the end, it took her an hour to calm down enough to regain her senses. She looked around at the once white ice-covered walls, that were now covered in deep red. Shulmah sighed, her retaliation while deserved was against all she stood for. She had let emotions be judge of the situation. It was fortunate for her that these bandits were idiots, a smarter foe would have left the cave and attacked her daughters. Sighing again she looted everything and then covered herself in flames, to rid herself of all the, blood, gore and viscera. Once that was done, she returned to her group.

* * *

When she arrived, she saw her two daughters take care of the two cubs. They had the fire going and the two cubs were snuggled in her cut open sleeping bag, lapping at a bowl all of milk. Shulmah sighed, and unsealed a Cure Poison Potion and mixed it into the milk. While she was not certain that the cubs had been poisoned, it was better to be safe than sorry. On a whim cut open her arm and let a generous amount of her blood flow into the bowl. With any luck, the two cubs may develop a Chakra Network and maybe even develop a mental link with the two girls. While the two cubs were still drinking, Shulmah started to make to carry pouches for her daughters to put on their backs. She was putting them together with the pelts of Snow Bears, waterproofing them with leather. A few minutes later, the cubs had finish and were snuggling on her daughter's laps. She handed them the packs and they gently put the cubs into the packs. After that, they packed up and continued. Another hour later, the group reached a Dwemer Ruin, called, Raldbthar on top of the mountain ridge. Shulmah, Saeer and Lu'an made quick work with the bandits and entered the ruins, dodging an incoming storm.

A few meters into the ruin, Shulmah killed a bandit and had her daughters look after the cubs, in safety away from the battle. In fact, the entire group would stick behind and wait out the storm. A few hours later, the storm had blown over. The group walked outside, and followed the stairs down. Avoiding the other distractions, they finally reached the Nightingale Inn. After having used the warmth of the inn, to feed the cubs, they continued. Swiftly clearing the Snow Bears from Shrouded Grove Cave, the group continued westward. Another hour later they were walking along the road to Whiterun. They were reaching the Loreiuss Farm. In front of the form stood a court jester. The wheel on his carriage had broken off and apparently the farmer was not willing to repair the wheel. Sighing, she quickly fixed the problem and sent the annoying man on his way. After that, the group continued and soon passed Whiterun's back. Under the city's foundation, was an overhang, which the group quickly cleared and looted clean. The group stopped there overnight. Her daughters were doing spectacularly with the cubs, overnight, a bond had formed between them. The two feline twins now had their own feline partners. Shulmah couldn't help but chuckle, when an old friend and his little dog came to mind.

The next morning, the group continued on. Travelling in a straight line, the group soon reached Fort Greymoor. Shulmah sighed, when the cubs were calling for food once again. Shooting an arrow into the sky, at the peak of its arch, it split and formed a hail of iron. The outer courtyard cleared, Shulmah stashed her group in the northern tower. She in the meantime would clear the fort.

* * *

Fort Greymoor

Shulmah dodged an arrow and through a couple of Shuriken to the neck, the Iron Helmet doing little for protection. Taking out a purple colored scroll, and threw it. With a hiss, a stream of purple smoke started to fill the air. Shulmah activated the sealing matrix in her helmet. The metal shifted and covered her entire face and neck, interlocking with her body armor. The air started to taste stale, as the seals filtered everything out except the oxygen. With the thick mist, the seals allowed her to see the Chakra Network, and the bones of her enemies. Not that she would need the former, the poison was an airborne controllable strain of the parasite she had gained from one of the first members of her clan. It was far more aggressive and had also developed carnivorous tendencies, targeting the anti-bodies in the blood stream, then clogging up the cardio vascular system with the waste products and then finally eating through them, then finally systematically targeting and eating internal organs. All in all, a very painful death. While her poison spread, Shulmah was calmly looting everything she found. It took the better part of half an hour, for the entire fort to be filled with the poison. Another five, to be certain everyone had inhaled it. Once the concentration of poison was at a certain point in the air of the keep, the scroll shut off. Shulmah picked it up and continued her looting. She walked through the door and found herself in a prison.

Fort Greymoor Prison

Even in the prison, the poison was thick enough to block the eyes. Shulmah calmly walked through the prison, observing the effect of the parasite on the bodies of the bandits. She kept on looting the valuables and soon had cleaned out the entire complex. Once she was sure she had sealed everything, she threw a white scroll onto the floor. With a hiss, the purple smoke subsided. Shulmah had bred a second species of the parasite, one that was entirely cannibalistic. Now the cannibalistic parasites, were devouring their own. It didn't take nearly as much of them as it did with the poison and after five minutes, the white scroll shut down. An hour later and there would be no trace of either tribe of parasite. Shulmah sighed deeply and walked outside.

Deactivating the seal matrix, her helmet returned to its original form. She made her way to her group and beckoned them onwards. Broken Fang Cave was now just a little further. Another hour later, they reached the location of Broken Fang Cave. Shulmah was impressed as she walked through the wooden gate, circling around the entire camp. Hidden in the rocks was the entrance to the cave. Past that she saw the foundation of a large inn taking shape, with a sub level as well. A market square was seen, with some vendors, and around it was a potion maker, a blacksmith, a general goods store and of course the head building. There was still enough room for two scores of tents and a decently sized training field. The near square encampment was surrounded by a nine-foot-high wall, with ramparts as well as roofed sniper towers at the corners. Atop of the rocks above the entrance to the cave, there was another platform. Shulmah smirked, she walked up to Thorald. The man saw her and laughed.

* * *

"Why is it that whenever we meet, you manage to surprise me even more, Fox?" the man greeted her with a strong hug that might have been less laughable, if Shulmah wasn't a solid foot taller.

"What brings you here today? Checking up on your little village? The wolves are doing nicely, some even started to talk again. They're doing good work. The area has been flattened wonderfully and I'm sure you've seen the progress of the buildings. We are making great progress; however, we do not have the men to protect us if the Jarl decides he does not like us."

Shulmah smiled and patted the man on his shoulder. She gave off a short laugh and looked back at the man.

"Do not worry, this one is here for that exact reason. You'll be surprised."

She wrote a note and sent it through a dimensional seal to her followers with instructions. A few minutes later she got her reply. Grinning with predatory ambition, she slammed her hands to the ground.

" **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Guntai no Tochaku**!"

A large cloud of white smoke erupted, covering the entire training square and much of the encampment. When the smoke dispersed, the score and a half of Skyrim's locals inside of the camp were startled and drew their weapons. A bad move on their part as they were instantly confronted with the business end of many pointy kunai. While the Uzumaki were now more scholars than warriors, Uzumaki training was still the most rigorous and lethal experience there was. Many children dropping out of the academy due to injury and death. Shulmah sighed and raised her arm.

"/Uzumaki stand down. I have summoned you here to help explore this world. I am Uzumaki Namikaze Naruko, Shodaime Uzukage and Nidaime Kyuubi no Kitsune. And you will obey my command!/"

"/Hai, Naruko-sama!/"

The Uzumaki stood down and put their weapons away. Her new village now stood four hundred and fifty strong. Granted, only three hundred of them were the Uzumaki Elite that would bring terror and defeat to her enemies, but all of them were willing, capable and proven to protect this place until their dying breath. No force in Nirn could stand against these warriors, especially once they were given free rein to do their absolute best amongst an enemy's army. She looked closer to them and wasn't all that surprised to see that all her people had transformed into Lilmothiit. What was interesting is the fact that they didn't seem to be in the same excruciating pain that had caused her to pass out when she transformed.

"/Still as straightforward as ever, Musume,/" a deep orange female said, calmly walking up to her.

"/Of course, Kaa-chan. If I were to talk in circles like a diplomat, nothing would ever get done./"

The female chuckled and nodded. Shulmah unsealed a large bowl and filled it with her blood, mixing it with water so that she would not have to bleed herself dry. While less effective, this method only transferred key events of the persons memory. She gestured to it and the female took a sip from it. Her eyes widened briefly and then narrowed in anger. Looking towards her, Shulmah nodded. Her mother was angry and that would mean bad things for anyone standing against them.

One by one, the Uzumaki sipped from the bowl, all sharing similar sentiments towards the Thalmor as her mother. They lined up in front of her and waited, portraying the discipline any Uzumaki had.

"Greetings fellow kin! This one has called upon you to help explore this world. She will rely on you to help archive this worlds knowledge and expects you to protect this place as you would our home. She must confess something before we begin however. She has deliberately left a vital moment from her memories, to tell you herself. She has adopted two young ones. Miyuki-chan, Mayumi-chan, please come here."

Everyone was shocked at seeing the two white Khajiit girls run up to her, more so, when they spotted the white Saber-toothed Cats in the pouches on their backs. Kurama was ecstatic, no doubt already imagining the countless ways she could spoil the two rotten.

"This one expects you to show the two the same respect as you would any other Uzumaki, just because they are this one's daughters, does not mean they get any special treatment. With that said, there are a great many things to come in the near future and this on expects your absolute efforts. With that said, she welcomes you to our new home."

The Uzumaki cheered and applauded. Kurama coming forth and introducing herself to Miyuki and Mayumi, the two were very happy to talk with her. Shulmah led the Uzumaki through the cave into the caved in mines, explaining exactly what she wanted done.

The vault would be the most important thing, it would be dug out, with a large hallway leading to it with stone depictions of the Uzumaki Life, much like the Hall of Stories in Nordic Tombs. The Vault itself would be then covered by stone bricks, which would be inscribed with seals making them near impossible to break and unable to be moved by anyone not using the right amount of Chakra. Protecting the vaults entrance would be a dragon claw door with five moveable rings, and a key in the form of a Mountain Dragon Claw. The corridor would be laced in Identification, Alarm, Chakra Draining, Proximity Explosive, Poison Gas and various other Trap Seals. Leading into the corridor would be three staircases. The main one would come straight from the entrance, the second and third would come in from the sides meeting the first at the beginning of the hallway. They would originate from the village, One from the Kage Tower and the other from the Archivists' Study Hall. The village would be spread over the entire cave floor, the training grounds in a far corner. It would be the prefect set up for shinobi warfare, if the cave were ever to be invaded. That reminded her that the cave walls needed to be laced with the same seals as the vault and that there had to be numerous escape tunnels. Once all the plans were drawn, Shulmah walked back outside. Climbing to the viewing platform at the top of the rocks, she looked around and spotted a figure staring at the encampment and at her. She spotted black and red, sighing she decided that she would need to leave her daughters behind, to deal with this inconvenience.

"Kurama, would you mind looking after Mayumi and Miyuki for this one. It would seem our future rivals can't leave well enough alone. This one should be back in a week. This one will clear out that fort to the south west. Please keep an eye on the cubs as well," Shulmah asked Kurama, after hitting the ground after jumping.

"Of course, Shulmah-chan. This one will take care of them. This will take some getting used to," she mused.

Shulmah nodded and walked off. Following the road to the path around the mountain she quickly dispatched the guards from a distance and then moved in to loot the bodies.

* * *

She had come across these warriors before, they wore weird armor and wielded weapons made of wood and stone. The fort was large from what she could see, the inscription named the it Fort Sungard. Who knew, maybe if she gathered enough followers, she could claim it is an outpost, maybe even rebuild and reinforce it.

Fort Sungard Muster

The area was empty from what she could sense, but it was filled with a bunch of food. She looted the place and after double and triple checking to make sure that there was no trap door leading to a hidden basement. Finding none she walked back outside. Looking at her map, she entered the next building.

Fort Sungard Shrine

The shrine was mostly empty. A lockbox with a couple of gems and a Shrine of Kynareth, both of which she sealed. Checking for hidden doors, finding none, she moved on.

Fort Sungard Annex

Again. The building was empty, she found a few coins, but no targets. Sighing in frustration, she nearly kicked down the door leading back outside. The next building seemed rather large as well, hoping against the current trend, she hoped for at least something challenging.

Fort Sungard Tower

Again, empty. Shulmah was now openly frustrated. The few items she found she took, but there was nothing. Not a soul. Openly growling, she walked back outside and entered the final building.

Fort Sungard Oubliette

Again, deserted. She walked down a flight of stairs and was pleasantly surprised to find something interesting. The floor had caved in and gave her something new to explore. She dropped down and found a dead bandit. She looted him and picked up a key and opened the door. Following the path, she let out a frustrated growl. She stood on the road, outside of the keep. This was ridiculous. She stormed of up the mountain trail to the south. The first thing that happened was an Ice Spike shattering against her armor. She threw a kunai in the direction and charged after it. She saw a mage hold his neck, bleeding out. She stomped on his head and sealed everything. Then she entered the cave.

Sunderstone Gorge

Walking down the cave, she rushed another mage, knocking him out, sealing his belongings and dumping the body on the fire. She then dumped a few dozen bodies on it and then poured a mixture of oil and Fire Salts. It ignited and soon the entrance started smell of burning flesh. She continued and stormed through the tunnels. She had unsealed her shield and was cutting loose, killing the mages and other opponents before they could even react. She left a clone to seal the loot, while she continued her slaughter. Charging through the halls, she was enjoying the therapeutic cut down of the mages. Eventually stopping in front of a Word Wall. Having Calmed down enough, she sketched it.

'Aesa Wah Laan Qethsegol (Aesa raised (this) stone)  
Briinahii Vahrukt Thohild (For (her) sister, Thohild)  
Fin **TOOR** Wen Smoliin Ag (The **INFERNO** , whose passion burned)  
Frin Ol Sahqo Heim (hot as (the) Red Forge)'

After she was done, she looked around and spotted another of those Unusual Gems, putting her up to eight. The Bunshin she has sent out had yet to find another of those gems. She walked on and sighed, she was starting to get tired of being followed. She cleaned out the area and then walked back to the Word Wall. Purposely letting her guard down, she started to sketch the wall again, taking her time to get every detail onto the paper. After half an hour, she sat down and leaned against the wall. She sensed her stalker come closer and then felt a prick on her neck. Feeling a little woozy, she pretended to fall into unconsciousness. She felt herself be dragged off, hearing the female cursing her weight. Shulmah sighed inwardly and let herself be dragged off.

* * *

A few hours later Shulmah decided to stir and get back on her feet. The woman had been sitting on top of a shelf. In the back of the room she sensed three more people. Suppressing a sigh, Shulmah looked at the woman expectantly.

"Sleep well?" the woman asked.

Shulmah stared at her and cocked her head.

"Is this one supposed to be surprised? She was expecting more of those who call themselves the Black Hand. What is it you want from this one?"

If the woman was startled by her reaction, she didn't show it.

"Hasty, aren't you? Well, to be blunt, you stole a contract that belonged to us. The Arentino boy was praying for me and my associates, the Dark Brotherhood. So that kill has to be repaid in kind. Behind you are three people, one of which has a contract on them. All you have to do is kill one of them."

"And what is to stop this one from just killing you?" Shulmah asked, already growing bored of the conversation.

The woman sprang into action, a dagger drawn ready to strike. Shulmah blocked it with her bracer, surprisingly, the weapon still did some damage, as she felt some of her lifeforce being drained. The woman didn't fall to the ground in agony. Interesting, so the blade had some sort of sealing array, that allowed it to steal the life force of another and act as a filter, before giving it to the wielder. Now this was worthy of her attention. The woman had jumped back, startled at the limited response she was getting. Shulmah readied herself, the woman charged, aiming for her sides. Shulmah grabbed the arm and threw the woman against the wall behind the captives with enough force to make her cough up blood. The woman rammed her blade into one of the captives and was healed. Very interesting. The woman charged again, this time incorporating her entire body. Shulmah was enjoying the little skirmish, especially after the very disappointing exploration of Fort Sungard. Shulmah decided to humor the woman and fell into the Konoha Academy Taijutsu stance. The woman was an experienced fighter, using feints, alternating her dominant and non-dominant hands, switching between multiple stances, and using the surroundings to her advantage. Shulmah was inclined to let her live and hear the woman out, this was starting to become fun. Spinning around a forward stab, Shulmah quickly broke the woman's wrist, elbow and shoulder. Spinning once more, she was behind her, she took swiftly embraced the woman's neck in a blood choke. The woman acted quick took her dagger from her useless hand and stabbed Shulmah in the arm. Shulmah let go and gave her backside a good kick. The woman again was sent flying away. Stabbing another captive, the woman healed. Shulmah charged, clotheslining the woman, grabbing and throwing the woman into the opposite wall. Staggering, the woman got up and threw the dagger. Rolling her eyes, Shulmah grabbed the last captive and held her in the path of the blade. The blade buried itself to the hilt into the female's chest. Shulmah took the hilt and felt the life energy, push itself into her. The woman slumped to the ground, holding her right side. Shulmah pulled the dagger free, letting the body fall and threw the blade. It embedded itself half an inch beside the woman's head up to the hilt in the wood. Shulmah sat down and looked at the woman.

"You have your death; the debt has been paid. What do you want from this one?"

"Consider this an invitation to join the Dark Brotherhood," the woman groaned.

"Go to the Pine forests in Falkreath, underneath the path, is a black door, when asked, answer 'Silence, my Brother!' and it will open. I will see you home. (Groan!) When I have recuperated a little."

Shulmah looted the dead and gave the shack a quick look over and sighed. Leaving the woman, a large healing potion, she opened the door and walked outside.

Outside, Shulmah saw three minor problems. She was surrounded by an army of skeletons. She was in a swamp with seemingly magical properties, as she felt the chakra effort to stand on water increase exponentially. And she had no idea where she was. She cut the chakra to her feet and walked in the deep water. She then unsealed her shield and spear and proceeded to stab and smash her way through the skeletons. Five minutes later, she was surrounded by a sea of bones. Looking around, she spotted a few mountain peaks. Sighing again, she focused on her daughters and with a flash of crimson, she was gone.

Translations:

 **Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere**

 **Hiraishin = Flying Thunder God**

 **Katon: Zukokku = Fire Release: Intelligent Hard Work**

 **Fo = Frost (Frost Breath)**

 **Laas = Life (Aura Whisper)**

 **Konoha Senpu = Tree Leaf Whirlwind**

 **Raiton: Rariatto = Lightning Release: Lightning Plough Hot Sword**

 **Kuchiyose no Jutsu: Guntai no Tochaku = Summoning Technique: Arrival of an Army**

 **Nah = Fury (Whirlwind Sprint)**


	6. Chapter 6

Alright, after a long pause due to me sucking at time management, I present to you chapter six. Please enjoy and leave a review.

* * *

Stirring up the Status Quo, A Little Chaos Never Hurt

Shulmah appeared in a crimson flash. The camp now looked like your average hunting camp. She could see the subtle shifts in the air of where the Uzumaki guards were standing. She grinned, looking down, she saw her daughters sleeping in their sleeping bags. To her right, Kurama sat reading one of the many books she had gathered. She looked up and smiled.

"Your negotiation was successful then?" she asked.

"Yes, it was quite enjoyable. This one is invited into the guild of assassins. This one has a favor to ask though. When the time comes for this one to lure Elenwen into false security from which she can be manipulated, she needs you to act according to the plan. It is detailed in this scroll, read it and then burn it. No one is to know of this," Shulmah said, putting a scroll in her hands.

"This one is putting you in charge of the camp. Make sure the guise of a hunting camp stays up. This one will handle infiltration. She will contact you with locations to send our spies. Other than that, you have free reign to ensure our goals are being pursued."

Kurama grinned, as did Shulmah. It never was good, when two Kitsune were planning something, not good for those not loyal to the Kitsune. Shulmah looked at the sky, seeing the sun rise. She woke her daughters and made their way to Solitude.

* * *

Looking at the map, she decided to go east to the River Hjaal past the cave Swindlers Den. After that, they would follow the river all the way up to Solitude. Maybe she could train her daughters to use chakra. She had them walking up walls and trees for a couple of weeks now, it was time to teach them to harness the power of Chakra. But she would do it, while they camped, the cubs still were dependent on the milk, but they were growing. They followed the paths and soon came across what remained of an old ruin south east of the Sleeping Tree Camp. There was a puzzle to solve and while her daughters fed their partners, Shulmah decided to sketch and solve it. After a good while thinking and looking around the ruins, found the solution and opened the gates, allowing her to get to the chest. Sealing away its contents, the three continued, this time walking north through the wildlands. After an hour, they came across a shrine, this one dedicated to the Divine Stendarr if she was not mistaken. She sealed it and continued on. The sun was now high in the sky, noon would approach soon. By then Shulmah wanted to be on the River Hjaal. At noon, the river split, Shulmah looked into it and found that it was a fresh water spring. She marked it on her map. She then proceeded to drink from it and refill her supply. While the seals in her canteens filled up, Shulmah decided to show her daughters how to communicate with Giants. She saw a camp a few hundred yards away and was going to maybe set up a trade with them. Giants, she had observed were nomads, travelling from one camp to the next with their Mammoths. At each camp they would leave items and gifts for the next Giant to use and exchange with their own. They also communicated with symbols and as symbolism was also a large part in Fuinjutsu, she assumed that communication was possible. Shulmah calmly walked up to the camp, making sure her weapons were in sight and sheathed.

* * *

Talking Stone Camp

Shulmah walked up to the Giant guarding the Mammoths, putting her hand to her chest, swinging it in an arc and back, she greeted the large bipedal being. The Giant returned the gesture and returned to his herd. Shulmah walked up to the camp and greeted the other Giant in the same manner. She sat down, her daughters followed her example, as did the giant. What followed then was a very thorough and enlightening conversation of Giant mythology, customs and traditions. Shulmah exchanged this knowledge with knowledge of her own. She told stories of old about dragons, mystical warriors, in a land far away. She shared some of her own alcohol. Sake seemed to favor their tastes quite well, so much in fact that Shulmah had to leave a dozen Tun Barrels. Each held about two hundred and fifty gallons, it would be enough to last a few years. In return, the Giants showed her the art of powdering Mammoth Tusks. Shulmah offered them to set up a camp in her own at Broken Fang Cave. She showed them her banner, the Uzumaki Crest, on a dark blue background. The Giants carved the symbol into a stone along with two crossed clubs, then circling both. Shulmah looked at the sky and noticed that the moons were now high above. Sighing, Shulmah decided to stay the night.

The next morning, had the Giants being attacked by a band of bandits. The Giants took care of most of them, their leader ran into the path of Shulmah's fist, his head suddenly moving fast in the opposite direction of his body. After receiving a generous offering of Mammoth Cheese, Shulmah asked for the locations of other camps, which the Giants quickly showed her, after she enlarged her map. These beings weren't as stupid as humans made them out to be. After that was done, Shulmah repeated her greeting gesture and left, after it was returned. She picked up her canteens and stored them away.

Miyuki and Mayumi especially were quite awed by the entire experience, Mayumi asking question after question on how communication with such a medium worked and if there were universal gestures. Shulmah gladly explained along the way, all the while forcing them to walk on the river. Shulmah was also adamant about teaching them about Jutsu and their individual skills. They both could shoot an arrow over great distance with accuracy, but the two had different mindsets. Mayumi was caring and had a keen interest in both Medicine and as she was proving with her questions, Diplomacy. Miyuki was quiet and observing, she had an eye for the arts. Her sketching was on a level beyond her years, her eye for detail allowed her to spot traps and trails when she was scouting. After a few glorious drops into the water the group reached a series of falls. Using the opportunity, Shulmah overlooked how her daughters would conquer the obstacle. Miyuki quickly took to the rocks and jumped down from rock to rock. Mayumi circled around giving her a great view of the area. Shulmah nodded to herself, her daughters had chosen excellent ways. She jumped and landed on the water a few feet away from the waterfalls. A few minutes of walking later, they could see Solitude in the distance. Looking around, Shulmah spotted smoke from a fire. It was getting dark so she headed towards it. She was surprised to find a camp filled with Stormcloak soldiers.

Shulmah went to the blacksmith and sold some of the remaining loot, exchanging it for smithing supplies as well as knowledge. There was old ruin in the hills, a shrine to the Daedra Meridia. Shulmah thanked the man and they set off. A ruin would be safer than being surrounded by men who were obvious in their distaste of other races. Not that she blamed them, she looked down on many races as well. A short walk up the trail, and the three stood in front of a set of ruins.

* * *

Looking around Shulmah spotted a large statue of a female figure. She was dressed in robes and had her arms spread much akin to how a priest would worship. Behind her a set of wings were slightly spread.

"A new supplicant approaches," a powerful female voice said, scaring Mayumi and Miyuki.

"Listen. Hear me and obey. A foul darkness has seeped into my temple. A darkness, that You Will destroy. But first, you must restore to me my beacon. I shall guide you unto it. Find it and return here. And Great shall be Your reward. Make haste to the cave known as Lost Knife Hideout, near the great Lake Geir, guarded by thieves and cutthroats it is hidden away from my reach."

"Of course, this one will do as you wish. But she will do it at another time. This one has business elsewhere and does not wish to keep her employers waiting."

Shulmah bowed deeply and sighed. The ruins weren't safe either. Checking the map, she saw that Solitude was quit close. And so, they walked south and hit the road to Solitude. They passed the carriage and made their way up the guard tower. Having left Frost behind, they were carrying their sleeping bags on their backs. They rolled them out and went to sleep. In the middle of the night, Shulmah awoke, and dropped onto a would-be thief. The Dunmer was so startled, that she was unconscious before she could even react. The next morning left the elf hung upside down and her aggressors nowhere to be seen.

* * *

Shulmah and her daughters walked up to the gates, giving the guards a glare, Shulmah persuaded them to not do anything they would regret. She heard them murmur about an execution. A gate guard who had let Ulfric Stormcloak escape the city after he defeated the Highking in mortal combat. She had heard the story, and studied Nord Tradition and Customs. And by those the man had done no crime. Executing a Nord for following his ways was wrong and more likely just a show of power on the Empires behalf, rather than actual justice. She sighed and walked through the gate.

Immediately she spotted the execution. The crowd gathering just off to the side of the gate was a clear give away. She walked to the front row and discreetly formed a string of single handed hand seals, during the speech. Just before the axe dropped, the man shimmered once. The head fell to the ground and the crowd quickly dispersed, cursing the man. Shulmah felt disgusted by such blatant disrespect of the dead. She jumped up and checked the body. Dead as can be, after a few more hand seals, she left. A few minutes later the headman came to drag it off, only for the body to set ablaze.

Chuckling Shulmah continued onto the castle. She entered the castle and walked through the halls. She heard a female talking and entered the room. A map lay on a large table, she saw the female in Imperial Armor, as well as the man on golden armor. General Tulius his name was, if she remembered. She waited in the door to be addressed. After hearing one too many horrible ideas on how to win the war against the Stormcloaks she groaned. It was heard and both heads turned to her. Tullius' eyes widened in recognition and the woman was reaching for her sword.

"Greetings," Shulmah said with a smile.

"This one was summoned a few days ago. She wishes to talk with the one in charge."

"So you're the one my man was singing praises about. Aren't you supposed to be with Elenwen at the Thalmor Embassy?" the man asked suspiciously.

"Sir, you know this woman?" the woman asked.

"Yes, last I saw her, she was in Helgen under Elenwen's command as a mercenary, if I am not mistaking. What happened, she spoke very highly of your battle skills. I doubt that she would let you go so easily."

"This one does not understand," Shulmah said, improvising a believable story.

"This one came to these lands by ship, she and her people are wandering the wilds for resources to store for the voyage. She barely arrived a week ago."

"Really, I did not receive word of any new ships coming into the port, where did you say you landed?"

"This one did not say, but as you were kindly asking, this one landed on a frozen island, some of her people have come to these lands to trade and hunt bigger game. What were you saying about her being under someone's command?"

"Yes, First Emissary Elenwen of the Thalmor, has a beast woman under her employ as a guard. Doesn't speak much, barely can communicate, but she looks exactly like you. The resemblance is uncanny."

"Interesting… The only way this could be is that she has found this one's twin sister. She and Mother disappeared during a hunting trip and did not return for weeks. We searched but found no trace of them. Do you know anything more?"

"Not much, we got separated during a dragon attack at Helgen, a town to the south. The woman under Elenwen's employ came running and warned her of danger, shortly after she was blown away by a rock impacting a short distance away from her. Other than that, I don't know much more, I'm sorry."

"It matters little. This one will notify her people to keep an eye out, but this one is really here to see if her terms can be met. She is very willing to see more of these lands. It is more interesting than the deep waters and the ships."

"I understand, but it is quite remarkable to me, how you landed on a beach in Winterhold, only to help out a group of soldiers in the Rift a few days after you land ashore. A group of soldier, who by the way report that, you can provide your own garrison."

"Yes, this one's people travel fast, in order to experience much of the world. As for the warriors, they would be this one's guard. As heir to her people, it is custom to travel with guards when not on a hunting trip. So have her terms been met?"

"Yes, but some assignments will be mandatory. Other than that, all your terms have been met. Here is the contract, signed by myself. However, I cannot have the Emperor sign it, as we don't normally hire mercenaries."

Shulmah nodded and looked at the woman.

"It would seem that you are in command now. Please just don't send this one and hers on missions bound to fail," Shulmah said, quite directly showing her opinion of the woman's planning capabilities.

"And what is that supposed to mean, Auxiliary?" the woman asked fiercely.

"Well for one, you do rely solely on reports, far from the lines of battle, which shift from battle to battle. Two, the plans you make will not incorporate the field of battle. Three, what is the main difference between our armor, besides the style? And fourth, your plans for victory take too much time to execute," Shulmah said, laying down some basics of the true nature of war.

"And what of our armors? Mine is the same it has been since the beginning of the Third Empire."

"And this one can spot and hear you from miles away."

"I will give you that point. Now, I don't plan on going the normal process with you. In front of the Emperor, we have to keep up appearance. I want you to clear out Fort Hraagstad. It's been overrun with bandits. Once you're done, we will have a garrison man it. Even with the contract and the reports, I still need to put something down for the paperwork. The fort is the perfect ground."

"Of course, this one will clear it out. But one final question if she may. Why not send a single operative to kill the enemy commander… This one sees… She will return, when the bandits are dead."

* * *

Shulmah left the castle, and made her way down to the Winking Skeever, Solitude's inn. Inside, she quickly spied the Argonian. He was sitting in a corner, watching the patrons. Shulmah unsealed two bottles of Mead. She handed him one and took a swig from the other.

"So you are the one called Gajul-Lei. This one is rather interested in a recent business you have done. Tell her all you know about the Goldenglow Estate and the Guild will forgive any transgressions you may have done," Shulmah said with the same tone she used with royals.

"Listen, I don't recall specifics about that."

"Alright, could your memory be jogged by say an act of kindness."

"Now that you mention it, there is something I've been trying to get my hands on. A crate of Firebrand Wine. If something like that were to fall into my lap, I am very sure I would remember."

Sighing, Shulmah unsealed one of her two crates. She really needed to find out how to make it, otherwise, she would have to find another way to procure some. And she was not looking forward to paying the price of a crate.

"Well, let's see…" Gulum-Ei said.

"Ah yes, Goldenglow, a bee farm was it. I was approached by a woman, wanting me as a broker. She waved a bag of coin in my face and told me to bring it and walk away with her copy of the deed."

"Did she say anything beyond that?" Shulmah inquired.

"Not at all. I did however notice that she seemed rather angry at Mercer Frey, for what reason however, I do not know."

After the less than fruitful talk, Shulmah left the Argonian. She had slipped a tracking seal onto him, so there was no need to sneak around. She watched the Argonian walk out of the city, while she took another drink. As she slowly walked, following the Seals signal, she walked into a man. He was the executioner and seemed troubled.

"Hail Headsman, what is troubling you?" she asked kindly.

"Besides a body going up in flames? I accidently may have let the leader of one of those bandit groups escape. I told everyone he died during questioning, I need you to make sure he doesn't disprove that claim."

"Of course, this one enjoys a nice hunt."

Just then she saw a group of children rush passed her. Smiling at the sight she frowned when she spotted a girl trail behind. Shulmah felt the deep sadness roll off from the girl. She took a closer look at the girl and recognized her to be the niece of the man, she was currently safekeeping in a Prisoner Sealing Scroll. She watched the girl walk by and stop a few feet away. She could hear the soft sobs. Shulmah walked up behind her and crouched down next to her. They were sitting on some rocks next to a house, looking at the college. Shulmah handed her a Sweet Role.

"I… I don't want to talk," the girl said, staring at a particularly interesting cobblestone.

"Then don't," Shulmah said softly.

"Just listen. What your uncle did was what he believed was right. And sadly, the Empire no longer respects the customs of its people and punishes those not following the new regime."

She channeled some chakra to the ground, making it dirt. She continued to manipulate it to convey her message.

"The way life works, patterns emerge, and behavior can be identified. What happened with your uncle was a statement. By opening the gates for Ulfric Stormcloak, your uncle followed a path that did not align with the current pattern, which made him a destabilizing that needed to be eliminated. By eliminating him, those that encourage the predominant pattern feel that this path is the one of least resistance. However, they disregard the ripple effect of the action, opening them up for a path of reaction. Your choice is simple, follow the predominant path, or follow the destabilizing path to lead into a new pattern."

The girl looked at her in confusion.

"The question is, where do you stand. With the pattern or against it?"

"Papa said Uncle Roggvir did something bad. Mama doesn't agree with him, but she says what happened, happened."

Shulmah pulled out the scroll from a pocket and showed it to her.

"Your uncle is still alive. He is in here. This one knows magic, that can seal things into these symbols. This one is offering you the chance to live in a new safe home, far away from those that betrayed your uncle. Take this to your mother, tell her what this one told you. Bring her here."

She handed the girl her uncle's necklace and waited. Ten minutes later, the girl returned, with her mother.

"Is this true, is he really alive?" the woman said.

"Yes, if you wish for proof, this one can take you to the village where you could be staying, safe from the hate your opinions."

The woman nodded and seconds later, the three stood in the Hunting Camp. She unsealed the man she had saved and witnessed the reunion of the siblings. The girl was ecstatic as well. Shulmah promised to deliver them all of their possessions by morning. Then she returned to Solitude. She saw a thief trying to enter a house, succeeded and go on about business. She distracted a passing guard with an Ale, watching the thief leave.

The man nodded to her and left, Shulmah looked around and saw Miyuki walk outside, talking with the bard. Shulmah raised her eyebrow, she knew Miyuki, despite her distant demeanor, enjoyed the arts quite much. She had even heard her sing a few times when she was bathing. Shulmah made a mental note of it. Right now, she had a challenge for her daughters. Find the Argonian, without being spotted. She let slip that he worked for the trading company. While they did that, she would confront him and get him to cooperate.

* * *

She walked down to the docks and snuck into the warehouse of the East Empire Company. She entered the warehouse and was giddy with excitement. All the goods she could steal.

She went from shelf to shelf, sealing everything of value, all the while dodging and avoiding the guards. She saw a cabin high in the shelf and climbed, knocking the man lying there out, She looted the items and was surprised to find a map of trading routes. Maybe Delvin would be interest in it. He seemed to have a liking towards rarities. After that, she continued her looting spree and soon stood in a subsection of the warehouse. She silently made her way over the water, silently killing all of the bandits guarding the grotto. She grabbed the Argonian from behind and held her Hunting Knife to the side of his neck.

"Now we speak with seriousness. Who was the person contacting you?"

"The person's name is Karliah. All I know is that she is angry at Mercer and is staying at the place where it all began. Please, I'm more worth to the guild alive."

The Argonian had actually changed colors. She could feel the muscles spastically contracting, a clear sign of fear.

"This one will let you live. With the incentive to never cut the Guild out like this again. If you do so again, this one will not guarantee your life continuing past our next meeting. Do we have an understanding?"

The Argonian nodded. Shulmah quickly choked the male into unconsciousness. Sighing, she called her daughters from the shadows. She confiscated all the loot she found valuable and left. Her task complete she left the grotto and made her way back with her daughters.

* * *

On their way back, she decided to talk with Miyuki about her staying in Solitude to learn the arts. The girl was ecstatic. So when she reached the Inn, Shulmah went through all of her belongings and piled all she had about the arts in one scroll, while the girls were sleeping. She also left many of the music and instrument of her old home if the scroll with directions on how to play them. She also added a few books on various topics for her to read, among which were her Godfather's first book. Sighing Shulmah relaxed in the chair.

The next morning, the three walked to the Bards College. As they entered, Shulmah noticed her daughter growing more excited by everything she saw. The girl was giddy as anything, an excitement mirrored by the curious purrs of her feline partner. It had taken some forceful convincing to make the guards realize the only threat these cubs were posing were when they were away from her daughters, and it would be her daughters who would be tearing the city apart. They walked into the main area and were soon approached by a bearded Altmer. He seemed kind enough and well spoken.

"Good morning. My name is Viarmo and I am the head of this college. What can I do for you?" he asked with a smile, having to look up to see Shulmah's face.

"This one would like to enroll her daughter into your academy."

"I see and what instrument would you be playing?"

"Miyuki does not play an instrument yet. She sings and she can draw," her daughter answered with pride, going so far as to showing the man her sketches; he seemed impressed.

"These are wonderful, and I'm sure we'll find you a compatible instrument. Now as for her staying here. Fees are to be either paid monthly or per year in advance. As the year is nearly over I will prolong the trial phase. Fifteen hundred Septims per month or eighteen thousand per year. Those fees include materials, food, washing, instruments and upkeep of the grounds. The price can be lessened through services to the college, such as chores, or the completion of special requests. So is this to your liking?"

"This one can pay up front, however she wishes to see how her daughter will handle the new environment. She will leave her here and come by in a few weeks' time to pay. She will also leave a guardian here to ensure her daughter's safety and to continue her usual training."

Viarmo nodded and led Miyuki away. Shulmah and Mayumi left as well. Walking out of the city along the beach. Shulmah looked at her map and sighed. There were a few things to do. Find Meridia's Beacon, clear the fort, return to Riften, find a clue for Brand-Shei's past, go to the Dark Brotherhood.

* * *

She sighed again and decided to follow the beach. Brand-Shei did say that he was brought on a ship that ran ashore. If she cleared the wrecks, sooner or later, she would find something. . They were making their way up to the beach and came across a ship, the Dainty Sload. Shulmah felt an energy that was all too familiar, storming the ship she quickly killed all in her way. After five minutes of bloodshed and looting, she stood in front of the gem.

After clearing the ship of its valuables, they continued.

"Tell this one Mayumi. Are you sad that your sister is back at the college?" Shulmah asked, walking along the shore line.

"A little. Mayumi knows Miyuki really likes drawing and singing. Mayumi hopes she will be happy."

"Well Mayumi… Do you remember the Elder Tree Sapling in Whiterun? It stands before the Temple of Kynareth, the priestess there is also a healer. Maybe we can see if you can stay there to learn. This one is sure the Companions will offer you a bed and food for some healing and the odd job here and there within the city."

Smiling she dodged the incoming white blur, holding her inches above the water. After a good chuckle the saw the Nordic Ruin above the beach. The inscription on the side named it the High Gate Ruins. Nords should really have some dedicated archeologists working on these ruins.

* * *

High Gate Ruins

Entering the Ruins Shulmah noticed the dead Draugr immediately. Looting the bodies, she continued on into a room with a woman standing in a corner. The woman looked at her annoyed.

"What do you want, beast?" she said.

"A friendlier greeting would be appreciated. This one is called Shulmah, what do they call you?" she asked with a smile.

"I am Anska. I apologize for my rudeness, I am frustrated," the Nord woman said.

"And what has you so frustrated, if this one may ask?"

"I have finally located the tomb of Vokun, and with it, the scroll I have been searching for."

"What is this scroll? And who is Vokun?"

"He was a priest, buried here many years ago. The scroll supposedly proves my family line all the way back to Ysgramor himself."

"Very interesting. This one is more than willing to help. She will clear the way with you, while her daughter guards the rear."

With a firm nod, the woman followed. Shulmah made quick work of the Draugr and looted all she could find. It took a quarter of an hour to reach a puzzle room. Shulmah sat down in the center and took a few sketches. After that, she had a good idea as to how to solve them and soon after they were on their way again.

* * *

High Gate Ruins Catacombs

A few more dead Draugr later, the three walked along a corridor with many carvings. Shulmah took her time to sketch each panel, she was starting to understand the meanings of the picture. Sighing, she finished her sketches and put her book into her pouch. After that she moved on. Another short battle later, the three stood before another door.

* * *

Vokun's Throne Room

After walking through the door they followed the path to a second door. As soon as they approached it swung open and out of a tomb rose a figure with no legs. Casting a protective spell, the figure attacked with fireballs. Shulmah held Mayumi back and walked into the room, her fur flattening to her body and a coat of sunset colored scales covered her. The fireballs hit her every time and exploded on impact, however they left Shulmah unharmed. Just as the protective spell wore off, Shulmah dashed forwards and ripped the figure's head clean off of its shoulders. The head turned to ash, leaving only the mask. Sighing Shulmah sealed the mask and looted the room. In the adjacent room she found a Word Wall. She sat down in front of it and sketched it.

'Ahrk Ond Drey Sahrot (And lo did mighty)  
Heimverlund Meyz Nol Hevno Heimverlund (come from the brutal)  
Brom Med **STRUN** Do Uznahgaar (north, like a **STORM** of unbridled)  
Nahlriin nol Sovengarde Nimaar (vengeance from Sovengarde itself)'

After she was done she looked at Anska, who was furiously reading over the scroll. Apparently, it was encoded, and it would take her some time to figure out. Shulmah just sighed and told her to go to the Broken Fang Cave and let experts at decrypting have a look at it. She agreed to it and left. Shulmah la bit more and left as well. Leaving through the side tunnel she continued on along the beach.

Across from the ruins ere some more ruins, nothing much but still worth sketching. The island was also full of Horker. Shulmah shot a few of them and continued on. She had spotted a beached ship not too far up the shore and was looking to set up camp for the day there. The ship was called the Brinehammer and was infested with Mudcrabs. She cleared them out easily enough, with enough daylight left for her to continue on.

A little further up, she smelled smoke and food. Following the smell, she came across an Imperial camp. She sold some of the things she looted and then moved on. While now part of the Legion, she did not trust them at all. She continued moving along the beach until they reached Dawnstar, the capital of the Pale.

* * *

Shulmah however felt a bad vibe, something unnatural surrounded the town. She kept moving on, passing another black door. Deciding to try her luck she approached it.

"What is life's greatest Illusion?" the door whispered.

Rolling her eyes at this old proverb, she sarcastically replied.

"Truth, Freedom and Justice."

"You are not worthy."

Snorting, she moved on. After walking another bit she and Mayumi reached a tent. Seeing no one there, she collapsed it and took it with her. After another hour of walking they reached another wreck. The Argonian had kindly told her the Ship was called Hela's Folly and had given her permission to check the wrecks for clues. After a very cold dive and finding nothing, she continued, Mayumi ensuring her she was not yet tired. The Argonian telling her of a group of wrecks underwater a few miles up the coast. They kept up a brisk pace and soon stood above where the Argonian said the wrecks were. Shulmah unsealed a dozen Flare seals, tied them to Kunai and ignited them. She then dropped them in a pattern into the water and dove in after them.

The water was cold and the limited light made it difficult to see. She saw three ships. Using her Sea Serpent Blood to ensure she would not be drowning, she quickly scavenged through the wrecks, only to come up short with what she wanted. She found some gems, armor, clothes and a bunch of fish, but not what she was looking for. She pushed off of the sea bed and launched herself upwards. Piercing the water's surface with enough speed to breach completely, she stood on the water and quickly bathed herself in her fire armor, to dry and warm herself. After that she had had enough. She looked around and spotted a decent spot to stay the rest of the night.

After a brief walk the three were atop of a cliff of ice. In front of them stood another Guardian Stone. This was the Tower Stone. She would sketch it in better light. She set up camp and quickly prepared some food. After eating fish and meat, sleep came natural to them. The next morning Shulmah awoke with the morning sun. After preparing some food, she sketched the stone and woke up her daughter. After their meal, they continued on. The day was turning out to be quite beautiful. The sky was clear, and the sun was warming the air. Even as far north as they were, they still felt the warmth of the rays on the fur. They continued on along the coast, positive to find something sooner or later. Shulmah was using the walk to start teaching her daughter combat field medicine. The girl was soaking it up like a sponge and was writing it down and sketching the examples, along with putting notes and directions onto the pages. The girl was going to be a medic with a wide spread reputation, Shulmah could feel it. After some time they reached a shrine dedicated to the Divine Talos. The statue showed a warrior, Shulmah sealed both the statue and the shrine, she would set them up in the camp. After that was done, she made her way further east. After maneuvering through a debris field, old enough to have predated the war they came across another ship. Shulmah made sure to note her observations, in order to have some scribes look into the events leading to the evidence. At the ship she looked for the name plate, she found it at the stern. The Pride of Tel Vos. It ran ashore and broke its center beam. The local bandit group now called it theirs. She killed them and looked around, finding a chest half buried in the mud. She opened it and found aa book. It was a journal, and it was exactly the kind of thing she was looking for. Packing the book away carefully, she sighed contently and made her way south. She was going to Whiterun to see if the priestess was willing to take on Mayumi as a student. On their way they came across a cave, feeling bored they explored it.

* * *

Bleakcoast Cave

The cave was a Troll nest. Nothing noteworthy, Shulmah did however find out that Trolls did indeed explode when put under enough heat, as much of a pain the Uchiha bloodline had been, the **Katon** techniques they developed were quite entertaining. Why someone would ever need a bird comprised of rock melting flame flying around in a battlefield without control was beyond her, but then again, she favored wind and water more than fire. After clearing the cave they continued on.

A brief climb up a hillside the two found themselves in front of yet another ruin. Snow Veil Sanctum stood on the inscription. Sighing she entered the ruins. Only to find the path blocked. Cursing up storm she left and circle around, looking for another entrance. After a few minutes of searching, she found it, after clearing a Nordic Dwelling called Journeyman's Nook. Walking up to the door, she tried to kick the door open, only for it to stay closed. Growling in frustration, she blasted it with Chakra. Just her rotten luck. The door was keyed to a certain magical frequency, one that would have to be found, or put years' worth of research to try and recreate it. Sighing, she moved on.

Ignoring the roads and paths Shulmah and Mayumi walked through the wildlands in hopes of not only avoiding the skirmishes that had been reportedly growing in number and size over the recent weeks, but also the tightknit Thalmor patrols. After a few close calls with the local wildlife, they reached a nice cave where they could rest and have some food, after making sure it was safe.

* * *

Stillborn Cave

The cave was filled with Falmer and Chauri. She made her way through the cave making sure to kill every Falmer she came across. After a dozen or so kills, the cave gave way to an exit, curious, she walked outside to see what lay ahead.

The cave cut straight through the mountain side it seemed, allowing for easy travel. After fixing her daughter a quick meal, they continued on. Walking along the ridgeline, the two soon spotted a road. Following it, led them into the line of fire of some archer. Thinking quickly, Shulmah unsealed her shield and braced against the incoming projectiles. Mayumi stepped out of cover released an arrow and stepped back behind her. After the Skeletons were defeated, they were charged by mages. Using the same strategy, the mages were defeated. Shulmah stepped back from her brace and looked at the ground. Ice shards and scorch marks littered the area around her, sighing she moved forwards, slowly. After they made sure the courtyard was clear they looked for an inscription and found it next to a door. Fort Kastav, was the place.

* * *

Fort Kastav Prison

Entering the fort, Shulmah made short work of any hostiles, cutting them up with her sword, and making sure to stab their hearts. It took her a few minutes to kill all of the mages and break the skulls of the skeletons. She then backtracked to help Mayumi loot everything. It was quite disappointing, no real challenge. After another set of goat legs, the two continued on.

Following the road, Shulmah spotted another Nordic Dwelling sitting above the road. Climbing the rockface, Shulmah helped her daughter up and they walked into the dwelling. Yorgrim Overlook said the plaque in the back. It was empty bar a couple of Skeletons. After picking the door she emptied the chest and moved down the hill and back towards the road. Just before they reached the road they past a cave. After killing the Snow Bear the entered it. Just as they entered, the two found themselves standing in front of a shack. The Bunshin dispelled and Shulmah grinned. There was a group of bandits in that shack, and they had just found one of the Unusual Gems she had been hunting. Unsealing her Shield and Spear, she bashed open the door.

* * *

Pinewatch

Looting the room Shulmah made her way into the cellar. Stabbing the singing bandit twice in the back with her spear. She looted the room and found a note to one of the bandits. It would seem these bandits preyed on Khajiit caravans and they were using the shack as a lumber merchant. Very interesting. Shulmah may just use the shack when she had cleared it. She knew some of the werewolves had been lumberjacks before they succumbed to the blood of the wolf. The leader was named Rigel Strong-Arm, she surmised from the note.

After finding the button, the shelf swung inside, revealing a hidden passage. Shield at the ready in a brace, Shulmah slowly continued onwards into the tunnel. She stepped onto wooden platform. Hurling her spear into the chest of a bandit, throwing her Hunting Knife into the neck of a second. Bringing out her sword, Shulmah quickly searched through the cavern, finding the dead Khajiit, she sealed away all valuables. After breaking a few locks, she moved on, cutting through the four bandits in the next cavern. She cleaned out the area and moved on. She hurled her spear at a bandit, guarding a door and looted him. After that, she kicked down the door.

* * *

Pinewatch Bandit's Sanctuary

She was charged by three bandits. The first was killed by the thrown spear, The second was lifted over her, and slammed into the ground behind her, Mayumi killing her with her swords. The third was cut in the thigh, the back of the knee and then decapitated. After retrieving her spear she looted the area and moved on. In a room along the corridor she found the gem. After that, she moved on. From what she could gather, Rigel Strong-Arm could perhaps be bought into service. Sighing, she kept on clearing room after room. A few rooms later, she came across a large Nord woman. Shulmah rammed the butt of her spear into the ground letting it stand. Keeping her Shield at her side, She unsealed a Tun Barrel of Shushuya Sake and two tankards. For her daughter Mayumi she unsealed ready-made Milk with Honey. The woman was startled. This stranger had come in and killed her men, and now she was offering her a drink. Strange. The woman walked up to them, took the tankard and filled it. Smelling the alcohol, she took a swig and nodded. This stuff was good. Shulmah sat down on the ground and looked at the woman, who sat down as well. Mayumi was sipping away happily at her milk, watching everything with great interest.

"Greetings and Salutations. This one is called Shulmah and she has an offer for you," Shulmah said politely.

"What exactly are you playing at, Fox? You come in here, killing my men, and now you want to make aa deal? What in Oblivion is wrong with you, Fox?" the woman yelled.

"This one gathers from your warnings and the fact that every inch past this point is riddled with traps that you cannot trust your men. This one can offer you a dozen disciplined and well trained warriors. All she wants of you is information and thirty percent of the profits you gain from your raids. That includes the warriors cut. She will provide workers for the shacks cover, as well as supplies. Does that sound like something you could get behind?" Shulmah asked, laying down a very lucrative deal for the Nord.

"Wait just an Oblivion cursed minute. What makes you think that I want or even need you or your warriors?" the woman asked angrily.

Time for the strike that would win the battle. Shulmah unsealed the body of the assassin that went after her a while back. Mayumi's eyes widened in surprise, but said nothing.

"This one found this assassin trying to find the secret passage. It would seem someone wants you dead badly. This assassin belongs to the Dark Brotherhood. With this one's warriors, you would not have to worry about something as trivial as this."

The body had the desired effect. The Nord was quiet for a few minutes and looked at the uniform. After a while she sighed and looked at the fox.

"It would seem I owe you my life then. Agreeing to such a generous offer is little when in contrast to death. I accept. You bring me your warriors and workers, and I'll give you a third of the haul. I'll even throw in my allegiance to you as a show of gratitude. If there is anything you need me to do, just say so and I'll do it."

Shulmah grinned and refilled her tankard. The Nord did so as well, with a toast, the two downed the beverage in one swing.

"One more thing," the Nord said with a slight glow on her cheeks.

"The drink stays with me. You cost me workers, and until they are replaced, I'm on holiday. I'll stay here until your warriors come."

Shulmah nodded. She knew the Nord would honor her word. Shulmah sealed the body and left the shack. Judging from the surroundings, she was either in the Rift or in Falkreath. Looking around and sniffing the air, she smelled water, a large body of water most likely a lake. Following the scent, she soon stood at the shore of the lake. And it was a lake she recognized. On the far shore, she spotted the backside of the Bleak Falls Barrow ruins. Riverwood would be just past the lake. Smiling she started walking over the water towards the town, Mayumi following her. After a while the two entered the town, .

* * *

The first thing she did when she arrived was enter the Riverwood Trader and have a drink with Lucan. The friendly store owner was ecstatic when he heard a few of Shulmah's exploits. He was more than happy to not only buy many of her things, but he was also willing to trade with the Uzumaki Camp. After having done that, it was time to settle in for the night. Delphine, the proprietor of the Sleeping Giant Inn, was more than happy to give her the room.

The next morning, Shulmah and Mayumi made their way to Whiterun. The trip was short, there were another two giants mourning the les of their brethren. Shulmah had moved their bodies away, to avoid future killings. The Giants saw her and greeted her. News travelled fast it seemed, even without the use of speech. After greeting them back and gifting them two deer, Shulmah and Mayumi entered the city, only to regret it a second later.

* * *

There were two Alik'r warriors, who charged her as soon as they saw her. Not having the patience to deal with them, she rammed both of her Hidden Blades into their chests, killing them instantly. Lucky for her, the captain of the Whiterun Guard, Commander Caius was kind enough to label the incident as self-defense and a community service. Shulmah thanked the man with a bottle of self-made wine.

After that debacle, Shulmah walked up to Jorrvaskr. She quickly made her way to Aela and asked for work.

"It is good that you are here Shield-Sister," the woman said.

"It would seem that Kodlak has gotten wind of our little scheme. He wants to talk to you immediately. My advice, be honest with the old man, but don't tell him anything he doesn't need to know."

"This one shall go then. She also has a question, would it be possible to let the little one stay here. She wishes to learn the arts of healing and this one does not have a house in this city."

"Of course, we'll set her up with a room and a able. I'll make sure that Skjor's room is cleared out. It's opposite of mine so if something were to arise I could be there in a few seconds."

"This one thanks you. Please accept this as a gift of gratitude."

Shulmah unsealed an Ebony Bow and handed it to the huntress, She took it with awe and thanked the large beast woman. After that, Shulmah let Aela take care of Mayumi, while she walked downstairs to talk with the Harbinger. The man sat in his chair as usual. She could feel his piercing gaze, even through her armor. Suppressing a sigh, she sat down in the other chair and waited for the man to talk.

"I hear you and Aela have been rather busy lately," the man said after a few minutes.

"Yes," Shulmah said nodding.

"This one and Aela have been working on bringing fear and despair into the hearts of those who hunt us."

"Your heart is full of grief, and my own weeps along with yours. But Skjor's death has been avenged long ago. You have taken more lives than honor demands. The cycle of revenge killing will go on for some time, I believe. In any case, I have a task for you. Say, do you know how it is the companions came to the blood of the wolf."

"Going by what Skjor and Aela say, the blood of the beast is a blessing from Hircine. On the other hand, Vilkas believes that it is a curse, and from what this one has heard and seen, Farkas and you too are of this trail of thought. But nevertheless, being born of the beast in this one's opinion is a blessed blade with two cutting sides. We are granted power unimaginable, there are drawbacks to such power. In any case this one cares to hear of the origins of your wolf blood."

"Well you are right, and as in all matters of faith, the truth is quite often lees flattering than what believers want you to believe. The Companions are over five thousand years old. The beast blood has only been plaguing us for only a few hundred years. One of my predecessors was a brilliant, yet shortsighted man. He made a deal with the witches of Glenmoril Coven. If the Companions would hunt for their lord Hircine, they would bestow upon them a great power."

"And the power was the beast blood. So far, this one does not see the big deal. The Companions gained the power they were promised, and all they had to do was swear fealty to a Lord. As far as she can see, it is not all too far from the power she has gained through a similar means."

"Yes, that may be, but our predecessors did not believe the changes permanent. The witches offered payment like anyone else. But they had been deceived."

"Are you telling this one, all this fuss is about a misunderstood contract and you are not happy with the outcome. If you accept a contract, you complete it and accept the agreed upon payment. You were promised power, you got it and now you're complaining about it. This one does not see that as something she should support, however, she also sees you as the alpha, what do you want this one to do," Shulmah said in a cold tone.

"I want you to understand that the disease affects not only our bodies, but also our souls. When we die, we are forced into the Hunting Grounds to Hircine, to some that sounds like paradise, and I do not blame them. But I am a true Nord, and I long to go to Sovengarde."

"This one begins to understand you position, and while she does not share it, she is willing to help. This one takes it that she needs to kill of these witches, and from what she learned of this world's magic, she will need to bring you the heads. Is she correct?" Shulmah asked, analyzing the situation.

"Yes, their magic is located in their heads. Are you going to do this for me?"

"Of course, Elder. Mayumi will be living in Jorrvaskr for the duration of her studies, please keep an eye on her."

The man nodded and Shulmah left. She walked back outside and towards the Gilder Green. The tree had grown strong and was in full bloom. Shulmah placed her hand against the trunk and smiled. A little gratitude was always welcome.

"I see your conviction to nature has not diminished. Tell me, Fox, what are you doing here? I would have thought you would have moved to greener pastures," came the voice from the priestess.

"This one has, however, her daughter Mayumi has expressed great interest in the Healing Arts. While this one can teach her many practical skills to heal, this one lacks the knowledge of Healing Magics. This one has come to ask of you to take her daughter under your wing. She would be living in Jorrvaskr and is already quite advanced in practical medicine. This one begs of you to consider her as a student," Shulmah said bowing deeply.

"Of course," the priestess said smiling.

"I would never refuse a friend of the temple, tell your daughter to be in the temple one hour after the sun has risen. I'll make sure to teach her all I know. And who knows, maybe I'll learn a few new things myself."

Shulmah bowed again and thanked the priestess. After that, she left and went to visit the Gray-Mane residence. Taking out one of the many books she had gathered, she read while sidestepping through the crowd . The book was called Boethia's Calling. Apparently, you could join the Daedra's cult and gain her interest. She might check it out at a later time, the favor of deities is always something favorable. Reaching the house, she knocked on the door and entered. She was greeted with aa friendly smile by Avulstein. She packed away the book and unsealed aa few bottles of mead, tossing one over to the man, she took a swig from another.

"Greetings, Avulstein. This one was wondering, if you have been in contact with your brother lately," she said casually.

"No, and I fear it may be a while before I do. The Thalmor really won't be happy when they hear what you did."

Shulmah snorted and finished her bottle. Handing another to the man, she opened another one for herself.

"Please, if there is a way, they figure out this one is responsible for the disappearance of an entire garrison, then only if there were survivors. And this one made sure that there was no such thing."

"Sometimes I forget that you are a companion. The amount of times I've seen you running round the city with those two Khajiit girls of yours. It's hard to imagine you as a killer when you are with them."

Shulmah smiled and nodded. After exchanging a few stories and a number of bottles later Shulmah decided to leave.

"Before she leaves, if you ever are in need of good quality fresh meat, go to the Broken Fang Cave, this one guarantees you, you will appreciate it."

Leaving the house, she returned to Jorrvaskr. She found Mayumi on the training yard, firing arrow after arrow at the targets with fluid motions. She sorted through her things and comprised a scroll with everything she had on medicine, medical practices, communication and diplomacy. After giving the scroll to her, she told her to be at the temple within the hour after sunrise and she would be taught. Laying down on one of the beds, she went to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, Shulmah got up before the sun. She made a Bunshin and had her stay in the living quarters until Mayumi returned. The clone would help with questions and make sure that Mayumi kept up her usual training. She left the mead hall and walked out of the city. From what she knew, Glenmoril Coven was located in Falkreath Hold. The assassins were in that hold as well. She hadn't seen much of the hold so far, so she decided to head south into the hold and for its capital.

Passing through Riverwood, she greeted Lucan and his sister. After a short chat, she followed the road south. After cutting through a couple of Trolls, she reached Helgen, travelling alone gave her the advantage of running at her full speed, without having to wait or pace herself. She seemed to have caught the bandits just as they were unloading the haul. She killed them all with quick slashes across the back and neck. She looted the town and kept moving, vaulting over the gate, she landed on and crushed the gate guard. She looted him as well and was on the move again. A little while later, she spotted a cairn and followed its path into a cave.

* * *

Greywater Grotto

The cave was home to a handful of Ice Wraiths. Shulmah killed them from a distance, firing an arrow at the heads. After looting the entire cave and taking a quick shower in the iced water, she left the cave feeling refreshed and cool.

Making her way west, up the mountain, Shulmah was hoping to find a nice spot to sketch the view of Helgen. A few minutes later, she stood on a rocky outcrop overlooking much of the valley. Turning to the north east, she sketched Helgen. Below her were stairs, dropping down, she was curious to see where they led. The stairs were built by the ancient Nord, the archway said more than a thousand words. The stairs led into the mountain. Following them, she was soon in a cave.

* * *

Bonechill Passage

It seemed she was not the first to explore this cave. In front of her lay the skeleton of a fellow explorer. A bone chilling wind swept through her carrying the scent of decay. She also smelled troll. That would explain the dead deer she saw. She moved forwards, bow out arrow drawn back. She fired, as soon as she saw movement, nailing an Ice Wraith in the head. Scavenging its remains, she moved on. She spotted a group of trolls further away, tearing part a deer. Pulling back three arrows, she fired, instantly loading another two. She shot again and killed the five Ice Trolls in quick succession. After cleaning the bodies, she moved on and found an exit, the cold wind now howling in her ears.

* * *

Ancient's Ascent

She stepped back outside and spotted another set of stairs. She walked up and saw a dragon circling, dropping a Mammoth from its claws, Shulmah was forced to roll to the side, to avoid being squashed. This dragon was going to pay. It landed and took a deep breath. A second later, a stream of ice shot from its maw over her. Growling, Shulmah broke through the ice covering her and took a breath herself.

" **Seyvuz!** "

The wave of energy erupted from her mouth and washed over the dragon, locking up all of its joints.

" **Faas!** "

The dragon's eyes widened as it was forced to stare at her. Shulmah could smell the fear and confusion.

"Tol lost rinik hinzaal truk wah dreh, goraan gein. Hi unt wah krii zey, gein wo wahlaan hin kinbok. Hi fend fraan gluuskei Zu'u los ko pruzah hahmoor, uv voz Zu'u fund vey vau hin viing fusk hi vau do daar strunmah reid. (That was a very stupid thing to do, young one. You tried to kill me, the one who raised your leader. You should feel lucky I am in a good mood, or else I would be cutting off your wings and throwing you off of this mountain side.)"

Leaving the dragon as it was, Shulmah walked passed it and soon stood in front of a Word Wall. Sitting down on the stone floor, she sketched the wall.

'Qethsegol Vahrukiy Key ((This) stone commemorates (the) horse)  
Sarvirra Zok Krin **RAAN** (Sarvirra, most courageous **ANIMAL** )  
Alun Wah Fonaar Odus Frod (ever to charge (the) snowy battlefield)  
Ahrk Ofan Ok Sil Fah Ok Drog (and give his soul for his lord)'

Shulmah smiled. Whoever Sarvirra's lord had been, he had truly appreciated his equine companion. Looking around the top of the m mountain, she spotted a chest. Emptying it, she turned back to the dragon. Waiting a few more minutes, the dragon moved again, slowly turning around and looking at her submissively.

"Zu'u ov hi mindos hin staad. Gruz Alduin fod hi koraav mok nol zey, fen hi? (I trust you learnt your place. Greet Alduin when you see him from me, will you?)"

With that she took a running start and leapt to the top and off of the mountain, heading further west. Landing on a path, creating a small crater, Shulmah looked around. To her left was a building, still having some anger pent up from the foolishness of the dragon she walked up to it. She found the inscription of the building next to the door. Bloodlet Throne, quite the ominous name she remarked. She was likely to find Vampires in there, if experiences with names in this world had taught her.

* * *

Bloodlet Throne

She stepped inside, halting her foot inches above a pressure plate. Quickly disarming it, she continued. Walking past a barred view point she saw a woman biting into a Khajiit's neck. A few seconds later, both were skewered by an arrow. Shulmah had shot the Vampire through the head and her thrall, her blood cattle, in the neck with the same arrow. She continued on, killing the eating Vampire at the table in the next room. She looted the room and made her way forth, going up the ramparts of the wooden platforms, making sure to channel chakra through her feet into the wood to avoid it making any sounds. She let loose five arrows, killing two Vampires and three Thralls. Sadly one was drinking and the sound of a shattering wine bottle had the entire cove home in to investigate. Shulmah however had a great position and was picking them off one after the other. Five minutes later, she was finishing the sealing of the loot and moved on. Following the path, there was a set of Iron bars with a chain next to them. Shulmah saw a man sitting in a chair just above that and sighed. Activating her Active Camouflage Seals, she carefully took aim. An instant later, the man had an arrow through his right eye. Shulmah sighed put the bow on her back and pulled the chain. She was charged by a pair of wolves whose skulls she broke instantly, out of instinct she threw her Hunting Knife and saw the air shimmer and show a final Vampire. Looting and sealing everything, Shulmah made her way out of the house of Vampires.

* * *

Heading west, she ran along the path and off of a small cliff, landing in front of a house. Feeling curious as to why there was a house way out here, she entered the house and found herself face to face with the business end of an arrow notched and pulled back. Slowly lifting her hands, Shulmah suddenly dropped and rolled towards the offender, swiping away the feet. The attack was countered mid fall, when an arrow embedded itself in her armor. Rolling away, Shulmah got up and looked at her opponent. She was a Nord, middle aged and quite the sight, though the Steel Dagger currently in her hand reminded Shulmah of the situation at hand. The woman charged throwing the dagger. Shulmah sidestepped it and caught an arrow a couple of inches in front of her face. Rolling to the side under the table she flipped it on the side, she dodged, another arrow. Looking around she counted. One in her armor, another next to her, and a third in the floor in the back. Sighing, she jumped to the rafters, jumped back down, threw a Kunai and rolled behind a wall. Those were three, four and five. Looking around the corner she immediately pulled back, letting number six fly past. She charged, deflecting number seven and dodging number eight. Sidestepping around the woman, she pilfered a handful of the arrows and jumped back behind the table, avoiding nine and ten. She looked in her hand, seven there. Rolling out from behind the table, she jumped against the wall, tapped the rafters and was behind a wall again. Shooting forth, she dodged the next arrow and watched as realization dawned on the woman. Her quiver was empty. Shulmah quickly shot behind her, unarmed her woman and held her Hunting Knife to her neck, keeping the woman's bow arm over her other shoulder.

"Peace. This one does not seek battle. She wishes to talk. She will release you and she wishes you do not attack again."

She released the woman and stepped a few steps back.

"Who are you, fox?" the woman said.

"This one is called Shulmah. She is a huntress and happened across your home. She apologizes, she did not wish to intrude."

"I am Angi, I apologize as well, I shouldn't have attacked as sloppily as I did. But I do not normally get guests, much less friendly ones. What can I do for you, Miss Shulmah? From the way you move, I doubt you are an Imperial agent, or even a soldier of the Legion," Angi said, looking at the large beast woman.

"You are correct, this one is not a soldier. she is a warrior for hire. Currently, she is under the employ of the Empire. Do not worry, this one is not interested in internal affairs. As long as she gets paid what she has been promised she will follow her contract. She is not interested in doing more than that, the pay is far too bad. So tell her, why are you up here, away from the world? The view is amazing, but the way you handled that bow, she'd say you're an expert marksman at least."

"When I was still young, a couple of Imperial Soldiers killed my parents. I avenged the deaths and am now hiding here. So what are you doing here?"

"Heading into Falkreath, actually. She has some business to attend there. She is interested however, do you wish to live in a town again?"

"While it would be nice to return to civilization, I doubt it will happen any time soon. Not with the Empire around as it is right now."

"Well, this one and her people are located near the Sleeping Tree Camp. The Giants and this one's people are on friendly terms, even trade with us. You are welcome to join us there, if you wish to do so."

"I will think on it. If I do go, it is a shame about my camp though."

"Tell one of this one's people where it is, they will take four others and keep it in shape. It is a nice location. Good to defend and hidden from view. We could use it as an outpost, if you agree."

"I will. Thank you. Please, as an offer of peace and proof of allegiance. Please accept this bow, it was given to me by my family, but it stirs up many painful memories."

"Of course, this one will keep it safe until you feel ready to use it again."

Shulmah left a few supplies, as well as a new bow. It was an Ebony Bow, which she had refined a few times. After a short drink of Nord Mead, Shulmah got up and left the camp after sketching the view a few times. Shulmah made her way down the paths, after coming across a group of bandits, she past a stream and came onto a road. A few yards down the road she came across aa bandit checkpoint. Shulmah sighed and sniped the four bandits and then the others that came to investigate. After looting the checkpoint she moved on. After a little while she came upon an old Nordic Tower called Peak's Shade tower. After offering tribute to the Spriggan Matron, she was allowed to loot the chest inside. Thanking the Spriggan with a bowl of purified water, she headed back to the road and towards Falkreath.

* * *

After a few minutes she reached Falkreath. She was stopped by a guard. Immediately putting a hand to her sword and the other to her knife, she watched the man and waited for him to move first.

"Greetings, I was wondering if you had seen a dog out there?" the guard said in a friendly tone.

"A dog? A few wolves, bandits and deer. But this one has seen no dog. Why? Has yours run away?" Shulmah replied with a smile.

"No, not me. The blacksmith is. He said he saw one out there, even put up a nice reward for someone to catch it. Talk to him, if you're interested."

Shulmah nodded and headed into the city. She instantly noticed the town had a very large cemetery, She looked at the store names on the main road. Dead Man's Inn, Grave Concoctions, Gray Pine Goods, all names somehow connected to death. Shinigami-sama might actually like this town. She walked around, and ran into the blacksmith, just leaving the inn. It was midday so she guessed he was having lunch.

"Excuse me, traveler. Did you see a hound along the road when you came in. Mighty fine creature that one," the blacksmith asked.

"The guard did mention you are looking for a dog. And you are offering a reward."

"Yes. I can give you some meat to lure him in. I don't have the time to chase him around the woods."

"Of course, but this one wants to see compensation up front. She has experience with people not paying what they promised."

"Of course, it's a wise man who asks for compensation before doing a job. Here's the meat and some gold. Some more when you're done."

Shulmah nodded and took the items. After that she continued out westwards. She walked along the road, just as she passed a junction a dog jumped out at her, stopping a couple of feet in front of her.

"You are exactly what I was looking for!" the dog said enthusiastically.

"This is something one does not see every day," Shulmah said.

"A talking dog, how curious."

"Yeah, in a time of giant fire breathing lizards and resurrected, walking fox people, a talking dog is the weirdest thing to be found," the dog replied sarcastically.

"Could you be a form of Ninken, or maybe a form of mutation?" Shulmah mused, crouching down in front of the dog, completely ignoring the comment and its protests.

"Interesting. You don't seem to have any bodily mutations. Maybe your Cerebral Cortex evolved further. But what could be the cause. Stress? Maybe. Trauma? Unlikely. Maybe external manipulation, like Chakra or Magicka? A possibility."

As Shulmah was making notes and prodding the dog, the canine bit her hand, hard. Not wincing, she stood up and brought her hand up to eye level, leaving the dog hanging several feet in the air.

"Strong bite as well. Quite healthy teeth, good tone of the muscles. No wonder the blacksmith wants you as a companion."

The dog started growling, still biting her hand.

"Mmhh… Oh, you were saying?" Shulmah remembered what she was doing, putting the dog down, she looked at it, crouching to be near eyelevel.

"You were looking for this one?"

"Yeah, I think you just might do. You see my name is Barbas. And I have a problem, I think you can help sort out."

"And what could this one do to help you?"

"My master and I got into a bit of an argument, and it got rather… heated. He kicked me out until I find someone who can settle our disagreement. That's where you come in."

The request sounded easy enough, but she got a sense of being played. As a Kitsune and an Uzumaki, she was a natural prankster. One of the many rules of pranking was 'If you feel like you're being played, you probably are.' Shulmah racked her memory. Barbas, she had heard that name before. But for the life of her, she could not remember where. Deciding to she needed more information she went a different route.

"So you're a lost pup in need of direction?"

"Very funny. My master is Clavicus Vile, Daedric Prince of wishes. As you can imagine, he is quite the important person."

"A Daedra, very interesting. Take this knife to your master and stab it into the ground, be certain to do so in the open, no caves or houses. This one has thigs to do, so she will come to the knife when she has the time. Does that sound acceptable to you?"

The dog nodded and left. Shulmah continued following the road, looking for a sign of a path. Shulmah quickly spotted the hidden trail, sighing she walked down and stood in front of a Black Door.

"What is the music of life" the door whispered.

"Silence, brother," Shulmah answered.

"Welcome home," the door said opening.

* * *

Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary

The sanctuary was more impressive than other buildings she had visited. She walked down the stairs and saw the woman leaning against the door frame. She also sensed another Unusual Gem. Following the feeling, she stood in a bedroom and saw it on a shelf. Taking it, she walked to Astrid.

"You don't mind this one keeping this, do you?" she asked.

Seeing the woman nod, she sealed it away, then she turned her full attention to the woman.

"This one see's you are at full health again," she commented.

"Yes, the potion you left helped greatly. And welcome home, I hope you found the place well. And as I was too preoccupied at our first meeting, my name is Astrid," Astrid said.

"It was easy enough, this one is called Shulmah. So what is to happen now? When does this one start missions?"

"Well, what happens now is the start of your new life as part of the Dark Brotherhood. You're part of the family, after all. This, as you can see, is our sanctuary. You won't find a safer place in all of Skyrim. So get comfortable," Astrid said.

Shulmah remained silent, gesturing her to continue her little welcoming speech.

"Silence suits you, it gives you a certain air of mystery. Now to business. I'm currently arranging a contract for you. In the meantime, go talk to Nazir for some smaller contracts. Soon the Night Mother is going to arrive, and things are going to be even more interesting. And one last thing, the armor of the Dark Brotherhood, may it serve you well in all your… Endeavors. I had it custom made, with the measurements I took while you were out cold."

Shulmah took the armor and sealed it away, she would have to tinker with it when she had the time. Right now, she was getting antsy and needed a hunt.

"Be sure to introduce yourself to the family. They're all very eager to meet you."

Shulmah nodded again and walked down the stairs into an open area. She spotted a Word Wall in the back and a number of people standing in a circle talking.

"Hahahaha! Again! Again! Do the part where he tries to buy you candy," a male voice, the Argonian, if she had to hazard a guess."

"Okay, okay. Wait. Here we go. Ooh, you are such a pretty little girl. Would the sweetie like a sweetie? Oh yes, how about some chocolate?" a young voice sounded, imitating the voice of an old man, probably the little girl.

"Oh yes, please, kind sir. My mama and papa left me all alone, and I am so very hungry. I know a shortcut to the candy shop. Through this alley," the girl continued, with her normal voice.

"Oh ya, very good. Very good. My it is dark down here. Oh, but you are beautiful. Such a lovely smile. Your teeth… your teeth! No! Argh!" she said with the old man voice."

Ignoring the other banter, Shulmah went to the forge and sought to reinforce the armor given to her. A few minutes later a man approached the forge, an Iron Battleaxe in hand. Shulmah prepared to stab him with her Hidden Blade. The man stopped in front of her, axe resting on his shoulders.

"Well, well, it's raw meat. Oh, my beautiful wife has told me all about you," the man said with a gleam in his eye.

He was barefooted, had long, white hair and he smelled of wolf. He must be a werewolf. Smiling, she decided to challenge the pup.

"Even the parts where she nearly died three consecutive times and only lives because this one was not serious in even attempting to kill her?" she asked with a smirk.

"You'd better watch that tone, bitesize, or you'll find yourself in a situation you do not want to be in. I'll give you a week, before you end up dead somewhere in a ditch."

Sighing she blasted him for a brief instance with some Killing Intent. To his credit, he didn't see any signs of fear, other than what his scent told her.

"In any case, I'm Sabjorn. And you and I are similar, we both share the blood of the beast. But you don't smell like a wolf. You smell like a fox."

Shulmah nodded, smiled and shook the man's hand, putting enough pressure in it to bring the man to his knees.

"This one is Shulmah, and she is pleased to meet you."

With that she left and walked to the next member of this group. It was the Argonian.

"Greetings, sister. Welcome to our sanctuary. You have made the right choice in joining, us I assure you. I am Veezara, and I am a Shadow Scale, an assassin in the service of the King of Argonia. Trained by the Dark Brotherhood since the day of my hatching. But that was a lifetime ago. Today, I am the last of my kind. My order went extinct. Now I happily serve Astrid and this sanctuary. I am a trained killer, and once again, I am given aa purpose. Life is good."

"This one is Shulmah, she is a shinobi. An operative in service of her aunt, her people's leader. She too is a trained killer. But she would also like to hear of Black Marsh. Her people are said to have roots there."

The Argonian nodded.

"Yes, us Argonian and you Lilmothiit, used to share the territories of Argonia, but then you vanished without a trace. I will be more than happy to tell you all I can about Argonia and what little we know of your people."

Shulmah thanked the man and walked away. The next member of the group was the little girl. She smelled bats and that only meant one thing. Vampire. Sighing, she walked up to the girl, who was sitting at a table watching a Frostbite Spider.

"There you are. Astrid has told me all about you. Heard she pulled the old, 'choose your victim gag' with you. I really like that one."

"You are correct, but this one did not kill any of the victims. Those deaths were brought by Astrid, not her."

"I heard about that. You really did a number on her. Half the sanctuary was up in arms looking for vengeance. Me personally, I knew that sooner or later she would get into a fight she might not win. After all, you're constantly out maneuvering our lesser agents or killing them. You blamed us for the supposed attempted assassination of a successful bandit leader. What else, you already killed numerous bandits, vampires and other people. Not to forget that wonderful trick you pulled with that hag at the orphanage. How did you manage to induce a heart attack without magic, physical trauma or poison? By the way, I'm Babette. You're going to love it here. We love and support each other here, like a family. I am also…"

"A vampire," Shulmah interjected.

"A fair warning. If you ever try to steal this one's life force, you will die, and she won't have to do anything. And to kill the caretaker, I used this. I trust you will honor a fellow alchemist's secrets. Use that as you see fit," Shulmah said, handing her a small vial of clear liquid.

"You did use poison? Wow. In all my years I never would have thought to see the work of a master such as yourself. An untraceable poison that induces a heart attack. I am impressed. How long did you study to make this."

"Just over five centuries," Shulmah said grinning.

The girl stared at her, causing Shulmah to chuckle. Ruffling the girl's hair, she left still chuckling. She walked into a meeting room and met the old man.

"Yes, yes, you are the new family member. Let's make this easy for the both of us. Consider me the cranky uncle nobody talks to. You go your own way, I'll go mine. I'm the mage in this family, the best damned one you'll find in Skyrim. If you need help with destruction spells, come to me. And on that note, I'm Festus Krex."

"This one is Shulmah, she would enjoy hearing about the old days. The knowledge of the old generations is always valuable to lead the new one to success. She will definitely take you up on your offer to learn magic. She knows the simple spells, but is struggling with everything above apprentice level."

"I'll start to comprise some materials for you to look at and practice. Might be fun to get back into teaching."

Shulmah nodded and thanked the man. She walked up the stairs and saw the Dunmer lying on a bed reading book. The elf looked up from her book and waved her to her.

"I'm Gabriella, and may I offer you my most sincere welcome. You certainly have strange energy behind you. I look forwards to following your progress. I am a woman of simple and refined tastes. If you ever want to exchange kill stories, feel free to drop by."

"This one is Shulmah and she also enjoys the refined pleasures of life. Just the other week, she killed an escaped prisoner by splitting him from the groin to the head with an axe, which he had just tried to use to kill a group of girls. She then dumped the remains in a Chaurus nest and proceeded to bathe in his innards," Shulmah said smiling, enjoying the exaggerated banter.

"A woman of refined tastes indeed. I look forward to working with you."

"As does this one."

Shulmah left the woman to her book and continued on, there was still some space to explore, as well as that Word Wall that needed to be sketched. She walked through the rooms and came across a stained glass depiction of an important figure. A skeleton, this had to be Lord Sithis, the patron of the Dark Brotherhood. Sketching it, she continued and walked to the Word Wall.

"Het Mah Tahrodiis Tafiir (Here fell (the) treacherous thief)  
Skorji **LUN** -Sinak Wen Klov (Skorji **LEECH** -Fingers, whose head)  
Govey Naal Rini Hahkun Rok ((was) removed by (the) very axe he)  
Togaat Wah Gahrot (tried to steal)'

Shulmah snorted in amusement. The irony of this man's death was quite the laugh. Killed by the very same item he tried to steal. Shulmah chuckled, she remembered a few young ones trying to steal her armor a few centuries back. Needless to say, while she did not kill them, they did learn that there are things worth trying, things you shouldn't be trying and things you definitely should never do. After she put her book away, she walked over to the final member of the family. A Redguard, this must be Nazir then.

"So you're the newest member of this dwindling dysfunctional family. I've heard quite a bit about you. I've been all over Tamriel and I've seen a fair share of messed up things, so you'll find I'm not as easily impressed or intimidated."

Rolling her eyes, Shulmah straitened herself, forcing the man to look up another few inches. She looked down at him and tilted her head to the side, sizing him up. She could tell he was getting nervous, but he was doing a very good job at maintaining a neutral body language.

"Astrid said you had work this one could do," she finally said.

"Did she now? Well as it turns out, there are a few lingering contracts floating around that we haven't had the time to complete as of yet. And more dribbling in from time to time. I'll assign them to you as they become available. To be completed at your leisure."

"Sounds simple enough," Shulmah said already regretting her decision to scope out this world's assassin.

"Now these aren't any glorious assassinations. I'll be honest. They don't pay much, either. But they'll keep you busy. There's no real time limit to them, your targets aren't going anywhere. You can turn each of them in as you complete them, or in bulk when you completed them all. It doesn't really matter. I won't bore you with my personal story, just know that I am a member of this family, and as long as Astrid is the head of this sanctuary, I expect you to be loyal to her and this sanctuary. Do that and we won't have any problems."

"Of course. This one is Shulmah. She is ready to have a few hunts to do."

"Well there are three targets available. First the beggar Narfi, second the ex-miller Ennodius Papius, and third Beitild, a mine boss."

"Do you have any additional information?" Shulmah asked, hoping for locations at least.

"She's a miner in Dawnstar. She is a competitor to her ex-husband, she's desperate and a fighter. Narfi is a beggar lives in the ruins outside of Ivarstead. Easy pickings. Papius is a paranoid recluse who lives outside Anga's Mill. Now happy hunting. Kill well and often."

Shulmah nodded and left the sanctuary. Outside, she saw it getting dark. She looked at the map and made a plan. She would continue on to the Glenmoril Witches And then move north into Dawnstar. Stretching herself, she shot off to the west.

After an hour, the sun had gone down completely. She had reached an old fort, the plaque read Cracked Tusk Keep. She cleared out the orcs and looted the courtyard. After that, she entered the keep itself.

* * *

Cracked Tusk Keep

The keep was manned by a skeleton force, no more than six including their leader Guhrzuhl. After a very disappointing battle during which she killed all of the orcs with no problem. Guhrzuhl was a slight inconvenience, but he was too sure of his own abilities. He never saw the knife cutting through the air and into his neck. He even had his name painted his name on his armor. In the vault she found something curious. She found shards of a blade laying on a pedestal. Sealing them she walked back went to sleep. Sighing after waking up a couple of hours later, she looted everything and continued on.

After a few rock climbs, Shulmah stood in a camp. Killing the bandits, she kept one of them alive and interrogated the Bosmer. The poor woman was scared to death and told her everything she knew. Shulmah stabbed her in the chest. Licking the blood off of her Hunting Knife she knew many of the places in the area. Looking around, she spotted a mine.

* * *

Knifepoint Mine

Entering it, she cleared it out and then made an army of clones to mine the ore. The mine was an Iron Mine. The bandit leader was an orc, and weak. All it took was a punch to the throat. She looted the mine and left heading north.

A short climb and hike Shulmah reached a cave, Going by her map, she was in front of Glenmoril Coven. She prepared herself mentally and readied her weapons.

* * *

Glenmoril Cove

Shulmah entered the cave and stuck to the shadows. She snuck around the cave and Sniped at the Skeevers, Frostbite Spiders and of course the Hagraven Witches. There were five witches and five decapitations of dead bodies later, Shulmah was looking through the cave and picked the mushrooms growing in the cave. She Looted the chests she found and after making sure everything of value had been taken, she left.

Heading North for a while she came across an orc camp. She was hoping for some trade, but those hopes were banished when she was forced to duck under an arrow. Dashing forward she killed the four orcs and looted the camp. Going by the memories of the bandit she interrogated this was Bilegulch Mine. At the top of the hill, she found the entrance to the mine.

* * *

Bilegulch Mine

The mine was filled with Orichalcum Ore. As usual, an army of Bunshin took care of the mining after she had decapitated the bandit leader. She looted the chest and the leader. After that she harvested the mushrooms and mosses. Moving outside, she used the Smelter to melt the ore into ingots. After that, she sealed away the smelter.

After a while Shulmah passed Fort Sungard. Continuing further up north, Shulmah followed the road and a while later she passed her encampment. She quickly dropped by and left much of her loot to be either analyzed and stored, or traded. After that, she continued on her way. After a nice climb, Shulmah dropped down in front of a cave entrance. Killing the two bears charging her, she cleaned out the bodies and entered the cave.

* * *

Brood Cavern

It was a large cave. It was willed with fresh water, coming from two crevices in the roof. Shulmah saw three bears napping. She killed the quickly by bringing her Hunting Knife down on their skulls, piercing the brain inside. After looting the cave and finding some very peculiarly Fine Cut Void Salt, she continued on. Going by her map, she would be close by the capital of Hjaalmarsh, Morthal. She jogged along the river and saw the ruins of a fort, in the distance. As the weather was getting worse, Shulmah made her way there. After killing the madwomen resurrecting bones, she looted the courtyard and entered the fort after finding the name plaque.

* * *

Fort Snowhawk

Shulmah clear the left stairs first, tearing the two Skeletons apart and looted the area. After that she cleared the right stairs. She moved through the fort and found a letter after looting a number of rooms and shelves. It seemed that these crazy mages were necromancers. And they were conducting experiments on travelers. Shulmah continued on and soon found herself in the center room. Killing the woman with an Incendiary Bomb, she looted the room and left the fort's main building to head to the forts prison, which she had noticed when she was looting the outer area.

Fort Snowhawk Prison

The prison was in bad shape. Collapsed paths and dead bandits. She killed the Necromancer in front of a table cutting up a bandit. She broke the mage's neck and looted the prison. She was quite surprised to find a path leading out of the prison. Granted it was littered Bear Traps, and that seemed enough to prevent a couple of bandits, as proven by the two bodies on the floor. She stepped outside of the prison and ^saw she was in the marshes.

Walking further north she came across another Guardian Stone. This one was the Apprentice Stone. She sat down and sketched the stone and some of the sites in the marshes around the stone. After she was done, she continued walking north. An hour later, she came across a small camp. She found a journal. The author was a man Dayan Valen. He seemed to be a researcher, as she was mentioning a legend regarding the Arch-Mage Gauldur. The woman seemed very invested in it, having done research on it for nigh on a century. Sadly, he had burnt all of her notes. Sighing she followed him into the ruins of a Nordic tomb of Folgunthur.

* * *

Folgunthur

The path ahead had been cleared with the exception of a few traps and a couple of Draugr, which were easily disposed of. Shulmah looted everything she found, noting that the adventurers had taken some serious losses and had no interest in loot. Moving along the route clearly marked by blood and corpses, Draugr and adventurer alike. After a few more minutes of walking and looting she came across a Dunmer in mage clothing. He carried a dragon claw made of Ivory. This must be Dayan Valen. She drained a mead bottle of his blood and licked some of it from her knife. Her eyes widened as the knowledge of centuries poured into her. Charts, Maps, Names, Places, Facts, Figures, everything he knew, now was hers to use. She looted the man and sealed his body. He would receive a proper burial, by Dunmer Tradition, and she would have monument erected in his name. The knowledge he provided would serve her people well.

She continued on through the rooms After a while and a few more dead Draugr, she came across a lever puzzle. Four levers to order three gates open. Solving the puzzle after a few attempts, the gates opened and continued. Killing another few Draugr, she was faced with a new pillar puzzle. A few minutes later, she dropped down past the spiral walkway down to the next level. Two dead spiders later, she moved into the Hall of Stories. She felt a bad wind come from the room. She quickly sketched the depictions and looked at the claw. Once the door opened, she walked through the door and another door into the next part of the tomb.

* * *

Folgunthur Crypt

Shulmah walked into a large room. As she neared the central coffin, and jumped back as it shot open. Dashing to the side, Shulmah made quick work, dealing with the Draugr along the outside of the room. Ten Draugr down, she focused on the Gauldur. The Draugr charged at her with an overhead swing. Shulmah Dashed inside of his reach, and rammed her Hidden Blades into his chest. She heard the sword fall to the ground and threw the Draugr away. Picking up the sword, she was overcome with a sense of power. She sealed it away and looted the body. This one was called Mikrul Gaudurson. He was named a murderer and traitor. Sighing she took his belonging and saw that he too carried an amulet. That made two, if the notes of Dayan Valen were to be believed, she needed to find a third in order to restore it. After checking the room one last time, she made her way up the stairs and to a Word Wall.

'Het Nok Brit Kaaz Anurassa (Here Lies (the) beautiful Khajiit Anurassa)  
Wen Faad Nis Kos Eveenaar (whose warmth cannot be extinguished)  
Orin Naal **KRAH** Dinok (even by **COLD** death)

Shulmah smiled a little, thinking of Mayumi. She also had a very warm and welcoming heart, which would help her later on in her fields. After sketching the stone, She continued on out of the ruin. Leaving the ruin behind her, Shulmah headed on eastwards. After a while, she spotted a group of bandits and a mage. In the back, she spotted a cage. In it, a very familiar woman sat in it, with a blindfold covering her eyes and a gag stuffed in her mouth. Sighing, Shulmah took aim at the mage. Melee fighters were easier to battle from a distance than mages, who often fought from a distance. Letting the arrow fly, she watched the mage fall to the ground, along with the bandits. Not trusting the situation, Shulmah cautiously moved up her Hunting Knife drawn. She plunged her blade into the chests of the bandits, just to be sure of their death. After that, she ripped of the door of the wooden cage and pulled out the bound woman. Shulmah cut the ropes, blindfold and her gag, letting the woman regain her bearings, while she started to boil water.

* * *

The woman was in bad shape. Her armor lay destroyed and discarded off to the side of the camp. The rags she wore now were covered in blood and cut up badly. Her eyes were bloodshed and her right was swollen shut. There were numerous arrows stuck in her arms and legs. On top of that, her body was covered in cuts and deep gashes. The woman was trembling, whether from cold or fear, Shulmah did not care. Stoking the fire, she took out her medical kit. Cut open the skin and taking out the arrows. After the water was boiled, she added a few herbs and powders and mixed it into the water. Adding snow to cool it down faster, Shulmah handed the broth to the woman, who had been eyeing her suspiciously. After the woman finished the broth Shulmah handed her a few potions. A few minutes later, the cuts healed, the swelling receded and the woman looked far healthier. Shulmah unsealed some of the food she had and shared it with the woman.

"Guess I owe you my gratitude, Pet. You have saved my life and thus, I owe it to you. So how can I repay this debt?" the woman said, barely hiding her disgust.

"This one knows you do not like her, and she has a good idea as to why that is. You have seen her in the service of First Emissary Elenwen. This one assures you, this one was not there by choice. She was a prize for that elf. This one's kind travels the world outside of Tamriel. Having this one, was a huge boost in status and influence for Elenwen. This one is disgusted to have been used as a show hound," Shulmah said calmly.

"However, she could be wrong and you are just bigoted and do not believe that the land can be shared by numerous people. Which would also explain the Stormcloak armor that is laying there."

The woman looked shocked. After a brief moment of thinking, she cursed and looked at her with a different look. There was no disgust, no sneer, not even pity, but respect, maybe even admiration. After another minute she spoke up.

"My apologies, I had just assumed…" she muttered.

"I… I am not a bigot. I believe Skyrim belongs to all who hold her dear, which is what the Stormcloaks are fighting for. The Empire was good for her in the past, but now, with the Thalmor in power, Skyrim is being torn apart. The Thalmor going so far as to taking away her mightiest of heroes. Talos was the man who made the Empire what it was and is today. We still pay with his face. The Empire calls him Tiber Septim, but to all those who love our homeland, he is Talos, the only human who has ascended into godhood and taken his place among the Eight to make them Nine. I just don't like those who help those who hunt those who choose to follow the old ways."

"This one understands. In this one's homeland there was once a threat to her and her people by a group of people who hunted them for the reason of being different and believing in other gods. In the end, this one's people defended their cities and lands and had to eradicate everyone who stood against them."

Shulmah sighed and handed the woman the leg of a deer. She graciously accepted the venison and dug in.

"So Nord, what has you all the way out here, in a cage bound and gagged tighter than Ulfric Stormcloak at the execution?"

"I… I got here one? No, two weeks ago. That mage, he hit me with some spell from behind. Next thing I know I'm bound and led through the tomb. I shouted him away and ran, only to be clubbed in the back of the neck once I was up some stairs. So when I woke up next time, I was gagged. Fed and watered at knife point. We walked back in the tomb and when I saw a pressure plate that they passed, I stepped on it when they were in the trap. That led to me being knocked out and blindfolded. On top of that, the bandits were quite displeased with me and decided to add a little extra metal and beatings to my meals. After that well, a few days or so you showed up. Wanna tell me what you're doing way out here?"

"Exploring, Studying, Researching and Sketching, this one's people will set sails in a few weeks and this one intends to bring them as many things to study and research as possible."

"So there are more of you out there, and you live on ships?" the Nord woman asked astounded.

"Yes, ever since she can remember, this one grew up on a ship. She trained, learned, studied and fought on the deep waters. Her people are said to be explorer folk, hailing from the Black Marshes of Argonia. There are many ruins of her people there and she hopes to visit and study them. But for now, she wishes to see Skyrim. So many beautiful things to see, so many trails to wander, so many routes to climb, these lands are wonderful. The history the ancients left for us to discover, the secrets to find and study, the cultures and traditions to learn and embrace, this one feels just like when she did the first time she set foot on a new land. That is why she is out here. She is on her way to meet up with her people and give them her findings for them to study while on the deep waters," Shulmah said.

"So are you going with them? Or are you going to stay here in Skyrim or move on?"

"This one will stay here. Being heir to her people, she has certain perks that allow her to stay on land to explore it. She wants to learn all about the ancients and their ways."

"That is great. You should join the Stormcloaks. With the backing of Highking Ulfric, you would get funding and support for your expeditions. I'll even put a good word in for you."

"This one is grateful, but has to decline. She is under contract with the Legion. As for Skyrim's Independence, tell your leader that they will have a strong ally within the Legion's ranks. For now, this one will focus on this tomb. Who knows, it might hold something interesting."

"It does. Ustengrav is the final resting place of Jurgen Windcaller. I'm supposed to retrieve his horn and bring it back to the Greybeards in order to complete my training."

"The monks? This one thought they were pacifists. This one visited them a few days after you. Whatever it is they teach you, can be learnt through experience and study instead of hunting dragons."

"You heard about that, eh? But it is my duty to protect the world from Alduin and his eternal hunger. Why would you protect a monster like that?" the woman asked shocked.

"This one does not mean to offend, but it is obvious that you do not have the necessary skepticism regarding history. This one has experience with the Dragon Kind and finds them to be quite amiable. Sure they are large and powerful, but they also have one of the most advanced minds of any creature on this world. They are a species of will not of force. They do not act out aggressively, that is not their way. This one suggests you think on what you believe what you know. Shall we get going? We could clear it out together. This one is anxious to see if a warrior turned pacifist has kept on with his training."

Shulmah got up and sealed her gear. The Nord also got up and then remembered that she had no armor and no weapons. Embarrassed she looked at the beast woman who pointed at a neatly folded suite of Stormcloak Armor, Fur Boot, Fur Gauntlets, a Hunting Bow, a quiver of Iron Arrows and an array of Iron weapons. After choosing her weapons, Shulmah sealed the rest and she headed into the tomb.

* * *

Ustengrav

The first part of the tomb was an excavation. Shulmah took point and jumped on top of an arch sniping at the mages in the back. After putting an arrow into one of the dead bandits to make sure he was really dead, she dropped down and looted the area. After that she continued down the tunnel the mages had dug out. A few minutes in, they heard sounds of combat. They snuck closer and the Nord prepared to storm in. Shulmah pulled her back.

"It is unwise to storm into battle between two hostile parties. One, they could join forces and overpower you. Two, walking into cross fire put you at a disadvantage always as you are fighting on two fronts. And three, walking into a battle that has beneficial results for you without you interfering is a grave mistake," Shulmah explained.

They watched a Draugr die of an exploding fireball and the mage be decapitated by a war axe. Shulmah pulled back three arrows and let them fly. A second later three Draugr fell to their knees.

"Now you may attack."

And attack she did. With an echoing war cry, the Nord stormed in with the axe and split the first Draugr's head in half. Then gave a vicious swing to the second one's chest and then buried her axe in the third one's neck. Slowly the second one got up and lifted his sword high above his head. Shulmah stepped behind him and in one quick motion, broke the warrior's neck.

"Quite sloppy. When in battle, it is essential to place your strikes in vital areas. Neck, Head, Guts, even the spine are points to aim for when in battle."

Shulmah dropped the warrior and looted the items in the room and corridor. After that they moved on. They found a large room filled with urns which were quickly looted, they continued, finding a hidden room with a chest, which also was emptied. After that, they came across a few more Draugr, which were swiftly disposed of. After looting the bodies and the other containers in the corridor, Shulmah continued on deeper into the tomb with the Nord woman.

* * *

Ustengrav Depths

As they made their way through the inner parts of the tomb, Shulmah and the Nord, whose name she had yet to find out, worked together to dispatch all of the Draugr. Shulmah was gathering all of the loot, making notes and cross referencing things she already knew with things she saw. All in all, it took them a while to reach the lower level of the tomb. Much to the woman's ire. When they finally reached the lower levels, and finished off the swarm of skeletons, Shulmah still took time to sketch the enormous cavern. At the bottom of the cavern stood a Word Wall. Shulmah spotted it from the top. After looting the bones and the other containers, she dropped down to the ground, much to the shock of the Nord woman. She landed in a shallow pool of water, creating a large fountain. As the water descended, Shulmah walked up to the word wall. Sitting down in front of it, she took out her book and started sketching it.

'Nonvul Bron Dahmaan Daar Rot Do Fin (Noble Nords remember these words (of) the)  
Fodiiz Bormah Nii Los Heyv Do Enook (Hoar Father: It is duty of each)  
Mun Wah Lahney Voth Ahrk Zin (man to live with courage and honor)  
Leh Rok **FEIM** Vodahmin Kotin Vulom (lest he **FADE** , forgotten into darkness)'

Again, a reference to the Hoar Father. She hoped that her people had found some mention of this figure, it was grating on her mind to find so many mentions of the name, but no evidence of the actual person. As she packed up, the Nord arrived panting heavily.

"By Ysmir, what in Oblivion is wrong with you fox!" she yelled, punching her. Only to recoil in pain.

"And what exactly are you made of Stone?"

If she had looked around a little, she would have seen the tall stone with a few spots of blood on it on the far side of the cavern. After healing the broken hand, the two walked back up and found a blocked doorway. Shulmah saw three pillars and drew them. They looked around and walked through them. As they passed each of the pillars they lit up, causing one of gates to open. As the last gate opened, Shulmah shunshined past it, leaving the Nord on the other side.

"It seems the secret is speed. Do you have something that can speed you up?"

The woman came running at her, the gates opened.

" **Wuld**!"

And she stood in front of Shulmah. Shulmah was impressed. After that was done, the two continued. After avoiding being roasted by a field of pressure plate triggered fire streams and killing a group of Frostbit Spiders, the came across a gate. Opening it, they saw a path cutting through a pool of water. Dragon headed pillars arose from the water giving the entire room an eerie vibe. Cautiously, the two made their way forward. A brief walk later they came across an altar. A hand holding a note.

"Well this is where the horn is supposed to be. And all there is this note," the Nord said, reading the note.

"Attic Room in the Sleeping Giant Inn in Riverwood, eh? Guess that's where I'll have to go next. It's been fun, fox. But my duties as Dragonborn call me," the woman said packing away the note.

"You have yet to earn the right to that title. And before you storm into a situation where others tell you what to do, remember that what you believe to be true is not always the truth. This one wishes you good fortune Nord."

"Hodana. My name is Hodana of Winterhold's former Windrime Family."

"This one sees. Well Hodana of the Windrime Family, this one is called Shulmah. She belongs to the Uzumaki. Or in your language, the People of the Whirlpool. It is an honor to finally meet you properly."

"Same, what did you mean exactly with what I believe is true, is not always the Truth?"

"Like in all things, this one and her people have a very skeptical approach towards life. We are scribes, who travel the world to accumulate knowledge. And in many cases, we have found that events described and regarded as true, are fabricated and the truth was very different indeed. One instance of this in Skyrim would be the Dragon War. What many believe is that the Dov were tyrannical and had no regard to the lives of mortals. While this one has found evidence of the opposite in many cases. The Dov only retaliated after humans had betrayed and slain some of their kind. Over time even their priests turned on the Dov and at the end of the war, holding Skyrim was no longer a feasible option. The Dov have never threatened the lives of mortal races. The Dov were there to protect the lands now known as Skyrim. Four of the Five highest mountain peaks are here, and as such they are bridges to the sky. This one leaves you with a saying her people have. History is written by the victor, they are not obligated to write the truth. Farewell, Hodana Windrime. This one shall see you around."

Shulmah left the tomb, feeling in high spirits. After checking her map, she walked further east. After an hour walking she stumbled into a Stormcloak Camp. Selling much of the loot she made, Shulmah continued on. Her target was a woman in Dawnstar. A miner if she remembered correctly. After an hour walking, Shulmah stumbled across some Dwarven Ruins. She cleared the outer area of bandits and found a note from a buyer for Dwemer artifacts. She wondered for a while and decided that Dwemer were interesting enough to excuse a detour. With that she entered the ruin.

* * *

Mzinchaleft

The ruins were in good condition. Bandits were everywhere, hording artifacts and other items in large piles. There were large puddles, the splashes giving the bandits positions away easily. Shulmah moved along the halls silently, slicing necks if the bandits were far enough apart or shooting them with multiple arrows if they were in a group. She kept moving on and sealing the valuables and curiosities she found. She sketched the lever gate puzzle that she came across. After solving the puzzle, Shulmah came across a Dwemer Elevator. Feeling curious, she kicked the lever and descended into the earth.

* * *

Mzinchaleft Depths

Shulmah stepped out of the elevator and saw a dead Falmer. Curious. These elves were normally in dark caves and not in brightly lit ruins. She opened the door and, well this explained the Falmer. In front of her was an enormous cave. It was filled about a third with water and there were pathways all over the cave. Shulmah saw some leading underwater. Sniping a few more Falmer, Shulmah dove into the water and explored the underwater rooms. Swimming into room she emptied a chest and came face to face with a Falmer. The fool had followed her, wearing his full armor a shield and an axe. He swung at her. Shulmah emptied her lungs and dropped under the swing. She swiftly swam to the entrance of the room and waited. Her Sea Serpent Blood gave her a keen advantage towards the Falmer. He would run out of Oxygen, she had gills on her neck. She had all the time in the world. A minute of waiting, the Falmer was desperately trying to get past her. Every time he got within her kicking distance she pushed him back. Another minute later, he had let go of his shield and axe and was desperately trying to hold his breath. Shulmah was watching calmly. As soon as he gave up, she would end him, until then, she wanted to see how far she could push him. Another minute later marked the end of him. In one last desperate attempt to reach air, he had barreled towards Shulmah, only to be caught and dragged to the ground. A few seconds later, Shulmah snapped his neck with a quick jerk. She looted the Falmer and continued her scavenging. After a while she returned to the surface and looted the other Falmer and moved deeper into the ruin. She killed two Falmer and stood in a gathering hall. She sketched the hall and moved on. After a few more encounters, Shulmah stood in front of a large gate. Looking around she spotted another. Walking up to the top, she crept up behind the tower guard and snapped his neck. Opening the gate, she sketched the gate and then dropped back down. She snuck past the gate, slicing the necks of the two Falmer guarding some stirs, she looted the rea and then proceeded up the stairs and into the ruins.

* * *

Mzinchaleft Gatehouse

Inside the ruin she saw a massive robot. Shulmah slowly inched forward. She could hear the hissing of a steam powered machine. She managed to get within a few feet of the large machine. It was bipedal, with an axe on one hand and a hammer on the other. Shulmah sketched the machine and then made her way back. She fired a handful of arrow in quick succession, adding Katon Chakra to them to make them explode on contact. Once that machine fell, she was swarmed by machines moving around on spheres. Their agility impressed her. Shulmah was actually starting to feel disappointed at not seeing the big machine in action. Swiping underneath the main bodies with her Tanto, Shulmah disconnected the robot from its moving base. Another stab later, the robot was deactivated. Shulmah looked at the machines and sealed one of them. The bipedal one was too badly damaged to be analyzed, so after looting what she found useful she cleaned the area out and walked through the door in the back. Using the elevator in the room, she made her way back to the surface.

Back on the surface, Shulmah stepped outside and looked at the sky. The sun was starting to rise, it would seem she over stayed the night underground. Sighing she looked around and continued on to the east, following the road. After a few hours of walking, Shulmah past a Nordic Dwelling. The inscription read Windward Ruins. She entered it and killed the three Skeevers. She sketched the dwelling, feeling curious as to why there was a pedestal in the dwelling. Making a note of it, Shulmah moved on. In the distance Shulmah saw a keep. Sketching it from her view, Shulmah continued on towards Dawnstar. The closer she came to the city, the more she felt a pressure on her mind.

* * *

When she arrived in town, the first thing Shulmah did was get a lay of the town. She walked around and talked to the guards and inhabitants. She came across an old veteran couple, arguing with the Jarl. It would seem that he was a Stormcloak sympathizer. Shulmah sighed and had a nice chat with the two. It would seem that while they appreciated the Legion for its teachings, they were loyal to their home. Shulmah could respect that, she also asked for information. It would seem that the entire town was suffering of either insomnia or night terrors. Sighing, she walked to the stores and sold much of her loot. Shulmah walked over to the docked ship. The captain was in a bad mood, as some of his sailors had lost some Fine Cut Voidsalts in a cave. Shulmah unsealed the container she had found, and he took it graciously, claiming she was a gift from the gods. After that, she made her way towards the inn. She needed a warm fire and a cold mead.

Once inside, Shulmah walked to the bar and sat down. Unsealing a bottle of Nord Mead, she listened to a Monk of Mara. She had only been in Dawnstar for a few hours and the pressure on her mind was steadily growing more unbearable. Growling in frustration, she tried to calm her mind, but it was like there was a force trying to force itself into her mind. She slammed her bottle onto the bar, shattering the glass. She tried to backtrack the force with her chakra and all she could see was the keep above Dawnstar.

"Have room prepared for this one, please," she asked the bar tender.

"This one is going up to the keep on the mountain. She needs some air."

She left the inn and made her way up the mountain. Shulmah reached the keep and cut through the three Frost Trolls in front of the keep. She looked around and found a name plaque. The keep was a temple, called Nightcaller Temple. Giving the area one last look around, she entered the temple.

* * *

Nightcaller Temple

Inside, Shulmah found a few books, but otherwise nothing out of the ordinary. She looked around and found there was no door. She did feel a magical resonance with the statue on the opposite side of the door. Stepping next to it, she punched the wall with all her might, causing a large hole to appear in the wall. Shulmah stepped through and looked around. She stood in a hallway. Looking through a barred window, she looked down and saw a staff in a force field. Looking around she walked on and came across another force field.

"Interesting. The barrier is fueled by the gem on the pedestal. A solid level ten Barrier Field. A punch will not break this. Maybe bypassing the barrier. There is also the problem with this gas. Maybe this one should seal some for analysis."

Shulmah sealed some of the gas and looked around. There was no way to bypass the barrier from where she was now. Back tracking, a bit, Shulmah stood in front of a door. It was locked. Sighing, she gave it a hefty kick and blew it off of its hinges. Shulmah ducked and tet the axe swing above her. The two Orcs she had dismissed earlier had snuck up on her. A quick spin double saw to it that both had broken Collar Bones. The stopped their attacks holding their injuries. Shulmah stabbed their throats with her Hidden Blades. After looting the bodies, she moved on and stood in a library. Most of the books were destroyed, but a few were still intact, among which a large book called Dreamstrider. She moved through the library, she killed the bandits in her way and continued on through aa laboratory. After clearing the laboratory, she found a weird potion and then moved on. She sighed as she stood back in front of the barrier. Sighing she took out her sword and started to channel **Raiton** Chakra in the blade and cut the iron bars. The metal grate fell to the ground and Shulmah dropped to the floor. She was attacked by two cultists, and ended the fight quickly by ripping out their throats. Shulmah walked up to the staff, staring at the barrier. She touched it and saw it flicker to her touch. She channeled Chakra into her hands and arms, then pushed forward. With much resistance, Shulmah's hands inched themselves towards the staff. Once she had her hands on the staff and slowly pulled it out of the barrier. Sighing once again in relief as the pressure of her mind receded to nothing.

"Very good, Mortal. It has been too long since I had contact with a mortal worthy of wielding my Staff. Use it as you see fit, Vaermina only wishes for amusement," powerful voice said.

Shulmah sealed the staff and left the temple, killing the remaining orcs and cultists that were still battling each other for some reason or other. On her way out she was stopped by the Priest of Mara. Apparently, he had once been a Follower of Vaermina. The staff was called the Skull of Corruption and it fed on dreams. Shulmah thanked the man and walked back to Dawnstar and positioned herself in the cliffs, waiting for her target to stop working. When night fell, Shulmah dropped down and suck up behind her. Grabbing the woman from behind, she dragged her into a corner and choked her out. A few seconds after the woman lost consciousness, she was dead. Shulmah hid the body in some bushes and walked to the inn. Sitting at the bar she told the keeper all about the Temple and how long it took to clear it out. Sighing she went to bed and headed out the following morning.

Shulmah made her way south east to the Nightingale Inn. A few minutes of sprinting later, Shulmah passed the Red Pass Giant Camp. Shulmah had a nice talk with the Giants she continued on. After a few more minutes of sprinting, Shulmah basted of the road and accidentally squashed a bandit against a wall of the fort he was guarding. Shulmah took out the other bandits and searched for the plaque of the fort. Finding it, she entered the fort.

* * *

Fort Fellhammer Garrison

The garrison was empty except for the Bandit Leader. He was sitting at a table counting coins, when Shulmah slit her neck. Shulmah looted the garrison and continued on into the mines.

Fort Fellhammer Mines

Inside of the mines, Shulmah made a dozen or so clones and had them mine the ore while she looted. The mine held a couple bandits, as well as a mage. She also found a spell book. The spell was very intriguing. If mastered, it allowed the caster to transmute iron to silver and silver to gold. The possibilities for her were limitless, especially with the **Jiton** and **Koton** bloodlines in her clan. She sealed the book and kept on looting. An hour later, the mine was empty and Shulmah moved on.

Heading south east-ish through the wilds, Shulmah quickly reached a cave. Looking at the entrance, Shulmah could see that Falmer would be inside, debating with herself, she decided for the exploration and the clearing of the cave.

* * *

Duskglow Crevice

She was quite surprised to find a group of bandits holed up behind cover. With a silent agreement all of the popped out and shot a handful of arrows. After that they moved on. One by one the bandits fell the deeper they got into the cave, but they were also killing a lot more Falmer. After a good hour the last bandit fell. Shulmah killed the last Falmer by kicking the female down the small cliff. After that she backtracked and looted the entire cave, on she was done she left.

Scrambling east up the mountain, she soon came across a Nordic Ruin. Jumping to the ground she quickly dispatched the two bandits guarding the entrance. Sketching it and finding the plaque, she entered the ruin.

* * *

Silverdrift Lair

Shulmah found a number of dead bandits. It would seem that the Draugr had awoken. Shulmah unsealed her shield and decided to tank through the Draugr. It took her a couple of hours to clear out the ruin and another hour to clean it out. Right now she was standing in front of a Word Wall. She stared at the body of what she had found out was a dragon priest. Sighing, she sat down and sketched the wall.

'Brothi Wahlaan Qethsegol Kul (Broth raised (this) stone in memory of his son)  
Vahrukt Odrav Key- **HAAL** (Odrav Anvil- **Hand** )  
Drun Pogaas Zin Wah ((who) brought much honor to)  
Brod Sahqo-Strunmah (Clan Red-Mountain)'

After she was done, she left the ruins and move on Following the road, she passed another Nordic Ruin. She moved up the pass and saw an Argonian and a Redguard sitting outside of the ruin. Sighing she walked up to them.

"Greetings travelers," she said.

"What are you doing outside of the ruins? Are there bandits inside"

"Not that we know of. Worry-Scales there, thinks we should wait, heavens know for what. What are you doing here anyway, Fox?" the Redguard woman said.

"This one explores ruins and studies the history of the ancients. Why are you waiting, the Draugr already awake?"

"Most likely," the Argonian said, standing up.

"From the history I read on this place, Ironbind Barrow, there is supposed to be a feared warrior in this tomb. We would appreciate a lending hand, if you are offering."

"Of course. This one always appreciates the chance to further explore the knowledge of the ancients."

Shulmah held her hand out which the man took. Shulmah suppressed a grin as she turned to shake the hand of the woman.

"From your clothes, this one believes you are a mage, what shall she call you, Argonian?"

"I am Beem-Ja. You are correct, I use the Arcane Arts to fight."

"The name's Salma, I'm a melee fighter."

"This one is called Shulmah, she is primarily an archer and melee fighter. If you wish, she is more than willing to help clear out the tomb. As long as you stick to her rules of engagement."

"And what would those be?" the woman asked tensely.

"Engage from a distance and only attack when spotted. If this one says stop, you do not move a muscle until she says move."

"And why would we listen to this"

"Numerous campaigns in the Legion. An upbringing in a people bred and trained for the Art of War. And the ability to walk into the tomb and clear it out herself without help."

"Fine, we will follow those rules. Just tell us when to strike."

Shulmah nodded and made her way into the ruin.

* * *

Ironbind Barrow

The way to the ruins was a tunnel. It was filled with Frostbite Spiders. Sighing in frustration, she stopped, Salma and Beem-Ja did the same.

"How large are your fire spells, Beem-Ja?"

"I mostly use Firebolts, so a few feet, maybe, why?" the Argonian asked confused.

"That is not large enough. Frostbite Spiders are excellent predators. Their senses are as sharp as any of my blades. The venom causes not only severe Frostbite and also has paralytical effects. Like all arachnids and other invertebrates, they have a major weakness towards heat. As their exoskeleton does not expand and bursts with the expanse of the water of the fluids, thus incapacitating them easier. Naturally, we must make sure they are actually dead and not suffering. Do you understand?"

The two nodded and Shulmah started quick string of hand seals.

"You two should best stand back a little. **Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Bariashirudo!** "

Shulmah knelt down and place her hand on the floor, leaving seal on the floor. A softly blue glowing wall appeared from the seal, cutting off the front of the tunnel from them.

" **Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!** "

Shulmah took a deep breath and exhaled a flaming dragon head. The flaming beast raced through the tunnel, melting the ice on the walls. Shulmah could hear the screeching and the hissing as the spiders died. It didn't take long for the smell to draft to them. A few minutes later, Shulmah released the barrier and cautiously made her way deeper into the tunnel. She came across the charred remains of a spider, too badly burnt to be useful for anything. Stabbing the head with her Hunting Knife, she made sure the creature was dead. Moving along she found another seven spiders all in the same situation. All the while, her two companions had yet to speak up again. As she moved deeper, she saw some of the stone work had molten. Shaking her head, she had to praise the Uchiha Clan. As over kill as that technique was when mastered, it was extremely useful.

In front of her was a gate, looking around she spotted a chest. A side was burnt, but otherwise everything was intact. Emptying the chest, she looked around to see a lever, hidden in a crevice. Using it, the gate opened and they continued. Even behind the gate, Shulmah saw signs of the technique. The burnt wood of the door a clear giveaway. Walking through it, she saw a very large Draugr waiting. No surprise, the fire was quite heat intensive. Shulmah charged and tackled the startled warrior and swiftly stabbed her three time in the chest. Shulmah looted her, the other dead Draugr and the area.

Moving on, Shulmah moved on, picking off any Draugr she saw. After a while, Salma seemed to have regained the ability to speak.

"I thought you said you were an archer and melee fighter?"

"This one said she was Primarily an archer and melee fighter. She has knowledge of other fields and is willing and capable to use them in battle. Shall we continue"

Moving along the halls, Shulmah switched to her shield and sword, and started to cut down the Draugr with Salma. The woman was not talentless, but her movements were choppy, unrefined, almost as if she was just using the moves out of a book. The Argonian, stuck to the back and left most of the work to her and his companion. After another short walk they reached a pedestal with a Steel Plate Helmet. Salma was about to grab it, when Shulmah pulled her back with some Chakra Strings.

"If the bait is obvious," Shulmah said, flicking a Kunai at the helmet, knocking it of; as second later the pedestal was surrounded by spears.

"Don't take it."

The spears retracted and the gate opened. Shulmah picked up the helmet and sealed it. Motioning forwards, they continued on into the tomb. They walked through a large wooden door and came face to face with a large warrior. Shulmah charged, Salma not far behind her. The warrior was strong. He was holding his own against her and Salma, all the while just absorbing the potshots the Argonian was firing at him, when he was not busy dealing with some of the other Draugr. Shulmah and Salma were cutting the warrior well, his left arm was hanging uselessly by his side and he was limping heavily. Shulmah saw an opening and took it. Blocking a wide swing with her shield, she rammed her sword into his gut and pushed him to the side, where Salma hit at his neck, cutting halfway into it. Just the a Lightning Bolt hit her and another hit the Draugr. The Draugr fell to the floor and Shulmah tackled Salma to the ground, avoiding her being blasted by the attack. She stood up and in front of Salma, who was still shocked at what had happened.

"So you would betray us even though we worked together" Shulmah asked bracing against her shield.

"Of course, that foolish girl was not strong enough for me to resurrect Gathrik. Yours should do rather nicely. And with Gathrik under my command, I will get revenge on the girl's father."

The smirk on his face told her exactly how he was planning on doing it as well. Sighing Shulmah sheathed her sword and made a hand seal. KABOOM! The Argonian was halved by an explosion. Walking up to the gory remains, she looted what was not ruined and walked back to the Word Wall. Sitting down, she sketched it, letting Salma watch. It was best, if she did not think of her traitorous companion.

'Nafni Wahlaan Qethsegol Bormahii (Nafni raised (this) stone)  
Vahrukt Rognvald Wen **ZII** will ((in) memory of his father Rognvald, whose **Spirit** will)  
Mahfaerak Aak Ok Brod (forever guide his clan)  
Ahrk Folook Ok Hokoron (and hunt his enemies)'

Noting down the wisdom, she started making connections to other people and events. Shulmah sighed and lay on her back. She noticed Salma staring at Beem-Ja's remains.

"Do not waste thought on those that betrayed. His death was the result of his ambitions. Rejoice in the fact that you are alive and he is not. This one speaks from experience. Betrayal is always hard to forgive and killing someone close to you is more painful than many other thing in this world. However, shedding tears on a rightful kill is as dishonorable as betraying your own," Shulmah said, her words cold and hard.

"Who did you kill?" Salma asked.

"This one's first mate. He was brainwashed by a cult and was forced to attack. This one noticed he had been manipulated, but could do nothing to save him. In the end, she had to kill him. These blades are the ones she used, and even though they are the lightest blades you will ever see, their weight sometimes, is unbearable."

Shulmah exhaled slowly. What the fools had done was avenged, and her mate was living happily in the afterlife. Sighing, she got up and stretched.

"What will you do, now that your desire for adventure has been satisfied?"

"I think… I do not know… Beem-Ja looked after me, ever since I could barely see past his knees…"

"If that is the case, all this one to extend an invitation to join her. You have potential, she would enjoy having a companion."

Salma looked shocked, not even thinking, she accepted the offer. She seemed all too eager to leave the tomb. After looting the area, the two left the tomb and enjoyed the outside air.

* * *

They were near the top of the mountain. Deciding to peak it and look around, the walked to the top. They found a Dwemer platform. Killing the Ice Wraiths the two looted the area and checked the map. The exploration had set them back. Shulmah was adamant about going to Anga's Mill. She pressed on and Salma happily followed. After a bone breaking hike, with numerous climbs downward with a rope the two had reach a cave. Two dead bears later, Shulmah and Salma were camping in the cave.

After a few bottles of mead, half a horse and a good fire, Salma was asleep. Making a Bunshin to take her place as guard, Shulmah left and sprinted east. She had about five hours to kill Papius and return to the cave. Racing along the shore of Lake Yorgrim, Shulmah found her target sleeping in a tent by the River Yorgrim. A quick blood choke later, he was dead, and weighted down with a couple of large rocks and placed in the river. Once she was certain that there was no evidence of her presence, she left and headed back to Bronze Water Cave.

The next morning came and the two woman were walking along the road towards Anga's Mill. Shulmah was explain some of the basics to sword play. After an hour they arrived. As soon as they entered the perimeter of the mill a woman stormed up to them.

"Excuse me. Are you heading towards Dawnstar, by any chance?" she asked with a frustrated look.

"Not necessarily. But this one can send a messenger there right away, for what reason?"

"The Jarl has made a very large order for lumber and I am behind schedule. I'd like to let him know that he'll get his wood as soon as possible."

"Of course, she will have the letter in his hands by midday."

Making a clone, she handed the paper note to it and sent it underway. After that, Shulmah and Salma walked south. Ivarstead was the last location. Walking along through the wilds, Shulmah set brisk pace. She couldn't help but feel a sense of dread. Sighing, she looked around for a distraction. The two passed a troll den, after a scramble up a mountain side. The troll proved less than a nuisance and was killed quickly. Looting the area, they moved on. Walking passed, Mara's Eye Pond, Shulmah decided to see how her secret horde was doing. She could see the three guards. An eagle in the tree, a Stag on the far end of the pond, and a large Mudcrab, right in front of the hatch. Inside, the cave had been cleaned. Safes, Chests and other highly secure storage containers were stacked along the walls. The water was still there and the beds as well. Shulmah spotted the invisible warrior reading a book on one of the beds and nodded. The place was secure, and most likely full of riches. Many of her storage seals linking up with the chests in the cave. After that they moved on. After a while and some climbing they came across a Giant Camp.

The Broken Limb Giant Camp was one of the more scenic camps Shulmah had visited. The Giants were polite and offered a lot of Mammoth Cheese. Shulmah sketched the camp and the surrounding scenery, after which she showed the drawings to the Giants, who drew something as well. The drawing in the sandy dirt was crude but strangely detailed. Shulmah saw a fort in it, and the small men running would have to be humans. The large figure was a giant and the fact the figure was lying on the ground instead of sitting or standing meant that it was dead. Shulmah understood and crossed out the smaller figures. The Giant nodded and turned back to his Mammoths.

Shulmah and Salma continued on, soon finding the fort the Giant was talking about. The dead Giant, near the entrance was a clear give away. Shulmah shot an arrow into the sky and watched as the hail of iron descended onto anyone outside. After that, she moved in and looted the outer area. Clearing the outer area, the entered the fort after finding the Plaque.

* * *

Fort Amol

The fort was manned by a handful of mages, all of which were killed by thrown Kunai. Shulmah made sure to loot everything, taking thorough care of the dead bodies. She'd send a clone to deliver the evidence. After making sure the fort was clear, She and Salma made their way to the fort's prison.

Fort Amol Prison

After killing to more mages, Shulmah sent the bodies via clone to the giant camp. She and her companion looted the place and then left. It was rather disappointing.

A short walk further south, the two reached a cave. This was Lost Knife Hideout. The place where Merida said her beacon was hidden. Sighing the two entered the cave.

* * *

Lost Knife Cave

The two stormed along the tunnel, surprising the two guards. In seconds the two guards were dead and Shulmah was starting her looting of the area. Salma had started to use a bow. It was a Longbow, which Shulmah had refined a few times. She wasn't accurate by any means, but her shots were a very advantageous distraction for her. They continued on, Salma trying to pick of bandits with her bow, while Shulmah snuck closer and finished the jo. The two were making excellent time and soon they stood in a large corridor. Two bandits were charging and received an arrow to the head each for their trouble. Shulmah raised an eyebrow and Salma was giddily jumping up and down. It was bound to happen eventually, but twice and to the head, quite the stroke of luck. Shulmah looted the area and proceeded to head deeper into the cave.

* * *

Lost Knife Hideout

They were in a huge cavern. The two went to work, slicing away at the dozen or so bandits and Saber-toothed Cat. It took all of ten minutes to kill the poorly trained men and during which, Shulmah was on the receiving end of many arrows, which were all blocked by her shield. After finishing off the bandits Shulmah looted the entire cave, finding the beacon in a chest.

"You have found my beacon," came Meridia's voice, echoing through the cave.

"But it is not time for rejoicing. The defiler continues to profane in my temple. Return to my figure on Mount Kilkreath. I shall make you the instrument of my cleansing light."

Shulmah bowed and then turned to Salma to fill her in. The woman was astounded and nearly tripped over a rock as she heard the story. They continued on and were soon back outside.

Ivarstead was not far. The two woman made their way to the town. They were taking a mountain path and came across a Whispmother. After dealing with that, Shulmah found a wonderful view of two waterfalls and sketched them. After that they continued. After killing a troll and having a nice lunch, the two women were now well on the way to reach Ivarstead. After a calf killing walk up the side of a waterfall, they had finally reached the town. Making their way to Vilemyr Inn. Renting a room from Wilhelm, the bar keeper, Salma fell into the bed. Shulmah unloaded the gear she hadn't sealed and walked outside. Enjoying the sun, she made her way across the river and to Narfi. The man was lazing around. Had he been working he would have had a home in the inn with food and drink. Sighing once more, she grabbed him, and choked him to death. After that, she moved a few loose boards and hid the body underneath them. Putting the boards back in place, Shulmah walked back into town, talking with a few people that crossed her path. After that, she ordered breakfast for the following morning and went to sleep in the chair.

The next morning the two of them were enjoying their breakfast, when all of a sudden, the clone she had in Whiterun for Mayumi was forcibly dispelled. From the memory feedback she received, the Silver Hand was attacking Jorrvaskr. She was in the room and out of it in a flash, everything belonging to them in a sack.

"We need to go, now!"

* * *

In a flash of crimson, Shulmah and Salma stood in front of Jorrvaskr. Instantly attacking the new opponent, the Silver hand fell in less than ten seconds. Shulmah was not in a good mood. She crushed the skulls and tore out the throats, the increased number of casualties and amount of gore, sent the remaining attackers into a panic. They received a signal from outside the walls and retreated. Shulmah was hunting them until the gate killing another seven. And wounding one. Dragging the seven dead and the other soon to be dead bodies back to Jorrvaskr. Dumping the dead in front of the door, she dragged the girl by her hair up to the Skyforge.

"What was your goal? Where are you meeting up? What did you accomplish?" Shulmah asked calmly, getting blood and saliva spit in her face.

"It would best to answer. Stubbornness will only result in pain."

With that she started to torture the Imperial. First she used a red hot metal bar to burn the hair of her scalp. Once that was done, she ripped off the woman's clothes and started to burn the skin above nerve clusters. The shrieks, cries and pleas could be heard all over the city. After an hour of physical torture, Shulmah proceeded to mentally torture her captive, using a combination of hallucinogens, Genjutsu and verbal degradation. Two hours later, the woman was only shouting out the answer. Shulmah had broken her within five minutes, but she was in a bad mood and needed to vent.

"We are the last line against the filth of Hircine! We'll meet in Driftshade Refuge! Kill the filth of Hircine."

Shulmah broke her neck and through her on the forge. Walking down, she looked round. Mayumi was not here. She quickly made her way to the temple, only to find everyone wounded and unconscious. She woke up the priestess.

"Where is Mayumi?" she asked.

"Th… They took her." The woman said before collapsing again.

All of a sudden the entire town was besieged by a malicious aura. Shulmah was not happy. She stormed out of the town. She was racing towards Driftshade Refuge. She was pushing off of the ground so hard that she left foot sized craters in the dirt. She ignored everything. Blasting past everything and everyone. It didn't take long for her to reach the fort. She ripped the Silver Hand outside apart. She did not care for loot, only for blood. Breaking down the door, she entered the fort.

* * *

Driftshade Refuge

Shulmah roared angrily, completely succumbing to her primal rage. She blasted down the hallways and into and through a couple of Silver Hand. She clawed and bit at them, killing another four. One of them ran, she charged after the woman. She came to another group, but before she could even think of talking, Shulmah had already plastered her face into the cobble stone. She slashed at the throats and torsos spilling blood and guts everywhere. She stormed on, killing anyone that moved. Shulmah knew that she was a disgrace to her training right now, but she could care at another time. The only thought on her mind right now was the safety of her daughter. She kept on plowing through group after group, after each group Mayumi's scent grew stronger, sending her forth into a frenzy. After a few more minutes, the Silver Hand was no more. Shulmah was currently slowly crushing his throat between her jaws. She smelled Mayumi behind a dresser. She took a minute to wash herself and make herself look presentable. Once she was ready, she pulled the dresser away and saw a small cage in the wall. Mayumi was shivering from the cold, and as soon as she saw her mother she began to cry. After ten minutes of crying and calming down, only then did she notice the blood dripping from every surface. Looking at her she saw an apologetic smile. Shrugging the girl hugged her and stood up. Shulmah looked around and found all of Mayumi's gear. The girl donned the gear and helped her mother loot the entire fort. An hour later, Vilkas arrived, seeing the Beast Woman with her Khajiit daughter. The girl seemed unharmed and well. Shaking his head, he could smell the blood in the air.

Shulmah nodded him a greeting, put a hand on his shoulder and they disappeared in a flash of crimson. They reappeared in front of Jorrvaskr and Mayumi rushed off into the temple. Shulmah sent a Bunshin after her, just to be sure. She walked to the Skyforge and attended the ceremony. She sighed, not listening to the ceremonies. At the end, she was approached by Eorlund Gray-Mane, who asked her to retrieve one last fragment of Wuuthrad from the old man's room. Shulmah did and happened across the old man's journal. It would seem that he was given a vision of her arriving and helping him free himself of the beast blood. Sighing, she walked back to the blacksmith.

"Here are the fragments of Wuuthrad."

"Thank you. Your Shield-Siblings have withdrawn to the Underforge."

Shulmah had no interest in listening to the bickering of two sides. She walked to the temple and made sure everything was okay. After that she walked into the Underforge, just in time to catch the for Nords leaving.

"Sister, I hope your daughter is safe," Aela greeted her.

"We are on the way to Ysgramor's Tomb. We will meet you there. Here, take Wuuthrad, you earned it."

With that, the three wolves left. Sighing, Shulmah followed. Instead of following the road, Shulmah went through the wilds, also exploring the caves she came across. The first was a Falmer den north east of the city.

* * *

Shimmermist Cave

The den was mostly empty, the three Falmer in it were of little concern. Shulmah looted the area and the dead. After doing that, she moved deeper into the cave.

Shimmermist Grotto

Shulmah killed four more Falmer she looted the area. She jumped to the ceiling of the cave, to avoid being blindsided by one of those large bipedal machination. Shulmah charged at it. The metal was way more dense than your average steel. She watched the way the machine moved. After a few minutes of dodging, she found it. The hydraulic bars outside of the armor. With a few quick strikes the machine fell to the ground. After opening the chest cavity, she took out a circulating orb. Once she did that the machine died. Shulmah sealed it and quickly moved on.#

Leaving the cave, she kept heading north east and soon came across a Shrine to Talos after a short scramble up the mountain side. Leaving a few flowers as offerings, Shulmah continued on. Heading north, Shulmah passed through Fort Amol, Mixwater Mill as well as Mara's Eye Pond. She increased her speed to a steady sprint and was quickly running up the sides of the mountains. After a long section running up a near vertical side, she reached a peak. Looking around, she saw a Word Wall in the distance. She raced towards it, blasting the Dragon with her aura, making the female submit and leave her be. She quickly sketched the wall and then moved on.

'Het Nok Kopraan Do (Here lies (the) body of)  
Iglif **IIZ** -Sos Wo Grind Ok Oblaan (Iglif **ICE** -Blood who met his end)  
Ni Ko Morokei Vukein Nuz Ahst (not in glorious combat, but at)  
Munax Haalvut Do Liiv Krasaar ((the) cruel touch of (the) withering sickness)'

Shulmah packed her book away and left the top of Mount Anthor. While running she made a note of the location in her head. If Balgruuf the Greater was to be believed, Numiinix had died there. Making her way down the mountains she came across a Dwemer alter with three living skeletons. Three kicks later, three skulls could be seen flying through the sky. Shulmah dropped down from the altar and landed in front of a cave. Entering it she hoped for something interesting.

* * *

Sightless Pit

As soon as she dropped through the hole, she regretted it. It was a Falmer den and if experience taught her anything, she would be bored. Sighing, she jogged along, firing arrows at anything that looked even remotely like the blind cave dwelling elves. She was surprised however to find Dwemer ruins in the cave. After dropping down what seemed at least a few yards, she stood in front of some large doors. Looking around she found a fallen statue of a large machine. One she was all too familiar with. This one however seemed different. It was bigger, more sophisticated in its appearance. She entered through the doors.

* * *

Temple of Xrib

Shulmah was annoyed. She had walked along the corridors and into an enormous cavern with a large structure in the center. She also saw scores of Falmer, looking to the top. She saw a Falmer pushing a blindfolded woman over a cliff. She screamed as she fell the couple of hundred feet to her death. The Falmer were celebrating something and every few minutes more Falmer came into the cave. This was very interesting, however she had a job to do and she needed to move. Using **Henge** she transformed into a Falmer female and made her way through the crowds and to an elevator she spotted in the back. After back handing a male for grabbing her rear, she finally reached it. Falmer culture seemed rather primal and the worship was almost ritual like. Shaking her head free of the idea of staying and studying this event, she moved on and made a note to send a squad of researchers here. Hopefully when there was little to no Falmer presence.

* * *

Abandoned Cave

Stepping into an abandoned hallway, she walked through the door into a cave. After a short journey the cave ended and Shulmah stood back outside close to the entrance of the cave she entered in.

Releasing the transformation, she moved on, skidding down the side of the mountain. Heading in a straight line, she soon reached the coast and after a short sprint across the water, she reached the tomb. After waiting a few hours, the others finally arrived.

"This is the resting place of Ysgramor and his most trusted generals. Be ready, for anything," Vilkas said.

"This one assumes we will be tested then. To see if we are worthy of being Companions."

"Correct. You hold Wuuthrad, you lead us into glorious battle."

Sighing, Shulmah took the battle axe and placed it in the hands of the statue. The door opened and she stepped inside. She brought out her shield and spear, bracing against the shield, she created two dozen clones and formed a phalanx. Slowly they pushed forward. Every time a Ghost woke they stopped, holding the line. After letting the Ghost to tire themselves out, the phalanx stabbed them through the chest and the moved on. A Bunshin would loot and seal the containers. After an hour of stop and go battle, Shulmah and her now halved force were standing in front of a Frostbite Spider nest. Firing a handful of **Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu** the nest was cleared and the phalanx moved on. Another hour later, they stood in the main hall. She dispelled her Bunshin and took in the hall. In front of a fire stood the spectral form of Kodlak. She also sensed the presences of numerous other powerful beings. She walked up to the dead Harbinger and greeted him.

"Greetings Harbinger. This one sees you are not yet stalking prey with Lord Hircine," she said with a smile.

"Greetings Shield-Sister," the man responded.

"Yes, my fellow harbingers and I are warming us, hiding away from Hircine."

"That explains the presences this one is sensing."

"Even now you impress me. Yes, you see only me, because your heart only knows me as the Companions leader. I bet old Vignar could see half a dozen of his predecessors. And I see them all, the ones in Sovengarde and the ones trapped in the realm of Hircine. And they all see you. You've brought honor to the Companions. We won't soon forget."

"This one assumes you can still be relieved of your wolf blood. This one has the heads, does she burn them or does she try to make them spectral as you are?"

"Place one of them on the fire. That should set the magic free, at least for me. Once you do that, my wolf spirit will be set free. Kill it and I shall be cured."

Shulmah nodded, unsealing one of the Glenmoril heads, she tossed it on the fire. Kodlak fell to his knees, as a red spectral wolf appeared and jumped at her. Shulmah reacted quickly, ramming her spear through its mouth into its body. After a few seconds of spasming, the wolf disappeared. She turned back to Kodlak.

"It would seem your wolf has been defeated. This one hopes you will not regret this decision," Shulmah said.

"I thank you, you have slain the beast inside me. But the other harbingers remain trapped with Hircine. Perhaps from Sovengarde, the heroes of old can help me rescue them. The Harrowing of the Hunting Grounds. It would be a battle of such triumph."

"And if you do, this one will be there, but she will not guarantee her support."

The old man nodded and smiled.

"As always, you show you stand by your principals. You are also willing to adapt to those of others. I can say with certainty, that you will lead them well into glory and victory."

Shulmah nodded as the man disappeared. Sneaky, old man. Now she was leading people who were alike and yet so very different to her. Sighing deeply, she turned to the agape faces of the four remaining members of the circle. Staring at them for a while Aela finally spoke up.

"Did I just here him right. You're the new Harbinger?" she asked incredulously.

"So it would seem. Will that be a problem?"

"No, not at all. You certainly have what it takes. Your strength and honor are apparent to all. Lead us well Shulmah."

"This one will see all three of you back at Jorrvaskr at some point. In the meantime, she will have a Bunshin stay and make sure all is in order."

Shulmah left them. Walking through the tunnels, she noticed a new one, leading to a door. She walked though it and followed the stairs up the hill. Atop of the hill she found a Word Wall, sitting down, she took out her book and started to sketch it.

'Laknir Mal-Tu Waahlaan Qethsegol (Laknir Little-Hammer raised (this) stone)  
Aarii Vahrukt Bonaar Vakeeza (In Memory of his servant, humble Vakeeza)  
Wo Vaa **MIR** Wah Jun Do Keizaal (who swore **ALLEGIANCE** to (the) kings of Skyrim)  
Ahrk Dir Ko Sadon Gravuun (and died in Gray Autumn)'

Finishing her sketch, Shulmah stood up and headed back to Whiterun. With Hiraishin, the distances was covered in an instance. She stood outside of Jorrvaskr and sighed. Some of the blood was still staining the stairs. Walking inside, she saw the priestess and Mayumi talking at the table. A little off from them sat Salma, reading what Shulmah could see was a book describing aa sword and shield fighting style. Sighing she walked to her daughter and made a clone. After that, she picked up Salma and made her way out of the city. Falkreath was calling.

* * *

The trip was rather uneventful. They had been attacked by a group of bandits just outside of the city. They had cleared them out in there hideout after tracking them. The White Water Watch hideout was quite spacious out of the way and ideal for an Uzumaki outpost. She marked it with a seal and left after she had looted the camp. Eliminating a witch in a shack called Anise's Cabin. They crossed the lake and moved along the road. After a while, they found a Nordic ruin and explored them.

* * *

Shriekwind Bastion

The ruin was filled with Skeletons and Vampires. Shulmah took point as she was immune to Vampiris Sanguinis. After an hour of chopping head and breaking bones the two stood in front of a Word Wall. Salma looked it over, touching the words with her hand. Shulmah had sat down and was sketching the wall.

'Het Nok Fjildmod Bein- **SU** Wo (Here lies Fjildmod Foul- **AIR** who)  
Pook Ol Pogaas Nau Gol Ol (stank as much on earth as)  
Ok Kopraan Dreh Nu Ko Golt (his body does now in (the) ground)'

Once she was done, she looked around and looted the hall. After walking further along the corridors and stepped out of the ruin and looked around. The overlook offered a wonderful view, but no path, after sketching the view, Shulmah walked back and searched for another exit after a few minutes she found it and waited for Salma to catch up. Once she arrived, the two walked outside. Shulmah saw the view and sat down once again, her habit of drawing places getting the better of her. In truth, she had the entire island of her homeland sketched on one of her walls. Sighing, she finished up and followed the paths down into Falkreath.#

The stayed in the inn and split up for the remainder of the day. Shulmah walked out of town and into the sanctuary. What she found, made her want to turn around and ignore the entire guild, or eradicate them with Mustard Gas. In front of her she saw the jester she had helped outside of Whiterun. Sighing, she waited for everyone to disperse, and the she walked up towards Nazir.

"Oh Cicero knows you, he knows you!" the jester said excitedly.

"You're the one who fixed mothers wagon!"

"Yes, this one helped you, now are you going to step out of her way, or does she have to move you?"

Whether he did it to spite her or just to annoy her, he mirrored every attempt of her to get passed. Sighing in annoyance, she used the **Kawarimi no Jutsu** to switch places with the annoying man and continued on. She walked up to Nazir and told him of her success.

"I hope you were careful around that lumber mill. Those splinters and rusty nails can be quite nasty. Here's you pay for Papius. As for you fear wakening kill of an emaciated beggar, here's the pay for him. You truly are an opponent to be feared. And for Beitild, it was only a matter of time, I heard the mining business is cutthroat. And those hours… Murder," the man said, using his usual sarcasm.

"Astrid wants to talk to you. She should be with the jester."

Shulmah to Astrid. The jester was still confused as to how she got passed him and was questioning Astrid. Shulmah decided to save the fool, before he lost his tongue or his life. Shulmah wasn't sure what would be more merciful for the sanctuary.

"Excuse this one. She was told she was needed."

"Yes, I have a contract for you. Go to Markarth, talk to a woman named Muiri. She wants her ex-lover dead. As this is your first contract, you get to keep whatever she pays. Be polite and professional and all should go swimmingly. You'll find her most likely to be in Hag's Cure, the alchemist shop of the city. Good luck."

Shulmah nodded and left, leaving the sanctuary before the jester could think of annoying her again. She walked outside and back into the room that she and Salma had rented.

The next morning Shulmah suggested heading to Markarth, seeing as she was looking for new things to draw. Salma told her that the city was built on top of Dwarven ruins, which interested Shulmah as well, so the two made their way north. They passed and explored the Roadside Ruins and looted the chest after offering a sapling to the Spriggan calling the ruin home. Once they were done, they moved on. A little while later they passed by Evergreen Grove. It was a beautiful pond, in the center was a submerged alter with a dead Alchemist on it. It would seem not many people new how to avoid being slaughtered by nature's guardians. Sighing she left a few more saplings and then continued.

Avoiding the arrows from a small group of bandits located at Bannermist Tower and finding an assortment of gems, Shulmah started to teach Salma her sword style. She had read the book and was utterly disappointed. All it described were kata, but Salma was more instinctual than that. She would teach her moves and maneuvers, to be used independently from a kata.

After walking passed a hunting camp the hunters called Hunter's Rest, the found a cave. Just outside lay a wounded man, crying for help. Shulmah rushed over and started to heal him while listening to his story. His name was Valdr and he and two companions were hunting bears, as they were encroaching on the farm lands and had already killed one farmer. Shulmah accepted the job and Cleared out the cave.

* * *

Moss Mother Cavern

Shulmah entered the cave and found the two companions as well as the four bears. What she had failed to hear the hunter mention were the Spriggans, that were quickly burnt with a few **Katon** Jutsu. After looting and harvesting the cave, Shulmah buried the ashes of the Spriggans and chanted a short prayer for forgiveness. She shouldn't have killed the Spriggans, but she also shouldn't have let them encroach on farmland that was more or less in tune with nature. She returned to Valdr and accepted his coin. After that, she continued.

Passing Bilegulch Mine, the two made their way over the rocky ridge and stumbled upon a Nordic ruin. They had the perfect vantage point. Shulmah told Salma to make her way to the center of the courtyard. Shulmah would snipe from the vantage point. After jumping down and switching places with Salma, Shulmah started to snipe at the incoming enemy. They were quite tribal. She had encountered them before, if she remembered correctly, these were the native Reachmen, or Forsworn as the Nord and the Empire called them. After a while Shulmah couldn't see any more targets and jumped down, landing softly next to Salma. She had taken care of one of the Forsworn, who had charged in with a group. Shulmah looted the outer areas and looked for a plaque. After a while she found it next to a set of stairs. The ruin was called Lost Valley Redoubt. Atop of the ruins, stood two Hagravens. She took out the two creatures with arrows to the head and sat down on the table to sketch the Word Wall, while Salma started to loot the area.

'Het Nok Bein Nahgahdinok (Here lies foul Necromancer)  
Azaran Faal Munax Wo Unt (Azaran the Cruel, who tried)  
Wah **GRON** Krilot Dilon Do (to **BIND** (the) valiant dead of)  
Sovengarde Wah Lein Do Jul Ahrk Funt (Sovengarde to (the) world of man and failed)'

Shulmah snorted in disgust. The dead were meant to rest, not meant to be resurrected and forced to a world they do not belong to. Shinigami-sama would not be happy to learn about the existence of such spells. After she sealed away all the loot, the two continued. The walked to an overlook and looked down. Below lay a pool of water. She saw a name carved in the floor. Bard's Leap Summit. Looking over the edge, Shulmah grinned and dove over the edge. Diving head first into the water she breached the surface.

She saw a Ghost standing on the stone, playing a lute. She ignored the apparition and swam to the edge. After a few more seconds, she pulled herself out of the water and looked up at Salma. She could see that the girl was having second thoughts. After a few minutes, Salma ran, yelling and jumped . Her arms and legs were flailing and Shulmah was already channeling her chakra into the water. Salma landed on her stomach, even with chakra softening the water, that landing had to hurt, a lot. Shulmah dove into the pool and dragged the unconscious woman out of the water. After a few seconds, Salma woke with a gasp. She was shaking, the Adrenalin slowly wearing off. She looked at the beast woman and cursed. Another minute later, they were walking down the stairs, and into a cave.

* * *

Gloomreach Cavern

The cave was empty. Shulmah and Salma walked along the paths. They encountered a bunch of Falmer, which they quickly dispatched. Moving through the tunnels, Shulmah made sure that her map was reachable in an instant. After a while the two reached an area with wooden structures. The Falmer had set up shop and were patrolling, ten arrows later, the two women were looting the area and sealing the valuables away. Once they were done, the moved deeper into the cave.

* * *

Gloomreach Hive

The tunnel led to a shaft going down a good distance. Shulmah broke a guards neck and cleared the Chaurus cave of its two Chauri and their Falmer guard. After that she sniped the two patrolling Falmer and jumped down into the water below. Diving to the bottom, she found a chest which she sealed away. She swam back and stepped onto the water, waiting for Salm to join. Once they were together again, the two continued. They came into a large area, which was quickly cleared of all hostiles and then looted. Shulmah and Salma having developed a system to maximize the efficiency of their search. After clearing the rest of the caves, the two returned to the surface.

They headed west and made their way up the hillside, fighting their way up the hill, they fell back into the shelter of a Nordic ruin. Shulmah set up a few seals and the took cover in the ruin.

* * *

Valthume Vestibule

Shulmah sealed the door and started to turn towards the ruin with Salma. While fighting a few dozen Forsworn would prove a great source of amusement, would be risky as she would also have to look out for Salma. As they walked, she could hear some of the Trap Seals go off. Chuckling, she turned and saw a ghost. Sighing she walked up to it and readied herself for any hostile actions.

"Greetings," the ghost said.

"I suggest you turn back now. There is evil in this place! I fear for the security of the world if it were to break free."

"This one is called Shulmah," Shulmah said annoyed at the disrespect the dead showed the living sometimes.

"But what is this evil you mentioned."

"I apologize for my manners. I am Valdar and was a warrior fighting against the Falmer and the Dwemer in the army of King Harald. I have been here for centuries guarding over Hevnoraak, who has been dead for generations. But I fear he may awake from death once again."

"Is there way to stop this evil?" Shulmah asked, only mildly interested

"I have been holding him here, while he grows stronger, however, I am fading. But now I can barely contain him, much less defeat him, if he awakens. But with the help of a champion, I might succeed."

"Next time do not walk around the forest, walk through it. This one will help, what does she need to do?"

"You would really do this. I thank you. Three vessels hold the power to vanquish Hevnoraak. Bring them to me, but be careful mortal. They are guarded by his minions. They will stop at nothing to see their master return."

The ghost sat down on the chair with his skeleton, Shulmah walked passed him into a tunnel, silently fuming a little. Who was that pile of bones calling mortal. He was dead, she had been alive for longer than he and had lived through more wars than any mortal alive or dead, her world or this one. Sighing she calmed down and entered the actual tomb.

* * *

Valthume

Walking through the tomb, Shulmah was rushing through the halls. Her spear and shield at the ready, Shulmah used her spear to pierce the abdomen and chest. Shulmah was tearing through the Draugr, Salma was doing a wonderful job looting the path behind her. After a good while, she came into a room with one Draugr. The warrior stepped out of his coffin and charged at her, only to be catapulted back by her spear that had embedded itself in the warrior's chest. Shulmah took the first bottle and sealed it away. Retrieving her spear Shulmah continued on, killing the Draugr with cold efficiency. After a few more minutes, they reached another part of the tomb.

Valthume Catacombs

Powering through the Draugr, she kept up the pressure on the enemy. She mowed down through the opposition. She was clearing one corridor at a time and entered a room. She saw a Draugr reach for a flask only to be moved. Shulmah rushed into the Draugr tackling the warrior to the ground, jumping to his neck, she grabbed voth sides of his head and twisted. The crunch that echoed through the room, audibly made Salma wince. Not surprising seeing as the Draugr was now staring at the floor. Standing up Shulmah grabbed the flask and moved on. She kept clearing the areas of Draugr and other hostiles. A while later Shulmah stepped into a corridor with a few spiders. A few arrows later, they were dead and their venom was harvested. Shulmah waited for Salma who was dragging a large knapsack behind her. Shulmah sealed its contents and pointed to the pedestal in the center of the corridor. On it there was an Iron talon-ed dragon Claw. Salma picked up a rock and tossed it. Hitting the claw, it flew of the pedestal, which was bathed for a few seconds in for streams of flame. Nodding her head to show her appreciation, Shulmah looked at the palm of the claw, and unlocked the door. Stepping through it, she dodged an arrow and charged. Pushing one Draugr aside with her shield, she blocked the swing of a battle axe and speared one of the Draugr in the chest. Spinning to the side, she threw her shield, decapitating a third Draugr. Side stepping an overhead swing, she let the battle axe hit the floor and stepped on the shaft, forcing the Draugr to let go. The warrior instantly fell back to her sword and shield. Shulmah started to maneuver, dodging and deflecting attacks unarmed. A few strikes later, Shulmah spun with a forwards thrust and unarmed the Draugr, taking the black, elegant looking sword from her hands. With a single strike, Shulmah pierced the shield and pushed the Draugr into a wall. Pinning her there, Shulmah took out her Hunting Knife and slit the warriors throat. She looked at Salma who was trying to retrieve her sword from the chest cavity of the first Draugr. Shulmah looked around and spotted a Word Wall behind some bars. She saw the flask sitting on a pedestal and took it, inevitably, lowering the bars. She sat down and sketched the Word Wall.

'Het Mah Faasnu Ronaan (Here fell (the) fearless archer)  
Undveld Aar (Undveld, servant)  
Kriid Grohiik Ahrk Drog (slayer, wolf, and lord)  
Do Loz **NIR** (of (the) Great **HUNT** )'

Shulmah sighed, she started making notes. Wolf and Great Hunt, those were clear references to Hircine and his connection to Lycanthropy. She got up and helped loot the remainder of the area. After that, she left via the back. Walking out of the tunnel, she stood back in the main hall. She saw Valdar waiting in front of a coffin and signaled Salma to stay hidden. She walked up to him and reported of her success.

"You found the vessels. I worried that I had sent you to your death," Valdar said relieved.

"What is it this one is to do, in essence?"

"Those vessels contain the blood of Hevnoraak. Empty them and you take any chance he may have to regain his power. This should force him awake in a weaker state. After that, end him once and for all."

Shulmah nodded and poured the blood away, after taking a small sip of it. Her eyes shot open with the surge of memories. She also found out a few things that she filed away for later. She stared at the coffin that burst open, the creature floating out of it, arisen with a blood curdling cry. Shulmah took out her bow, pulled an arrow back and focused as much **Raiton** Chakra into the tip as she could. Just as the creature floated towards her, she let the arrow fly, piercing its head and destroying it. It froze and fell to the ground into a pile of ash, leaving only its mask and staff. Now she had two of them and if the creatures' memories were correct, there were another seven scattered around in Skyrim's many ruins. Sealing away the mask and staff, she turned to the recovering Valdar.

"Thank you, hero. Now I may finally rest. Take Hevnoraak's Iron Mask, it may be of use to you and serve as some reward for your feat here."

With that he vanished. Shulmah signaled Salma and they left the ruin.

Walking outside, Shulmah saw the remains of many Forsworn, her seals having proved as useful in this world as they were in hers. She looted the remains and the two kept walking west. After an hour of walking, the two women walked into a well-planned ambush. The Forsworn were persistent in trying to kill them, alas, Shulmah killed with little regard and mercy. It pained to see young souls throw their lives away, but she did not liked to be attacked either. After looting the corpses, Shulmah continued. Another hour later they passed by an Orc settlement. Hoping to trade, she approached the gates only to be stopped by an Orc in one of the watch towers.

* * *

"Halt, Outlanders. This stronghold belongs to the Orcs. Your kind is not welcomed here." The female Orc said.

"This one is here in hopes of trade. She and her companion do not seek violence against your people," Shulmah said, hoping diplomacy would prove more fruitful than violence.

"We live here in our stronghold the way Malacath intended for us, away from the prying eyes of the Nord. You are not an Orc, nor are you a Blood-Kin, so stay out and leave us in peace. We only help our own."

"This one understands, she also understands the way of the world. Trade is something that strengthens all if done so fairly and honestly. Is there a way, this one could convince you to trade with her people?" Shulmah asked, knowing that good actions often led to good benefits.

"There have been whisperings of a pair of enchanted pair of gauntlets, guarded by men, beasts or worse. They are called the Forgemaster's Fingers. Bring them to our chief and he will decide if you are worthy of being Blood-Kin of the Orcs. If the whispers are true you should find it in a Nordic ruin called Deepwood Redoubt."

Shulmah nodded and left. They walked through the wilds and soon walked passed a cave.

* * *

Purewater Run

They walked into the cave and found nothing. She dove under the water and found a Dwemer statue. She killed the two Slaughterfish and emptied the two chests. Sighing in disappointment, The two women continued.

After a few hours the two came across large Nordic Ruin. It was manned by a garrison of Forsworn. Salma and Shulmah split up and attacked from two sides. It took them half an hour to clear the out area. The two were just finishing off the last of the warriors when a Troll rushed towards Salam. Shulmah finished the warrior off and was just in time to soften the landing of Salma as the Troll threw her against a wall. Shulmah launched her spear and killed the troll. She dragged Salma to a Forsworn tent and left a clone. The girl had a concussion, and it would take some time to heal it. Shulmah decided to clear the ruin and check on her when she was done. She made her way down the stairs and entered at the lowest entrance she found.

* * *

Hag Rock Redoubt Ruin

Shulmah stormed through the ruin. She was making no effort to conceal her presence. The stone weaponry of the enemy, if it did somehow touch her, did little to stop her brutal advance through the ruin. Shulmah was cutting down Forsworn like cattle in a slaughterhouse. Every turn she made, every hall she cleared, more and more Forsworn fell to their death. It took her the better part of an hour to clear the ruin Sighing, she looted everything and returned to Salma.

Luckily, Salma was in good enough condition to move freely, she would have to avoid combat for the remainder of the day. They made their way up the stairs and entered the final part of the Haag Rock Ruins. Dead Croan Rock stood at the entrance of the tower.

* * *

Dead Croan Rock

Shulmah kicked open the door, here the faint groan behind it, she surmised the warrior that had attempted to block it was guarding something. Looking around she launched her spear up the stairs pinning another Forsworn to the wall. She made her way up and braced against her shield as arrows came flying. After a few minutes, the Forsworn had run out of arrows and were throwing themselves at her in reckless abandon. She took out her sword and started to cut down her enemy. It didn't take long for reinforcements to arrive. Not that they were of much help, Shulmah had little problem piercing the armor they wore. After a while the tower was looted and they stepped outside.

Shulmah stepped up the stairs and looked around, she saw a Hagraven and launched her spear killing the creature in an instant. After that she let Salma loot they are, while she sketched the Word Wall.

'Nonvul Bron Dahmaan Daar Rot Do Fin (Noble Nords remember these words (of) the)  
Fodiiz Bormah **FAAS** Ni Brendon Do (Hoar Father: **FEAR** not (the) Specter of)  
Dinok Fah Rok Los Qolaas Do Moro (Death, for he is (the) herald of glory)  
Ahrk Hin Aak Wah Lot Sovengarde (and your guide to great Sovengarde)'

Shulmah finished and took note of two items Salma had left out of her sack. One was another Unusual Gem, the other was a black pearl with an unholy energy signature. She sealed way both the items and the two continued. After few hours of travel, the came across a mining station. In the center stood a group of miners obviously in great distress, if the angry outcries were any indication. Shulmah walked up to them and talked with the one everyone had been talking to. Now they were all staring at her.

* * *

"Hail, Miner. This one is a traveler in need of bed for the night. Her companion is injured and the sooner we can rest the better;" Shulmah said smiling.

"Hail, I'm Skaggi Scar-Face, and I am the owner of the Left Hand Mine. Our beds are only for workers. However, I am not cruel enough to force an injured woman away. So I propose a compromise. You can have two beds, food and drink for the night, in return you clear out the Forsworn that have taken over Kolskeggr Mine. I don't want to push you to do anything, but judging from the Forsworn Axe embedded in your shield, I figure you know how to deal with them," the man said.

Shulmah looked at her shield. True enough, there was an axe, lodged into the metal. She was very impressed. It seemed she had underestimated the stone weaponry, for it to have not broken, but embedded itself into the shield spoke of the quality of the weapon. She looked at Salma, the woman was bleeding from her nose again, and the slight swaying spoke volumes on her condition. She created a Bunshin and had it support the barely conscious woman.

"This one accepts. Where is this mine She will deal with the problem right away."

"Head east along the river. Passed a bridge, the mine will be located above the road."

Shulmah nodded and started to jog east, after telling the clone to organize the beds, food and to start treatment on Salma. Shulmah quickly found the Mine, she swiftly killed the three guards and strung them up by their necks. Two outside of the house and one outside of the mine. After checking the area, she entered the mine.

* * *

Kolskeggr Mine

Shulmah snuck around the mind, she did not want to cause a lot of bloodshed, so she snuck around and broke their necks. What she found interesting though was that the Forsworn weren't destroying the mine, no, they were using it. She studied some of them for a while, before killing them. Twenty or so more broken necks later, Shulmah found herself staring at the back of a moral dilemma. She never liked killing children, even on honest battlefields. In front of her stood two children, a boy and a girl. Both of them were mining a Gold Ore Vein. She tossed a Septim, head, they die, tails they live. The coin spun and spun and spun. Shulmah closed her eyes and waited or the coin to land back in her hand. It landed, sighing she opened her eyes and stared at the gold coin. She saw the emblem of the Third Empire of Man, as it was known in the Historical Texts. Sighing, she suck up on the two and squeezed a pressure point at the base of their necks. A second later the two fell asleep. Shulmah made a Bunshin and after licking some blood from the cut the girl had, she sent them both away. What she found interesting as well, was that she now knew the location of another Guardian Stone, just atop of the mountain. She looted the mine, choosing not to mine the veins, instead cleaning out the two hidden safes. After that, she dragged the bodies out of the mine and laid them out outside.

Sighing she made her way up the mountain side. After scrambling up the dirt and gravelly mountain, She looked around. Judging from the girls memories the stone should be right above the mine. Shulmah turned around slowly, her eyes making every detail clear in the distance. A little while later, she spotted it and calmly walked over to it. It was the Lover's Stone, and it stood between two sets of three asymmetrical pillars. She sketched the entire setting, stone and pillars. After that, she took a few sips of the spring water and jumped down, back to the road.

* * *

Rolling to lose much of her momentum, she looked to see the faces of two people, a third was tending to a fourth and two more were pointing drawn arrows at her back. Sighing, she raised her hands onto her head and dropped to her knees. These were Imperial soldiers, so if she was lucky, the contract, tucked away in her right bracer, she had with General Tulius would let her walk freely, though she doubted it, as the person on the floor seemed to be, one female, two not carrying weapons or armor, but rather expensive garbs. Three far too young to be a soldier. And four she was a Nord.

"What do you think you are doing citizen. You could have killed Her Lady Hidena!" one of the soldiers yelled.

Shulmah stared at the man, even if she was on her knees, she was still quite tall. The man took a step back and took out a piece of paper. Looking from it to her, he signaled the bowmen. Shulmah jumped to the side and towards the one she deemed the leader. She grabbed his sword and held it against his neck from behind. She looked at the bowmen, surprised to see that they were not aiming at her, not even notching an arrow. She looked at the paper and saw herself on it, complete with a description.

 _Name: Vokun-Zuld  
Age: 21  
Race: Lilmothiit  
Rank: Auxiliary  
Height: 7ft 5'  
Weight: 371lbs  
Fur Color: Crimson with Black Highlights  
Description: Vokun-Zuld is one of the few female soldiers in service to the Legion. She is a highly skilled warrior capable of taking on overwhelming odds with little difficulty. She is to be respected and treated like any other soldier of the Legion. She wears black custom armor with a crimson striped pattern. She carries a knife on the small of her back, two shorts words in her boots, a sword on her left hip as well as a shield and spear that she can conjure into existence when it is needed.  
Skills: Her mastery of sword, shield and spear are unrivalled. She also has an assortment of spells and other magics based on ink and paper. She is one of the best archers in the Legion and is skilled enough with any weapon to wield it with lethal efficiency. Even unarmed she is to be respected, having knowledge of more than a dozen forms of unarmed combat fighting styles._

All of that was information she gave to Tulius for his beloved paperwork. Even the picture was a sketch she did of a Bunshin. Sighing she released the soldier, spun the sword around her and in the air for dramatic effect, she caught it at the blade and handed him the hilt. She stepped back a pace and looked at the soldier again.

"So what is it, this one can do for you, Praefect?" Shulmah asked with friendly smile.

"It's good that we run into you, Auxiliary. We were unable to summon you through the usual means as some of the Armorers had decided to try and recreate your device, inevitably killing themselves in the explosion. So, we were sent out to find you. Rumors of your passing had been told in Falkreath, so we followed the rumors."

"That explains why and how you are here, but does not answer the question." Shulmah said respectfully.

"Yes, I wasn't told the exact details of the mission, only that Her Lady Hidena was not to be harmed in any way and to find you as swiftly as it was possible to deliver this letter. I am told it comes straight from the Emperor himself."

Shulmah nodded and took the letter. With a flick of her wrist the seal was opened and she took out the parchment. From the feel and smell alone, she could tell it was of the highest quality.

 _Auxiliary Vokun-Zuld._

 _I am your Emperor, Titus Mede II. I am having this letter delivered to you for a mission of utmost importance. What you read below, is to be shown to no one, burn the letter when you are done reading it and take its contents to your grave._

 _I have recently been informed by your mother Yed-Slov-Ilit. She told stories of your homeland and how you governed it. I was quite intrigued, but that is not the reason why I am writing this._

 _Auxiliary, I ask this of you, not only as your Emperor, but also as an old fool who still has hopes for an Empire that is slowly dying. The girl that should be accompanying this letter is the last hope of this empire. In my youth, I have spent much time researching the beginnings of the Empire that fell with its twenty first emperor Martin Septim, who was killed during the Oblivion Crisis by the Mythic Dawn. This girl is the only child I could track down from writings that still holds the Septim Blood. Your mother used some form of magic and claims to have purified her blood to make her a pure blooded Septim._

 _Auxiliary, your mission is to protect and teach this girl as one of your own. Make her an Empress. With this letter, I give you full authority to do as you wish to put her into the thrown and reunite the Empire under her rule._

 _I am aware that this might sound irrational to you, but I have recently been informed that the Black Sacrament has been made on my name, therefore, my remaining time is limited. I hope my trust in you is not misplaced, then again, here the councils would only use her for their own gains. Make sure she is ready. Once she is, under the throne is a trapdoor leading to the secret treasury of the Septim Dynasty. I have not taken any of its riches, only added to them, with the gold of traitors of the Empire. It is yours and hers in equal parts when she is crowned Empress._

 _Teach her well and make your Empire proud_

 _Titus Mede II_

 _Emperor of the Third Empire of Man_

Shulmah reread the letter two more times and then sealed it away. She looked back at the soldiers and then the girl. She picked her up, after making sure she would remain unconscious. After that she slung her over her shoulder, waved of the escort and made her way back to Left Hand Mine.

* * *

Shulmah entered the Miner's Barracks and walked up to Skaggi who directed her towards the owner. Pavo Attius. The man was over joyed and made preparations to leave at first light. Shulmah warned of possible retaliation as well as the décor. He gave her a sack full of gold and Shulmah turned to Salma. The woman was sleeping and her Bunshin was standing guard. Good, she would need some time to make sure the girl would survive the coming ordeals. She started to inject Chakra into the girl, not enough to ever be useable, but enough to change her. From what she could feel, she already had the power to speak Dovahzul, and with this latest chakra infusion, she would have the same lifespan as a Dov. If she could convince Alduin to give his blessings, then securing her the throne, as well as the rule of the Dov would be easy. Sighing, she put her into a bed and stepped outside, planning her next moves.

The next morning came and Salma and Hidena were still asleep, having made breakfast, Shulmah carried three freshly made Venison Chops into the barracks. She unsealed fresh water, as well as some spices and finished the meals preparations. Once that, two backhands later the two sleeping teens were awake, holding their cheeks.

"Day light is time to move and not to sleep. Eat up and get ready. This one will wait outside, you have ten minutes."

Ten minutes later, the two stood outside in front of her. Shulmah nodded and walked off, the two following her. An hour later the stood in front of Markarth's walls. Shulmah made camp on the other side of the river and left a Bunshin and enough supplies to last a few weeks. She did not expect to be that long inside of the city, but her instincts told her that caution was to be held in those walls. After giving both of the girls instructions, as well as to the Bunshin, she entered the city.

* * *

As soon as she entered the city, she saw a man draw a dagger and walk to a woman, an Imperial. Just before the blade could do any damage, Shulmah grabbed him and ripped the dagger out of the man's hand. Holding the blade at his throat she pulled him away from the people to avoid any collateral damages. As soon as she moved away, the man started yelling and after a few shouts plunged his neck onto the blade. Dropping the corpse, Shulmah took out her knife and looked around, ready for an attack. None came however and she relaxed. She looted the man and left, heading for the Alchemist's Shop. Avoiding the city guard.

"Excuse me, but you dropped this. It looks important," a young man said, handing her a folded note.

Deciding that playing along would only make the man leave quicker, she took it and thanked him. Shulmah made her way into the shop and looked at the woman at the stand. She walked up to her and put a paper on the counter, displaying a black hand. The woman's eyes widened, and she nodded.

"Who is it you wish to see dead" Shulmah asked in a monotone voice.

"Alain Dufin, I want him murdered like the dog he is. I didn't know it when we were… together. But the bastard is actually the leader of a group of cutthroats. Bandits. They're hold up in an old Dwarven ruin, Raldbthar. It's near Windhelm. They use it as a base. Do with them whatever you want, but Alain has to die!" the woman said viciously.

"Of course, this one will make it as painful as she can."

"Excellent, once he is dead, you'll get your gold. There is also someone else that you could kill. Outside of the contract, for a bonus. If you're interested."

Shulmah gestured for her to continue.

"Nilsine Shatter-Shield. We used to be like sisters, me, her and her sister. After Alain stole from the Shatter-Shields, I was looked at with suspicion. And with the death of Nilsine's sister, I was cast out, blamed for everything. If Nilsine dies, I'll make it worth your while, in any way you want."

Shulmah raised an eyebrow, but nodded, she left the store and the city, racing through the wilds towards the territories of Eastmarsh. She followed the road East and came across a cave. She entered it, deciding to gain as much loot as possible to sell, when she entered Windhelm.

* * *

Reachwater Rock

The cave itself was home to a spring that gushed out of the side of the chimney of the cave. On the floor she saw a multitude of mushrooms. She walked deeper into the cave, her Hidden Blades ready to strike. What she found however was nothing hostile. A dead adventurer, an ancient warning and an Emerald talon-ed Dragon Claw. Sighing she looked at its palm and walked up the path to the door. Entering the combination, she waited for the door to open. She was confused when even more doors opened. She walked along the tunnel and stood in front of yet another door. Sighing she looked at the keyhole and found bits of Ivory. Taking out the Ivory Dragon Claw she entered the combination and opened the door. Shulmah left a Bunshin to sketch the carvings on the wall, which she had primarily ignored in her confusion. She continued on and soon stood in a burial room. In front of a coffin stood three small pedestals on a table. Shulmah felt a magical pull from scroll and unsealed the items. It were the two amulet fragments of the two Gaudurson brothers she had defeated. Sighing, she knew she needed the third fragment to solve this puzzle. She left the fragments on the pedestal and left the crypt, knowing the doors would close behind her.

Sighing in disappointment, Shulmah pressed on. Making her way through the rocky mountain ridge she avoided the main road, jumping from stone to stone. She landed with a roll, staring at a cave. Sighing, she cursed the proverbial cat and entered it.

* * *

Reachcliff Cave

Shulmah was tearing through the Draugr, One by one they fell. She was enjoying a good battle in a larger area when sadly the enemy stooped coming. Sighing, Shulmah looted the area and growled when again, she was not rewarded for her inconvenience. There was nothing, the cave was a dead end. Shulmah knew something was in the cave deeper, but she was unable to see. She felt an evil presence, one that was trying to devour her will. Growling again she slammed her fist into a wall, causing the entire cave to shake, but nothing else happened. Sighing, she left, quite thoroughly disappointed.

She sprinted on, after a while stopping on a burial mound. She had seen these mounds in her homeland, an old and well respected dragon was buried. Saying a short blessing, she continued soon reaching another cave. Hoping against the starting trend, she entered it and was not disappointed. In front of it stood a Nord. It seemed that the cave was a mine.

"Halt, stay where you are," the Nord said.

Shulmah did so and looked at the man. Your typical Nord, fair skin, blond hair, beard, well built, tall, and your usual miners clothes.

"Whatever you do, do not go into the mine, it's dangerous."

"And why is that" Shulmah asked, curiously.

"We tunneled into an old Nordic Crypt. We stopped mining until those Undead are dead again."

"This one could clear out the crypt, she has experience with the Ancients," Shulmah offered, hoping for excitement.

"You do that, and I'll see to it you are well rewarded."

Nodding, Shulmah entered the mine.

Soljund's Sinkhole

Shulmah entered the mine and instantly was rushed by a Draugr. A Suicide Throw later, the warrior was picking himself of from the ground, only to lose his head in the process. The commotion had alerted another two, to come investigate. They were incapacitated with her Hidden Blades. She looted the dead and had a Bunshin drag them outside. She continued and soon found an entry into the actual crypt. A short drop down, she was faced with two Draugr, who were quickly decapitated. The clone she had made came and dragged the bodies up as well, along with the body of a Breton miner. Shulmah continued on, finding her disappointment slowly dwindle. Shulmah ducked instinctively and avoided a haircut, as the war axe flew over her head. Shulmah turned and kicked the head of the Draugr with such force, that it hung uselessly downwards, as the Draugr collapsed. Shulmah looted and marked the corpse for pickup with her Chakra. She moved on and soon found an unaware Draugr with her back to her. A quick twist of the neck, a crunch and the warrior fell. Shulmah looted and marked her and moved on. She used the two switches on either side of the room and opened the gate, not trusting the one lit by candles in the center. She walked up the stairs and broke the neck of the warrior guarding it. Great guard, not looking at the thing he was supposed to be guarding. She marked and looted him. Moving on, she felt bad. She had entered a room and ended up killing the Draugr, embalming one of their own. She looted the room and marked the dead. After that, she was forced to rely and some **Suiton** Jutsu as there was a Dragon Priest in her way, and he had set up a fireball sentry somehow. After flooding the entire room with a **Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu** she looted the area and dragged the remains of the priest out of the ruin.

* * *

Outside, she put the remains on the pile of dead, which the clone was already covering in branches and logs. After a while, the pyre was lit and the dead were sent to the afterlife. Shulmah walked to the Nord.

"The mine is cleared," Shulmah said.

"You did? We were waiting for the Jarl to send an entire regiment to clear that crypt. Now we can get back to work. Thank you, Miss…"

"Auxiliary Vokun-Zuld," Shulmah said, using her Legion alias.

"It was no problem, citizen. However, could you tell this one, if there are any settlements nearby."

"Name's Perth, only that could be called a settlement would be Old Hroldan down to the south a bit. Rorikstead is a day's travel to the east, and to the far west three days away is Markarth."

"This one thanks you."

She bowed and left. She started a full sprint and soon reached a Nordic Tower. She quickly eliminated the Forsworn with extreme prejudice and looted the camp. The Hagraven, which she noticed never attacked the Forsworn was also quickly taken care of, the bones being hollow from the avian ancestry, were easy to break. After a few minutes, Shulmah had cleared Bleakwind Bluff Tower.

She kept on and soon came across a hut. She was instantly swarmed by a pack of Skeevers, She eliminated them and looked around the hut. She found the name of the owner on a plaque next to the door. Lund. If Skeevers, were infesting the outside, she had a good idea how the inside looked like.

* * *

Lund's Hut

As she had expected, Skeevers were here as well. They were eating away at a man's corpse, Lund she presumed. She killed them and looted the house. Sighing she decided to use it as another outpost. She marked it and left.

After a while she passed through the Talking Stone Giant Camp. The Giants greeted her with a wave and she left some meat. She had no time for a chat. She kept on running passed many of the locations she had already explored. She was on a time limit and was pushing to get it done quickly. She raced through the wilds and soon came across a cottage after running over a rocky ridge. She cursed herself for not having marked the Dwarven Ruin with a **Hiraishin** Marker. All this trouble could have been avoided. Many of the previous locations, she had marked. She would have to send Bunshin to mark the others, running around like a fool on sugar was fun, but not as efficient as she needed to be right now. The outer area was for home farming, Leek, Gourds, Cabbages and Potato Plants were next to the house. Shulmah entered and was greeted by a stern faced old Dunmer man.

* * *

Drelas' Cottage

Shulmah dodged the lightning bolt aimed at her head and instinctively used **Futon: Kaze no Yabai**. The blades of wind effortlessly cut through not only the lightning but also the woman. In seconds her insides were paste and she fell to the ground quickly bleeding out. Sighing, Shulmah marked the home as another outpost and ended the man's life. After that she looted it and moved on.

She raced along the wilds, and up mountains. After a while she was atop of a mountain, looking down at a Nordic Crypt, silently debating whether or not she should explore. Sighing she dropped to the ground and sealed the Shrine to Mara that was next to her. After that she walked to the crypt and entered it, cursing her Uzumaki blood with every step. Uzumaki were by nature pranksters, but also very curious, and it was that curiosity that got the better of her time and time again.

* * *

Volunruud

The crypt seemed empty, but then, they always said. Shulmah made as much noise as she could, hoping to rouse the Draugr and draw them to her, rather than having to hunt them down. She crushed the Skeleton out of habit, seeing the eye sockets light up for a moment she knew the crypt was not abandoned. She found a journal that talked of two keys, ceremonial weapons, which she had to retrieve in order to gain access to the inner crypt. Sighing, she made her way to through the tunnels, sending a horde of Bunshin ahead to spare her the trouble of useless battle. She walked after them and looted all the fallen. She started to understand how Salma must feel. It was quite boring back in the rear. After a few minutes, she had reached the end, her Clones having dispelled. She found the first weapon, the Ceremonial Axe. Walking back, she felt her Clones dispel and signal the all clear. She quickly looted the other path and retrieved the Ceremonial Sword. Walking back she entered the main corridor, leavening a Bunshin to sketch the walls. She placed the Ceremonial Weapons in the door and it opened.

* * *

Elder's Cairn Door

Stepping through it, she looked down a tunnel. Slowly, she made her way along the stoned path, arrow ready to be released into a target. The target came, standing up from its grave. The arrow shot through the air, and pinned the Draugr's head to the wall. She continued on and spotted a Ghost sitting on a throne, as well as another Draugr. She shot the Draugr and was aiming at the ghost when it stood up and looked at her.

"Pruzh grind, Kendov. Zu'u nuth honh hi. No steg tir do vokun, ful mu aal dreh grah ol rinid. (Well met, Warrior. I barely sensed you. Now step out of the shadows, so we may do battle as equals.)" the warrior said, pointing a sword at her.

"Rinik Pruzah, Zu'u eim hin jur. (Very well, I accept your challenge.)" Shulmah said putting her bow on her back.

Shulmah stepped forth and took out her Hunting Knife and her sword. Giving the sword a flick and letting it rotate, she flipped her knife through her hand and fingers. The warrior drew his sword and an axe. The two looked at each other, and started circling each other. The warrior baited her by opening his guard, but Shulmah refused to make the first move. The warrior resumed his guard and took a step forward, Shulmah mirrored the step backwards, and waited, sooner or later one of them would run out of patience and it was safe to say that it would not be her that broke, centuries of meditation had seen to that. After a few more minutes, the stalemate was broken. The warrior charged, fainting with the axe in his left, and thrusting with the sword in his right. Shulmah stepped back letting the axe swing by her face. She spun along the thrust and stunned her opponent with an elbow strike. Surprisingly, her strikes connected. She capitalized on the opening and kicked the warrior in the ribs. Slashing at the chest, the warrior managed to deflect the blow and countered with his axe, which she parried and locked with her knife. The warrior grinned and took a breath.

" **FUS ROH DAH**!"

Shulmah rolled back with the force of the energy and freed herself from the lock. She smirked at the warrior, who had a look of disbelief in his eyes. Deciding to end it, She started a flurry of strikes, slowly but surely, cutting deep gashes in the major muscles of his arms, torso and legs. This, however had little effect, seeing as the Ghost had no blood and no muscles to cut. Shulmah sighed, rolling backwards and dodging the two bladed overhead strike. She pushed of the ground and thrust into the warrior. The sword was deflected and the axe was brought down. Shulmah spun around the swing and planted her knife into the warrior's skull. A second later, the warrior dissipated. Sighing she looted the room and retrieved the two weapons the Ghost used. They had names carved into their blades, the sword was called Eduj, and the axe was called Okin.

Shulmah stretched, having really enjoyed the little bout they had. She looked around and spotted a Word Wall. She sat down in front of it and started sketching the stone.

'Het Mah Faasnu Ronaan (Here fell (the) fearless archer)  
Undveld Aar (Undveld, servant)  
Kriid Grohiik Ahrk Drog (slayer, wolf, and lord)  
Do Loz **NIR** (of (the) Great **HUNT** )'

Sighing, Shulmah got up. She walked deeper, looking for a secret passage, crouching she ducked under an axe swing and swiped the feet away from under the hiding Draugr. She rammed her Hidden Blades into her chest and continued on, after looting the warrior. After a while she reached the dead end and sighed. She walked back and exited the crypt, heading further north east.

A good short sprint she came across a Giant Camp. Consulting her map she knew where she was. It was the Stonehill Bluff Camp. She spotted one of the Tun Barrels of Sake. She looked around and saw the two Giants standing watch over their Mammoths. She greeted them and left some meat and furs, trading them for gems and Septims. She kept moving on to the west.

A short while later, she stood in front of a Dwemer elevator. The doors were locked so she begrudgingly moved on. After her last experience in Dwemer ruins, her curiosity for the subterranean dwelling Merfolk had only grown stronger. She looked around, besides the deserted camp, there was nothing. She moved on and soon found herself standing before another Giant Camp. The Giants seemed agitated. After a brief conversation and being welcomed to the Blizzard Rest Camp, she found out that one of the Mammoths they had was sick and none of their traditional medicines worked.

Shulmah looked at the Mammoth and sent a pulse of Chakra into it. What she found was less than calming. The Mammoth had an arrowhead lodged into its tissue, inches away from the heart. The surrounding tissue was scarred, infected and from the feedback she got, the arrow might have been coated in poison. She told the giants her findings and they were less than pleased. They had been far from humans, the last contact they had, was a couple of scores of cycles ago. Shulmah sighed, she focused her Chakra into the Mammoth, engulfing the arrowhead in a pocked. Then she channeled Youkai into the pocket and started to slowly dissolve the metal. Grunting in frustration, maintain the very thin balance of Youkai and Chakra was difficult, but doable. After an hour, the arrowhead had finally completely. Shulmah pulled back the Youkai and then the Chakra. Once she was done, she left the Mammoth a large basket with medicine infused vegetables. After that, she revived a large sack full of gems, Septims, gold and silver ore, and gold and silver ingots. She sealed the sack away and left.

A short while later she came past a Nordic ruin. The weather was getting bad and Shulmah felt a blizzard coming. She entered the ruin and kept right next to the door. The ruin was called Korvanjund and from what she could deduce from the first sight it was a temple of some sort. She sighed and sat down, going over the sketches she had made. She leaned back and flipped through the pages.

A second later, she dropped to the ground in front of a keep. Her Bunshin dispersed and she now knew a group of mages were using the keep as a base. Some of them had been talking about an Unusual Gem they had found in the keep. It matched the description of the ones she already had. She shot a few arrows at the guards and looted the outer area. After finding a name plaque and sketching the fort, she entered the fort.

* * *

Fellglow Keep

Shulmah jumped to the ceiling and made some noise. It didn't take long for the mages to storm into the front room to investigate. Shulmah picked them off one by one with her bow. The startled and agonized screams of the mages alerted many of the remaining mages in the keep. After a few minutes of silence, Shulmah dropped to the floor again and started looting the keep. It didn't take long for her to find the gem. She continued through the keep and looted the remaining area. After that, she stepped into a corridor.

Fellglow Keep Dungeons

Shulmah was silently, moving along. She found a few mad mages, resurrecting bones. She cut through them and looted everything. A few minutes later, she stood in front of a set of cages, all of them fill with three or four wolves. Using her chakra, she implanted a bond with them. She ordered them to her secret base and had them bond with someone at the camp. She continued on and after killing a few more mages, she found a group of people in cells. She smelled the scent of bat and was on edge. She walked up to the women and studied them. Injured, beaten and suffering of malnutrition.

"This one can offer you shelter, security and food," she said loudly for all of them to hear.

"All she expects of you in return are two things. You pull your weight in maintaining the home she provides, and you do not feed off of your allies. She will let you go free either way you choose."

Surprisingly enough, all of them agreed to the rules and graciously accepted the offer. Shulmah gave them directions to the camp, as well as enough equipment for the ten Vampires to be able to protect themselves and feed. After that, she stepped back outside, content with herself and disappeared in a flash of crimson.

Standing outside of the Nordic ruin of Korvenjund once again, Shulmah made her way, further east. After a while she reached a Giant Camp. She traded furs and meat for some gems and Septims. After that, she left the Tumble Arch Pass Giant Camp and kept moving on.

It took her another while she was clearing the outer area of a Dwemer ruin after the bandits living there had foolishly decided to attack her. Sighing in frustration, she dodged a lunge, letting the Bandit Chief fly over the edge and to the ground three levels down below. She was currently in the courtyard of Irkngthand, sighing, started to loot the area and the bandits and after a few minutes she was done and moved on.

A few minutes later she had reached Raldbthar and cleared out the out area. After that, she entered the ruin.

* * *

Raldbthar

Shulmah made her way through the ruin, stomping on the head of the sleeping bandit in the first room. In front of her were to streams of flames. She ignored them for now and took the corridor of to the side. She picked the lock of a door, sighing in exasperation at the difficulty of the lock. What she found was a wonderful vantage point of her target and two of his companions. She conjured two Bunshin and had them keep track of the two companions. Shulmah walked back and followed the path her target had intended for intruders. She got a different angle and took aim at Dufin. She fired and her Bunshin did as well. The two bandits fell to the ground dead. Dufin was screaming on the floor, holding his right leg. Shulmah's Bunshin were looting the area and, dragged the bodies onto the fire. In the meantime, Shulmah was slowly breaking the man's legs and arms. She cut and stabbed at nerve clusters, causing the most pain she could without killing him. After half an hour of antagonizing pain, she finally had enough. She stripped him of all of his valuables and threw him onto the burning pile of bodies. She added some Troll Fat to it, so the flames would not die and leaned down to his ear, the flames and heat not affecting her.

"Greetings and Salutations from Muri of Markarth. She hopes you like your gift."

With that she left the man to burn. Shulmah shrugged of the screams and continued, using the noise to her advantage letting many of the bandits in the ruin come to her instead of her coming to them. Ten minutes and half a dozen dead bandits later, Allain Dufin had finally stopped screaming. Shulmah looted the bodies and added them to the fire. After that, she continued.

She passed through a door and found that the Dwemer automatons were still active. She started channeling **Futon** and **Raiton** chakra into the arrow heads. **Futon** to cut through the armor and **Katon** to explode inside of the body. Machine after machine, was destroyed and sealed away. Shulmah was making good time. She had been making good time, only having left her two students she guessed, for two days. She came across an elevator and hit the lever.

Raldbthar Deep Market

Shulmah walked along the dark paths, eliminating the Falmer that were inhabiting the area. Sighing, she snuck along the area, breaking the necks of her enemy, not wanting to use her Chakra charged arrows. After an hour of killing and looting, she encountered a Dwemer Centurion, as she had come to call it. An arrow to each leg joint toppled the machine to the ground. Another arrow to the head and the machine was no threat. Shulmah looted the area and moved on into another large room. Sneaking through the shadows, she destroyed any opposing machines. Sighing, she entered an elevator and road it up back to the surface.

Shulmah raced off to the east, ignoring any hostile, blasting through them with little regard. It didn't take her long to reach Windhelm. She entered the city and quickly made her way to the Shatter-Shield residence.

Her path led her through the cemetery. What she saw made her blood boil. Flung over a grave stone was the mangled body of a woman. A young girl, maybe twenty. She walked up to it, pushing past the crowd and examined the cuts. They were deep and quite painful.

Shulmah sighed and started to talk with the guards. They told her if she wanted to help, she would have to talk with the steward Jorleif in the Palace of Kings. Sighing, she trudged off and woke the man from his slumber. He gave her permission to investigate the incident. Shulmah walked back and talked to the people still standing around the area. All of them had seen a shadowy figure but nothing concrete. Shulmah sighed and entered the Hall of the Dead. The priestess was recording the cuts as Shulmah walked in. Shulmah gave her impressions on the cuts, having had a lot of experience with dealing with such injuries. She noted that they were systematical, the priestess noting that they reminded her of old Nordic embalming rituals. Shulmah thanked the woman and went back to the scene of the crime, noting a blood trail on the ice stone. She followed it and came to a house. She knocked on the door, no answer. She tried opening the door, it was locked. Growling in frustration she kicked it, sending it flying inwards. She entered the house and found it deserted, barren and neglected. She started to rummage through the house inspecting the furniture. She found a journal and many missives from a woman called Viola Giordano. The journal called the author The Butcher and contained a description of what the Butchers goal was.

Once she made sure Calixto was dead and the mess had been sorted and receiving the house Hjerim, Shulmah sleep in an alley next to the Shatter-Shield residence. She awoke, with the moons high in the night sky. She picked the lock and entered the home. She found Nilsine sleeping in a bed on the second floor. She looked at the girl. Sighing, she quenched all emotion and channeled her Chakra through her hand and down the girl's throat, simultaneously she was also channeling some to her brain. The girl stopped breathing, her Chakra preventing the flow of oxygen to her lungs and deceiving the brain into believing all was well. Three minutes later, the heart stopped beating. Shulmah looked around the room, one last time and spotted another Unusual Gem. She took it, starting to believe they were part of something bigger. Maybe someone in the Thieves Guild would know something.

Shulmah snuck out of the house and marked Hjerim as an outpost, leaving instructions to be as discreet as possible. After leaving Hjerim, she disappeared in a flash of crimson and stood in the camp outside of Markarth's walls. Her Bunshin dispelled giving her the happenings of the last four days. Shulmah walked to her empty sleeping bag and lay down. She wanted to get a few hours' sleep, to sort through her thoughts. While killing had gotten a lot easier over the centuries, she still felt the need to meditate and pray at least once for every life she took, that was worth remembering. Nilsine Shatter-Shield, was one such life.

* * *

The next morning Shulmah awoke with the sun and prepared food. Her Bunshin had started training Hidena in a style of fighting she could use with any weapon. She had started the basic foot work, but was lacking in the muscle department. After an hour, the girl woke up and walked up to her. Shulmah made her do some strength building exercises before allowing her to eat. Hidena was tall for her age. At thirteen, she stood at five and a half feet. As she was taught as a court maiden, her musculature was not as developed as it should be. Grinning she knew that that little hinderance could be remedied with a little bit of rigorously torturous training. After breakfast, Shulmah left the two with a Bunshin and entered the city. She walked back to the Hag's Cure, Shulmah reported the death of her two targets.

"Alain Dufin lies dead and burnt to ash, as are his comrades," Shulmah said.

"This one also took care of Nilsine Shatter-Shield."

"Thank you," the woman said.

"Here, you have more than completed your bargain. And take this, as a symbol of my affection."

Shulmah nodded and took the sack of coin as well as her ring. Shulmah left the store and made her way through the city. She knew her little protegees would be fine with her gone a little while longer. Shulmah sighed, she could check out what the man wanted, she still had his note. She got it out and read it. He wanted to meet her at the Shrine of Talos. She shook her head and started to walk around, asking where it was. After a few minutes of walking, she finally found it. She walked down to the shrine and found him.

"I'm sorry to have dragged you into this. But after that attack in the market, I am running out of time. Thank you for having come here despite everything. I was getting worried you might not show. You're an outsider, you're dangerous looking. You'll do," the man said.

"Dangerous, this one hopes you mean that as a compliment. What do you mean, she'll do?" Shulmah was getting agitated, and she did not like to be agitated.

"You want answers, well so do I. As does everyone in this city," he said, his voice becoming tense.

"A man goes crazy in the center of the market. Everyone knows he is a Forsworn agent. Yet the guards do nothing. Nothing but clean up the mess."

"And you want this one to find out what is going on?"

"This has been going on for years. And all I've been able to find is murder and blood. I need help. Please, find that woman that was attacked. Find out who's behind Weylin and the Forsworn. I'll pay for any information you bring me."

"Of course, however, this one is not payable with coin. Bring gems and knowledge. She will get you any information she can find. Where do people like Weylin meet? Where do visitors stay? And most importantly, hide. Go outside the city walls. Across the river, there is a small camp with an aspect of this one, watching over two females. A young girl and an woman just into adulthood. Go there, stay there. This one's aspect will start writing down all the knowledge you have on the customs of your people. This one knows you are not a Nord. You can pay the gems when all is said and done. Do we have an agreement?"

"Yes, for the outsider, check the Silver-Blood Inn. Weylin was staying in the warrens. I can't thank you enough, I will leave at once."

Shulmah nodded and conjured another Bunshin to escort him, and another to take his place, just in case there were elements who wanted the man dead. She made her way out of the shrine and down to the mine. She had overheard many conversations, and she had found out that the warrens were next to the mines. A short walk later, she entered the warrens. She walked up to a man standing guard.

"Which room was Weylin in, friend?" Shulmah asked with a smile

"This one needs to look through it, she requires information."

"You don't belong down here in the Warrens… Friend. You should just turn around and walk away."

"This one was not looking to you for advice," she said, flexing some of her Killing Intent.

"Where is the room? If you get in this one's way, she will hurt you."

"Here… Take the key, it's the far right one. Take whatever you want."

Shulmah nodded and walked to the door. Using the key she opened the room and started to go through the dead man's belongings. After a few minutes, she found what she was looking for. A note, detailing the assassination, place and target, and it was signed with the initial N. Sighing, she left, handing the key back to the man.

When she left the Warrens, she was approached by a man.

"You've been digging around where you don't belong. It's time you learnt a lesson."

The man swung at her and was blocked. She grabbed the man by the front of his armor lifted him up and threw him into the water. With the splash, Shulmah calmly walked away towards the inn. She walked into the inn and up to the woman. She felt a strange vibe coming off of her. She was definitely hiding something. She ordered a few bottles of mead and sat down, waving the woman over. Confused she sat down and looked at her.

"Why are you in Markarth?" Shulmah asked.

"Why are you here really? You know that attack was no accident."

"I had some business here. I was in the market to by a pendant for my sister back in Cyrodiil," the woman answered.

"You know you are lying," Shulmah said sighing.

"And you know, this one knows, you know."

"Is it that obvious? I must be losing my touch," the woman muttered.

"I'm one of General Tulius' agents. I was sent here to investigate the Treasury House and the Silver-Blood family. They own Cidhna Mine, one of the toughest jails in Skyrim. I was hoping I could buy or steal the deed. But I think someone got behind my cover and I believe I know who it is. Mark my words, Thonar Silver-Blood is behind that attack."

"This one suggests you make your way to Solitude. This one has a feeling things might get out of hand."

The woman nodded and got up. Sighing Shulmah thought over what she knew. She had a spy nearly getting killed, a high security prison in private hands, as well as the treasury. She had a man in the shadows and another member of a high standing family. Sighing she headed towards the treasury. Outside of the inn, she was stopped by a guard.

"I've seen you snooping around where you don't belong. Asking questions… Causing trouble. This is your last chance. Leave this alone, you do not want to know what we do with troublemakers."

"Please, enlighten her. What will you do to this one, little man," Shulmah grinned madly, unleashing a burst of Killing Intent.

"Just stay out of trouble outsider. We keep the peace around, here."

"Ahuh. Run along now, little man."

Shulmah watched the guard walk away faster than he probably should. She walked up the hill and was stopped by a priest. He called himself a Vigilant of Stendarr. He asked about a house he was standing in front of. Over some short discussion, she had somehow been roped into exploring it.

* * *

Sighing she followed the man. The house was deserted, but in good condition. The fires were on, and the food looked fresh. After a while of searching, they house was engulfed by a malicious presence. The presence ordered her to kill the priest, not liking him anyway, as he and his order were a danger to her people, she quickly snapped his neck and was allowed deeper into the house. She followed the tunnel and saw an altar, with a mace on it. She walked up to the altar and inspected it. Out of instinct she ducked, and was entrapped by a spiked cage. Sighing, she looked around and saw a pile of rubble. A pulse of Chakra later, she heard the voice again.

"Fool, did you think, Molag Bal, the Lord of Domination, would so easily reward you?" asked the now named Daedric Lord. What do you see from that little cage. Speak!"

Shulmah dispelled in a pile of rubble and stepped out from behind a pillar.

"To be honest, this one prefers the view standing up. This one takes that this is your altar, Lord Molag Bal."

"Yes, It's an altar. Men would come and sacrifice the wretched in my name. The weak, would be punished by the strong. But even a Daedric Lord has his enemies. My rival Boethiah and her priest desecrate my altar. Until you came."

"So you want revenge on Boethiah? Or rather submission?"

"Yes, I want the priest, who did this, to bend his knee and give his soul to me. He comes by to perform Boethiah's insulting rites at my alter, but he's been missing. Save him. Let him perform his rite one more time. And when he does, we will be waiting for him."

"Of course, where is the priest now?"

"He is held by Reachmen in their camp in the hills. More I won't say. Prove to me that you are worth siding with. I see great things of entertainment for me, should you meet my expectations."

Sighing, Shulmah bowed and left the house. Returning to her original goal, she walked to the treasury and spoke with the assistant.

* * *

"This one needs to speak with Thonar Silver-Blood. It is important," Shulmah said with a smile.

"I'm sorry, but he asked not to be disturbed, he has important business to take care of it," the assistant said with an apologetic smile.

"This one was not asking," Shulmah said smiling.

"Of course, go right ahead, I'm sure he won't mind," the woman said becoming very nervous.

Shulmah did and walked into the back room. She saw the man sitting at a desk. Sighing she grabbed the man and threw him onto the floor.

"What is the meaning of this? I told them no visitors!" said the man.

"Next time you try to threaten this one, do it yourself, don't send a dog."

"What did you expect? Butting into business that is not yours. The guards know who holds the purse in this city, and they don't like snoops. Markarth is my city. My business. And you have no right looking into my business. Now get out!"

Shulmah shunshined into the main area, killing the assistant before the elderly woman was stabbed to death. Shulmah sent a handful of Kunai and killed the other two hostiles.

"My wife… You saved her. I owe you, what do you want to know?" the man asked in shock at her quick reaction.

"This one wants to know what you have on your chess board. Why do you think you can control the Forsworn?"

"I have their 'king' rotting in Cidhna mine. He was supposed to keep them in line," the man sneered.

"Well, what did you expect. They were driven from their lands, not once, but twice. Treated like dogs. And you hold their leader in captivity under their noses, it should be expected to encounter such resistance. In any case, this one will leave you now."

As she turned, she felt a very familiar aura. She turned back to the man and unsealed one of the Unusual Gems. The man's eyes lit up with recognition.

"This one will also be taking the stone you have in your possession. Do not lie, she knows it is here."

A minute later, Shulmah was walking up some stairs, now one more gem richer. After a while she stopped at a door. She had followed her gut, letting her instincts and subconscious take over. While it was dangerous to do so, as it eft her with barely more sense than when she was sleeping, it did let her work from information and subtle clues she consciously couldn't utilize as her mind would be too occupied with other things.

* * *

She entered the house and was confronted by a woman. After a short conversation she was beckoned into the house by the man himself. He introduced himself as Nepos the Nose. He told her all about, Madanach, the King in Rags, in the Cidhna Mine. It seemed that Madanach acted through him. While she agreed with his goals, she did not agree with his ways. Life while short, was a bittersweet sensation that was to be experienced to its fullest. As she turned to leave the house, the housekeeper rammed a dagger into her sides. Or at least she tried to. The metal just bounced off of her armor.

"You should not have done that."

Shulmah, grabbed the girl by her throat and threw her across the room. She rolled to the side, dodging the Ice Spikes sent her way. She was at a severe disadvantage. She was stuck in a corridor, with limited room to move. Growing, she threw a few Kunai, killing the old man Nepos, and one of his lackeys. She charged tackling one of her foes to the ground. She flipped onto her back, using him as a meat shied, shielding her from the Fireball. She threw the corps away and rolled sideway, dodging more of the magical attacks. She got up and gave the greeter a firm kick on the neck, killing her. She ran at the two mages, grabbing a chair and breaking it over the closest one head, leaving her with a stake. She thought it, nailing the last one in the neck with it. She turned back to the unconscious mage under her. She stomped on his head, crushing the skull. Sighing, she cleared and cleaned out the house, eliminating any evidence of her presence in the house. She left the bodies, eliminating all traces of her DNA first though. After that, she left, heading back to the Shrine.

* * *

She walked into the shrine, seeing the dead form of her Bunshin. She sighed, she sensed four guards in the shrine and at least ten more outside. Sighing she walked down the hall and was confronted by a guard.

"You were warned, but you just had to go and cause trouble. Now we have to pin all the recent murders on you. Silence witnesses. Work. Work. Work."

"Because Divines forbid you would actually have to do your job, you corrupt pieces of trash," Shulmah said with contempt; This was Konoha all over again.

"Yes, the guard has a nice set up here. If you have a problem with that, take it up with Madanach. I'm sure the King in Rags and his Forsworn will be happy to meet you. You are hereby sentenced to life in Cidhna Mine."

Sighing, Shulmah sealed away her arms and laid down on the ground and put her hands on her back. She wanted to meet Madanach anyway, this would be the fastest way she could see. And with that, she was bound and led off.

* * *

Translations:

Shouts:

Strun = Storm (Storm Call)

Seyvuz = Paralyze

Faas = Fear

Raan = Animal (Animal Allegiance)

Lun = Leech (Marked for Death)

Krah = Cold (Frost Breath)

Feim = Fade (Become Ethereal)

Wuld = Whirlwind (Whirlwind Sprint)

Haal = Hand (Disarm)

Zii = Spirit (Become Ethereal)

Iiz = Ice (Ice Form)

Gron = Bind (Become Ethereal)

Nir = Hunt (Aura Whisper)

Mir = Allegiance (Animal Allegiance)

Su = Air (Elemental Fury)

Jutsu:

Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Bariashirudo! = Uzumaki Fuinjutsu: Barrier Wall!

Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu! = Fire Release: Art of the Dragon Flame!

Henge = Transformation

Katon: Hosenka no Jutsu = Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique

Kawarimi no Jutsu = Replacement Technique

Suiton: Suiryudan no Jutsu = Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique

Hiraishin = Flying Thunder God

Futon: Kaze no Yaiba = Wind Release: Blade of Wind

Miscellaneous:

Katon = Fire Release

Raiton = Lightning Release

Jiton = Magnet Release

Koton = Steel Release

Futon: Wind Release

* * *

There it is guys, I hop you enjoyed it. Extra long, 40k+ words, as a way to make ammends so to spead. Anyway, you know the drill, next chapter is done, and will be uploaded December 16th. Ciao.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, here it is guys. Happy new year, yall.

* * *

Laying down the Foundation

Cidhna Mine

Shulmah sighed, she had been bound and dragged to the Cidhna Mine. She was thrown to the ground, after being stripped of her armor, and left there on the ground. Shulmah was annoyed, she was lying on the ground, bound, gagged and in her birthday suit. Growling, she lifted her face from the ground and looked around. She spotted the other prisoners hanging back, staring at her. She rolled on her back and spun herself around to her feet. Flexing her hands, she managed to reach the ropes binding her. With a few scratches later, the rope was severed. A little struggle later, Shulmah was neatly coiling the rope and had a loop tied with a knot, allowing for the loop to close once the rope was out of slack. Shulmah looked around and found a few sets of clothing. She found a pair of trousers that fit her, sadly, she found nothing fitting her upper body. She jumped up to the gates and banged on the door. After making a ruckus for a few minutes a guard stormed in. Shulmah looked at the woman and pointed at her torso.

"May this one be supplied with something that at least constricts movement of her assets?" she asked.

A few minutes later she was given a rough spun piece of fabric, that she could tie behind her back. She took it and dropped back down to the ground. She tied the fabric over her chest and stretched, using that moment to size up her new roommates. They seemed friendly enough, the Orc standing in front of a door was just half a head shorter than her. She growled, walking deeper into the mine. She grabbed two Pickaxes and started to swing them around her lazily, trying to find a style that fit her current weaponry. It didn't take her long to find one and refamiliarize herself with it. She then pulsed her Chakra, finding she had not been sealed, getting out of the mine would be even easier. She returned to the main area, twirling her two weapons in her hands. As she expected there were no other females around. As she walked along, someone decided to break a bucket full of stones over her head. Growling, she turned around and stared at the offender. She smashed the tips of her two axes in the side of his ribcage and his neck. Using all her might, she spun around and ripped the blades out though the front. Blood spurted from the wounds. Shulmah grabbed the body, and threw it to the gate. She checked her head for blood and was unsurprised to see none. She continued walking to the other side of the mine and started to pick away at the Silver Vein. A few hours later and a few feet into the vein, she stopped for a break. She took a bucket and with the use of **Suiton** Chakra, filled it with water. She drank eagerly and quickly returned to mining.

It didn't take long for her to be approached by one of the prisoners.

"So, what are you in for?" he asked.

"Business," was her cold reply, as she continued on mining.

"Really, what kind of business?"

"Personal business."

"I see, well I'm here for my fifth time now, I think? First time, tax evasion. The second time, tax evasion. And so on…"

"So you're a horrible thief. Is this one supposed to pity you?"

"No of course not, but some of that water that you can make magically appear would be nice. I'm sure the others would feel the same, after all, food and drink are somewhat of a commodity around here. And if word got out that you were withholding such a valuable thing, they would be very displeased."

Shulmah could hear the disgusting smirk on the fool's face. Did he really think she was scared of a handful of men. She stopped mining and turned to the small Nord. Standing at her full height, the fool trying to be sly had to take a few steps back to look her in the face.

"Are you trying to make this one mad? Do you truly believe that she is scared or intimidated by empty threats? This one made a statement, those who are smart know its meaning, fools like you, see it just as the act and walk into situations that cost you your lives."

With a quick swipe of her claws, the fool's guts spilled out in front of her. The man clutched his now empty gut, fell to his knees and stared up at her.

"This one does not like to be threatened."

She grabbed his head and twisted it sharply to the side, breaking his neck. She sighed and let the body fall to the ground.

"My, two kills on you very first day. Tell me, what are you in for, new blood?"

"Business."

"A violent one, ehh? Might want to keep that quiet. The others might want to see it as a challenge. My advice? Serve your time with the pickaxe, keep quiet and get out. Don't want to end up with a shiv in the back over a battle of Skooma," the grey haired man said.

"This one sent a clear message, if fools wish to ignore it, she has no reason to deny them their deaths. Besides, this one has no taste for Skooma. So, may she know your name?"

"Uraccen, I'm just another Forsworn, sent to rot here in this mine."

"Shulmah, and she came to talk with your king."

The man gasped and stared at her.

"If you're asking that, that means you're the new lifer. Tough luck, those guards sold you to the hot coals. No one gets to talk with Madanach, not without getting past Borkul the Beast. And you don't want to talk to Borkul the Beast."

"The Orc? This one has no need to talk, she can just pass him by, by going through the stone itself. Anything else she needs to know."

"He's Madanach's guard, big, even for an Orc. I heard he ripped a man's arm off and beat him to death with it. He's old fashioned like that."

"Interesting, now then, this one believes she shall talk with the Orc."

Shulmah got up and walked to the Orc.

"Hail, this one is here to talk to Madanach."

"So you're the new meat, so soft and tender. What was it like to kill your first one?"

"One who is guided by emotion when battling, is one who will die quickly. This one's first kill was overpowering, and filled her with ecstasy."

"A true killer, like me. The Gods have put us here to test our souls. But if you want to talk with the King in Rags, you will have to do something for me first," the large Orc said.

"Or this one could simply behead you? What do you need this one to do?"

"Get me a shiv. Not that I need one, but it is useful to have something to shave… Hahaha."

"And where would this one procure such a weapon?"

"That fool Grimvar is known to have spares."

Shulmah sighed and walked away, she asked around for the man named Grisvar. She found him after a few minutes and asked for a shiv.

"Ah, you want protection. I can get you what you need. Maybe you can do something for me in exchange then. Duach has a bottle of Skooma. Finest distilled Moonsugar. I can't stop thinking about it."

"So you wish for this one to procure you a bottle? Fine then, this one will go."

Shulmah was growing impatient. Go here, retrieve this, bring this to there. It was quite annoying, but she wanted to keep her abilities hidden from these fools. She walked up to the man and slammed his head against the rock, she was in no mood to do further errands. She took a bottle of Skooma and walked back. Exchanging it for the shiv, she walked back to the Orc and tossed it to him. Borkul then happily let her through the door. She walked through the tunnel and saw the man she was looking for. He was currently writing something, as she approached he stooped.

"Well, well, look at you. The Nords have turned you into an animal. A wild beast, caged up and left to go mad. So my fellow beast, what do you want? Answers about the Forsworn? Revenge for trying to have you killed?"

"You were trying?" Shulmah asked.

"This one never noticed. As for being caged in. This one can leave this place anytime she chooses. As for what she wants. She wants to propose an alliance, between your people and her people. This one knows you hold no love for the Nord People, neither does she. However, she wishes to propose a solution where both her goals and yours can be achieved. Are you interested in hearing her out, or shall she leave?"

"I am intrigued," the man said.

"What could you possibly offer to do that."

"This one wants to restore the old world order, ruled by Dragons. She knows you want to return to your homeland, live by your own laws. This one wants to restore the Septim Dynasty under the Dragon Age. Would you be willing to join sides, if she guarantees you will be allowed to live your lives as you see fit, as long as you respect the appointed Septim Ruler and the Dragons?"

"You can't be serious, the last Septim died with the Third Era. As for the dragons, those beasts hold no conscience, they are not fit to rule."

"Is that so? Then pray tell why it was the Dragons that lived on the lands first. Why the Dwemer fled underground? Why Tamriel has been invaded more times since they had vanished. The dragons are the true rulers of these lands, and with the Septim this one is charged to protect and teach, they will return the world to its rightful state. You have two choices, stand by this one and flourish, or stand against her and perish."

"Prove to me that you are honest, and I will join you."

"And how is this one to do that?"

"Let's start with you joining me. Talk to a man named Braig. Besides me, he has been here the longest. I want you to see just how deep the injustice runs in this city."

Sighing Shulmah left and talked to the man, after finding him.

"This one was sent by Madanach. She was told to ask for your reason of being imprisoned.!

"My story, huh? Everyone here has a story to tell. Before I tell you mine, tell me yours. When was the first time you felt the bonds of imprisonment?"

"It was a mission in her home country. She had to protect a royal, when they got captured, she was captured as well. Not for long, but she was imprisoned with bonds forbidding her to use her abilities. The first time she was truly imprisoned was when she was captured in a siege, she was tortured and raped. She was eventually freed but the memories haunt her to this day," she said.

While she was not lying, Shulmah knew it was quite an unbelievable story to those not knowing the art of Shinobi Warfare. She sighed, her mate had been captured in that engagement as well. And sadly, she had to kill him when he had been broken and turned. Braig saw the look in her eyes and nodded.

"So you know what it's like to have your life in someone else's hands. Why should they get to decide? Isn't Judgement for the Gods? Do you have any family? Anyone waiting for you on the other side?"

"Yes, this one has many of her people in hiding in the plains. Her two daughters are being taught away from the city."

"I had a daughter once. She'd be twenty three this year. Married to some hot-headed silver worker or maybe on her own. The Nords didn't care who was involved in the Uprising or not. They just put us all in the mines or killed us."

"This one understands, but does one act justify another?"

"I'm not Madanach, the only anger I can justify is my own. There are no innocent onlookers in this struggle, just the guilty and the dead," the man exclaimed.

"While this one agrees with the sentiment, she does not agree with its execution. Killing young ones not having been around during the events are innocent to that regard and hence should not be blindly killed. This one will not fault you for your beliefs, thank you for sharing."

The man grunted in agreement and Shulmah left. She made her way back to Madanach. She walked up to him and confirmed that she had listened to the story of Braig.

"Imagine hearing a story like that again and again. Each time a different person. Each time a different injustice. Your meddling above ground reminded me of how distant I've been towards the struggle. My men and I should be in the hills, fighting."

"So are we in agreement?" Shulmah asked.

"Yes, but before I officially agree, I need a show of loyalty. Grisvar the Unlucky has earnt his name. He is a thief and a snitch and he has outlived his minor usefulness. Take care of him for me and I will agree to your alliance, once we left Cidhna Mine for good."

Shulmah nodded and walked away. She found the man who had given her the shiv and walked up to him. He was mining a vein and had his back turned towards her. She quietly snuck up to him and waited for him to stretch his back. Not long after he stood straight. Shulmah carefully reached her right arm around his neck. With a quick shot to the back of the head with her left hand and a simultaneous pull of her right arm she quickly broke his neck. She slowly lowered the body and covered him with a few rocks. She walked back to see Madanach giving a speech. When he was done talking, they charged out of the main area and down the tunnel. Shulmah followed him through some Dwemer ruins.

* * *

After taking care of the Frostbite Spiders and Dwemer machines, Madanach had her walk up to him. He gave her back her armor and a set of Forsworn Armor. After that, he accepted her offer to an alliance and with that the Forsworn ran out of the ruins. They were briefly stopped by Thonar Silver-Blood, but he was quickly cut down. Shulmah used the confusion of the rampaging Forsworn to slip out of the city undetected. She soon reached her camp and was greeted by Hidena, Salma and Eltrys. After having some food, she watched Madanach and his followers run out of the city. Sighing, she sent Eltrys away and had her proteges show her what they learnt.

The next day the three left the reach and headed back for Falkreath. On their way back, they were tracking down a large deer and were ambushed by a group of Forsworn. Shulmah killed the Forsworn and the deer and came upon a tower. Having nothing better to do, they went to explore.

* * *

Reachwind Eyrie

The tower itself was empty, Shulmah and her two followers walked to the top and admire the view from the lookout. A few minutes and two picked chests later, they walked back outside. As they exited a man came running towards her. Shulmah tensed and ushered the two back inside. The man stopped a few paces away from her and tried to regain his breath. Shulmah tossed him a bottle of mead and waited. After he emptied it, he tossed it back and walked up to her.

"You are a very difficult person to track down, Miss Vokun-Zuld. I have a letter for you, from the Jarl of Falkreath. Moving up in the world. Well, that's all I have for now. Good day."

Shulmah took the letter and read it.

' _Vokun-Zuld_

 _Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sidgeir, and I have the honor to be the Jarl of the proud and ancient city of Falkreath._

 _The fame of your exploits across Skyrim has brought you to my attention. If you are interested in becoming a Thane of Falkreath Hold, I invite you to speak to me the next time you are in Falkreath. Aside from the honor that accrues to the title, my thanes are entitled to a personal housecarl, I also can tell you that a choice parcel of land in Falkreath would be available for your purchase should your services prove useful to me._

 _I look forward to meeting you in person._

 _I remain,_

 _Jarl Sidgeir of Falkreath'_

Shulmah sighed and put the letter away. She got her companions and continued on east. As they made their way eastwards, the continued hunting. Shulmah had started to teach Salma how to hunt without alerting her prey, while she was teaching the twelve year old Hidena how to lead a nation. After a few hours they reached the inn of Old Hroldan. After selling the meat that Salma had gathered. Once they were done, they continued their way. After bypassing Fort Sungard, they soon reached Gjukar's Monument. Moving on they entered the Uzumaki secret village.

* * *

As they passed by the gates, both Salma and Hidena were surprised by the number of troops and the amount of infrastructure that was hidden away within the wooden walls. Outside of the walls, away from the road south of the camp lay a vast field of Tundra Cotton. Around the field was another wall. The two saw a Blacksmith, an Alchemy Shop, an Inn, a Trader and numerous other stalls lining the inner wall.

"How did you manage to set this all up without anyone noticing?" Hidena asked baffled.

"By being a good leader," Shulmah replied.

"As a leader, the one thing that you have to do is to care for your people. Remember this lesson a teacher this one had once taught her. The people's strength comes from the leader, the leader's strength is the warrior's strength. Hence the warrior and the leader are only strong when the people are strong. Do you know what this means?"

"No, maybe that we have to have a strong source for our army?"

"No, while a strong populous is vital, it is not what was meant. No, why this one showed you this, is because when you eventually are old enough, and have amassed your own armies, you will need the support of your people. If your people do not stand behind you completely, it will be easy for your enemy to defeat you. Fight the enemy at home, not in the field of battle. If you can break the peoples will, you break the enemy. If the people do not stand in accord to the ruler, the ruler will fight a war at home and at the front. This one's people are self-sufficient. We have supplies that will last a few months. We are also more disciplined, and better equipped. Even if they managed to breach our walls, the true power of this one's people, is to remain unseen."

Shulmah activated her A.C. Seals and deactivated them a few seconds later. Hidena was shocked. She knew the moment the large beast woman met her in that inn on the outskirts of the central providence, away from the spying eyes of the Thalmor. She had been told that she would be taught and protected. She was told that she was descendant of the great Tiber Septim. The beast woman had used some sort of magic and had declared her the heir to the bloodline. After that the woman disappeared in a cloud of smoke and she was being escorted to Solitude and then all over Skyrim.

"So why exactly are you telling me this?"

"Because this one and her people are only here to teach and protect, we will not be participating in the actual wars you will wage. However, as this one's people are mercenaries, and we are being paid, therefore whether we fight, is up to you."

Shulmah grinned and left the camp, Salma and Hidena following. The sun was setting and Shulmah was looking to teach Hidena the importance of accepting all the beings in her kingdom. She was heading to the Sleeping Tree Camp The Giants saw her approaching and greeted her. Both Salma and Hidena were flabbergast.

* * *

"This one wishes to teach you the importance of allies," Shulmah said, while communicating with the Giants.

"The Giants are a nomadic people, while they are isolationists, their people are great warriors, holding the strength of many men. This one will teach you how to communicate with them. It will be your task to convince them to join your side. Remember this, a resource not used, is a resource wasted. If you were to bring forth an alliance with the Giants and possibly the Forsworn of the Reach, you would have strong allies to help conquer your rightful empire. In time, this one will reveal the workings of how to forge those alliances, but for now, she will teach you to speak."

And so whilst the night went on, Shulmah and the Giants taught Hidena the basics of how to communicate with the Giant people. Shulmah was impressed at the understanding of nonverbal communication Hidena was displaying. The next time they were in Whiterun, she would have to take her to Miyuki. The two would like each other. And if the two could befriend Mayumi as well, the three would rule the lands for an era or two. When the sun rose, the three moved on, heading south. An hour later they stood before a cave.

* * *

Bloated Man's Grotto

The cave was large, and after communing with the Spriggans, the three were allowed to rest and explore. Hidena was imprinted by a dozen wolf cubs. The Spriggan Matron guarding them seemed very pleased. Shulmah was quite amused as well, with such a guard, not many would dare come close to her with ill will against the girl. The pups were strong already, and with the allowance of the matron, she had pumped some Youki into them. Hidena could now communicate with them telepathically. The pups were also now bound to her lifeforce. Shulmah let the two spend the remainder of the time in the cave as they please, while she continued to explore the cave. What she found lying in front of a Talos Shrine was a blade. A katana. She read the note. The blade used to belong to a warrior, a warrior belonging to a group called the Blades. His name was Bolar, and he died in this cave, after escaping a place called Cloud Ruler Temple.. She took the blade and was impressed. The blade was light, strong and well balanced. She sealed the blade away and kept Cloud Ruler Temple in the back of her mind. But for now she'd continue. The Spriggans had told her of a pass through the mountains a little way to the east. After bidding their farewells, the small entourage continued their journey.

* * *

North Bristleheim Pass.

Shulmah and her companions made their way through the pass. Shulmah took point while Salma took on rearguard. As she made her way through the pass, making sure that the skeletons and the crazy fool reanimating them. In all seriousness, what was it with Skyrim and its people reanimating bones? She would never understand? As she continued, she soon found herself back outside. Walking downhill, she soon stood on the shores of Lake Ilinalta. Knowing neither the pups, nor the females in her group could not walk on water, so she would have to take the long route around the lake until the found a boat or a place where they could cross. Sighing, she made her way west along the shore.

"At least the pups are enjoying themselves," Shulmah mused.

"Remind me again why we had to take all of these guys with us?" Hidena asked, the pup riding on her head completely betraying her displeased tone.

"Because they imprinted on you. Because now, you have an agreement with the wardens of nature. And of course, once they are fully grown, you can ride them, and they'll protect you, when you are on the throne. Now, let us forge ahead."

* * *

They kept at the lake's shore and eventually reached a sunken castle. Luckily no one was around and there was a small boat. The group boarded and Shulmah started to pull the boat, shocking the group once again. A few minutes into the passing, Shulmah spotted another Guardian Stone, the Lady Stone. She walked onto the small island. Sitting down, she brought out her Field Journal and sketched it and the view of the lake. Once she was done she continued on and arrived on to the shore. It was midday when they arrived ashore. They moved on and passed the Falkreath Watchtower, after having killed the Necromancer and the two dead Khajiit. They continued on their way and after another hour they had arrived in Falkreath. On the way they had picked up an injured wolf adolescent. His pack had been killed and he had been injured. Shulmah remembered the promise she made Lod, the Blacksmith. She also remembered the promise she made the dog, Barbas. She entered town, blasting the guard with Killing Intent, as they were reaching for their arms.

"The pups bare no threat towards you. You'd do well not to act hastily."

As she walked along the road she stopped at the blacksmiths house.

"Hail, Blacksmith, this one has returned. Sadly the dog you wished her to find, is more elusive than one would imagine. She however wishes not to disappoint. She found this wolf pup. He's young enough to train still, but old enough to hunt. Once he is healed by your hand, he will trust you and regard you as his alpha. Treat him well, and his loyalty will be until death."

"Thank you lass. I never got your name," Lod replied.

"Vokun-Zuld, this one's friends call her Shulmah. Take care of him. This one has to organize a room and have a talk with the Jarl."

The man nodded. Shulmah walked to the Dead Man's Drink Inn and talked to the inn keeper. The Imperial was an attractive woman. Middle aged and open minded. She was very amused by the energy the twelve wolf pups brought to the tavern. She was more than willing to rent a room. Once she was done settling her entourage in, she made her way into the Jarl's Longhouse.

Sighing, she entered. She knew this was going to be a pain in the backside. She hated dealing with snobbish royals. She entered the Longhouse, sword on her hip, spear and shield in hand. She walked along the firepit and stood a few paces in front of the jarl.

"Hail, this one is Vokun-Zuld. She has received your letter and is eager to know what services are required for the plot of land?" Shulmah said.

"Well, now we'll see if the stories about you are true. There's a group of bandits that I had prior very beneficial dealings with in the past. However, the last few months, the shares have grown sparse. I want you to take care of them. They are hiding in the Bilegulch Mine."

"It will be done."

Shulmah left heading straight to the mine. She had little interest in the reasons, only that with it came a title that held sway among the people and land. The title would benefit her to garner allies to take the lands of Skyrim. The land would give the Uzumaki one more location to hide and strike at enemies, as well as give her a place where she can leave Hidena and Salma to be taught and protected. She raced through the wildlands, her steps thudding on the ground. She had no interest to be discreet. If her enemy came to her, it would be easier to kill them. When she arrived, she was disappointed, only two guards, who immediately charged at her. Two thrusts of her spear and both had their hearts pierced.

* * *

Bilegulch Mine

Shulmah moved into the mine, two Bunshin to either side and another row right behind her. They were yelling and shouting, causing the bandits to run at them and die before they even reached the shields. It took two minutes for the bandits to die, another two to make sure they were dead and ten to loot the mine empty. Once everything was sealed, she returned to Falkreath.

She entered the Longhouse and rolled open a scroll. Two hand seals later, fourteen heads were revealed, their expressions of anger, fear, horror and pain, etched onto their faces. The jarl gasped and Shulmah resealed the heads and pocketed it.

"The bandits are dead, now for the reward."

"Teaches them no to pay me. Here is your reward," he said, tossing her a bag of coins.

"You know what, I like you. You're not afraid of getting your hands dirty. I hereby grant you permission to purchase land in Falkreath Hold. Talk to my steward if you're interested."

"And what of the title of Thane that you promised this one in the letter?"

"Of course, it is mainly an honorary title, but there are perks to it that someone like you should like, however, I can only bestow the title to someone who is known in the hold. If you help some of the people in town, I can grant you the title of Thane."

Shulmah nodded and walked away. She walked around the city and eventually found herself on the immense graveyard Falkreath was famous for. She walked among the graves and noticed a fresh one. Sighing, she bowed to it and gave a small chant.

"It's good to know someone still knows how to respect the dead the old ways," came a voice behind her.

Shulmah straightened herself and turned around. Behind her stood an Altmer. He seemed to be shocked by her presence, but she ignored it.

"There is only one way to respect the dead. And that is to guide them on their journey across. Who is buried here?"

"Lavinia Caerellia, Mathies' and Indara's daughter. Poor girl didn't even see her tenth winter."

"What happened to her?"

"A man named Sinding came to our town and asked for work. Then one day, we found him standing in the bloody remains. We buried her the following week, not that there was much left to bury. I hope they kill that monster soon. Prison is too good a place for him."

Shulmah nodded. She unsealed an Apple Pie and left it at the grave.

"This one is in need of some tasks; do you have knowledge of any work she could do?"

"Yes, it seems I lost my journal exploring Halldir's Cairn. I'll pay for its return."

"Of course, this one will go right away."

Shulmah left the elf and made her way out of town along the western road. She moved swiftly, and after an hour of light jogging, reached the cave.

* * *

Halldir's Cairn

Shulmah sealed away her Spear and Shield. Taking Ma Shotto from her back, she started to loot the entrance. The mushrooms would be useful for something or other. As she continued she found three dead bandits lying around a cairn. She sighed, the energy it was giving off was saturated with a lifeless void. The fools died by having their lifeforce stolen. She continued on and used the key laying on a pedestal to unlock the door. She read the journal and it confirmed her hypothesis of the bandits' deaths. She pushed on, being cautious of her surroundings. She found engravings of stories, which she quickly sketched. She moved on and soon came across a couple of Spirits. She sighed, most likely fools that had their lifeforce stolen, were haunting the cave. She dispatched them with a single shot and moved on. After killing another few ghosts, she came across Draugr. She put her bow away and killed the patrolling Draugr by breaking their necks. She walked through the next doorway and stayed silent while she moved. She sketched and solved the puzzle and dodged the swings of the Draugr and Spirits. She quickly formed two **Rasengan** and slammed it into the two Spirits. She rolled back and rammed her Hidden Blades into his chest. Once she looted the area, she moved on. Killing the next Spirits with her Chakra covered Hidden Blades. She moved on and found herself in the main room. She saw a Spirit Draugr. She shot an arrow at his head. The man split into three, all of which were quickly dispatched as well. The Draugr reappeared again and charged. He didn't get far along though, as he received another arrow between the eye. She looted the room and found the Journal, an engraved drum, as well as Halldir's Staff. Once everything was sealed away, she dropped down to the entrance.

Leaving the cave she jogged out back to Falkreath and handed the Altmer his Journal when she found him in the Hall of the Dead. She received her pay and left the Hall of the Dead. Sighing she looked at the sky, seeing the sun sinking beneath the horizon, she walked into the barracks and walked up to the occupied cell. The man walked up to her.

"Looking to stare at the monster?" the man said.

"This one sees no monster, only a shapeshifter. This one has no pity for you. You lost control and killed a child, that is of no one's fault but yours. What drove you to such madness?"

"I was told this ring could allow me to control my transformations. But Hircine cursed it and the changes came to me and I lose control… Like with that girl."

"You are a fool. What did you expect? Stealing from a Daedric Lord. You should have been killed, instead an innocent lost her life. Is there a way to appease Lord Hircine?"

"Yes, a white stag. I've been tracking it to this area."

"This one will try and appease Lord Hircine, give her the ring. Pray that he is merciful."

Shulmah left and activated her A.C. Seals. Her bow in hand she tracked the stag down to a small pond. She let her arrow go and hit the right at the base of the skull. She quickly cleaned the kill and suddenly saw a Spirit Stag. She bowed, feeling the powerful presence radiating off of it.

"Lord Hircine, it is an honor to stand in your presence," Shulmah said respectfully.

"The honor is mine, Nine Tailed Vixen," said the bemused voice.

"I see you carry my ring, yet the rogue shifter still lives. Most curious."

"This one took the ring in order to appease you. The shifter killed an innocent child, she did not want to disgrace herself with an unworthy kill."

"Yes, the death of the child was most unfortunate. Now then, the Blood Moon has been called and the hunters are on his trail. Find this rogue shifter and kill him and present me his skin. You will be rewarded richly for your service. Head to Bloated Man's Grotto and hurry, the competition has already begun"

"Of course."

Shulmah disappeared in a flash of crimson. She reappeared outside of the cave. She entered the cave and walked along the path. She noticed a trail of dead hunters. Following them she saw the werewolf tear into them. He turned and charged at her. A suicide throw launched the man into the rockface. Within instants she was on top of him and pierced his heart with her Hidden Blades. She cleaned the body and saw the Spirit of Sinding walk to her.

"An excellent kill. Take this, mortals call it the Savior's Hide. May it prove useful to you in the hunts to come."

Shulmah took the armor and sealed it. After talking with the Spriggan Matron and looting the corpses, she returned to Falkreath and slept the rest of the night on the inn's roof. The next morning, Shulmah dropped down to the road and started to sell her loot. As she entered the Gray Pines Goods, she was rudely shoulder bumped by a Nord.

"I can't believe they let provincials like you wander around Skyrim!" the Nord said.

"And this one can't believe you're picking a fight you are bound to lose."

She bumped her shoulder into his, sending him to the floor. She walked up to the clerk and laid down her loot. After counting her coins, she walked outside and looked around for something to do. After walking around town for a while, she remembered Barbas. In a flash of crimson she stood in front of the dog.

"Apologies to have kept you waiting, Barbas. Shall we make our way to your master then?" Shulmah greeted the dog.

"Yes, but be warned, the last group of people worshipping him are still there. And they're not exactly what I would call friendly."

"Well if that's the case. **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu**!"

Out of a cloud of smoke stepped four dozen clones.

"A-HOOO!" came the battle cry.

* * *

Haemar's Shame

They entered the cave in a phalanx. They moved slowly and deliberately. The sound of their feet hitting the ground aroused a curious lookout and he soon sounded the alarm. At first came the melee fighters, they bodies were pierced by two spears each. Next came the archers and spellcasters. What surprised Shulmah was that the fools had tried to siphon the lifeforce of her clones. They died very painfully. They lost a few of their number when the bodies reanimated and they were attacked from behind. After that a group of Bunshin was dispatched as a rearguard to kill reanimated bodies. As they pushed into next part of the cave, and cornered the enemy. In a last-ditch effort, they transformed into some ridiculous rip-off of a vampire. Even in that form, they proved little challenge. She dispelled most of her clones and sent the remainder to loot the cave. Looking at the shrine, she stepped up to it.

"Lord Clavicus Vile, this one has come to reunite you with your friend Barbas. She knows you are a bringer of change. She has no interest in any bargains. Tell her what it takes to reunite you two?"

"There is an axe, I want it returned. It's resting in Rimrock Borrow, its name is the Rueful Axe. Bring it to me and I might let Barbas back to my side."

Shulmah nodded. Barbas marked the spot on her map, luckily, it was near a place she had previously marked, Northwatch Keep. She walked outside and disappeared in a flash of crimson. Seconds later in the Northwatch Keep courtyard, two unexplained footprints emerged. Shulmah jumped over the wall and landed on the road. She had activated her A.C. Seals on a whim and it turned out to be a wise decision. The keep had been relieved with fresh troops and even tighter security. She quickly moved north and found the cave.

* * *

Rimerock Borrow

She entered it and killed the Flame Atronachs. After that, she saw a mage walking around trying to find her. Sneaking up behind him, she jammed her Hunting Knife into the base of his skull. He dropped dead and Shulmah looted the cave. She again disappeared in a flash of crimson and swiftly stood in front of the shrine.

"Here is the axe. As for our bargain, this one asks you to uphold your end of the bargain."

The shrine sighed.

"Fine… I'll take that fleabag back. And here a little gift, just cause you amuse me."

"This one thanks you, Lord Clavicus Vile."

Shulmah suddenly held a helmet in her hand, the Mask of Clavicus Vile, she knew for some reason. She sealed it away and disappeared in a flash of crimson and quickly stood back in Falkreath. Walking around town, she was stopped by an old man.

* * *

"Halt, who are you and what are you doing in Falkreath?" the man said.

"When talking to someone, it usually is common courtesy to introduce oneself. What can this one do for you?"

"I am Dengeir of Stuhn. I used to be the Jarl of this city. But I was pressured to step down when it came out I was supporting the Stormcloaks. There's Imperial spies everywhere."

"This one is also in the Empire's employ, she, however, has no interest in the politics. She has personal issues with them and is working independently. This one wants to return Tamriel how it once was. Is there a way this one can help?" Shulmah asked.

"Yes, last night I saw Lod, the blacksmith, write a letter. Probably sending a report to Solitude and General Tulius. If you mean what you said, get me that letter."

Shulmah nodded and headed for the blacksmith's house. She quickly picked the lock and found the letter on a table. She took it and gave it a quick glance. It was an order for more supplies. Sighing she made her way back to Dengeir.

"The letter is an order," she said.

"The blacksmith Is no spy, he is too loyal to you to betray your trust."

"So it would seem, but it looks like the Empire is forcing him to make more equipment for them. Here take this"

Shulmah quickly took the reward and put the letter back. After that she went to talk with the Jarl. She entered the longhouse and walked to the man.

"This one has helped around in the Hold. If you could bestow her the title of Thane, she would be grateful."

"Yes. By my right as Jarl, I bestow upon you the Title of Thane. Congratulations. I grant you the use of a personal Housecarl and this weapon from my personal armory as your badge of rank. I'll also inform the guards. Wouldn't want them to think you as one of the common rabble would we. Speak to my Steward for the plot of land."

Shulmah turned and walked to the Altmer.

"Hail, this one was informed that you could allow her to purchase land."

"Yes, it's a fine plot of land. And it only cost five thousand Septims."

"This one will take it."

Shulmah handed her a pouch of coins and waited while they were being counted. She received the bill and a book describing common Nordic architectural blueprints. Once she was done with the Altmer, she was approached by Redguard.

"My Thane. I am Rayya, and I am your new Housecarl. It is my duty to serve you."

"Good, this one needs someone to oversee the building of her house. She will get her companions and we shall move. Pack your belongings, we leave as soon as possible."

Shulmah picked up Salma and Hidena, who were still stuffed in the room. The two were relieved to be outside and on their way again. Shulmah explained that there were matters she had to attend to and that she would leave them in the care of some of her people. She walked out of town and soon found her land. She found a workbench present with blueprints and some building materials. Sending a letter through a seal, four Uzumaki appeared a minute later.

"These four will teach and protect the three of you. This one has marked what she wants to be built. She will pop in every now and again, but for now, she will be working on her own."

* * *

Shulmah nodded to her kin and walked back to Falkreath. She had an appointment with a group of assassins. She walked to the sanctuary and made her way to Astrid, who was waiting for her in the front room.

"Ah, you're back. So, how went your first real contract. A bit more exciting than what Nazir's been offering, I'd wager… Very well, I'll respect your discretion. Now, I need your assistance with a more… personal nature," Astrid said.

"Has something happened?" Shulmah asked, her interest peaked.

"It's Cicero. Ever since he arrived, his behavior has been… Well, erratic would be an understatement. He's taken to locking himself in the Night Mother's room. Talking to someone. In hushed but frantic tones. Who's he speaking with? What are they planning? I fear treachery… You must understand, Cicero is turning the others against me… Against us… Our family would not survive such division."

"What do you want this one to do?" Shulmah asked, already growing bored.

"Dear Sister, I need you to steal into that room, and listen in on their meeting. It'll be no use clinging to the shadows. They'll see you for sure. No, you need a hiding place. Somewhere they'd never think to look. Like inside the Night Mother's coffin… No objections then? Good. Now go, before they meet. And report back to me with what you learn."

Shulmah scoffed, she had no need to hide in a coffin. She was a Kunoichi, she could stand right in front a target and they'd not know from where she struck even as they were falling to the ground. She quickly made her way to the room. Sending a Bunshin to squeeze into the coffin to act as a decoy, she jumped to the ceiling and laid down on her back, activating her A.C. Seals, using Chakra to stay in place. She waited for a few hours for nightfall. It was essential for a Ninja to be able to wait patiently for extended amounts of time, in order to find the optimal opportunity to strike.

When Cicero came in, she was mildly surprised that only he entered the room. He locked the door and started rambling. She was even less surprised to find the Jester had lost grasp of his mental security. From what she could gather from the research done by her archivists, the Night Mother, was kept in a city called Bravil in the central province of Cyrodiil. The Thalmor had destroyed the sanctuary during the Great War. Cicero was the Keeper of the body and had done his task well, making sure it was undamaged. It would seem he was indeed trying to undermine Astrid. Quite ballsy trying to go against the head of a guild, he did, however, do it smartly, taking away the base. She watched the man open the coffin and freak out, seeing the Bunshin inside. After a few screams, the Bunshin said something of importance to the man, causing him to grow even more erratic. Astrid burst into the room and the situation escalated. Shulmah dropped down onto Cicero, knocking him out. She deactivated her seals and looked at her, dispelling her Bunshin.

"What? The Jester was getting quite irritating," she said, picking him up and using a false memory Genjutsu to make it seem the Jester was dreaming after a few kegs of Mead too many.

"What did you learn, all I heard was him shouting?" Astrid said, irritated.

"Your suspicions are valid, the Jester has been trying to undermine your authority by talking to the others. The old man, Krestus, is nostalgic, but he does not seem the type to betray his own. The Argonian, Veezara, is a Shadow Scale, and respects your position. The Vampire, Babette, is loyal, as is the Redguard, Nazir. The Dunmer, is the same, as long as you live, she will be behind you. As for the Moon Born, you be the judge of him."

Unsealing a bottle of Nord Mead, she took a swig and continued.

"In this one's opinion, she feels that the Jester is mentally unstable. Understandable, given the situation, but she sees him as a liability. He will try something at some point, she advises you to keep him in sight at all times. However, there are other matters that need to be addressed. This one has made sure this will be a drunken dream to him, but there are things you need to be informed of. This one seems to be the Listener. She knows you and this cell have survived by adapting, leaving the original method of operation behind. This one has no interest in leading, despite this title. The Night Mother has also informed her of a contract. A man named Amaund Motierre inside a place by the name of Volunruud. You are the head of the sanctuary, this one will leave it to you."

"I see. What do you intend to do, if Cicero approaches you?"

"This one will play clueless. Lord Sithis communicates through the Night Mother, and the Night Mother only communicates with the Listener. The Jester will remain clueless, maybe even believe it was wishful thinking. This one will see the Redguard for some tasks. Think on what you hlearnedrnt."

Shulmah walked away, looking for the Redguard. She found him in the eating room, reading a report.

"You reek of death, sister. I salute you," he greeted her.

"Hail, this one is looking for work. Are there any open contracts?" she asked.

"Yes, two in fact. The first is quite easy. An Orc bard named Lurbuk, in the Moorside Inn in Morthal. The other is a Vampire named Hern, he owns the Half-Moon Mill."

"Any more information?"

"Like I said, he's a Vampire. Has blended into human society for years. He also has a female companion, Hert, she also is a Vampire. The contract is for the male, though you might have to deal with the female as well. So for Sithis' sake, watch yourself. As for the Orc, he is by all accounts, the Worst bard in all of Skyrim. Apparently, so many people sought his death, Astrid had to hold a lottery to determine the client."

* * *

Shulmah nodded and left. She walked outside and took a deep breath. Breathing out slowly she focused and threw a kunai. It stuck in midair, blood slowly trickling to the ground, she heard a thud and soon an outline of a body appeared on the ground. A few seconds later the body appeared. She checked it with a Bunshin, cautious of a possible explosive. When the body didn't explode, she searched it. She found nothing and sighed. Taking out her Hunting Knife she prepared to clean the kill, when the body suddenly burnt to nothingness. She rolled back looking around, spreading her senses. The body had no smell of oil or any kind of fast acting fuel. She cursed, had she been in contact with the body, she might have lost her arm. Painful and energy extensive to heal and regenerate.

She found nothing of significance from searching the body, or what remained, but she had a feeling she'd see more of her new friends along the road. Shulmah walked north towards Lake Ilinalta. As she reached the shore, she saw the mill and headed towards it. When she reached it, she silently crept into the house and sliced his neck. She left the house and headed further north towards Morthal. She followed the road, jogging at a moderate pace, passing by her village and dropping off a few scrolls full of gear and provisions. After that she moved on, she took the Cold Rock Pass, after killing some hostile creatures and soon stood in the marshes.

* * *

She walked into town and felt a deep sense of presence. Curious she walked to the source and found that she now stood in a burnt down house. Looking around, she knew, she was being watched, however, for the first time in a long time, she could not pinpoint from where. Sighing, she headed into the inn. She sold much of her Ale and exchanged the rest for the items they had of her usual shopping list. As she was enjoying a bottle of ice cold Mead with Juniper Berries. She was halfway into her fourth bottle when the bard started to sing. By Lord Shinigami, he had barely spoken four lines and she already wanted to launch him into pit filled with highly corrosive acid.

She was thinking about how to eliminate them, when a madman burst into the inn and proceeded to stab the Orc numerous times in the gut. Once it was clear the Orc was dead, the madman threw himself at Shulmah. She sighed and backhanded him with such force that his head was hanging limply to the side as he collapsed. Finishing her bottle, she sealed her bottles away and left the inn. She informed the guard of the events. Once she did that, she headed toward Mount Kilkreath.

She still had Meridia's Beacon to return. She headed north west through the marshes. She past an unnamed dwelling, she looted the chest and continued. After a while she passed a shack. Hoping to sell some of her food. As she entered, she smelled and then saw the body. It was starting to decompose, the cold slowing the process immensely. She looted the shack and then proceeded to cover the walls in Troll Fat and straw. Once she was done, she threw an incendiary bomb and watched the cabin go up in flames. Another while later, she crossed the Karth River and reached the Solitude Saw Mill. From there she walked along the road and soon reached the temple.

"Look at my temple, lying in ruins. So much for the consistency of mortals, their crafts and their hearts. If they love me not, how can my love reach them?" came the powerful voice of Meridia.

Shulmah walked to the statue and set the beacon down on the pedestal.

"Restore to me my beacon, that I might guide you toward your destiny."

The beacon shot u into the sky and she was pulled along with it. She found herself floating high in the sky. She sighed, why did this happen in the sky? Meridia appeared as ball of light.

"It is time for my splendor to return to Skyrim. But the token of my truth lies buried in the ruins of my once great temple, now tainted by a profane darkness skittering within. The Necromancer Malkoran defiles my shrine with vile corruptions, trapping the souls of the fallen from this latest war. Worse still, he uses the powers of my token to fuel his foul deeds. I have brought you here, mortal, to be my champion. You will enter my temple, retrieve my artifact and destroy the defiler."

"It will be done, Lady Meridia. However, please refrain from calling this one a mortal again."

"Of course it will be done. I have commanded it. And I will take your request to consideration. Go now! The artifact must be retrieved and Malkoran must be destroyed. The Defiler has forced the doors shut. But this is my temple, and it responds to my decree. I will send down a ray of light. Guide this light through my temple and its doors will open."

Shulmah was dropped to the ground. The ray of light Meridia had promised was going into the temple. After a brief search, Shulmah found the entrance. She entered the temple and was instantly overwhelmed by a foul presence, pushing down on her being.

* * *

Kilkreath Temple

Shulmah stayed low to the ground, an arrow pulled back. She had two Bunshin covering her and looting. The first few minutes were filled with the desecrated corpses of the fallen. She moved through the hallways and soon came across the restless spirits of the dead. She shot an arrow to the heads and they dispersed, leaving a puddle of ectoplasm. She moved on and continued to snipe at the spirits. She saw the light beam being sent into a crystal ball. She tapped it and the beam was redirected. She moved on and continued putting the spirits to rest. She continued to redirect the light beam and continued to lay the spirits to rest. After an hour she stood on a balcony. Continuing on she entered the ruins again. She made her way through the rooms and killed the spirits. She moved through the passages and soon stood in the main hall. She synchronized with her Bunshin and took out all seven threats. Surprisingly, the Necromancer's soul reappeared. Another wave of arrows rectified that inconvenience. Shulmah made more Bunshin and sent them to gather all of the desecrated corpses.

"The Defiler is dead, take Dawnbreaker from its pedestal."

After looting the room, she waited for her Bunshin to bring the corpses. Once the bodies were piled, Shulmah burnt them down with a Katon Jutsu until even the ashes were gone. Once she released her Bunshin, she took Dawnbreaker, Meridia's blade, from its stand.

Suddenly she found herself floating above the ground once again. She took the time to inspect the blade. Dawnbreaker, had an Ebony blade, it was light and strong. She could feel the ethereal power radiating from it.

"A fine blade is it not?" Meridia asked.

"Malkoran is vanquished. Skyrim's dead shall retain their rest. This is as it should be. This is because of you. A new day is dawning. And you shall be its herald. Take the mighty Dawnbreaker. And with it, purge corruption from the darkest corners of the world. Wield it in my name, so that my influence may grow."

"It shall be done, Lady Meridia. However, this one asks permission to give it to one destined for greater paths than herself. This one oversees the last of the Septim, and is the mother to the one you call World Eater. In return, this one will send some of her people to restore and protect your sacred temple."

"Clavicus Vile was speaking truth when he said you were interesting. You may pass it on to the girl, as long as you make sure she does not fall to the greed her power will bring. May the light of certitude guide your efforts."

Shulmah found herself on solid ground and immediately marked the temple. After sealing Dawnbreaker away, she continued on towards the west. A while later, she came across her target, given to her by Legat Rikke.

She approached the fort and sent an arrow into the sky. As it split, the guards in the outer areas of the fort were pierced by dozens of arrows. She dispelled the arrows and took the real one. She looted the area and silently entered Fort Hraagstad Prison.

* * *

Fort Hraagstad Prison

Luckily the prison was not very well lit. She snuck behind the first guard and quickly broke his neck. Another guard came and received a Kunai to the neck. Shulmah looted the room and looted the bandits. She tried mimicking a Nord male voice of the second bandit and cried out.

"What in the name of oblivion are you doing?" she yelled.

She heard footsteps run towards her and hid in the shadows. Another bandit burst into the room and saw the naked bandit lying on top of the other, with a knife in his hand still sticking in his neck.

"What by the Nine have you done? Urgh!"

Shulmah broke the last one's neck and looted the rest of the prison and sealed the bodies away. After that she walked back outside and entered the fort itself.

* * *

Fort Hraagstad

She killed the guard coming towards her with a Kunai and looted the floor. She moved up the stairs silently and eliminated a bandit coming towards her. Her Kunai sliced through the air and through her Right External and Internal Jugulars. The Bosmer fell to the ground, her blood seeping down the stairs. She drew an arrow back and pinned a Breton to the stone by his neck. Lastly the chief was disposed of with an unhealthy dose of fist to face. After looting everything she walked away and headed back into the mountains.

Shulmah entered Castle Dour and walked to Legat Rikke. She entered the room and stepped up to the table.

* * *

"Hail, Fort Hraagstad has been liberated, apologies for taking so long. This one had to see off her people. The bandits are eliminated and you should be able to man it immediately."

"Welcome back, Auxiliary. Glad to see you back in one piece. I'll send a garrison there at once. And with that, I have enough to put into the report. I know our contract states you will not have to speak the oath."

Shulmah nodded. She turned to General Tulius bowed to him.

"This one will serve with loyalty. Her people respect and honor their given word. It has been the way of her kind for over a thousand years. What do you need this one to do next?"

"Ulfric's second in command, has found that he believes to be the resting place of the Jagged Crown," Rikke said.

"The same crown that is mentioned in the ancient texts of this land? If this one's memory serves her correctly, the Jagged Crown is made from the bones and teeth of ancient dragons. A despicable thing, showcasing an utter lack of respect towards the true rulers of Mundus. But that may just be this one's spiritual bias talking... The texts state that the crown was worn by the first true King of Skyrim, a Nord called Harald, said to be a direct descendant of the great warrior Ysgramor. Though the texts do not specify when exactly he was crowned High King, at birth or named so at birth, as his reign began only in 1E143. It is possible that in those unaccounted thirty years, wars were waged to conquer the regions to what is now modern Skyrim. And going by the texts, the crown was passed on from king to king ever since. But it was lost in 1E369 by King Boras, last of the Ysgramor Dynasty... History remembers him as the man who outlawed the ancient ways and a vital supporter of Marukh, the Monkey Prophet, founder of the Alessian Order. Who is also credited for being a cornerstone to the legal system of today, 'All are guilty until they prove themselves innocent.' King Borgas died during what is now known as the Wild Hunt, a ritualistic killing of all threats to the Bosmer territories of Valenwood. It is known Borgas was travelling to Cyrodiil, in order to create a war against the Bosmer people. A well-deserved death in this one's eyes. After being killed, some ancient texts, written by those who survived the hunt, secretly brought their king back to his homeland and laid him to rest in a secret location. And with no rightful heir, the crown stayed with its blood… In any case, the Jagged Crown is said to possess a bit of the powers of the kings who once wore it. The ancients also show it as a part of a prophecy. 'Maw unleashing razor snow, of dragons from the blue brought down, Births the walking winter's woe, The High King in his Jagged Crown.' If the enemy truly has found the resting place of this artifact, then gaining it would mean a huge boost to their moral. This one sees why it is important."

Shulmah took a deep breath and looked around. What she saw was both Legat Rikke, General Tulius, as well as all of the guards standing still, staring at her.

"Did this one say something wrong?" she asked confused.

"No, not at all," Rikke said, recovering first.

"It is just no one was prepared to be presented with such detailed and in depth knowledge of an ancient Nordic artifact. Plus you went off on a bit of a tangent there.."

Shulmah looked around, seeing the other occupants nod, she shrugged her shoulders.

"This ones people are scholars and archivists. We spend just as much of our time researching as we are practicing battle. So is this one correct in assuming we are to try and retrieve the crown?"

"Yes, with the crown, not only would the general populous of Skyrim lose faith in Ulfric, but it would also give Jarl Elisif a stronger position at the moot, when it comes to appointing the new High King. We need to make hast however, my spies report a large gathering of forces just outside of Windhelm."

Shulmah sighed. While they were correct in their actions, they were not using the opportunity to their full advantage.

"If this one may speak freely?" she asked politely.

"She agrees with you that we must make haste, however this one has some of her people inside of the enemy ranks. She knows they will not move out until the Dragonborn is there. And this one knows that they have not yet left the sanctuary of High Hrothgar. She believes it to be most beneficial to set up an ambush. If their forces can be crippled, as well as some of their higher ups be captured, on top of the Jagged Crown being retrieved, it would be a tremendous victory, hitting hard at multiple areas of the enemies spirit."

"I have to agree with her sir. The possibility of dealing a crippling blow to their forces, along with capturing some of their commanders, maybe even the Dragonborn and Galmar Stone-Fist, on top of getting the Jagged Crown, would hit our enemy harder than any skirmish we had in the past."

"Alright. I'll leave the logistics up to you. Just bring me that crown," Tullius said.

"Thank you. Now then Auxillary Vokun-Zuld, I want you to organize the ambush."

"Apologies, but no. This one will aid in the ambush, but she will not sit around in the snow for a few weeks. She has other matters to see to. You know the usual means of how to summon her, and she will be there within the hour. She will gladly take on the main force of the enemy in return, but she will not be sitting around waiting."

"Fine then. Just make sure to bring a few dozen troops of your own."

"Of course. This one will not surrender a single step."

Shulmah bowed and left the castle. Things were going along smoothly. She left Solitude and continued back west. If the information was correct, the Forgemaster's Fingers, a pair of gauntlets she was to retrieve to offer as a tribute, were clear, were near Fort Hraagstad. She quickly made her way there. She saw the troops setting up fortifications and left them with enough Ale and Wine to last a few weeks. She continued and soon reached a cave. Going by memories of the bandits, this was Pinemoon Cave.

* * *

Pinemoon Cave

She entered the cave and walked right into a wolf den. She unsealed the meat of the enemies she killed she filled a large bowl with it. The wolves came to investigate, seeing the intruder, they started to growl. Shulmah raised her K.I. and the wolves started to show signs of submission. She walked deeper into the cave and discovered a group of elves. She smelled blood and saw one of them bite into an upper arm. Shulmah let loose an arrow. The Altmer fell dead to the ground. She checked him, the elongated sharpened canines, as well as the fluorescent eyes were clear indicators of Sanguinare Vampiris. She walked down to the table.

"Greetings," she said, making the vampires surround her.

"This one has come to kill you."

A second later the five remaining Vampires fell to the ground, two stabs in their abdomens. She sighed, even at half her speed, she was too fast for the people of this world. She looted the cave and left.

Heading south west she spotted an old Nordic ruin not far from her original path. She headed towards it and looked around. The large structure was in bad condition. She killed the Draugr coming out of his coffin and took out the bandit group in the upper structure. She found the plaque with the name and started to sketch the complex.

* * *

Volskygge

She entered it and carefully opened the door. Moving forward she threw two Kunai at the bandits coming towards her. She looted the room, which seemed to be a gathering room for festivities. She moved on and broke the next bandits neck, after following her down the hall. Shulmah picked the chest and moved on. The next area had two bandits patrolling. Shulmah had long since sealed her cloak away. She jumped to the ceiling and waited for one of the guards to pass under her. When he did, she grabbed him, hoisted him up and sliced his throat. She kept the bleeding to a minimum and dropped the large Orc once his Bosmer companion was underneath. She dropped him and knocked the Bosmer out. Shulmah dropped down and stared at the Bosmer. She was young, younger than most bandits she had encountered. She was badly bruised and she was wearing a collar. This girl was a slave. She was wearing armor, as skimpy as it was, but at least there was some protection. Shulmah made a Bunshin and had it take the girl to the Uzumaki camp. Shulmah moved on. She spotted a lever and used it after picking the door. It revealed a hidden room and looted it. Once she was done, she moved on. She crept up to a large area and what she saw made her blood boil.

In front of her was a large dining hall that had been recently cleared up. There were at the very least twenty five bandits. What stood out though however were the ten or so, barely teen fame slaves. She scowled, she knew slavery was a common thing among bandits and the Dunmer people. Even the Uzumaki held slaves, though those were either condemned criminals or volunteers. These were neither, Shulmah browsed her pouches. She could use Smoke Bombs, or Gas Bombs. Or, she could do what any Kunoichi knew how to do.

A puff of smoke later, a young Khajiit girl, dressed in skimpy armor walked into the room. She walked around the room, waiting to be called. After a while, the bandits were running out of drink. The Khajiit was suddenly grabbed by her tail and yanked backwards to the floor. She looked up and saw an Argonian lay beside her being kicked.

"We've told you beasts a thousand times over, you kiss our feet and thank us for letting you vermin live," the Dunmer woman said.

"Now what do you say, Pond-Scum?"

"Sorry, Mistress, I apologize, Mistress. What can I do for you, Mistress?" the girl was crying.

The Dunmer looked at the Khajiit.

"And you? What do you say, Carpet?"

"Thank you, Mistress. What can this one do for you, Mistress?"

"The table is running out of wine. Go fetch some from the storage area. And you Scale-Face, you have a duty to perform to your queen, do it."

The Argonian crawled to the head of the table. The Khajiit quickly went and gather a large jug of wine. Struggling with its weight, the Khajiit slowly made her way back to the room. She made her way to the table and started to pour wine to all of the bandits. When she came to the head of the table, she saw both the King and Queen groan out in pleasure. As she walked up to them, she saw a fur covered head bobbing up and down between the Nord's legs. Next to him, his Queen was leaning back in her chair. She saw the Argonian holding her tail and moving it. The Khajiit poured the wine and left to get more. She returned and set down the jug. She was pulled by her tail and onto the lap of a Breton. She wrapped her arms around him and gave into his sloppy kiss. She was being groped, but she felt him get weaker. A minute later everyone, but the Dunmer woman was sleeping. The Khajiit got up and walked up to her. The Khajiit got on her knees and kissed her feet. Suddenly, the Khajiit spun around, and swiped her leg into the back of the Dunmer's knees, putting the Dunmer on the floor. The Khajiit pounced onto her chest and jabbed at her throat relentlessly. After a few minutes later, the neck was crushed. The Khajiit sighed and stood up.

A puff of smoke and Shulmah replaced the young Khajiit in all her armored glory. She turned to the slaves. She smiled and unsealed all of the food she had. The slaves jumped at the food, ravenous they were gulping as much down as they could fit into their mouths. Shulmah proceeded to kill all of the bandits by snapping their necks. She looted and sealed everything. She made a few Bunshin and had them escort the terrified girls to her people's camp. Once they left, Shulmah continued.

She walked into a puzzle room with four coffins. She saw book on a pedestal. She skimmed through it and had the answer. Solving the riddle, Shulmah continued. She dropped down to the next level and entered the next part of the ruins.

* * *

Volskygge Passages

Shulmah made her way along the passages, looting along her way. She disposed of the Draugr on her way. She looted the chests and the dead Draugr. She followed the path, discovering a hidden room and using the tombs own traps. Walking up a large set of stairs, she eliminated the Draugr and walked right into a Frostbite Spider nest. Cursing her luck, she bathed the area in white hot flames. She moved on and passed over a stream. She eliminated the Draugr patrolling the area and up some stairs. She dashed forwards and decapitated the Draugr in the throne. She looted the area and continued. She walked up some stairs and out of the ruin.

* * *

Volskygge Peaks

She walked outside and spotted some stairs. She walked up the flight of stairs and walked passed the coffin. She saw the Word Wall and started to sketch it.

'Bekhild Wahlaan Qethsegol (Bekhild raised (this) stone)  
Ahmuli Vahrukt Eyolf Wen ((in her) husband's memory, Eyolf, whose)  
Veysun Los Sizaan Ko Vul (ship was lost in (a) dark)  
 **KEST** Ko Okaaz Do Luv **TEMPEST** in (the) Sea of Tears)

The moment she was done, the coffin sprang open. Out of it appeared a Dragon Priest. Channeling Raiton Chakra to her right palm. She waited for her hand to concentrate and started to chirp, reminiscing of the many thousand flocks of birds of her homeland's ally Tori no Kuni. Once it was at full power she decided to indulge in some nostalgia and dashed towards him.

" **Raiton: Chidori**!" she yelled, plunging her arm into the priests chest.

She pulled out her arm and watched the priest disintegrate to ash, leaving only his armor and mask. She knew the mask was valuable to the religion of old. She took it and sealed it away, that left her with three masks. Which meant she had seven more to go. She moved south, and entered another ruin. She sketched the view of the entrance and soon found she had reached her destination after eliminating the Forsworn guarding the entrance.

* * *

Deepwood Redoubt

Shulmah made her way through the ruin, eliminating the Forsworn in her path. She made her way past the sentries and traps. She found a missive showing that these were not allied to Madanach. She continued deeper and killed the two guards on the catwalk. She moved on after looting the dead. She moved on and soon stood in a new part of the Redoubt.

* * *

Deepwood Vale

The new part was a large open space. In the back she saw a large ruin. She got to a vantage point and started sniping the Forsworn guards. After ten dead, she moved in to confirm the kills. She moved from body to body, jabbing her knife into the base of the skull to make certain. She continued to loot the entire area and found the target in a chest. She sighed, contemplating on whether or not she should go to the Orcs before or after exploring the ruin. She sketched the ruin and entered it.

* * *

Hag's End

Shulmah moved into the first room and let loose a barrage of Kunal. Many hitting the Hagraven, which teleported away. The two other females died do to blood loss, due to her Kunai slicing apart their necks. She spun around and let another Kunai fly. It hit another female in the throat. She looted the area and sealed away the bodies. SH moved on and opened the next dor. A handful of Shuriken later the Hagraven disappeared again and the two females guarding her were dead. She looted the area She killed the Frostbite spider in the room next to the main one and crossed the bridge and up the next area, avoiding the traps. She moved into the next room and found a Word Wall. She sat down and sketched it.

'Vegunthar Wahlaan Qethsegol (Vegunthar raised (this) stone)  
Bormahll Vagrukt Hungunthar ((in his) father's memory, Hungunthar)  
 **Tiid** Naak Kriaan Se ( **TIME** \- Eater, slayer of)  
Junnesejer Kroniid Se Dunkreath ((the) Kings of the East, Conqueror of Dunkreath)'

Once she was done, she exited the ruin.

She stood high above the valley. She spotted the Hagraven and saw her summon two Icewraiths. Sighing she channeled Katon Chakra into two Kunai and destroyed the wraiths. Shulmah launched her spear and sent the Hagraven flying to the valley below. Shulmah looted the chest and jumped after the creature. She looted the body and continued out into the wildlands. She headed south, the priest of Boethiah was supposed to be held captive in those hills. After weaving through the rocky mountain face, she eventually came across another Forsworn camp. She walked into the camp and soon was greeted by the business end of a dozen arrows.

Shulmah lifted her arms and put her hands behind her head. She dropped to her knees and waited. A second later, all bows had their strings cut and the Forsworn had a Kunai held to their throat. Just then another Forsworn appeared. This one had an exposed heart, though it wasn't human. He waved his people away, Shulmah's Bunshin dispelled.

"It would seem Madanach was telling the truth. You truly are a fearsome warrior. What can the Forsworn of Bruca's Leap Redoubt do for you, Vokun-Zuld?"

"This one was hoping to trade some of her loot, for gold and gems."

"Of course, please enjoy some Venison, while we gather what we have."

Shulmah sat down on a log and watched the fire slowly roast the meat. After a few minutes later the man came back with a large bag full of coins and another full of gems. Shulmah traded all her Forsworn weapons and armor, along with all the drinks she did not particularly like. Shulmah left the Forsworn and continued on south.

She crossed the river and slid down the other side of the mountain to a cabin called Cliffside Retreat. She moved along the mountain face and found a door in the rockface. She saw a plaque and entered the door.

* * *

Liar's Retreat

What she saw was a horde of Falmer. Shulmah rushed into the room and started to massacre the creatures. She dismembered and decapitated them, making sure she eliminated them before they could sound for reinforcements. She made doubly sure they were dead, by stabbing their hearts. She moved deeper into the dwelling and discovered a bandit, who in blind fear charged at her with his battle axe. She eliminated the poor Orc with a quick snap of his neck. She followed the tunnel the Falmer had dug and soon found a holding pen with dead bandits. She continued on taking out every Falmer she came across. What she found fascinating was that the Falmer always housed in parts of Dwemer ruins.

From what she could gather, during the end of the First Era, when the Nord-Falmer war was going on, the Falmer turned to the Dwemer for support. Events after that have yet to be archived by her people, but from what she read they were turned into a slave people within a few generations. And with the disappearance of the Dwemer, well, there were prime living spaces. The only thing that saddened her was that she could not talk with them about their culture, their customs, their history. She sighed, and continued making her way through the dwelling. Once she had cleared the Chauri pen, she turned back, and found her way blocked by a wave of bandits. She was quite surprised to see Fjola leading the charge.

"Well color me impressed. I just got the message two days ago. And you already cleared the Falmer out. What by the Nine are you doing here, Shulmah?" the Nord asked.

"This one was just passing through. Would you like to explain the situation please," Shulmah said calmly?

"Of course. Ever since you offered me that deal, I have been steadily expanding my group and making allies. The group here were good people, if a little stubborn."

"This one sees you took her advice to heart. This one shall send you a list of orders in the coming weeks. And from now on, this one is to be called Vokun-Zuld, when on official business."

"Of course. I'll send a messenger to your village when I'm done here."

Shulmah nodded and left. She kept heading south and quite literally jumped into a Stormcloak Field Camp. She marked its location in the Reach. She moved along the rocks she came across the Karthwasten Mine. She had heard rumours about its richness in ore and that the Silver-Bloods did not own it. She walked up to the house.

"Greetings, this one is called Vokun-Zuld, she has heard you may require assistance."

"Yeah, the Silver-Bloods have hired mercenaries to keep me and my workers from the mine. We are not equipped nor experienced enough to have a confrontation. But we can pay."

"Agreed, as for payment, when this one calls for it, you support her. And open a supply line with the Broken Fang Cave camp, this one guarantees rich business."

Shulmah took out her sword and entered the mine.

* * *

Sauranach Mine

Shulmah raced through the mine, slicing through the mercenaries'' throats with her sword. By the time the leader noticed he was alone, Shulmah had already decapitated hi. She sealed away the bodies and walked back to the owner. She showed him proof of kill and reminded him of their agreement. After resealing everything, she left.

She jumped down the mountain side and landed on the road. She was growing annoyed, but if this got her the favour of Molag Bal, she would do it, as much as it displeased her. A few minutes upstream she came across a cave. After a short deliberation she entered it.

* * *

Blind Cliff Cave

She entered the cave and was greeted by a bubbly Forsworn teen. The girl showed her around and introduced her to everyone. After being showed to the second part of the cave, Shulmah traded food, pelts and drink, for gold and gems.

Blind Cliff Bastion

Shulmah had been led to a large hall, where a couple of dozen Forsworn were sitting.

"As you can see, Miss Vokun-Zuld. We are well prepared to wage campaigns against the invaders. Madanach has informed the tribes of your agreement. We will keep appearing, to remind them that we are still here. We are looking forward to the day you start the campaign. And we expect the return of the Old Ways," the chieftain said.

"Of course, you need not worry. This one has all intention of returning your customs, as long as you uphold your end of the bargain. This one hopes to see you also to seek coexistence."

Shulmah tensed when she saw a Hagraven approach.

"So, you are the pretty morsel, the Chieftains are talking about. What are you doing in my tower?" the Hagraven asked.

"This one has been passing through, she is on her way to a camp where a priest of Boethiah is being held."

Shulmah bowed and returned to the road. She walked along the road up river, until she found a good spot to cross. Crossing the river was easy, a simple jump and she was on the far shore. A few hours later she entered a cave. She read about the cave, in the texts of the ancients. A king of the Forsworn people, he was called the Red Eagle, named so because in battle he was covered by the blood of his enemies.

* * *

Red Eagle Redoubt

She was surprised to be greeted by the chieftain himself. He led her all the way through the caves and up to the ruins. She found the priest bound in a tent. She talked more of the one the legends called the Red Eagle. The chieftain allowed the release of the priest, but to hold the blade of the legendary king, Shulmah accepted the challenge and a few minutes later Shulmah and the Chieftain were circling each other. This was to be a friendly bout, no armor, no weapons.

Shulmah was standing in a loin cloth and a cloth covering her chest. The chieftain too only clad in the cloth. She waited for the chieftain to move. He moved in with a wide swing. Shulmah ducked under it and jabbed at his kidneys. The chieftain stumbled and spun around, barely dodging the roundhouse kick aimed for his neck. He charged again, his punch being blocked and his arm grabbed. Shulmah threw him over her shoulder and onto the ground. He tried to get back onto his feet, but collapsed. Shulmah tossed him a potion and donned on her armor again.

The Chieftain groaned and had his people fetch the sword. Shulmah traded furs, food and drink, for gold and gems. After gathering her belongings and sealing them away she walked down the path a bit towards the priest.

"Hail priest, this one has come to set you free," she said, taking out her Hunting Knife.

"Free me? No one knew where I was, when they took me. Who sent you?"

"Lady Boethiah."

"The Dark Mistress herself. She sent you? Wait! Molag Bal. Of course. I have to get to Markarth. Cut me loose!"

"If this one may, Lady Boethiah has told her to be present with the ritual. Would you be able to wait for her? She is on her way to Markarth as well, but she has matters elsewhere to attend beforehand."

"Of course. I doubt the Mistress will mind if I wait for a few days."

"This one thanks you."

Shulmah watched the man rush off while she entered the Red Eagle Tower. Once she exited it after being guided through it. She headed a little ways east and came by a cave, which she entered to complete her maps.

* * *

Rebel's Cairn.

She found a pedestal and remembered the stories. Rebel's Cairn was the final resting place for the legendary king, the Red Eagle. She put his sword, Red Eagle's Fury, into the pedestal. On the far side, a hidden passage opened. As she followed the path, she entered the resting hall of the Red Eagle. As she stepped up to the coffin, the lid blew up. With a roar of power, the Red Eagle rose from his rest. Shulmah unsealed her shield and spear and waited for the king to gain his bearings. In the meanwhile, Skeletons rushed her, though they were quickly dispatched. When the final Skeleton fell, Shulmah rammed the butt of her spear into the ground. The Red Eagle had watched her. Slowly he walked up to her. He lifted his shield and tapped his against her. He then took a few steps back and readied himself. Shulmah readied herself as well. Being the intruder, she had the reactionary move. Her opponent charged. Shulmah lifted her shield and stepped forward. She bashed her opponent's chest, forcing him back. Swiping at his feet with his spear, she kept him unbalanced. She thrust her spear at his head, only for it to be blocked. Lifting her shield, she blocked a sword strike and used her size to withstand the kick. It unbalanced her opponent and she pushed forward, forcing him onto the ground. She brought her spear down and pierced his heart.

"You have fought well, king of old. This one is honored to have fought you."

She sealed her spear and shield and carried the dead body back to his tomb. She claimed his sword as prize and replaced it with an Ancient Nordic Sword. After that, she looted the room and left.

Back outside, she headed back west. She passed the Four Skull Lookout dwelling and cleared it. She found a pedestal and made a note to look into the dwelling when she had the time. She moved west further towards Markarth. A few hours she was standing at the gates of Markarth, with an armed escort of guards. Groaning inwardly, she resisted the urge to kill them.

* * *

"Miss Vokun-Zuld. We are asked to escort you to Understone Keep. The Jarl wants a word for you," one of them said.

"And what does the Jarl want to say? Or does he simply wish to put this one back into Cidhna Mine for no reason," she mocked them.

"We do not know, we're simply following orders."

Shulmah sighed and signaled them to lead the way. A few minutes later, they entered Understone Keep. As she walked towards the Jarl she heard some guards mutter about the Hall of the Dead being closed. She saw Thongvor Silver-Blood leaning against the wall.

"You there, Convict. What are you doing here again?" he spat.

"You'd do well to show more respect to your betters, Nord," Shulmah said with a proud, yet irritated tone.

"This one is in a foul mood, and she will not be insulted by people who only use scapegoats to push their narrative. This one has done no wrong and if she had wished it, she could have walked right back out of Cidhna's main entrance."

"Hmpf, filthy beast," he muttered.

Shulmah's arm shot out for an instant, a fist sized hole appearing next to the Nord's head.

"This one repeats, mind how you address your betters. She is not above lethal retaliation."

"Are you threatening me, rug?"

"No, this one is warning you, worm. If you provoke this one, she will retaliate."

Shulmah continued to the throne, thankful that the guards had just ignored the confrontation. She stood in front of the throne, annoyed that she was being made to wait. A few minutes later, the Jarl, his steward, his guard and two of the city guards were in the small nook of the throne room. Shulmah was not impressed, it was a very poor attempt at intimidation.

"Thank you for waiting, Miss Vokun-Zuld. I have asked you here to offer my official apologies for having you arrested, even though you were innocent. And as a gesture of this, I would like to offer you a home in the city and title within the hold, provided you prove to be of use for the hold."

"And what would this one be doing to prove herself?" Shulmah asked, growing more annoyed by the second.

"Clear the Dragon Bridge Overlook of the Forsworn."

Sighing Shulmah bowed and left. She walked outside and disappeared in a flash of crimson. She appeared at the Cliffside Retreat and headed north. A few minutes later, she reached the camp.

* * *

Dragon Bridge Overlook

What she saw was them burning a large wood made figurine of Madanach. They were turning against their king and so were exempt from her agreement with the man. She shot an arrow into the sky and watched the shower of metal, cover the entire area. She dispelled the arrows and retrieved the original. She walked to the edge of the cliff and sketched the town of Dragon Bridge, as well as the bridge that gave the town its name. After that, she looted the area and returned with a flash of crimson.

She startled the guards at the door and entered the Keep. She marched up to the throne and unsealed the five heads and tossed them at the Jarl's feet.

"There you have the five heads of those in the camp. Has this one proven herself now?"

"Yes, but I have one more request. My father died trying to negotiate with the Forsworn, back when that was still possible. His shield is with those Hagravens that seem to be allied with those savages. It would be wonderful if I could have it back."

"Where is the shield?" Shulmah asked, somehow keeping her annoyance out of her voice.

"An old Nordic Tower called Bleakwind Bluff."

"This one will return momentarily."

She marched back outside and teleported herself to the tower.

* * *

Bleakwind Bluff

The Forsworn of the tower were allies and that was proven as she ascended the steps. Draska, the Hagraven saw her and greeted her. She was not well versed in the language of the higher races, but she was good at signing what she said. Shulmah signed as well, a sign of respect.

"The fool of Markarth wants his father's shield. I can trade a dozen bodies for it," she signed

"Of course."

Draska left and returned, tossing her the shield.

"Have you been degraded to an errand girl now?"

"All is done to achieve the main goal. As degrading as it is, with the title I will receive, I will be able to sway the populous when the time comes. But I truly wish to see a Jarl fight his own battles for once, this one is on the front lines more than she is at home. And her people are faring fine, thank you, here are the bodies."

She unsealed the dozen bodies and bowed. Grabbing the shield, she disappeared in a flash of crimson and stood back in front of Understone Keep.

* * *

She entered the Keep and marched to the Jarl. She handed him the shield and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"There is the shield. Now for the reward," she said, having no more interest to show false politeness.

"Yes, I grant you permission to buy property in Markarth. My uncle will handle the details."

Shulmah handed the man a large pouch with gold and common gems.

"That covers it all. Now, what about the title of Thane? That was the title you were talking about, correct?"

"Yes. You now have land and with your exploits in the mine, you are known to my people. I hereby grant you the title of Thane of the Reach. I'll grant you this blade from my armory as a sign of station. I'll also inform the guards, wouldn't want them to think you part of the common rabble. Your housecarl will look over your home, while you are away."

Shulmah bowed and headed to the Silver-Blood in. Sitting down at the fire, she leaned back in her chair and dozed off. She woke up a few hours later the next morning. She stretched and left the inn, ignoring the displeased looks the staff was sending her way. She walked to the abandoned house and woke the priest sleeping in the bed. He led her down to the shrine and was captured.

"Molag Bal, I have won this bout before?!" the man said.

"Yes… But now I have my own champion."

The man looked back and gasped.

"You!?"

"One should never trust any information without researching it thoroughly."

"You, Lilmothiit, take the mace from its stand. Now punish him."

Shulmah sighed, taking a few swings, she slammed the mace into the priests foot, breaking it. He remained silent. Shulmah systematically started breaking each joint, with each the pain increased. She slammed it into his neck breaking the neck, but keeping him alive. Shulmah had to hand it to the priest, he had not yet broken. The man was on the ground, in pain. Shulmah sighed and channeled Raiton Chakra into her hand. She tapped the man, making him seize with the electricity of her Chakra. A few minutes later the man submitted and she was told to kill him. She slit his throat and was rewarded with the Mace of Molag Bal. She marked the house and was going to have a couple of warriors stand guard and live in it.

Shulmah left the house and made her way south towards the Orc Stronghold of Dushnik Yal. The trip was uneventful. She walked up to the gates and was greeted by the Orc female that had sent her on this errand.

* * *

"You have returned with the gauntlets. Enter! Speak to our Chief right away."

Shulmah did that and walked up to the chief. He was sitting in a chair in front of the longhouse. She unsealed the gauntlets and put them on the table next to him.

"Here are the Forgemaster's Fingers. Is this one now a Blood-Kin?" she asked.

"Yes, you have proven yourself and I grant you permission to be Blood-Kin to the Orsimer. The stronghold is now your family. Feel free to trade with our smith, train with our warriors."

"This one is honored. If you wish to open a beneficial trade route, send an emissary to the Broken Fang Cave, you will not be disappointed."

"I will think on it, Blood-Kin."

Shulmah nodded and left the stronghold. She passed Cradle Rack Tower and killed the attacking Hagraven. The loot was not really worth the time, but it made her life easier, as she did not have to dodge spells. Shulmah soon reached the hideout of the Dark Brotherhood. She entered it and walked into the entry room. She was immediately stopped by Astrid.

"We need to talk," she said.

"Something's been going on and it's been causing me to think on recent events. We both can agree, that Cicero's been causing enough trouble. I came to a decision. If the Night Mother did truly speak with you, then we would be mad to ignore it. So go to Volunruud, speak with this Amaund Motierre and see what he wants. I trust Cicero remains unaware."

"We shall see. This one has bounties to collect from Nazir. She will see if the Jester reacts," Shulmah replied.

She walked into the eating room where the Redguard was eating some Venison Chops. She unsealed a bottle of ice cold Mead and tossed it to the man, who was amazed by the temperature of the alcoholic beverage.

"The Cursed Blood Hern is dead. It was not as challenging as you made it out to be. As for the bard, someone else took him out of all our misery."

"No sarcasm this time. You faced a Vampire and lived to tell the tale. Well done. And if you contracted Sanguinare Vampiris, get that taken care of, else you turn out like our dear Babette. Unless of course, that has been your plan all along. Here's your reward."

Shulmah snorted, as if she needed to curse her blood to be immortal, she was a Biju, blessed by the divine trifecta of her home. There was no force on Mundus that could truly destroy her. Hurt? Most definitely. Kill? Possible, but chances of being wed to Dibella is more likely. But destroy? Impossible, she would reform within a few days to weeks. Not that she would give anyone the chance to harm her to such a degree.

"As for the bard, like I always say. The only good bard, is a dead bard. All that singing and… Mirth. Your payment, as usual."

Shulmah took the coin and left. She raced through the wildlands towards the north. She came across a few bandits after passing a few ruins. An hour of running saw her vault over a Mammoth, startling it and its shepherds. She skidded to a halt as the Giants raced towards her. She greeted the two and offered a few deer in apologies. She traded a few more scrolls worth of furs and meat, in exchange for gems and gold. After a brief conversation, she walked on and came across a bandit camp.

* * *

Halted Stream Camp

The camp was surrounded by a wooden wall. She circled around the left, up a small cliffside, allowing her to see into the camp. Four arrows later, she dropped into the camp and looted the outer area. The two chests hidden under the wooden ramparts. She saw the dead Mammoth and walked into the mine.

She quickly fired an arrow at the bandit mining for ore. She moved into the mine, putting her bow away she snuck around, killing with her knife and Kunai. She looted the four bandits and started to seal everything not nailed to the ground and had a group of Bunshin to mine the veins of ore. After an hour, she moved on.

Shulmah sighed and left, continuing up north. A few more miles up the hill and soon reached the crypt.

* * *

Volunruud

The crypt was still as desolated and looted as she had left it. She took a deep breath and soon found a fresh scent. Following it she entered the back room, away from the main path. She walked into the room and saw a man behind the door. She entered the room. She saw two men in the room. One in Light Legion Armor. The other was wearing some expensive looking robes. She looked at them and sized them up. The soldier seemed able enough, and the noble seemed weak. Sighing she spoke up.

"The Dark Brotherhood answers your summons," she said.

"By the almighty divines. You've come. You've actually come. That dreadful Black Sacrament thing… It worked," the noble exclaimed, walking up to her.

Shulmah eyed him and he froze. She remained silent, waiting for him to continue.

"Right then. You prefer to listen, is that it? Well, you must represent the Dark Brotherhood. Well, I won't waste your time. I would like to arrange a contract, several actually. I daresay, the work I'm offering has more significance than anything your organization has experienced in, well, centuries."

The man was starting to grind on her nerves. Couldn't he just cut to the chase. Suppressing a sigh, she motioned for him to continue.

"As I said, I want you to kill several people. You'll find the targets, as well as their manners of elimination, quite varied. I'm sure someone of your disposition will probably even find it enjoyable. But you should know that these killings are but a means to an end. For they pave the way to the most important target. The real reason I'm speaking with a cutthroat in the bowels of this detestable crypt, for I seek the assassination of the Emperor."

Shulmah's eyebrows shot up. She started to see his path of thinking. Due to her connections within the Legion, she knew the Emperor was destined to arrive for a wedding. If she were planning this, she would target key figures within the inner and outer circles to weaken the base and environment before going in for the kill.

"It's a shocking request, I know. But isn't that what your organization does? You must understand. So much has led to this day, so much planning and maneuvering. Now, it's as if the very stars have finally aligned. But I digress. Here, take these. They need to be delivered to your superior. Rexus. The items."

The soldier walked up to her and handed her a sealed letter.

"The sealed letter will explain everything that needs to be done. The amulet is quite valuable, you can use it to pay for any and all expenses."

Shulmah nodded and took the letter. Leaving the tomb, she disappeared in a flash of crimson. She appeared in front of the sanctuary a few seconds later. Sighing she entered and walked straight up to Astrid. She was leaning in the door way.

"Good, you're back. All right, so? Did you meet this Motierre? What did he want?"

Shulmah handed her the sealed letter.

"Multiple targets, all leading to the most important one. Emperor Titus Mede II himself," she said calmly.

"You're joking. What's this? By Sithis, you're not joking. To kill the Emperor of Tamriel, the Dark Brotherhood hasn't done such a thing since the assassination of Pelagius. As a matter of fact, no one has dared assassinate an Emperor of Tamriel since the murder of Uriel Septim, and that was 200 years ago," the Nord woman said shocked.

"Surely the Night Mother would not misdirect us…" Shulmah said.

"No, she certainly wouldn't. And, for whatever reason, she chose to relay Motierre's information to you. I don't know exactly what's going on here. If you're the Listener or this is some fluke, or what. But what we now have before us. You're damn right we'll accept it. If we pull this off, the Dark Brotherhood will know a fear and respect we haven't seen in centuries."

"So this one assumes, we will accept the kills?"

"You think I'd abandon an opportunity to lead my family to glory? But this is all so much to take in. I need time to read the letter and figure out where we go from here. And this amulet."

"What are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking we need that amulet appraised. I want to know where it came from, how much its worth, and if we can actually get away with selling it. And there's only one man who can give us what we need, Delvin Mallory. He's a fence, a private operator. Works out of the Ratway, in Riften. Give me the letter. Bring Mallory the amulet. Find out everything you can, and sell it if he's willing. He'll offer a letter of credit, that's fine. Delvin Mallory and the Dark Brotherhood have history. He can be trusted."

"This one will go at once."

Shulmah left. She walked back outside and walked into Falkreath. She headed to the blacksmith. Lod was sharpening a sword, with the wolf watching adamantly.

"Hail, how are things progressing with the current demand? Has the pup proven himself the companion you had hoped yourself to be."

"Yes, Iron has proven himself well. Pup is loyal, just as you said he'd be. Even had his first thief, but right through that Breton fool's throat. "

"That is good, be sure to be strict. Dominance is enforced by will, and upheld by rules."

Shulmah waved and left. Moving east towards Riften. She dropped by Pinewatch, leaving a set of orders for Rigel. After letting her clan member relay them, she continued. After a while she passed Helgen. She cleared out the bandits and looted the town. As much as she wanted to take it over, it would be too high of an impact for the political climate right now and may result in a ceasefire to take out a greater enemy. Granted with the support of her people and Alduin and his, there was none that could oppose, but that was not her path, it was Hidena's. Once she was certain she had looted the area clean, she moved on. She cleaned out Fort Neugrad's outer area and continued east. She sighed as she passed by a large battlefield close to the Alchemist's Shack. The skirmish had ended a few days prior, with what appeared to be a Stormcloak rout. Either that, or the platoon of Legionnaires was wiped out. She counted two dozen Imperial dead, and even more pools of blood not saturated with carcass. So there had been at least the same amount of Stormcloaks. She searched the area and soon found a handful of blood rails. She followed them up hill through some rocks. She was impressed to see them move so far, especially with the amount of blood loss. It was clear they were heading back to the field camp, but couldn't make it. They had veered off to the north west and were hiding in a cave. The dead bear with half a dozen arrows and two swords sticking in its flesh were a good sign. From what she saw, they should still be alive, albeit they have not yet been eaten.

* * *

Honeystrand Cave

As she entered, she saw a bear slowly bleeding out a few feet away from the entrance. She made her way towards it and thrust her Hunting Knife into the back of its neck. The bear gave one last grunt and exhaled one last time. She sighed, looking around she finally saw the five injured soldiers. They had a small fire going and the meager medical supplies they had were used as good as they were trained to. She sighed and walked over to them. The bandages were bled through, the other wounds were showing signs of infection. She walked over to the fire and sat down. She unsealed her Medical and Survival Scrolls. Out of the Survival Scroll she got a large amount of firewood, a large kettle, several smaller pots and numerous food supplies. Setting up a large campfire, she set up the kettle and lit the fire. Filling the kettle with water, she adder herbs and powders to it. In the others, she started to prepare food. She made a Bunshin to handle the meal, while she went to the soldiers.

"It would seem you have run out of supplies Praefect. May this one assist?" she asked the wounded Imperial.

The woman had her arm in a sling and was bleeding through a number of other wounds from all over her torso. Many of the other soldiers were in an even worse she. Sighing she walked over to them.

"And who are you, Khajiit?" the Praefect asked.

"This one is Vokun-Zuld and she is an Auxillary," Shulmah replied.

"Oh, so you're the independent. I heard a few stories, so, you have any medical supplies?"

"Yes, and the training and experience to use them. This one will heal you and help you return to the field camp. Now, please, lay down on the matt and remove your clothing, armor and bandages."

Shulmah unsealed an open sleeping bag. She unsealed all of her medical supplies and motioned to the bag. She took a large bottle of distilled alcohol and looked over the injuries. The Praefect had seven major injuries. A deep cut in the left biceps, two pierce wounds in the chest, her right knee was dislocated, a fractured right femur, a deep cut in the left quads and an arrow still pierced in the muscles as well. Someone had been smart enough to not pull it out.

Shulmah unsealed a scalpel and cut the skin away from the arrow, pulled the skin away from the shaft and then pulled the arrow out. She poured some of the alcohol on the now empty wound. She flipped the skin back over, and used two silver stamps and secured the skin. Dipping a bandage into the large kettle and then tied it around the leg. The two cuts were cleaned by a soaked bandage going into the wounds. Then it was sealed with a cream of medical herbs. Once that was done, the wound was bandaged and Shulmah healed it with her **Shosen Jutsu**. The green glow healing the cuts, accelerated by the herbs and the body's natural healing. The pierce wounds were healed the same way, as was the cut on her right arm. Next Shulmah focused on the broken Femur. She sighed, got a bottle of berry juice, an empty wine bottle and poured half of the berry juice into the empty bottle. The rest was filled with the alcohol and mixed. Once that was done, she grabbed the Nords jaws and forced the drink down her throat. Ten seconds later the Nord was coughing and extremely inebriated. She pulled the leg back, aligned the bone and swiftly made a splint from cloth a pair of short metal rods and wood. Once that was taken care of, she secured it with more cloth and string. The knee was easiest. Straighten the leg and carefully let the Patella slip back into place. She wrapped a bandage around it and made sure it supported the knee. Once that was done, she unsealed the next sleeping bag.

The next soldier was an Orsimer, he was big and well-muscled. He showed very clear signs of having fallen into a berserker rage, his grey green skin was marred with scars and wounds. The biggest problem was the bone deep gash on the back along his shoulders. He was sat on the bearskins showing the wound. Shulmah cleaned the wound with a bandage, filled it with the healing paste and then bandaged it with a plaster bandage she had created with some natural glue. She quickly cleaned the wounds and bandaged them. She then used her **Shosen Jutsu** and healed the front of the torso and then had the orc lay down on his stomach. She slowly healed the cut on his back and allowed the body to heal the remainder of the wound by itself. After handing him some herbs to dull the phantom pain and the pain of scar tissue forming. Then she unsealed another sleeping bag.

The next soldier was a Redguard, his dark brown skin was covered in burns. Shulmah covered the burns with a healing paste and then covered the injury with bandages. She then numbed the burns with a minor anesthetic made from Lavender. Once the Lavender had taken effect she slowly lowered him onto the bear pelts and made certain that he stayed on his side. She unsealed another sleeping bag.

The next was a Breton, poor fool had received a half dozen arrows to his legs and right arm. She followed the same procedure as with the Praefect and made sure to check that the arrowheads had not shattered or had been poisoned. Once that was certain, she dressed the wounds and put him to the ground. After that she unsealed a fifth sleeping bag.

The final survivor was covered with cuts and bruises. Shulmah sat the Imperial down and cleaned the wounds. This time, she did not dress them, but instead healed them instead with her green glowing hands. Once the wounds were healed, she lay him down.

After she had finished, she sealed away her medical supplies. Minutes later the meal was ready and the six enjoyed the steaks and ribs. After half an hour, the soldiers were done with their meals, Shulmah cleaned and sealed everything away. After another hour, she looked at the soldiers.

"Are you fit to move?" Shulmah asked the Praefect.

"The Breton and Redguard should be fine, the Orsimer will feel discomfort for until a good night's sleep. The Imperial is in fighting condition, you however, even with the healing magic this one possesses, you are not in any condition to be moved. This one will build a stretcher, have your men ready in ten minutes."

Shulmah unsealed two wooden staffs and secured a few sheets of leather between them with strong string. Testing it with a couple of clones, she made sure to have it strong enough to carry her weight. When everyone was ready and everything was packed away, she lifted the Praefect onto the stretcher. Once that was done, the others limped after her. The Breton and Redguard were carrying the stretcher. The Imperial and Orc were flanking the stretcher. It took them about ten minutes to reach the field camp. Once they were in the camp, Shulmah dismissed them and sold the loot she didn't need. After a few minutes, she moved on. She climbed up a mountainside and found a shack. She walked up to it and found a name on the door, Froki's.

* * *

Froki's Shack

Shulmah entered the shack and stared at the business end of a drawn arrow. Shulmah sighed flicked a Kunai and cut the string of the bow. The old man stared at her in shock and forced himself to relax. Shulmah pulled the Chakra String and the Kunai came back to her.

"Peace. This one does not seek battle."

"Well, well. What does a city rat want outside those walls? Or have you come to speak about your divines?" the old man mocked.

"This one is not interested in mockery, she has come for stories of old."

"Well at least someone respects the old ways. Foreigners more often than not don't even respect their own gods, let alone those of others. Now what can I do for you? I can tell you about the old ways, or I could send you on the path of the Sacred Trials."

"Sacred Trials? This one is intrigued."

"It's an old Nord tradition, to test yourself in the eyes of Kyne. Show that you're a hunter and not a simple butcher. Kyne teaches us to respect the beasts, and blesses the hunter who faces their champions. True Nord hunters are those who survive the trials. Do you think you're strong enough for Kyne's blessing. I would be glad to point you along the path."

"This one thank you for the offer. She accepts, it will be a great source for her research into the old ways. What is this one to do?"

"You must hunt beasts blessed by Kyne. I'll anoint you with the symbol of the Wolf, the Crab and the Skeever. This will compel the guardian to appear when you reach his lair. Here's where you need to go. Return when you are successful."

She was handed three totems, which she attached to her armor with some string. She left the shack and moved on through the mountainside. After a while she slid down a slope and ended up in front of a cave. She looked around and found a table with a journal on it. Skimming through it, she soon found out where she was. She sealed everything away and entered the cave.

* * *

Angarvunde

She walked down the tunnel, ignoring the mutterings of a female further down the line. A minute later she reached the Dunmer and was stopped by the foolish woman.

"What do you think you're doing, beast?" she sneered.

"This one is exploring," Shulmah replied with a neutral tone.

"Really, how about we work together. I'm on the verge of incredible wealth, and my workforce ran out on me."

"Is there a reason for that?" Shulmah asked.

"Yes, we were excavating this old tomb when we broke open this old chamber full of old corpses."

"Have they never seen dead bodies before?" Shulmah asked, hiding her amusement.

"Well, not like these. These are still walking around. In any case, if I can't get past these creature, I can't get into the treasure room of this tomb."

"Draugr, the souls of the old warriors. They guard the resting place of powerful and important leaders. This one would be happy to assist you by doing battle with them, for a share of the treasure."

"That doesn't sound like a bad idea. If you can get me to the treasure room, we'll split it fifty-fifty."

"Agreed, as long as you listen to this one and advance when she has cleared the way?"

"Yeah, yeah."

Shulmah moved into the chamber and moved with the shadows and silently taking out the Draugr by braking their necks. Once that was done she looted the bodies and waited for the Dunmer once she arrived, she walked to an iron gate. Sighing, Shulmah explained that most tombs had similar security measures to ensure the safety of those who lay within. She was given a key and sent on her way. She sighed and walked to the northwest.

* * *

Angarvunde Ruins

Shulmah walked along the halls and carefully disarmed the pressure plates. She walked into a room and ducked backwards under a horizontal axe swing. Completing the walkover, she blocked the return follow up. She grabbed the hilt, twist it loose of the Draugr's grip and slit his throat. Looting the body, she cleaned out the room and continued. The next Draugr was eliminated with a precise shot with her bow. The arrow cleanly pierced the helmeted skull, leaving the Draugr to crumble to the ground. For the one patrolling the lower floor, she dropped down on him, crushing him beneath her with her weight and momentum. She cleaned out the chamber and looted the bodies. Then she walked up the stairs and dodged an Ice Spike launched at her head. Another came flying, but was swiftly dispatched with a minor **Katon** Jutsu. She acted quickly and followed it up with another. The flaming orb connected and engulfed the warrior and a few seconds later rendered him dead and crispy. Sighing she looted the dead and moved on. Hitting the switch she crossed the first room and deeper into the ruins. She entered a ruin and dashed forwards and killed the two awakening Draugr stepping out of their coffins. Her two Hidden Blades and her acrobatic abilities giving her a sizable edge against her enemy. She continued on and after breaking the neck of another Draugr. She moved on and ended up in the main chamber. She pulled the lever and saw one of the iron gates slide up. She walked back to the Dunmer and headed to the southeast into the other part of the tomb.

* * *

Angarvunde Catacombs

Shulmah made her way along the passage and dropped down into another passage. After slitting the throat of a Draugr and continued deeper into the catacombs. She moved along, sending a dozen Bunshin and looted the bodies as they fell. She moved through the catacombs and after a while reached the Iron Door leading back into the main chamber.

She dodged the two Draugr swinging swords at her head, she pierced their hearts with her Hidden Blades and walked into the main chamber. The Dunmer rushed into the chamber and stopped for a moment. Then she was squashed as the platform shot up and revealed a hidden passage. Shulmah sighed and walked down into the treasure room. She entered the room and spotted the word wall. She sat down and sketched it.

'Het Dir Bruniik Rek-Grohiik (Here died (the) savage She-Wolf)  
Ulfeidr Kriid Muz Sunavaar (Ulfeidr slayer (of) men and beast)  
Bruniik Kinbok Sahqon **TAH** (Savage leader (of the) Crimson **PACK** )'

The Crimson Pack. That was a name she had not heard of yet. Noting it for future investigation, she got up and left the tomb. She continued east and ignored the Dwemer Ruin. She was in a hurry to get to Riften and would return when she had less to worry about. She moved on and stumbled into a fight between an Orc Stronghold and a few Giants. Sadly, the Giants were killed and Shulmah was inadvertently pulled into tribal punishment by the Daedric Prince, Malacath. Not wanting to insult the entity, she stuck around for the ritual. As she walked into the Stronghold.

* * *

"Welcome to Lagashbur, outsider. I hope you will be able to help us. Do you have Troll Fat and a Daedra Heart on you by any chance?" the old female asked.

"Yes, this one does have those items. However, she was announced Bloodkin to the Orsimer, by Chief Burguk of Dushnik Yal."

"Excellent. Thank you, Bloodkin. Now, come with me. You are now part of this, and you must be present at the ritual. Go to the shrine, I'll get our Chief, Yamarz."

Shulmah nodded and walked to the designated area and waited. A few minutes later she returned with who Shulmah presumed was Yamarz, the Chief.

"You bring an outsider here, and now insist I call on Malacath for help, when he has clearly forsaken me? You try my patience, Atub," the male said, glaring at the Wise Woman and at her.

"Doing nothing will not grant our tribe relief from this curse. We must try," Atub replied, clearly annoyed.

"Fine, let's get this over with," the Chief growled.

"Now, we begin the ritual..." the Wise Woman said.

"Great Malacath, we beseech you, aid us in our time of need..." 7

"Why are we bothering with this?" Yamarz muttered.

A few seconds later a powerful voice rang out from the shadows of the stronghold.

"You pathetic weakling!"

"What's that?" Yamarz asked.

"Malacath has heard my pleas! He speaks to us!" Atub explained.

"You dare summon me, Yamarz?" Malacath exclaimed, his voice ringing from every shadow.

"What? What is this?" Yamarz said, starting to grow anxious.

"You don't deserve to call yourself an Orc! You're weak, you're small, and you're an embarrassment. You let Giants... Giants! Overrun my shrine! Bring me their leader's club, as an offering and I might release you from this curse!" Malacath growled.

"So it will be. Malacath has spoken, Yamarz. Your path is clear," Atub said.

"Very well. You, outsider, come here! I want a word," the Orc growled, pushing a finger into her chest.

"This is all your fault, you know. I'm stuck fighting a giant, thanks to you. So, you're going to help me. You're going with me, and you're going to make sure I don't have any trouble reaching that giant. Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while."

Shulmah grabbed the offending digit and in a single motion bent it to the right abruptly, breaking it. She followed up by stepping up to the Orc, sending him off balance. This caused him to take a step back to regain his balance, leaving him unstable and open to a quick finish. Shulmah used the opening and swiped away the remaining leg, sending him to the ground. She finished it by putting her foot on the ground, right next to his face.

"The fault is yours for abandoning your ways. This one has no interest in your personal grudge against the Giant people. She and her people are allied to them and this one will not betray such a contract of trust. She will escort you to your battle, but she will not fight it for you."

Shulmah then turned to the shrine.

"And Lord Malacath, this one knows that you feel insulted by the actions of her allies, and she understands it well. However, this one will seek a diplomatic solution to this situation. Blood has already been shed on both sides, therefore the blood price has been paid. This one suggests you try and reign in your pride, else you want your people to become extinct in these lands."

"For a mere Bloodkin you are quite foolish, challenging me in the way that you have. But then again, you are no normal mortal are you, Shulmah of the Whirlpool People. Yes, I know all about you. Your dealings with Meridia in her temple. Your dealings with Molag Bal and Boethia's priest. She is quite pleased about how you misled him and hopes to meet you face to face soon. Not to forget your actions against Hircine's little traitor. Vaermina is also quite fond of you after taking her artifact, something about all the new inspiration she gained from centuries of war and torture. The, of course, there is Sithis who sees you as a grandchild for being able to hear his wife's words. And of course Nocturnal is watching you and your actions regarding her guild. And finally, how you settled that little dispute between Barbas and his master, Clavicus Vile. Yes, I will not call for vengeance, if I get that club. If you can achieve that through talking, do as you please, but first Yamarz must avenge his pitiful existence, whether he perishes or not, is of no concern to me. Just make sure he does actually fight and die like an Orc should," the Daedric Prince said.

"Of course," Shulmah replied, only then noticing the entire Stronghold staring at her, mouths agape.

"What, this one bores easily and does not enjoy doing nothing. So she travels and tries to experience as much as she can. Now then, go to the cave and then throw this knife to the ground. She will be there as soon as she is able. And she suggests you wait though however, that finger is broken cleanly and will take a few days to start mending enough for potions and magic to heal it completely. If you are smart, you will wait."

Shulmah bowed to the Shrine and left, tossing one of her tri-prong Kunai into the dirt as she passed through the gate. She walked along the stony cliffside and after an hour hiking she noticed the weather turning bad. She looked around and spotted a fort, as bad in a condition as it was, it would get her out of the snowstorm that was beginning to rage.

* * *

Darklight Tower

The fort's interior was in slightly better state. As she walked up to the door, she heard sounds of battle. Opening the door, she watched as a mage, a girl barely out of her teens, impale another mage with two Ice Spikes.

"By the Gods! I know this looks bad! Let me explain…" the girl exclaimed.

"A clean kill, one spike through the neck and another through the chest. This one couldn't have done it better herself. Well done," Shulmah said, eying the kill.

"I… You… What?" the girl asked shocked.

"What is this place?" Shulmah asked, ignoring the girl's sputtering.

"I used to call it home," the girl said, after having calmed down.

"I know that this was a mistake. I am, or rather was part of the coven that serves the Hagraven that live here. So was she."

"So you killed that female?" Shulmah asked amused.

"I didn't want to, but she attacked me, trying to stop me from leaving. I can't be a part of this place anymore. The things we do here, evil, evil things. No more!"

"So why did she need to die, surely if your wish was to escape, Paralysis would be easier to utilize?"

"We were sent out to find a sacrifice. A Human sacrifice. I told her I couldn't do it and she attacked. I've done horrible thing living here, but never taken an innocent life. I couldn't just find some person for them to kill."

"Why did you need a sacrifice anyway?"

"The Initiation. My Mother is going to become one of those things. I couldn't be part of that. Gods, I can't run away from this. I have to stop her. I'm going up there to stop them. This cycle must end. I don't know what brought you here, but I sure could use your help."

"Of course," Shulmah said.

"As long as you listen to this one. You need a sacrifice, you have one. You want to end this coven, take the sacrifice to the altar, and this one will handle the killing."

"And how are you going to do that?"

Shulmah grinned and a second later twenty Bunshin stepped out of a cloud of smoke. The girl stared in shock and a few seconds later the Bunshin vanished in thin air.

"This one will be your sacrifice. She assumes she'll have to be unarmed."

Shulmah sealed away her gear and put on the clothes she was given in Cidhna Mine.

"By the way, this one is called Shulmah, who will she be assisting?"

"My name is Illia. I hope you know what you're doing."

Shulmah nodded and had one of the Bunshin bind her arms behind her back and push a gag into her mouth. Illia put her hand on Shulmah's back and gave her a light push. Shulmah walked up the stairs and passed a Troll and Frostbite Spider. As the continued, the Bunshin eliminated the threats. They passed an alchemist who saw Illia and nodded appreciatingly. The moved on passed more Mages and another Troll. A few seconds later the threats fell to the ground, dead. As they continued, the Bunshin looted and killed silently and indiscriminately. A few minutes later they entered a new part of the fort.

* * *

Darklight Chambers

As the two continued, they passed more and more humans. The higher they got in the tower, the more they encountered. A short while later they stood in front of a locked door. Illia cursed, but was quickly rewarded by the sight of the key appearing in the lock. After a few seconds of gaping at the key, Illia continued. After moving up the tower Illia stopped.

"This is it. Mother is just outside the door. Is the plan still the same?" she asked nervously.

"Yes, you present this one as the sacrifice and this one will kill her."

"Kill her?" the girl asked.

"Yes, if she is willing to kill an innocent, she has no right to live anymore."

"Alright, let's go," the girl sighed.

Outside, Illia's mother was talking with her daughter. After a few minutes, Shulmah was beckoned to sit on a chair. When she sat down, the older woman collapsed under an invisible weight, blood starting to seep from a wound in her neck. Sighing Shulmah got up and consoled the poor girl. Sighing she offered to take the girl along. Her Bunshin came and handed her scrolls with the loot. Shulmah took it and started to walk with Illia following.

"Aren't you going to free yourself?" the girl asked baffled.

"No, this one is in no danger and her appearing to be weak, will draw out bandits, allowing this one to observe how you handle yourself."

"Why would you want to see that?"

"If you are travelling with this one, this one is responsible for you. Which means she will make sure you can hold your own in battle."

"And how are you going to hold your own?"

"Easy, attack and she will show you."

Illia struck out with her fist and was dodged with ease. Again and again, she desperately tried to land a hit one the large beast woman. After a few minutes the poor girl was panting only the floor.

"You have sloppy technique. You are too direct, you project your movements. You also only stuck with your fists. Why not use that dagger in your robes. Or the magic you most definitely know?"

"You never said I could use them?"

"This one also did not say you couldn't use them."

"But you're unarmed," she cried.

"So are half of the travelers being killed by bandits each day. Do you think they care? No, they don't. Do not hold yourself to some delusion of honor and fairness. If you battle, fight to win. Use poison, fire, anything to get an edge."

Shulmah started to explain the basis of Taijutsu as they made their way south. A few minutes later they walked into the remains of a Dwemer Ruin. The plaque in the central courtyard named it Rkund. The ruins were destroyed and inaccessible. Shulmah took a deep breath and turned towards a Whispmother sending spells towards her.

" **YOL! TOOR! SHUL!** "

A stream of fire erupted from her mouth bathing everything in its path with white hot flames. A few seconds later a few explosions were heard and the flames gradually died down. Shulmah turned to the shocked Illia, her mouth agape and her eyes wide in terror and away.

"As you can see, this one is far from helpless. Search the area, see if the Dwemer left a clue as to what this place was."

After a few minutes of searching both came up emptyhanded, much to Shulmah's irritation. They continued and after a few more minutes of hiking, dropped down to road level. They spotted a Frostbite Spider face off against a wolf and win. Shulmah killed it with a stomp, using one of the mandibles to cut the ropes binding her. She unsealed her gear and stretched a few seconds to loosen her arms again.

* * *

Crystaldrift Cave

The cave was filled with animals. A few bears and a Frostbite Spider after killing them with a few well-placed arrows, the two looked around. Shulmah found an old man lying on a stone altar. He was dead, had been for quite a while. His body was starting to decompose. She sighed and looted the corpse. The Bosmer had a staff next to him, Gadnor was inscribed on it. She looked at the body again and showed clear signs of an hyperallergic reaction. His neck was swollen shut and his eyes were still red and swollen. Sighing, Shulmah sealed his belongings and cleaned out the cave.

Exiting the cave, greeted the two females with a cold breeze. Shulmah followed its direction and spotted a ruin in the distance atop of a mountain. Looking forward to some more exploration, Shulmah ignored her impulse to run to Riften and made her way up the mountainside. Walking up to the ruins, she spotted a dragon, lazing about on the stone. Shulmah directed an immense wave of Killing Intent its way and made sure it got the message that she was not worth the effort. As she moved up the stairs, the dragon watched them, but did not move. Shulmah walked up to the ruin and found a plaque.

* * *

Lost Tongue Overlook

The plateau overlooked a wide view of the Rift. In the north she saw another Nordic Tomb. She walked around the plateau, and finally sat down in front of the word wall. She took out her field journal and began to sketch the wall, the dragon separately, then both together.

'Het Nok Kopraan Do Sonaan (Here lies (the) body of Bard)  
Romerius Wo Unt **RU** Nol Osos (Romerius who tried (to) **RUN** from some)  
Gogil Nuz Motmah (Goblins but slipped)'

Shulmah laughed. Looking up to the sky along the ridge, she whistled. That was a steep drop. When she was done sketching, she unsealed a rope and two harnesses. She handed one of them to Illia and put on the other. A few minutes later, Shulmah was following the girl down the mountain. While she was rappelling down, she tossed a few Kunai at some mages, killing them. Shulmah sealed the gear away and looked around. Moving east, and up the mountain, they soon reached the crypt on top. Walking into the courtyard the two saw an Imperial Officer. The man walked up to them and stopped.

"Halt! If you are a true friend of the Empire, you will help me with my mission?"

"And what mission would that be, Captain…"

"Captain Valmir, Fourth Legion. The General sent me here to secure a powerful weapon for the war effort. This was the last great bastion of the Dragon Cult, their leader's mask was reported to be quite powerful," the man said.

"Any more information on this place?" Shulmah asked.

"This is Forelhost. The last stand of the Dragon Cult. It seems after their strength has been broken after the Dragon War, the last contingent came here to create a stronghold and regroup. King Harrald's forces crushed stragglers here during the First Era and it has been haunted ever since, but the specifics of the siege are unclear."

"What of the Dragon Cult? Any information on their numbers, strengths?"

"They were among the first men to arrive from Atmora and worshipped certain animals as avatars of the Gods, dragons being foremost. And for their bloody sacrifices, the dragons gifted their priests with terrible powers. Their cruelty was too great for men to bear, and they rose up in what would be known as the Dragon Wars. And the Cult was swept from the land."

"Of course we will help. The Legions deserve all the help citizens can give."

"Very good. The research I've done, leads me to believe that part of Skorm Snow-Strider journal is somewhere inside. Your objective is that journal and the mask of the cult's leader."

"Are you going to be joining us, Captain Valmir of the Fourth Legion?"

"No, I'm too important for the war effort to risk life and limb in there… Besides, that's why I hired you. Report back to me when you have succeeded."

Shulmah nodded and entered the crypt.

* * *

Forelhost

As soon as the doors shut, Shulmah punched the wall, leaving a fist sized hole in the stone. She continued down the hall cursing enough to make sailors stop in awe. She only stopped after she was attacked by a spectral Dragon Cultist. Sighing, she sat down at the fire and started to cook some food. Illia joined her and looked up to her expectantly.

"So why are you so irritated?" the girl asked curiously.

"That man is no Legionnaire. The fourth Legion is stationed in Gideon, a large city in Black Marsh. Skyrim is home to half of the Shadow Legion, the Fifth through Tenth Legions, as well as the Imperial Guard."

"So why did you agree to help?"

"Because, the masks of the Dragon Priests are powerful, blessed by the Dov, everything else has human bias all over it."

"How come?"

"Well, this might take a while… Where to begin? You know how the world was created correct? When Akatosh started the wheels of time for this plain of existence, he birthed the first Dov. You know him as Alduin, the World-Eater. And from him, all other dragons were born. When the people of Atmora came to the shores of Skyrim, they saw the Dov and fell to their knees in awe and reverence. And thus, the Dragon Cult began to establish itself in Skyrim. At first the Dov reigned supreme and undisputed, but over time, as generations came and went, the priests were corrupted more and more, until only one remained. Kohnarik, the Warlord. He remained loyal to Alduin and was banished from the plain. And with him gone, the remaining eight abused the power gifted to them and when the Dov learnt of this abuse, the priests sent word to the peasants, who attacked. In return the Dov retaliated. Over time Kynareth, and a traitor among the Dov, Paarthurnax. He and Kynareth taught the humans how to speak. And with this betrayal, the Dragon War truly commenced. Dov Fighting Dov. Man fighting Man. In the end, they forced Alduin into a time wound and the Dragon Cult was wiped out. We are currently in the Jerall Mountains, and if memory serves correctly, the priest we'll be facing is Rahgot. He was one of the last that turned, and only turned when his love died. He was very powerful, and a ruthless tactician. He would not have allowed his followers to be captured, no, this one is certain that he ordered the killings of his own, before their capture. Any questions?"

The girl shook her head, shocked. Shulmah sighed and packed up. Moving deeper into the crypt Shulmah dispatched the specters with her sword and shield. As they went on, they found more bodies. Shulmah made sure to disarm the pressure plates and made sure she was looting every crevice and nook for any and all valuables. A few minutes and a few more rekilled Cultists, Shulmah found the Journal. After skimming through it, she knew she had had Rahgot pegged correctly. He had poisoned the water supply, and the cult was wiped out by mere coincidence. Fate had her strange ways to punish sinners. Shulmah sighed and sealed away the journal. She pushed on, making sure to give Illia as much background information on the Dragon War and the Dragon Cult. After a while they entered another part of the Crypt.

* * *

Forelhost Crypt

As she moved on though the crypt, she took the chance to instruct Illia on the art of battle. She made sure to show her techniques regarding scouting, silent movement and self-concealment. After a few hours of one on one ambushes, the two warriors found themselves in front of an Iron Door. They entered the room and were surprised to see nothing hostile. A few seconds later however, a few coffin lids fell open and out stepped their Draugr inhabitants. Shulmah braced her shield and waited for the first strike. As soon as it came, the offending arm was cut off, followed by the head. She dashed to the second Draugr and neutralized him with a strike through the heart. Illia had penetrated her Draugr with dozens of Ice Spikes. Shulmah was impressed, three targets, six lethal shots, neck and chest. They looted the room and continued. Shulmah hid a key in her bracer.

They now stood in front of the locked well. It was a very difficult lock, but it would be a good to learn how to get passed a lock. She started explaining how to pick locks. After half an hour, Illia had finally picked the lock.

"Well done," Shulmah said.

"Though next time, break the lock, if you realize it will take too long."

Shulmah cupped her hand and took a sip from the well. She turned her head and spat out the water.

"Poisoned, this one hopes you can swim."

Shulmah unsealed a half dozen large bottles of antidote into the water, this crypt was deserted, laid off and abandoned. No one would notice if the Uzumaki took it over and use it as a power point for an invasion. Going by the last report she received, the ranks were swelling with not only the victims of the war, but also pariahs of society. Not only from within Skyrim, but all of Tamriel. She looked at Illia and saw her eye the water nervously. Sighing she turned to her and looked her in the eyes.

"You can't swim? That is a problem we will address later. Grab onto the shoulder latches of the armor, this one will pull you along. Take a deep breath when she says and close your eyes. Do not let go, no matter what."

She walked into the water until she was in it up to her neck. Illia latched onto the armor and took a deep breath. Shulmah dove, pushing off from the stairs, she propelled herself forwards and a short while later breached the water on the other side of the tunnel. Seconds later, the stood in front of a pool of oil. Illia overlooked it and was yanked back by the collar of her armor. Shulmah made a single one-handed hand seal and a small fire stream shot to the oil pool. The oil burnt and was gone a few seconds later. Once the girl had calmed down enough, they continued.

Walking down the hallway, Shulmah gave a sharp whistle, waking three Draugr and making them walk towards them. Seconds later a pillar shot up and rammed the three into the spiked ceiling.

"Important skill you need to learn. Assess your surroundings in an instant and utilize them for your advantage," Shulmah said calmly.

The continued on and after looting the bodies, entered the next part of the crypt.

* * *

Forelhost Refectory

They continued, Shulmah taking point, weakening the awakened Draugr by dismembering them, giving Illia the opportunity to practice killing blows and making her more comfortable with taking lives. As they moved on, Shulmah felt the deep pulsating presence of power. Rahgot was near, the presence his power radiated was overwhelming. Shulmah grinned, she could feel the deep anger in his presence, understandable, considering the love of his life died by the hands of those who served the to be High King of Skyrim. Hence all who supported that idea and their descendants deserved death. The sin of the parent is passed onto the child. She was not looking forward to facing him. But she was a Kunoichi, and as such, she would defeat him with superior firepower.

A short while later they stood in the alchemy lab of the monastery. In the garden, children were half buried. Sighing, Shulmah pulled them out of the hastily dug graves and piled them up and burnt them to ash. She told Illia to scavenge the area while she made sure the Draugr were dead. A while later she examined the body of a female. Judging by the letter next to her, this was Froda, and she had displeased the priest and was killed as a result. A short chant later, she too was burnt to ash.

They continued and after killing a few more Draugr, they stood in front of a dragon claw door. Shulmah watched in amusement as Illia tried and tried again to open the door. Shulmah had pocketed the foot ornament during her first strike. Its talons were made of glass, or maybe Refined Malachite. After waiting for a few more minutes, Shulmah showed her companion the ornament. After opening the door, Shulmah unsealed a handful of red pulsing balls. She walked up the stairs and jumped to the ceiling the instant the coffins opened. Illia stayed behind and watched as Shulmah threw the five balls at the five opponents. The four Draugr died instantly, their bodies reduced to ash. Rahgot was smoking, but still alive. Shulmah dropped down and crushed the undead priest into the floor.

They looted the remains and the room and after a few minutes they stepped through the door outside onto the Forelhost Battlements. Shulmah saw Captain Valmir now in Stormcloak attire, talking with a Stormcloak soldier. Sighing she notched two arrows and shot them. She walked the battlements and found a Word Wall. Sitting down she sketched it.

'Het Mah Hrothmar, **BAH** Grohiik (Here fell Hrothmar, **WRATH** Wolf,)  
Do Bruniik Pindaar Aal Ok Sil (from (the) savage plains, may his soul)  
Rovaan Sovengarde Mahfaeraak (wander Sovengarde forever)'

Hrothmar, the Wrath Wolf, from the ancient texts her people managed to restore, was Rahgot. He was a moon born before his death. From what could be salvaged, she learnt he was a good leader and even after his betrayal, followed the old ways of the Dragon Cult, putting them higher than the gods. Sighing, she got up and dropped back to the ground, letting Illia find her own way. Walking up to Valmir's corpse, she found a note with orders, mentioning the mask, and a place called Labyrinthion. She had a new target for the future, but for now she would continue her current endeavours.

When Illia linked up with her, the two rappelled down the mountain. Shulmah crushed two bandits beneath her and was surprised to find herself standing in front of a door. Shrugging, she knocked it off its hinges and entered.

* * *

Broken Helm Hollow

She entered and soon was met by a large female Orsimer. She looked at the two dead guards outside and then at Shulmah, snorting, she nodded and gestured her to follow. Shulmah did and a few minutes later they three of them were drinking mead around the fire.

"So, you're the one, Fjola talked about. I see her word were no exaggeration. What can I do for you, Vokun-Zuld?" the Orc asked, throwing her head back, emptying her bottle.

"This one apologizes for killing your sentries."

"Don't worry about them, they are spies for the main bandit group in the area. They are the only reason we are not wearing your emblem."

"Then this one will deal with them as soon as she is done in Riften."

"They're in a place called Redwater Den. Never been there myself, but from the stories I hear, that is a good thing."

"This one will take care of it. Be safe and send a messenger to Mara's Eye Pond, with all the flawless gems and rare treasures you have accommodated. And by the gods, start wearing the colours of her people."

"Will do, also, we killed a man called Leifnarr. The fool tried to steal from us. His last words were to his wife at a place called Heartwood Mill."

"This one will bring message of his demise."

Shulmah emptied her bottle and left, Illia following her.

* * *

After a long-winded walk, they reached Riften. Shulmah walked into the Bee and Barb and ordered a room. Ilia took the chance to sleep, while Shulmah met with the guild. Once she was in the cistern, she immediately made her way to Mercer. She did not like the man, but he paid good enough to keep her interested and amiable. He stood at his desk, glaring at his papers. He looked up at her and gave her the same glare. Unaffected, Shulmah waited for him to address her.

"Did Gulum-Ei give up any information on our buyer?" he asked after minutes of glaring.

"He has. The buyer has been identified as a Dunmer female by the name of Karliah."

Mercer's eyes widened and Shulmah felt a hint of Killing Intent.

"No, it… It can't be. I haven't heard that name in a long while. This is grave news. She's someone I hoped to never cross paths with again."

"Sounds like you have a history," Shulmah said calmly.

"Karliah destroyed everything this guild stood for. She murdered my predecessor in cold blood and betrayed the Guild. After we discovered what she'd done, we spent months to track her down, but she just vanished."

"It would seem she is set to finish the job," Shulmah commented, already growing bored. She disliked unneeded talk.

"Karliah and I were like partners. I went with her on every heist. We had each other's backs. I know her techniques. If she kills me, there'll be no one left to stop her. If only I knew where she was."

Shulmah scoffed. He was laying it on a bit thick. She was a Kunoichi on par with the greats of old from her home world. She had fought in four wars, led countless of covert missions behind enemy lines. To even insinuate that a mere thief could possibly harm her, was just plain insulting.

"Going by the Argonian, she is at the place where it all began. This one believes you know where this is."

"There's only one place that could be. The place where she murdered Gallus… A ruin called Snow Veil Sanctum. We have to go out there before she disappears again."

Shulmah suppressed a sigh, the location was a too obvious clue, a clear piece of bait. And Mercer Frey was falling for it hook, line and sinker.

"We?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm going with you. Together we are going to kill her. Here's your pay for Solitude. Pack your things, I'll meet you outside of the ruins, be ready."

Shulmah nodded and walked off. Something was off and she did not like it. Sighing, she decided to utilize the central platform of the cistern and went through her kata. After an hour, she stopped and walked to the Ragged Flagon. She still had a few items to sell to Delvin Mallory.

"Hail, this one has need of you," Shulmah said, sitting down and handing him a bottle of Ale.

"It has to do with the Dark Brotherhood. Recently we gained a contract with a man, who offered us this pendant. We need to know if it has the value promised to us."

She unsealed the pendant given to her by Amaund Motierre and handed it to him. Delvin took it and eyed the metal in great detail.

"Where, oh where did you find this? Don't answer, I don't want to know," the man said.

"This is an amulet of the Emperor's Elder Council. Specifically crafted for each member. Worth a small fortune. Ain't something you'd give up lightly. Look, it ain't my business telling the Dark Brotherhood its business, but if you killed a member of the Elder Council, you'd better believe…"

"So, you will buy it?" Shulmah interjected.

"Will I buy it? This? An Elder Council Amulet? Oh, yes. Oh, yes, indeed. Wait, just one moment…"

He quickly started scribbling on a piece of paper. A few seconds later, it was handed to her. Here, it's a letter of credit, usable by Astrid only, for any service or item I can provide. As per our standard agreement. You bring that to your lovely mistress. With my regards."

"This one also has come across something she thinks you might be interested in."

Shulmah unsealed the East Empire Trading Company map. She had copied it already and had sent it to her people. Handing him the map, she watched his eyes widen.

"Well, well… I was looking for this beauty. If you happen across any other unusual items like this, bring them to me. I'll make it worth the effort. This should compensate you for your find."

He tossed her a bag of coins and Shulmah left the table. She returned to the city and entered the market. She walked through the market and smiled, seeing Brand-Shei at his stall, she walked up to him and greeted the Dunmer.

"Hail, friend. This one was successful. She found this in the wreckage of the Pride of Tel Vos. Here is what she recovered."

She handed him the journal, smiling at the tears of joy he shed.

"Thank you, stranger," he said, suppressing a sob.

"I cannot thank you enough. You have succeeded where I have failed."

"This one needs not to be thanked. She however offers you a place in a new home. If you are interested, head west to a hunter's camp called Broken Fang Cave. You will be welcomed there, just show this sigil at the gates, everything will be explained there."

"Thank you, I will leave by the end of the week, the agreement I signed runs out by then."

Shulmah nodded and patted the mer on his shoulder. She walked away to the gates, when she was stopped by a guard. He handed her a slip of paper and left. Opening it, she saw her mother's writing. She quickly broke the code in her head and read the note. She burnt it in her palm and left. She headed to Fallowstone Cave. Once she arrived, Yamarz, rushed into the cave.

* * *

Fallowstone Cave

Shulmah rushed after the orc and saw him wreak havoc among the Giants. Using a long-lasting paralysis poison, she knocked them out before he could kill them. She left a Bunshin to heal and explain the situation. She continued and kept the Giants from being killed by the foolish Orsimer. After an hour of walking through the cave system, they entered an enclosed valley.

* * *

The Giant's Grove

The valley or grove was large, and there were a few Giants milling around, Yamarz walked up to her and stopped her from walking onwards.

"Listen, you seem like you're an intelligent woman," he started.

"What would you say, if I offered you some extra Septims for a little job? You kill those Giants and get that hammer and get rich. I get to go back to my tribe and we'll never cross paths again. Sound fair?"

Shulmah shrugged, shook his hand and left, supressing the grin that was trying to form on her face. She walked down to the shrine and greeted the Giants at the fire.

"Greetings," she signed.

"Greetings, Fox Folk. What brings you here?" the decorated Giant signed.

"You have some more of your barrels of brew on you by chance?"

"Yes, I do."

She unsealed a Tun Barrel and a couple of large Sake Cups. She filled them and drank her own in one sip. The Giant took his time.

"Mind if we keep this?"

"Go ahead, I can always make more. I need your hammer. Lord Malacath requests it, giving it will result in peace with Orsimer and Lord Malacath. Peace goes long ways, even when it is not your war."

"I understand. Take it, and tell Malacath, Giant Folk will keep shrine safe, if Malacath keep his Green Folk away. Giant Folk will allow groups of four Green Folk as pilgrims. No tribute needed."

"Thank you. I will relay the message. She needs you to lie down and pretend to be dead."

Shulmah took the hammer, bowed and left. She watched the Giants lie down and walked back up the hillside to Yamarz. Out of some impulse, he decided to attack her from above. Shulmah shunshined away and formed a onehanded seal. The explosion tore the orc in two, leaving the miserable wretch, moments to contemplate the stupidity of his actions. After looting him, she left, not even bothering to clean up after him.

* * *

Translations:

Miscellaneous:

Suiton = Water Release

Kaon = Fire Release

Jutsu:

Rasengan = Spiraling Sphere

Kage Bunshin no Jutsu = Shadow Clone Technique

Raiton: Chidori = Lightning Release: One Thousand Birds

Shosen Jutsu = Mystical Palms Technique

Shouts:

Kest = Tempest (Whirlwind Sprint)

Tiid = Time (Slow Time)

Tah = Pack (Animal Allegiance)

Yol = Fire (Fire Breath)

Toor = Inferno (Fire Breath)

Shul =Sun (Fire Breath)

Nu = Run (Dismay)

Bah = Wrath (Storm Call)

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. I'll be putting this story on the backburner for a while, so I can focus on my other stories. Once again, Happy New Year.


End file.
